Final Fantasy 7 YuGiOh Style
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: My version of my fave game ever starring the YGO cast.
1. Welcome to Domino

Final Fantasy 7 – Yu-Gi-Oh Style

Chapter 1: Welcome to Domino

Domino City. A city split in two where those rich and powerful, lived in the lap of luxury, not to mention cleaner air. While those less fortunate were forced to live underneath the large concrete and steel plates that towered far into the sky in squalor and perpetual darkness. Very few made it up to the 'pizza' as the lower classes called it, for Kaiba Corp., the world's most powerful company was **_very_** picky as to who was allowed to work for them.

No one ever disputed their policy for fear of the company's army. Yes, army. Kaiba Corp. had spent many a gil on training of soldiers, spies and other not so nice projects. One being SOLDIER a program designed to create an army of super soldiers. So far, there had only one success. A silver haired man known only as Bakura. However, Bakura vanished several years ago and was rumored to be dead.

A train stops near one of the city's many mako reactors, huge energy sucking machine type buildings used to power the city's homes, businesses, and other machines. Two of Kaiba Corp.'s finest stood guard nearby the entrance. A girl and a teenaged boy get out and promptly knocked them out. Shortly afterwards, they were followed by a tall lanky teenager with a rather pointy hairstyle that somewhat resembled a garden trowel and a machine gun fused onto one arm, a shorter teen with even more outrageous hair and a strange upside down pyramid for a necklace, and a rather rotund teen. The smallest of the group looked at the guards dispassionately as his taller partner searched them for useful items.

"C'mon new guy. Follow me," the tall teen said then ran off to join the first two members of their ragtag group.

The smaller teen then began to follow when two more guards appeared then started to fight him. Without even batting an eye, the teen quickly took care of them with one swipe of his huge buster sword. With that out of the way, he continued his way further into the reactor to rendezvous with the rest of his group.

"WOW! You used to be in Kaiba's SOLDIER program all right! It's not everyday you find one in a group like AVALANCHE," the roly-poly boy said after witnessing the teen's battle.

"SOLDIER? Aren't they the enemy? What's he doing here in AVALANCHE?" the woman asked, eyeing the tri-color haired teen suspiciously.

"Hold it Jessie. He USED TO BE in SOLDIER. He quit them and now he's one of us.

Right, uh… Didn't catch your name..." the woman's partner replied, defending their mysterious new member.

The teen furrowed his brow. He couldn't remember much of his past. Even his name was wrapped in a haze within his mind. "...Yugi," the teen answered after several moments of searching. He wasn't used to holding conversations with others and the monotone of his voice told so.

"Yugi, eh? I'm..." the teen began holding out his hand in greeting.

"I don't care what your names are. Once this mission's over... I'm gone," Yugi said flatly, cutting his comrade off who looked slightly hurt at his rudeness.

Just then their pointy haired leader appeared with another man after scouting ahead. "What the heck are you doing? I thought I told you never to move in a group! Our target's the mako reactor at the north. We'll meet on the bridge in front of it," he ordered. Then they began to move still further into the area.

"An ex-SOLDIER, huh? I don't trust ya!" the man said to Yugi before heading after his subordinates.

Yugi looked at the mako reactor feeling slightly uneasy for an unknown reason before following his employer into it.

"Yo! This your first time in a reactor?" the tall teen asked, waiting for the other members of AVALANCHE to decipher several of the door codes.

"No. After all, I did work for Kaiba Corp., y'know," Yugi replied in his usual monotone voice.

"The planet's full of this mako energy. People here use it everyday. It's the life blood of this planet. But Kaiba Corp. keeps suckin' the blood out with these weird machines of theirs," his tall companion, complained, an obvious hatred of the multibillion company in his face and voice.

"I'm not here for a lecture. Let's just hurry," Yugi muttered, anxious to get his money and leave the dark, grimy city as soon as possible.

"That's it! You're comin' with me from now on!" he said grabbing Yugi's arm and pulling through the doors and onto an elevator when Jessie and her friends managed to decipher the security codes.

"Little by little the reactor'll drain out all the life. And that'll be that," the tall teen said grimly as they waited for the elevator to reach its destination, deep underground.

"It's not my problem," the tri-color haired teen said nonchalantly, leaning against the wall.

"The planet's dyin', Yugi!" his taller partner yelled.

"The only thing I care about is finishing this mission before security and the Roboguards come," Yugi replied, unfazed by the other teen's outuburst.

The tall teen fumed silently as they made their way past several guards and random monsters to the main reactor valve. "When we blow this place, this ain't gonna be nothin' more than a hunka junk. Yugi, you set the bomb," he ordered.

"Shouldn't you do it?" Yugi asked. He'd been feeling strange since they entered the reactor and looked nervously around.

"Jus' do it! I gotta watch to make sure you don't pull nothin'," the taller teen said, glaring at his shorter companion.

"Fine, I'll do it," Yugi muttered taking the bomb and starting across the last few feet of the catwalk.

Watch out! This isn't just a reactor! a mysterious voice shouts into the small teen's mind, making him stumble in shock and dizziness. Yugi quickly struggled to regain his balance.

"What's wrong?" the tall teen asked, slightly concerned at the mercenary's sudden weakness.

Huh? Yugi silently asked, but the voice didn't return.

"What's wrong, Yugi? Hurry it up!" his employer yelled, getting nervous.

"Gomen," he apologized and set the bomb. The timer began counting down and they started running back the way they came, only to have the catwalk blocked by one of the Roboguards Yugi had mentioned.

"Heads up, here they come!" the taller of them said, eager for a good fight.

Between the two of them, Yugi and his tall companion were able to destroy the scorpion like robot with a decent amount of time to spare.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" the smaller teen said then dashed off the catwalk, followed by the pointy haired leader.

Along the way, they ran into Jessie who had gotten her leg stuck in the floor grating during her mad dash to escape. Seeing her plight, Yugi quickly helped her free it and continued on the way out. Jessie and the others promptly activated the security codes to the doors, allowing them to get out of the reactor in time.

"That should keep the world alive... at least for a bit longer," the roly-poly boy, who had tried to introduce himself to Yugi earlier, as Jessie set another bomb on the wall blocking the last of their escape route.

"Yeah," the last member of AVALANCHE, agreed as he waited for the bomb to blow.

Their tall leader was strangely silent.

"OK! Now everyone get back," Jessie warned. Then the bomb blew up the locked gate letting them to move on.

"All right, now let's get out of here. We rendezvous at Sector 8 Station! Split up and get on the train!" their leader commanded as he ran off.

"H-hey!" Yugi yelled back, not pleased he hadn't been paid yet.

"If it's about your money, save it 'til we're back at the hideout," the taller teen replied, then disappeared.

Sighing, Yugi moved on toward the rendezvous point, praying he'd get paid. As he entered a more populated area, he watched as panicked citizens run about like chickens with their heads cut off. He felt a small pang of guilt as he saw a couple of people bowl over a young woman carrying a small basket of flowers.

"Excuse me. What happened?" she asked after picking herself up and brushing off as much of the dirt she could off her long white dress.

"Nothing..." Yugi replied, blushing slightly at the woman's elegant beauty. She had long black hair and sapphire blue eyes a strange gold necklace hung around her neck, a strange eye like symbol in the center of it rested just below her Adam's apple. Set into the eye was a strange milky white crystal. "hey, listen..." he tried again, but decided not to tell her anything. He was technically still a member of AVALANCHE "Don't see many flowers around here," he said noticing her basket.

"Oh, these? Do you like them? They're only a gil...?" she said, sweetly, thrusting the basket forward, hoping for a sale.

Yugi though for a moment, then took a red one. "Sure, I'll buy one," he said handing her a small gold coin.

"Oh, thank you!" she said, overjoyed to have made at least one sale that day.

Moving on, Yugi was suddenly surrounded by Kaiba Corp. soldiers. Seeing that it was either flight or fight, Yugi steeled himself and jumped onto the train moving into the tunnel he had just happened to be standing on.

Inside the train...

"Yugi never came back," the roly-poly teen said, disappointed.

"Yugi... Wonder if he was killed?" Jessie's partner mused.

"No way!" their leader exclaimed, trying his best to hide his concern.

"Yugi..." Jessie whispered, remembering how gallant he'd been while helping her free her leg.

"Say, do you think Yugi's... Going to fight to the end for AVALANCHE?" her partner asked.

"How the heck would I know? Do I look like a mind reader or somethin? Hmph! If you all weren't such screw-ups..." their leader began.

"Hey, Honda-san! What about our money...?" the roly-poly boy asked, knowing too well that they didn't have that much.

Honda slammed his fist on one of the cargo boxes they were hiding amongst.

"Uh, nothin' ...sorry." The rotund boy knew not to press matters when Honda was in a bad mood.

Suddenly there were several noises coming from outside their car and a few moments later, Yugi appeared, his face and hair covered with soot from the train's smokestack.

"Yugi!"

"Yugi..."

"Yugi!" Jessie, the rotund boy, and her partner exclaimed in relief.

"Looks like I'm a little late," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're darn right, you're late! Come waltzin' in here makin' a big scene!" Honda muttered, also relieved.

"It's no big deal. Just what I always do," Yugi replied, back to using his usual monotone.

"bleep! Havin' everyone worried like that you don't give a damn 'bout no one but yourself!" Honda spat, furious at Yugi's calm demeanor.

"Hmm... you were worried about me!" Yugi asked, blushing slightly. He was actually stunned that they had been worrying about him, especially the taller teen who he thought didn't trust him.

"Wha? I'm takin' it outta your money, hot stuff!" Honda said, embarrassed and not liking it one bit. He was the leader after all and to him, it wouldn't do to show weakness to those below him. "Wake up! We're movin' out! Follow me!" he said to his rag tag group as he left to go into the next train car.

"Hey, Yugi! You were great back there!" the roly-poly boy said in obvious awe.

"Heh heh... Yugi! We'll do even better next time," Jessie's partner said, grinning and flashing him a 'v' sign.

"Be careful I'll shut this," Jessie said shutting the door. "Oh, Yugi! Your face is pitch-black!" She then took out a handkerchief and wiped the soot off his face. "There you go! Say, thanks for helping me back there at the reactor," she said blushing.

He shyly nodded then followed them into the next car. Honda scared almost everyone in that car away with his fierce looks. But they were mostly frightened by the machine gun permanently attached to his arm.

"Last train out of Sector 8 Station. Last stop is Sector 7, Train Graveyard. Expected time of arrival is 12:23AM, Domino Standard Time..." the conductor stated, nervously eyeing the group before moving on to do his job.

"Hey, Yugi. You want to look at this with me?" Jessie called to the smallest male. He came over and saw that she was looking a small computer type screen. "It's a map of the Domino Rail System. Let's look at it together. I'll explain it to you, okay?" He shrugged, it wasn't like he had anything better to do at the moment.

"I like this kinda stuff. Bombs and monitors... you know, flashy stuff, Jessie said, beaming that he'd wanted to talk with her. "Okay, it's about to start." A picture of Domino City appeared on the screen. "This is a complete model of city of Domino. It's about 1/10000 scale. The top plate is about 50 meters above ground. A main support structure holds the plate up in the center, and there are other support structures built in each section..." The picture had changed to show what the woman was explaining.

"The No. 1 Reactor we blew up was in the northern section," Jessie said in a hushed voice. "Then there's No. 2, No. 3 all the way up to the No. 8 reactor. The 8 reactors provide Domino with electricity. Each part of Domino used to have a name, but no one in here remembers them. Instead of names, we refer to them by numbered sectors. That's the kind of place this is. Phew..." she then paused to take a breath.

Yugi just stood in complete silence, amazed that she could know so much about the city where had trouble remembering his own name at times. "This is next!" The screen changed once again to show the railroad tracks running through Domino. "Look. This is the route this train is on," she said, pointing to one of the tracks. "The route spirals around the main support structure. We should be coming around the center area, right now. At each checkpoint, an ID sensor device is set up. It can check the identities and background on each and every passenger on the train by linking it up to the central databank at Kaiba Corp. Headquarters."

Jessie then leaned closer to her smaller comrade. "Anyone could tell that we look suspicious so we're using fake ID's," she whispered into his ear. "Speak of the devil..." she said when a red light came on, casting eerie red shadows in the car. "That light means that we're in the ID Security Check area. When the lights go off, you never know what kind of creeps'll come out."

"...anyhow, we're almost back now. That's a relief," she said in a normal tone of voice.

Yugi then went over to sit next to Honda.

"Look... you can see the surface now. This city don't have no day or night. If that plate weren't there... we could see the sky," the taller teen said looking out the windows.

"A floating city... Pretty creepy," Yugi said, taking a look himself.

"Huh? Never expected ta hear that outta someone like you," Honda said, surprised. "You're jes' full of surprises. The upper world... a city on a plate... It's 'cause of that bleeping 'pizza', that us people underneath are sufferin'! Down here is full of polluted air. On top of that, the reactors keep drainin' up all the energy."

"Then why doesn't everyone move onto the plate?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"Dunno. Probably 'cause they ain't got no money," Honda replied, shrugging, "Or, maybe... 'Cause they love their land, no matter how polluted it gets."

"I know... no one lives in the slums because they want to. It's like this train. It can't run anywhere except where its rails take it," Yugi said, slightly philosophically.

After the train stopped, AVALANCHE disembarked and Honda called his group over.

"Yo! Get over here, all of ya! This mission was a success. But don't get lazy now. The hard part's still to come! Don't any of you be scared of that explosion! 'Cause the next one's gonna be bigger than that! Meet me back at the hideout! Move out!"

The group then splits and they head back to their secret base in Sector 7.

When Yugi reached the hideout, Honda opened fire which quickly sent all customers in the Kame Game Shop, away.

"Ok! Go on ahead," he said moving aside for Yugi to enter.

"Papa!" a little blonde girl in pigtails yelled, upon hearing her 'father's' voice and gunshots.

"Rebecca! Aren't you going to say anything to Yugi?" a blonde woman with very appealing 'assets' behind the counter scolded. Rebecca just shyly waved hello. Shrugging, the woman smiled at the newest member of AVALANCHE. "Welcome back, Yugi. Looks like everything okay. Did you argue with Honda?"

"Yeah."

"I should have known. He's always pushing people around, and you've always been in fights ever since you were little. I was worried," she said, deeply concerned for her childhood friend.

"A flower? How nice... You almost never see them here in the slums. Is that for me?" she said noticing that the small teen was carrying a red flower. She then quickly snatched it and put it into a glass of water. "Oh Yugi, you shouldn't have..." She then promptly pecked him on the cheek.

"No big thing," Yugi said blushing.

"Thank you, Yugi. It smells wonderful. Maybe I should fill the shop with flowers," she said playfully as she noticed the pink color of his face.

"Papa, welcome home!" Rebecca said as Honda entered the bar.

"You all right, Honda-kun?" the woman asked noticing the deep frown on her friend's face.

"Great!" he said, trying not stare at the woman's 'assets' "Yo! Get in here, fools! We're startin' the meetin'!" he yelled out the door and the rest of AVALANCHE piled in then descended into the hidden basement using the pinball machine elevator.

"Yo, Yugi! There's somethin' I wanna ask ya. Was there anyone from SOLDIER fighting us today?" Honda asked, desperate to know where the teen's loyalties lay.

"None. I'm positive," Yugi replied.

"You sound pretty sure," Honda said, still not satisfied.

"If there was anyone from SOLDIER you wouldn't be standing here now." That seemed to please the brown haired teen for he relaxed a bit.

"Don't go thinkin' you're so badass jus' 'cause you were in SOLDIER," said Honda.

Jessie's partner, whose name, Yugi finally learned, was Biggs, then began to attempt to smack Honda on the head for his smart aleck remark.

"Yeah, you're strong. Probably all them guys in SOLDIER are. But don't forget that your skinny ass's workin' for AVALANCHE now! Don't get no ideas about hangin' with Kaiba Corp.," Honda said after escaping from Biggs.

"Staying with Kaiba Corp.? You asked me a question and I answered it... that's all. I'm going upstairs. I want to talk about my money," Yugi wasn't too sure if he liked this teen, but he was only a mercenary and mercs weren't supposed to like anyone or anything, just money.

He was about to go back up the elevator when the blonde woman came down.

"Wait, Yugi!" she said as he attempted to get on.

"Mai! Let him go! Looks like he still misses Kaiba Corp!" Honda spat angrily.

"Shut up! I don't care about either Kaiba Corp. or SOLDIER! But don't get me wrong! I don't care about AVALANCHE or the planet for that matter!" Yugi spat back.

Honda got po'd and began punching a punching bag he used to train with in rage. As Yugi went up to the elevator to the main floor, Mai followed him, determined to talk some sense into her friend.

"Listen, Yugi. I'm asking you. Please join us," she begged.

"Sorry, Mai..." he replied, equally determined to just get his money and split.

"The planet is dying. Slowly but surely it's dying. Someone has to do something about this," she pleaded.

"So let Honda and his buddies do something about it. It's got nothing to do with me," he said, taking a sip of his beer.

"So! You're really leaving? You're just going to walk right out ignoring your childhood friend?" Mai was furious. She hadn't seen Yugi in years and this is how he was going to treat her!

"What...?" Yugi asked, shocked at the woman's outburst "…Gomen."

"...You forgot the promise, too," she added, sadly.

"Promise?" Yugi asked, confused.

"You DID forget! Can't you remember? Yugi. It was only seven years ago."

Flashback

"Sorry I'm late. You said you wanted to talk about something?" chibi Mai asked as she sat down next to her friend and next door neighbor."

"When spring comes... I'm leaving this town for Domino," chibi Yugi said.

"...All the teenagers are leaving our town," chibi Mai said, looking down.

"But I'm different from all of them. I'm not just going to find a job. I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is, just like Bakura!" Yugi said, his young chest filling with pride and excitement.

"Bakura... The Great Bakura. Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?" chibi Mai asked, staring at the tri-color haired boy before disappearing.

"I probably won't be able to come back to this town for a while. ...huh?"

"Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?" chibi Mai asked coming from around the well.

"I'll try," replied chibi Yugi.

"Hey, why don't we make a promise? Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind... You came save me, all right?"

"What?" chibi Yugi asked blushing.

"Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once," chibi Mai said, blushing as well.

"What?"

"Come on--! Promise me----!" she pleaded.

"All right... I promise," chibi Yugi said, shrugging.

End flashback

"You remember now, don't you... our promise?" Mai asked.

"I'm not a hero and I'm not famous. I can't keep... the promise," Yugi replied sadly.

"But you got your childhood dream, didn't you? You joined SOLDIER. So come on! You've got to keep your promise..." Mai chided.

Before Yugi could say anything else, Honda came up from the basement.

"Wait a sec mister big-time SOLDIER! A promise is a promise! Here!" The taller teen tossed Yugi a bag with at least fifteen hundred gil inside.

"This is my pay? Don't make me laugh," Yugi said, frowning.

"What? Then you'll...!" Mai asked, not sure if Yugi had changed his mind about staying or not.

"You got the next mission lined up? I'll do it for 3000," Yugi asked, pleasing Mai immensely and shocking Honda.

"What...?" Honda shouted, not liking the price the smaller teen had named.

"It's ok, it's ok," Mai said then whispered into Honda's ear. "We're really hurting for help, right?"

"Uh...ugh... That money's for Rebecca's schoolin'..." he whispered back. "2000! Final offer!" he said to Yugi.

"Thanks, Yugi," Mai said, giving the teen another peck on the cheek.

Tsuzuku (TBC)

Sakura: Whoohoo! I actually got the first chappie done sooner than I thought!

Yami: Dear Ra! She's actually going through with this gods forsaken thing!

Sakura: I'd watch your mouth if I were you, Pharaoh.

Bakura: At least I got the best part! Bwahahahahahaha!

Yami: Rub it in why don't you! ;; I'm barely in this thing.

Seto: So what you're the one of the lucky ones. She gave me a big part here.

Jou: Yeah Yami, at least you're still a human. I gotta play a dog! ;;

Sakura & Seto: But you're perfect for that part!

Jou: Grr.

Sakura: See what I mean?

Otogi: You could be playing a stuffed animal. ;;

Sakura: Hey! Stop giving it away! Anyhoo, drop me a line and tell me whatcha think minna-san, 'k?


	2. We Meet Again

Final Fantasy 7 – Yu-Gi-Oh Style

Chapter 2: We Meet Again

The next day, Yugi woke up and went back up to the shop to see Honda and the others there waiting for him. "Our next target's the reactor in Sector 5. Head for the train station first. I'll fill you in once everybody's on the train. Yo! Yugi! Before the next mission, I got somethin' I wanna ask you!" the tall brunet fidgeted slightly. "I, uh, ...I don't really know how to use materia! I'll give you that materia you found at that last reactor. Just teach me how to use it!"

Yugi sighed. He really didn't feel like explaining a rather complex magic system, but seeing that Honda wouldn't let him leave until he did. After a few minutes, the taller teen was no more knowledgeable than before. Though he did seem to grab the basics.

"Damn! What's this? It wasn't that tough! 'Crap! I'm clueless... Well, you handle the materia then!"

"I'm going with you this time. Yugi! I got a message from the Weapons Shop man across the street. He has something he wants to give you. Don't forget! Rebecca, you watch the store while we're gone!" Mai said grabbing a thick leather glove with metal studs set into the knuckles and putting it on.

"All right! Good luck, Ms. Mai!" the little girl said as she climbed onto the stool behind the counter.

Yugi, Honda, and Mai headed to the train station after picking up some new and better weapons and supplies. Inside the train, they met up with Jessie, Biggs, and their rotund friend. Honda cleared the car with his usual fierce glares, causing the conductor to grumble and complain about how he hated his job.

"Honda!" Mai chided, sighing.

"bleep You're lucky I don't have time to mess with Kaiba Corp. scum like you!" Honda said, sitting down.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Yugi asked also taking a seat.

"bleep! What the heck are you so calm about?" Honda complained. "You're messing up my style..."

Just then, the train began on its route.

"Seems like they just finished connecting the cars. We're finally leaving," Mai said sitting next to Yugi.

"So what's our next target like?"

"Hah! Listen to Mr. Get-to-the-Point!" Honda grumbled. "Alright... I'll tell ya! Jessie's probably already told you about this, but there's a security checkpoint at the top plate. It's an ID scan system checkin' all the trains."

"Which Kaiba Corp. is very proud of," Mai added, scowling.

"We can't use our fake ID's anymore because the system would have probably figured they're fake by now."

"Good Morning, and welcome to Domino lines. Arrival time at Sector 4 Station will be 11:45," came the Conductor's voice over the P.A.

"That means we've got only three more minutes to the ID checkpoint," Mai said, getting anxious and leaving her seat.

"Alright, in three minutes, we're jumpin' off this train. Got it?" Honda said, receiving nods from the group.

"Yugi, come over here! Let's look at the Railway Map Monitor. Hmm, it looks like you've seen this already... It's all right. Come a little closer," Mai said pulling Yugi along with her. Suddenly a red light came on, flooding the car.

"That's odd. The ID checkpoint was supposed to be further down," she said.

"Type A Security Alert! Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted! Repeat! Type A Security Alert! Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted!" came a computerized voice over the speakers.

"What's happening?" Mai asked, knowing they were about to be in some serious trouble.

"That's what I wanna know!" Honda said getting up from his seat.

Jessie came over to Yugi and Mai. "We're in trouble, I'll explain later. Hurry! Get to the next car!" she said then ran off to the exit door.

"bleep! Someone blew it big time," Honda grumbled following Jessie and the other members of AVALANCHE into the next car. The next few moments went by in a blur as they raced from car to car to beat the security system as it began locking the car doors, preventing all passengers from leaving. When they reached the caboose, Honda let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright! We're in the clear!" he said. Yo! This way! Let's go! We're gonna dive outta here!"

"Pretty scary huh?" Mai said to the tri-color haired boy.

"Too late to be saying that now. Why'd you come along anyway?" he asked.

"Because…" she began, but was cut off by Honda.

"Hey you two! This ain't the time to get all lovey-dovey! We've got a situation here!" complained the tall brunet, causing Yugi and Mai to blush profusely.

"All right, I'm going to do it!" Mai then jumped off the train.

"You want me to go first?" Yugi asked Honda after Jessie and her two comrades had escaped.

"A leader always stays till the end. Don't worry 'bout me, just go!" Honda said, trying to sound brave. "Yo! Don't go gettin' your spiky-ass hurt! It's only the start of the mission!" he called just as Yugi was about to jump.

A few minutes later, Yugi regrouped with Honda and Mai. "So good so far everything's going as planned. Better not let your guard down till we get to the Sector 5 reactor. The others got everything set up for us. So let's MOVE it," Honda said, then started towards their target.

As they headed into the reactor's core, Yugi suddenly collapsed, grabbing his head in pain.

Flasback/Vision

Mai was where they were now, but was several years younger. She was clutching her father lying on the ground, dead.

"Papa... Bakura? Bakura did this to you didn't he?" she said recognizing the silver haired man's Masamune sword sticking from the man's chest. "Bakura...SOLDIER... mako reactors... Kaiba Corp... Everything! I hate them all!" The blonde girl then let out a heartbreaking wail as everything went black.

End Flashback/Vision

"Damn man, get a hold of yourself!" Honda said, helping the smaller teen to his feet.

"Are you okay?" asked Mai, deeply concerned for her friend.

"Mai…" Yugi began.

"Hai?"

"It's nothing. Let's go," he said, then starting off again.

After setting the bomb, the three of them made it to the catwalks just outside the reactor's main entrance only to be surrounded by Kaiba Corp.'s soldiers.

"It's...a trap..." Yugi said, realizing they had been set up.

Just then, a man in a magenta business suit came out of the reactor. "Goza... Gozaburo Kaiba!" Honda sputtered, recognizing the current head of Kaiba Corp.

"Why is the President here?" Mai asked.

"So you're that group of thugs. What was it?" the president said, a smug grin on his mustached face.

"AVALANCHE! And don't ya forget it! And you're Gozaburo Kaiba, right?" Honda said, glaring at the man.

"Long time no see, sir," Yugi said, flatly.

"Long time no see?" Gozaburo stared at the small teen. "Oh... you. You're the one who quit SOLDIER. I knew had to be one of ours, from the look in your eyes... Tell me, traitor, what was your name?"

"Yugi, sir."

"Hmph! Forgive me for asking, but I can't be expected to remember all my employees' names. Unless you were another Bakura that is. Now there was a brilliant success. Perhaps too brilliant."

"Bakura...?" Yugi asked wondering where he heard that name before.

"Don't give a damn about that stuff! This place's goin' up with a big BANG soon!" Honda said, itching for a fight. "Serves you right too!"

"You are beginning to bore me. I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me... I have a dinner I must attend," the president stated as a helicopter came hovering nearby and he grabbed hold of the rope ladder dangling from it.

"Dinner? Don't gimme that! I was just warming up!" Honda yelled.

"You vermin shouldn't be so disappointed. After all, I did arrange for a playmate for you." Gozaburo then snapped his fingers, laughing maniacally.

A huge Roboguard appeared 'ka-sanents later splitting the party, Yugi on one side, Mai nad Honda on the other.

"Meet 'Airbuster', a techno-soldier. Our Weapon Development Department created him. I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments," President Kaiba said, grinning. "Now then, if you'll excuse me." The chopper then started to pull away.

Wait, Mr. President!" Yugi shouted.

"Yo, Yugi! We've gotta do somethin' about this hunka junk!" Honda called as the machine went into battle mode.

"Yugi help!" cried Mai.

Yugi, Honda and Mai fought the Air Buster, Yugi watched impressed with the blonde's martial arts as he waited for an opening from his side. Shortly after defeating it, parts of the grating where Yugi stood broke off due to the robot's exploding. Yugi then started to fall, but managed to hang on to a tiny part of the exposed wires.

"The reactor's gonna blow, c'mon Mai!" Honda said grabbing hold of the blonde as she made an attempt to reach her friend.

"Honda! Can't you do something?" she pleaded.

"Sorry, babe. There's nothing I can do," he said, apologetically.

"Yugi! Please don't die! You can't die! There's still so much I want to tell you!" Mai yelled, tears threatening to fall.

"I know, Mai," Yugi said, trying to be brave.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay, right?" Honda asked.

"I don't know if I can hold on," Yugi confessed as he felt his arm going numb. "bleep I can't hold on much longer. Honda Hurry!" Yugi yelled.

"Aw c'mon Yug, don't ya go cryin' like a girl now! There ain't nothin' I can do for you buddy. You've gotta try for yourself," the brunet said, feeling extremely frustrated not being able to help his friend.

"Honda..." Yugi nodded.

"Alright, then, later." Honda then pulled Mai into his arms and started to back away from the gap. Suddenly, the reactor blew, the shockwave causing Yugi to lose his grip completely and fall to the ground far, far below.

...You all right? ...Can you hear me? came the mysterious voice from before.

...Yeah... Yugi replied.

Back then... You could get by with just skinned knees... 

What do you mean by 'back then'? 

What about now? Can you get up? 

What do you mean by 'back then'? Yugi repeated. What about now? Who are you? 

Don't worry about me. You just worry about yourself now. 

I'll give it a try. 

"Oh my! He moved!" came a woman's voice.

How about now? Take it slow now. Little by little... 

"Hello, hello?" the woman asked.

Who are you? Yugi asked, but the voice was silent again.

"Hello, hello!" the woman's voice came again, more insistent this time.

Groaning, he started to sit up, seeing a dark haired woman in a white dress. "Are you alright? You're in a church in the Sector 5 slums. The roof suddenly fell on top of me. It really gave me a scare," she said helping him.

"I came crashing down?" Yugi asked.

"The roof and the flower bed must have broken your fall. You're lucky to be alive," she replied.

"Flower bed... is this yours? Sorry about that," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's all right. The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place. They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Domino. But for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here. I love it here," the woman said, smiling.

"So, we meet again," she said after a few 'ka-sanents of awkward silence. "Don't you remember me do you?" she asked when she didn't get a reply.

"I remember... You were selling flowers," Yugi said, remembering buying a flower from this woman.

"Oh! I'm so happy! Thanks for buying a flower," she said, overjoyed that such a cute boy would remember her. "Say, that crystal in your necklace is materia isn't it?" she said noticing Yugi's upside down pyramid. Set in the eye in the middle was a green crystal that seemed to crackle on the inside.

"Hai it is, but it's nothing valuable. Just a common bolt materia."

"Mine is special. It's good for absolutely nothing," she said giggling and bringing a hand to the gold choker she wore. Yugi could see it had a eye in the same style as his at the center and set into it was a milky white materia crystal.

"Good for nothing? You probably just don't know how to use it," he said intrigued by such a rare crystal.

"No, I do... it just doesn't do anything. I feel safe having it, though. It was my mother's. Say, I feel like getting to know you a bit better. Do you mind? After all, here we are meeting again, right?"

"Not at all," he still felt a bit shaken from the fall and he needed to get information how to get back to the Kame Game Shop in Sector 7. So he figured he'd chat with the woman for a while, then ask her for directions.

"Wait here. I've got to check my flowers. It'll just be a minute," she said picking up a rusted wa tering can. "Just a little longer," she said when Yugi came over to her, about to ask if he could help. "Oh! Now that you mention it! We don't know each other's names, do we? My name Isis, I'm the local flower girl. Nice to meet you," she said bowing.

"The name's Yugi. Me? I do a little bit of everything," he said.

"Oh... a jack of all trades."

"Yeah, I do whatever's needed. What's so funny? What are you laughing at?" He scowled when the woman couldn't help giggling slightly.

"Sorry... I just..."

Just then a teenaged boy with extrremely spiky platinum blond hair wearing a navy blue suit with the shirt untucked, walked in and sat in one of the rickety pews. Isis blanched, however Yugi failed to notice.

"Say, Yugi. Have you ever been a bodyguard? You DO do everything, right?" she asked.

"Yep, all kinds of work."

"Then, get me out of here. Take me home," she pleaded.

"OK, I'll do it... but it'll cost you," he replied. He was still a mercenary after all.

"Well then, let's see... How about if I go out with you once?" she said, her sapphire eyes sparkling mischievously.

It was then that Yugi noticed the boy sitting behind them, watching them with an amused smirk on his face. "I don't know who you are, but..." Yugi started, but got a feeling the teen know him from somewhere. "Do you know me?"

"Oh I know you alright," the boy replied, still smirking.

"Oh yeah... I know you. That uniform..." Yugi knew the navy blue suit the other boy was wearing was connected to Kaiba Corp., after all he had come in with a group of their guards who were watching from the door.

"Hey babe, this one's pretty weird lookin'!" the blond teen jeered.

"Shut up! You Kaiba Corp. spy!" Yugi spat.

"Marik-sama! Want him taken out?" one the soldiers asked, raising his gun.

"I haven't decided yet," their boss said, cocking his head slightly.

"Don't fight here please! You'll ruin the flowers!" Isis pleaded. "The exit is back there," she whispered to Yugi clutching his arm.

Marik looked on as the two made their escape towards the back of the chapel.

"Those were... mako eyes," he mused recognizing the tell tale glowing eyes of those who part of SOLDIER "Back to work, back to work. Oh! And don't step on the flowers," commanded the blond Kaiba Corp. employee, stepping on the woman's flowers.

"But Marik-sama, you just stepped on them!" one of his henchmen called after him.

"They're all ruined!" said another.

"You're gonna get sent to Hell!" whined the last.

"There they are, up there!" Marik shouted, seeing his prey had fled to the second level.

"Yugi... they're…" Isis said, trembling.

"I know. Looks like they aren't going to let us go," Yugi said putting himself between their pursuers and the flower girl.

"What should we do?"

"Then there's only one thing left," he said, jumping across a large gap in the floor. Isis-san! This way! I'll hold them off," he said waiting for her at the bottom of another flight of stairs.

"Okay! Make sure they don't catch up!" she said, steeling herself for the jump.

"The Ancient is getting away! Attack! Attack! Attack!" Marik called and the soldiers opened fire on the woman, causing her to miss the jump and falling back down to the basement.

"Isis-san!" Yugi yelled, concerned for his new found friend.

"Think we got 'em?" Marik asked. "They shouldn't have resisted!"

"Yugi, help me!" Isis called, miraculously unharmed from such a long fall. One of the soldiers was now making his way down the basement stairs.

"Hold on!" Yugi called and dashed up to the attic rafters. Several barrels were stacked and the teen noticed one was placed in a similar location as the soldier after Isis. Pushing it over the edge, he watched as the barrel rolled down the basement stairs and effectively disabled the soldier.

"Thanks, Yugi," the dark haired woman called as she began following their route once more. She screamed again as a second soldier began his pursuit. Yugi took care of him with another barrel and continued to push barrels off the rafters until Isis could escape safely.

Once they made it to the roof of the church, Isis paused to catch her breath.

"Ha, ha... They were looking for me again," she said, glad to get away without a scratch.

"You mean they've done this before?" Yugi asked, wondering what Kaiba's goons would want with a civilian.

"Yes," Isis said, solemnly.

"Those where the Ghouls."

"Hmmm…" Isis mused, knowing all too well who and what Marik was.

"The Ghouls are an organization in Kaiba Corp.. They usually look for those suitable for SOLDIER," her smaller companion explained.

"This violently? I thought they were trying to kidnap me."

"They're also involved in a lot of dirty stuff on the side. Spying, murder... the usual."

"They certainly look the part.

"Why were they after you? Do you have any idea?"

"No, not really. I think they believe I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER!" Isis said, keeping her secrets to herself for now. No matter how nice someone was, she couldn't let anyone know about her past. Kaiba's spies were practically everywhere.

"Maybe you do. You want to join?" teased Yugi.

"I don't know... But I don't want to get caught by THOSE people!" Isis said, shivering remembering the looks Marik had given her the last time she had run into him.

"Better get a move on then, before that Marik comes back with reinforcements," Yugi said, jumping to the roof of the neighboring building.

"Wait... Wait, I said! Puff... wheeze... Slow...down... Don't leave me..." Isis called as she followed the former SOLDIER member from roof to roof.

"Funny... I thought you were cut out to be in SOLDIER?" Yugi teased again.

"Oh! You're terrible! Hey... Yugi. Were you... ever in SOLDIER?" she asked, just noticing the teen's eyes glowed with mako energy.

" ...I used to be. How did you guess?"

"...Your eyes. They have a strange glow."

"That's the sign of those who have had mako injected into their system... A mark of SOLDIER. But, how did you know about that?"

"...Oh, nothing," replied Isis, keeping silent once again.

"Nothing...?" he pressed.

"Right, nothing!" Isis gave him a stern look that said, 'don't push it'. "Come on, let's go, yojimbo (bodyguard)!"

"I'm, home 'ka-san," Isis called once they made it safely to a small cottage with a garden that was actually filled with flowers. "This is Yugi. My bodyguard," she said when a middle aged woman with graying brown haired came from the kitchen.

"Bodyguard...? Don't tell me you were attacked again? Are you all right? You're not hurt, are you?" fussed Isis's mother.

"I'm all right. I had Yugi with me," reassured the younger woman.

"Thank you, Yugi," her mother said, coldly, though unnoticed by her daughter as she went back to the kitchen.

"So what are you going to do now?" Isis asked the spiky haired teen.

"Is Sector 7 far from here? I want to go to Mai's game shop."

"Is Mai... a friend?"

"Yeah."

"A girl...friend?"

"Girlfriend? Yeah, sort of," Yugi replied, blushing.

"Oh, how nice," Isis said, disappointed. "Well, that's nice. Let's see, Sector 7? I'll show you the way."

"You gotta be kidding me. Why do you want to put yourself in danger again?"

"It's not a problem really. These kind of things happen all the time."

"Well, don't know... getting help from a girl."

"A girl! What do you mean by that?" fumed Isis, hands on her hips. "You expect me to just sit by and listen, after hearing you say something like that? 'ka-san, I'm going to Sector 7 w8ith Yugi. I'll be back in a while."

"But dear..." the woman pleaded, rushing from the kitchen. "I give up. You never listen once you've made up your mind," she said seeing the determined look on her daughter's face. "But why wait 'til tomorrow? It's late."

"I suppose you're right, 'ka-san."

"Isis, why don't you show your friend the guestroom?"

"We'll need to go through Sector 6 to get to Sector 7. Sector 6 is a little dangerous so you'd better get some rest tonight. Oyasumi Yugi," she said after making sure Yugi was settled in for the night.

"Geez," he sighed, falling back onto the bed.

...seem pretty tired... it was that strange voice again.

...? 

We haven't slept in a bed like this ...in a long time. 

... yeah. 

Not since that time. 

Flashback/Dream

"My, how you're grown. I'll bet you never have to worry about getting a date," a blonde woman said as Yugi lay back on his bed.

"Not really," he replied, blushing.

"I'm worried about you. There are a lot of temptations in the city... I'd feel a lot better if you just settled down and had a nice girlfriend."

"'Ka-san! I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself."

"You should have... an older girlfriend, one who wouldn't mind taking care of you," continued Yugi's mother, not really listening to her son. "I think that would be the perfect type for you."

"'Ka-san, please stop trying to hook me up. I'm not interested."

End Flashback/Dream

"Darn! I fell asleep," Yugi said, quietly getting out of the bed and sneaking down the stairs. "Let's see, I have to go through Sector 6 to get to Mai's. Shouldn't be too hard if I'm by myself.

"Out for a morning jog?" Isis asked, the glare belying the cheery words as she stood by the entrance to Sector 6 and surprising Yugi.

"I couldn't let you come. Not after you said it was dangerous," he said in defense.

"Hmph! Can we quit the macho man routine please? You have to go through the slums in Sector 6 to get to Mai's game shop. I'll take you there. Come on!" With that, Isis pulled the smaller teen off toward the Kame Game Shop.

"The gate to Sector 7's over there," Isis said once they stopped for a pause in an abandoned playground.

"Arigatou Isis-san. I guess this is good-bye. You sure you're gonna be okay alone?"

"Ai ya! What ever shall I do?" she replied in mock worry. "Isn't that what a girl would say? Well, I guess you could take me with you, but I'm sure you wouldn't want a stranger like me in the way."

"What do you mean 'in the way'?" he asked, confused.

"Forget it." She then climbed up on top of a mouse's head that had a sliding board for a tongue. "Why don't you come up here, Yugi. You can get better look." Yugi shrugged his shoulders and climbed up next to her. "What rank were you?"

"Rank?"

"In SOLDIER."

"Oh! Um…" He searched his memory for several moments, then a flash appeared behind his eyes.

"First Class."

"Hmm. Just like him."

"Him?"

"My first boyfriend."

"Was it serious. Between you two?"

"No. But I did like him."

"I might know him. What was his name?"

"I rather not talk about it, if you don't mind," she said, lowering her head, trying not to let the tears she felt welling up not to fall.

Before Yugi could say anything, the gate to Sector 7 opened and a chocobo driven cart came out. At the back was a blonde woman in a rather skimpy outfit.

"What the! Mai!" Yugi said, recognizing her.

"That was Mai? Where was she going? She looked kind of strange..." Isis questioned, keeping the more critical opinions to herself. She then jumped off the slide and started to run after the cart.

"You don't have to go Isis-san!" Yugi called after following her. "I'll take it from here."

However, the dark haired woman just ignored him and continued further into the sleazier parts of Sector 6. Sighing, Yugi followed her, if anything were to happen to her, he'd never forgive himself.

Sakura: Whoo-hoo! Another chappie done! Anyhoo, feedback onegai (please)!


	3. Dude Looks Like a Lady

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 3: Dude Looks Like a Lady

As Yugi ran into the sector known as Wall Market, he met up with Isis. "This isn't the best place to be. Especially when you're a girl. So we've got to find Mai fast," she said. Yugi agreed, anxious to find his friend.

After asking around about the chocobo driven wagon, Yugi and Isis headed toward the Honey Bee Inn, a place known for its 'interesting'rooms. Yugi spoke to the concierge at the door, his amethyst eyes darkening when he learned of the 'interview' Mai had to attend at the local Don's mansion.

"This is Don Keith's mansion. He's the big man around here, so don't go messin' around here," the burly guard informed the two when they tried to gain entrance. "The Don ain't lookin' for guys. So just buzz off kid." Yugi was about to introduce the goon to his sword when the man noticed Isis standing off to the side. "That's some babe ya got there pal!"

Isis smiled at the man. "I'll go inside and look for Mai and tell her you're here," she whispered to the tricolor haired teen.

"No way!" he said, vehemently.

"And why not! You're worried about her aren't you?"

"Do you even know what kind of person this Don Keith is?" Isis nodded. She'd heard all the stories about the Don, none of them good.

"Then just what are we supposed to do? Mai could be in serious danger! Don't tell me you want to go in there instead."

"Yeah, but it'll be hard since I'm a guy. Anyway, I'd catch too much attention if I bust in. Geez, how the heck are we supposed to save Mai!" Isis suddenly got a mischievous glint in her eye and started giggling. "What's so funny, Isis?"

"I have a great idea Yugi, why don't you dress up like a girl?"

"WHAT?" His amethyst eyes bulged out of their sockets. "I can't believe you'd even suggest that!"

"Um, excuse, could you wait here?" she said to the Don's guard, choosing to ignore Yugi's protests. "I have a cute friend who's just dying to meet the Don."

"Isis-san! There's no way I'm gonna do it!" Yugi exclaimed, still protesting.

"You want to save Mai don't you?" Yugi nodded. "Well then come on!" With that, Isis dragged the smaller teen off to find a clothing store.

After running around Wall Market on several errands and searching for the appropriate items, Yugi nervously walked into the fitting rooms at the back of a clothing store and tried on his new outfit.

"Oh how cute!" Isis squealed as the boy stepped from the fitting room. "You look perfect Miss Yugi!" The teen just blushed, wishing he was anywhere but there. "I'm going to try this on so don't go anywhere!" she called as she took a red cocktail dress and headed into the fitting room.

"So how do I look?" the dark haired woman asked as she emerged. Yugi stood and stared at her speechless, a deep red spreading all over his face.

After paying for their dresses and picking Yugi's jaw off the floor, they headed back to the Don's mansion.

"Whooaaa mama! Now _that's_ a babe!" the Don's guard said catching sight of Yugi, causing the short teen to fidget and blush profusely. He turned and called to the door. "Yo! Two foxes comin' in!"

Yugi continued to fidget as he and Isis strode into the mansion, not liking the stares he was getting from some of the men inside.

"Alright girls, I'll just let Keith-sama know you're here," another of Don Keith's bodyguards said turning to go up an ornate curved staircase. "Just stay put."

"Let's go find Mai!" Isis said and dragged Yugi upstairs and down some more stairs before he could even refuse.

Isis's eyes widened at the amount of torture devices that greeted them as they entered the Don's basement. Yugi remained calm, but also got a nasty feeling from the view. Standing near a table with leather straps attached was a questionably dressed blonde woman.

"Mai?" Isis asked and the blonde turned, startled. "Yoroshiku (Nice to meet you). I'm Isis. I've heard a lot about you from Yugi."

"Do I know you?" Mai asked. "Oh that's right you're that woman Yugi was with in the old playground." She could barely hide the sudden jealousy she felt.

As if sensing her animosity, Isis held up a hand in defense. "It's ok. We've only just met."

"What do you mean, 'It's ok?' Don't get me wrong, but Yugi and I are just old friends. We grew up together."

"We ought to be ashamed of ourselves," Isis said smiling, "for making poor Yugi listen to us like this."

Mai then looked again at the other girl who'd been fidgeting through the whole conversation. "Yugi! Yugi? Why are you dressed like a girl? And what are you doing here? Forget that, what happened after you fell? Are you hurt?"

"Mai, please let me talk!" Yugi pleaded. The blonde woman stopped her fussing and waited for him to explain. "It was all Isis-san's idea. This was the only way in here and I'm fine. Isis-san was a big help."

"Oh she was, was she?" Mai asked, getting jealous again.

"Now you explain, Mai. Just what the heck are you doing in a place like this?" Yugi asked, hoping to prevent a potential cat fight.

"Well, um you see Yugi…" Mai jerked her head towards Isis, indicating she didn't want her to hear.

"Hmph! I'll just pretend you're not here," the dark haired woman said, slightly insulted.

"I'm glad you're alright," Mai said once they were in a corner away from Isis.

"Yeah me too. So what happened? Is Honda ok?"

"Oh you know Honda, a regular brick wall. Anyway, when we got back to HQ, there was this creepy guy. Honda managed to get some info out of him."

"That's when you heard about the Don?"

"Right, Don Keith. Honda warned me not to go anywhere near that sleaze ball, but something's been bothering me."

"Let me guess, you think this Don Keith knows more than that guy told?"

"Yeah, but now that I'm here, I'm in a bit of a mess. You see the lech is looking for a wife and from what I've heard it's not easy. He 'interviews' three girls a night, picks one and well… never mind that. I just have to be the one he picks or it's no good."

"Um, I don't mean to butt in here, but what if you know the girl he picks?" Isis asked. "That shouldn't be a problem right?"

"Isis-san! I can't let you get involved!" Yugi protested, guessing her plan.

"Are you saying it's ok for Mai to go near that 'lech' and not me!"

"That isn't what I meant!"

"You sure you wanna do this?" Mai asked the other woman.

"I grew up in these slums so I'm used to these kinds of people. All I ask is that you trust me."

Mai thought it over a few seconds and couldn't think of any other solutions. "Ok. I'll go along with it. Thanks for your help Isis-san."

"Just call me Isis, Mai."

Just then, the guard who left them had returned. "Yeesh! I thought I told you girls not move! Oh well, the Don wants you now so move it!"

"I guess I'll have to be in on this too, right?" Yugi asked not liking the idea of being anywhere near the Don. From what he saw of his basement, he certainly didn't think he was an ok guy.

Both women nodded their heads as they were lead to a large set of double doors. Inside was blonde man wearing a red white and blue bandana sitting at an oak desk. Two bodyguards stood off to the side.

"Okay babes line up where the Don can see ya," one of the bodyguards said.

"Looks like you boys got some hot ones!" the Don said hopping over his desk to inspect the girls. Keith leered as he looked over each of them. He took longer with Yugi since the teen kept fidgeting and trying to avert his face from the Don's view. After what seemed like an eternity to Yugi, the Don backed off and began to speak. "Alright! The lucky little lady for tonight is," he yanked Yugi, startling him and almost causing his wig to fall off. "this here cutie."

"Whoa! H-Hold on a sec!" Yugi stammered, struggling to get out Keith's vice like grip.

"I _love_ it when they're shy!" Keith crowed and started dragging poor Yugi to the door. "You boys can have some fun with the other two. I'm in a giving mood tonight."

"Thanks boss!" the other body guard said, latching onto Mai.

"You're in for the time of your life, toots," Keith said, pulling Yugi through the door and down the hall to his bedroom.

Yugi refused to look at the bed so he kept his eyes focused on anything but it. "Now that I've gotcha all to myself… c'mere babe!" Yugi quickly ducked behind the headboard, determined to keep something, _anything_ between him and the Don. "I like cuties like you, so come on now, don't be shy. I know you want me."

"Well…" Yugi began, trying to stall the blond man.

"Oh come on now, don't tell me ya got a boyfriend."

"Yeah. His name's Honda."

"Geez! Why is it that all the best babes are always taken! Wait a minute, that name's kinda familiar."

"Well you should know him, _babe_, he works with those guys you're looking for. Ya know AVALANCHE."

"Hey! You're right! How'd the bleep did you know that!"

There was the ripping of fabric as Yugi frantically struggled to remove his disguise. "What the! You're a guy! Yo! You idiots get in here NOW!" Keith yelled furious at being tricked.

"Sorry Don, _babe,_ but the help's all tied up at the moment," Mai said coming in with Isis.

"What're you two sluts doing in here! What the bleep's going on?"

"Shut it!" Mai yelled, knocking Keith onto the bed. "Just what were your goons looking for? Who told you to snoop around? You'd better be a good boy or…"

"I'll chop _them_ off," Yugi said reaching for his buster sword.

"Ok, ok! I'll talk! I'll tell ya everything! Just don't do it!"

"Hmph. So spill already!" Mai said, impatiently.

"I was just following orders. They said to find out where that terminator guy was."

"Who's orders?" Mai asked.

"If I tell ya, they'll kill me!"

"Oh really now?" Mai said leaning over him. "I guess my friend here'll have to…"

"Rip _them_ off," Isis said brandishing her rather sharp looking nails.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! It was Marik! The head of Kaiba Corp.'s Public Safety Maintenance!"

"The head of Public Safety Maintenance?" a rather shocked Yugi asked.

"Did you say Kaiba Corp.?" Mai said. "Just what the heck is going on here? Talk or I'll… smash _them_!" She then flexed her gloved hands.

"Geezus you're serious! Alright I'll tell ya! Just don't touch me! Kaiba Corp.'s trying to get rid of a bunch of punks callin' themselves AVALANCHE. They wanna crush 'em and I mean really crush 'em for good by dropping the plate above Sector 7 on 'em."

"Dropping the plate?" Mai gasped. "OH NO!"

"Ya got it babe. Kaiba's gonna break the support pillar for Sector 7 and it'll be pancake city for all of ya. I'm just glad I live here in Sector 6." Keith then started laughing.

"We've gotta haul butt and get to Sector 7 and quick! You coming Yugi?"

"You better believe I'm coming Mai."

"Hold on there shorty!" Keith said.

Yugi started for the door with the girls, ignoring the blond.

"Just a damned sec there kiddo. Just how do you think a sleaze like me feels well they spill the beans?"

"They believe they're gonna win?" Yugi replied.

"Got that right chump!" Keith then pulled a hidden switch and Yugi, Isis and Mai fell into the sewers under the mansion.

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp. HQ:

"How are the preparations going?" President Kaiba asked, idly sifting through a stack of papers on his desk.

"Ha, ha, ha! Well. _VERY_ well," a young man with spiky platinum blond hair that would make Goku and Vegeta jealous said, extremely pleased with himself. "I've given this mission to the Ghouls."

"Mr. President! Are you sure this is wise? It's only a small group only a handful of people," another young man asked, this one with long black hair in a ponytail and a black and red outfit.

"What's the problem, Otogi? Are you resigning?" threatened Gozaburo Kaiba.

"No. But, it is my job to be involved in the building and running of Domino as head of the Urban Development Department.

"Otogi, you don't just let waste sit around," the blonde said, an insane look in his pale violet eyes.

"I'm just saying that the mayor's against this," Otogi said, backing away from the other teen.

"Mayor? That's a joke!" the blonde shot back. "He just sits in his office and plays with his Powerpuff Girl Dolls all day!" He then left, laughing maniacally.

"Look Otogi, you look exhausted. Why don't you take a short vacation for a few days," the president said as the black haired teen left the office. "We'll blame this whole thing on those AVALANCHE punks then when we send in the rescue teams, Kaiba Corp'll be hailed as heroes and my company will be set for life!" Gozaburo Kaiba then laughed as he turned to look out of the glass wall.

Tsuzuku…..

Sakura: Will Yugi-tachi make it in time to save Sector 7? Will Otogi take that vacation? Is drag queen going to be Yugi's new career?

Yugi: Sakura-san!

Sakura: Answers to these and other burning questions will be revealed in the next exciting episodes of… FF7-YGO Style! Same Bat time! Same Bat channel!

Yami: You didn't give her more caffeine did you aibou?

Yugi: Yami! Why would I do that!

Marik: Actually I did, Pharaoh. (eg)

Yami: When the bleep did you get out of the Shadow Realm!

Sakura: Marik-dono could I…?

Marik: Be my guest. (hands her the M. Rod)

Yami: Where'd you get that!

Sakura: (hits the Pharaoh on the head with the M. Rod) Arigatou.

Marik: My pleasure.

Yugi: Sakura-san! How could you!

Sakura: Anyhoo… please please please please please review!


	4. Goodbyes

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 4: Goodbyes

Yugi woke to find himself face down in sewer water. 'Great. Just Great,' he thought as he pushed himself up and went to check on the girls.

"Are you okay?" he asked the nearest of the two.

"This is just disgusting," Mai said, not too fond of sewer water either.

"At least we got away from that disgusting man," Isis commented. Mai was about to complain some more, when suddenly a huge monster appeared from around the corner, causing a mini tsunami to come crashing towards them, making escape impossible.

After a fierce battle, the group wiped the sweat and monster guts off. Mai sighed, hanging her head. "It's too late…. All those people… Honda… Rebecca…"

"How can you give up so easily?" Isis asked. "A pillar that big can't be easy to break, ne?"

"You're right Isis! We may still have time!" With that, the blonde woman dashed through the sewers, the other two close behind. They didn't have far to go and soon made there way to the abandoned Train Graveyard near Sector 7.

"Isis-san… I'm sorry to have gotten you mixed up in all this," Yugi said, feeling guilty.

"Well, I'm certainly not going home," the dark skinned woman said firmly.

"The good thing is that the pillar's just beyond these trains," Mai said in hopes to perk her short friend up slightly.

"Thank all the kami we made it! The pillar's still here!" Mai said after having to fight her way through the graveyard.

"Hold on, Mai!" Yugi said holding her back. "I think I hear something from up there."

"Sounds like… gunfire?" Isis said, listening as well.

Suddenly, there was a yell and a body came plummeting from the top of the pillar. Yugi recognized it as the roly-poly boy who had tried to befriend him during his first mission.

"Hey! You okay, pal?" Yugi asked going over to the barely alive boy.

"It's you Yugi! You remembered me," the boy said smiling, "Honda's still up there! You gotta help him!" Yugi nodded then motioned Isis over.

"You take care of him, I'm going up there!" With that he sprung up the staircase, taking the steps two at a time.

"Isis, can you do something for me? There's a bar called 7th Heaven. There's a little girl named Rebecca inside…"

"I understand. I know the perfect place where she'll be safe."

The blonde began to shout orders to the people staring to gather, hastily explaining before heading up after Yugi. She was able to catch up to him just as they saw Biggs, another fellow member from the first mission, get shot and fall.

"If it isn't… Mr. 'I don't care… what happens… to the Planet," Biggs gasped seeing Yugi.

"Still don't," Yugi said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He could see that the man's time was up.

"You'll never change," Biggs said, coughing up blood then closing his eyes for the last time.

There was no time to mourn as the redheaded girl, Jessie, was shot as well. She smiled when she saw the short teen. "Hello… Yugi…kun… glad… you're… ok."

"I've been worse."

"Always… so cool. I like that… in a guy." Mai bowed her head as Yugi gingerly closed Jessie's eyes.

Yugi cursed Kaiba Corp. under his breath as he continued his way up to the top platform, not bothering to look back. When they reached the final landing, Honda was already firing at one of Kaiba's helicopters.

"Yug! Mai! Watch it! They're firing from the chopper!" the tall brunet yelled when he saw who had come up.

"It's go time!" Mai shouted as someone left the helicopter. A boy about Yugi's age with extremely spiky platinum blond hair strode toward the middle of the platform and began fiddling with the controls.

"You fools are too late!" he said flipping the cape he wore, smirking evilly. "This baby's all set to blow. Well my work here's finished so ja ne!" He then pressed a final button then headed back to the helicopter, laughing like a madman all the way.

"Yugi! Honda! We've got to stop this thing!" Mai yelled dashing to the controls.

"Sorry, my dear. But no one gets in the way of me and my Ghouls," the blond teen said, readying himself to fight them.

After a few minutes, the blond blew Mai a kiss then dashed into the helicopter, escaping.

"Damn you! Get back here!" Mai yelled. Realizing she had more pressing problems, she began to fiddle with the controls. "Hey Yugi! You know how to stop it?" she called, unable to make heads or tails of the myriad of buttons.

"This isn't your run of the mill bomb," Yugi said noticing the complex mess of wires. He was about to say that he didn't know how to disarm the bomb when the helicopter suddenly came closer to them. The side door opened and a smaller version of the blond they just fought leaned out slightly.

"Of course it isn't," he said a cruel smirk on his face, "It'll be hard to disarm if your face is missing from touching it."

"Stop this madness!" Mai yelled, her hands curled into fists.

The blond laughed. "Only a Kaiba Corp. exec can disarm that thing!"

"Shut it!" Honda yelled, shooting at him only to miss completely.

"By all means go ahead and keep shooting. That is if you don't mind hurting my very special guest." The blond slid the door open further to reveal.

"Oh no! Isis!" Mai yelled recognizing the black haired woman tied up beside the boy.

"So you've met?" The blond asked, still smirking, "You'll have to thank me for letting you see each other one last time."

"What do you want Isis-san for?" Yugi shouted over the propeller blades.

"Beats me," the blond replied. "Our orders were to bring the last of the Ancient Ones back to Kaiba Corp. Forgive me if I can't stay and chat, but I do have a report to make."

"Mai!" Isis yelled, "It's ok! She's safe!"

"Quiet you!" the blond said, slapping her.

"Isis!" Mai shouted.

"Forget about me!" she yelled back, "Just get out!"

The blond teen looked at his watch. "Well it's almost time for the fireworks. Think you can make on time?" With that, he slammed the helicopter door and it flew away from the pillar just as a part of the platform and pillar blew off.

"Anyone up to playin' Tarzan?" Honda asked noticing a huge wire hanging nearby. There was no time for answers as the tall boy grabbed his two companions and swung from the wire. They had made it to safety just as the rest of the pillar exploded and Sector 7's plate came crashing down, destroying everything underneath.

Gozaburo Kaiba looked out his office window, a satisfied smirk on his face as he watched the destruction, his favorite opera playing softly in the background.

Tsuzuku (TBC)

Sakura: Yeah, yeah I know it's short, but I've had one hectic winter.

Bakura: For once she's not lying.

Sakura: Bakura-sama! Anyway, I apologize for the short chappie this time minna-sama. But I _will_ make the next one longer. So please be kind when you leave me reviews. Jya ne!


	5. An Ancient's Past

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 5: An Ancient's Past

"Rebecca! REBECCA! REB---EC---CA! Biggs! Jessie!" Honda screamed, angry and frustrated at being unable to help any of those he cared for.

"Honda…" Yugi began in an attempt to console the taller teen.

"Honda!" Mai cried as the brunet continued to slam his fist into the pile of debris that was now Sector 7.

"Hey!" Yugi said, grabbing onto the much taller teen.

"Honda stop it!" Mai pleaded.

"bleep! Rebecca..." Honda slid down, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Um… I think she's ok, Honda," Mai said softly.

"Nani? (What?)" Honda asked.

"Just before they took her away, Isis said 'It's ok! She's safe!' I think she was talking about Rebecca."

"Y-You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Biggs... Jessie..."

"All your friends were there," Yugi said quietly. Too devastated to feel anything at the moment.

"I know that you bleepin' baka! I just can't believe they're all gone!"

"And everyone in Sector 7…" Mai quietly added.

"They killed a whole neighborhood just to get at us!" Honda yelled. "This is sooo bleeped up!"

"So you're saying it's our fault that all those people died?" Mai asked.

"Of course it ain't!" Honda yelled back. "It ain't nobody's fault but Kaiba Corp.! They're evil! and our planet's dying 'cause of them! Just to... get power and get rich! If we don't stop them, it's sayonara planet! I ain't gonna stop 'til I've gotten every single one of 'em!"

"It won't be easy," Mai said.

"Think I can't do it?" Honda spat, glaring at Mai.

"No! It's just that I'm not so sure about myself anymore," she replied looking down.

"What the heck you mean by that Mai?"

Yugi wanting to be alone, started walking away from the other two. "Oi! Where you going Yug'?

"Isis…" Mai whispered thinking of the strange woman she'd met only a few hours ago.

"Oh forgot about that babe!" Honda said. "Who was she anyway?"

"Just some lady who helped Yugi when he fell from the reactor. Anyway, I told her to get Rebecca out of the bar."

"bleep! I can't do jack about Rebecca!"

Mai grabbed Honda and started after Yugi. "You take me to Rebecca right now!" Honda yelled grabbing hold of the shorter teen's shirt.

"You're going after Isis right?" Mai asked, guessing her friend's plan.

"Yeah, but tell me one thing Mai."

"What Yugi?"

"It's about the Ancient Ones…"

Flashback/Vision

Yugi heard a mysterious dark voice echoing. "I have the blood of the Ancient Ones in me. I am the rightful heir to this planet."

"Bakura?" Yugi asked.

End Flashback/Vision

Yugi had collapsed again. "Yugi! You okay?" Mai asked helping him back up.

"Pull yourself together man!" Honda said also helping. Yugi refused to say anything and began to lead them toward Isis's house in Sector 6.

"Your name is Yugi, right?" Isis's mother asked once they had settled in. "I suppose you know what happened to my daughter."

"I'm really sorry ma'am…" Yugi said lowering his head. "Kaiba Corp. got her."

"I know. She was here when they took her away," the woman replied.

"They came here?" the small teen asked shocked.

The woman nodded. "Don't feel bad, it's what Isis wanted."

"Um not to be disrespectful, but why was Kaiba Corp. so set on getting her?" Yugi asked.

"She's one the Ancient Ones," Isis' mother replied solemnly. "The very last one to be exact."

"What the!" Honda exclaimed. "Aren't you her mom?"

"No. At least not biologically. It was about fifteen years ago I think.. during the war. My husband had just been sent to the front at some place called Wutai.

Flashback

A young woman in a plain dress stood on the train platform, a letter in her hand. After standing and waiting for hours, she sadly left. Day after day, the woman would stand and wait at the platform watching couples embrace as they were reunited. And day after day, she left alone.

One day, a pale skinned woman with bluish white hair and ice blue eyes got off the train, a little girl with black hair and blue eyes clutching her dress. The young woman gasped as the strange and beautiful woman collapsed suddenly. She rushed over to help and saw that she had been injured badly and was coughing up blood. "Please take Isis to a safe place," the white haired woman pleaded just as she breathed her last.

The young woman sadly closed the stranger's eyes then turned to the child. "Your momma's gone to heaven, little one. But I'll be glad if you let me be your new momma." The girl looked at her mother's body one last time, as if deciding or saying her goodbyes. The woman could tell. The girl turned back to her then calmly took her hand. "My name's Isis," she said "What's yours?"

End Flashback

"Isis and I became close very quickly. How she loved to talk," the now much older woman said smiling at the fond memories, "She would talk for hours on end. She told me everything that happened to her. She said that her and her mother had escaped from some kind of research laboratory somewhere. But the strangest thing is that even though she was alone, Isis not once ever said she felt lonely even though her mother had 'return to the planet' as she put it.

"Returned to the planet?" Honda asked.

"I'm not really sure what that means. I asked her once if she meant a star, but she said it was this planet. She was such a strange child."

Flashback

"'Ka-san. Please don't cry," a little girl with long black hair and blue eyes said suddenly, startling her mother.

"What's wrong Isis? What makes you think I'm crying?" the woman asked confused by the girl's words.

"The person you love has just died. He wanted to see you, but he has already returned to the planet." Isis replied.

A few days later, a couple soldiers came to their door, bearing a letter and a duffle bag. The woman didn't have to open the letter. She knew why they were there. Her husband was dead.

Years go by and the girl grew into a beautiful young woman. One day there was a knock at the door and the mother gasped when a young man with spiky platinum blond hair barged in as she answered the knocking.

"Give us the girl, onna (woman). We've spent alotta time looking for her and we're not leaving without her," the man said, a couple soldiers flanked his sides, ready for anything.

"No way!" the girl spat defiantly.

The blond smirked and leered at her. "You should be proud. You've got special blood under that pretty skin of yours. After all your mother was one of the Ancient Ones." The girl backed away further, wishing she would just disappear, leaving her adoptive mother safe. "I've heard that the Ancient Ones were going to take us to paradise. She'd be able to do that for all of you slum dwellers. That's why Kaiba-sama wants you…"

"I'm not one of them!" denied Isis.

"Is that so? Then why do you hear voices when nobody's around?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

End Flashback

Tsuzuku (TBC)

Sakura: I know it's not much, but I kept my promise. It's a longer chappie.

Yami: You're right it's not much.

Sakura: Oh shut it baka pharaoh! You'd better kiss my Miko butt 'cause I'm still miffed at you for what you did to poor Yu-chan during that whole Dartz thing.

Yami: I had no choice but to play that damned card and you know it!

Sakura: Tell it to Osiris! I'm not talking to you any more! (storms off)

Yugi: Matte Sakura-san!

Ryou: Umm… sorry about that minna. I guess it's up to me to finish this, so um, could you please tell her what you think of this so far? She loves getting reviews.


	6. Nice Doggy

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 6: Nice Doggy

"Isis was very lucky to be able to stay away from Kaiba all these years," Yugi said, even more fascinated with the mysterious woman.

"She seemed very important to Kaiba Corp., so they weren't about to hurt her," Isis's mother offered in explanation.

"Yeah, but why now?" Mai asked.

"Isis had a little girl with her. Malik, the head of the Ghouls found them on the way here. I'm guessing that she surrendered to protect that little girl," replied Isis's mother.

"Was her name Rebecca?" Yugi asked.

"Isis got caught because of Rebecca!" Honda said in shock and guilt. "Damn! It's all my fault. Some father I turned out to be."

There was a resounding slap and Honda clutched his now red cheek. "How dare you leave a child alone at a time like that!" the older woman scolded.

"Don't get me wrong," Honda pleaded "It bugs me all the time. What's gonna happen to Rebecca if something… I know I can't excuse myself, but if I don't do something, no one's gonna stop this world from dying. It's not that I don't want to take care of her, I do, but… ARRRGH! It just drives me nuts thinking about it!"

"I think I see where you're coming from. I'm a parent myself. Why don't you go on ahead upstairs and see her." Honda nodded in thanks and ran up the stairs, followed by Yugi and Mai.

"Thank everything, you're ok!" Honda said, tears streaming from his eyes as he had the blonde girl in a bear hug.

"Don't cry Papa," she said, "You look really ugly when you do."

"You little brat!" he chided mockingly, then turned to Yugi. "You real set on helping Isis, ne?" the shorter teen nodded. "I owe her a lot… Well if you're up to some Kaiba ass kickin' so am I!"

Rebecca pulled Yugi aside as Honda started going through his equipment and supplies. "I think Isis-san likes you Yugi-chan. She was asking me all kinds of questions about you."

"You do, do you?" he replied, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry I won't tell Mai-san."

"So you all set?" Mai asked flexing her gloved hands.

"I guess so," Yugi answered.

"Good, 'cause I'm coming with you."

"You know where going to Kaiba Corp. right?"

"So? Look Yugi, I'm coming with you and there's not a damned thing you can do to stop me!"

"Suit yourself," he said following Honda downstairs.

"I hate to go and be a bad father again, but could you…" Honda started.

"It'd be my pleasure," their host said smiling.

"It's a total mess out there. You'd better get her outta here and quick."

"I think you're right, son. Don't worry your daughter's in good hands."

Once outside, Mai paused. "So exactly how the heck do we get to the Kaiba building?"

"They stopped running the train that went up there," Honda added.

"Hmm… I wonder. How about we try snooping around Wall Market again?" she mused.

After refreshing their supplies and getting the necessary equipment needed to go up to the plate, Yugi-tachi found the cable a group of kids had said they found leading up to the more upscale areas of Domino. Nearby was a boy about ten or so.

"My friends climbed up, but it's too scary for me," he said to them.

"So we can climb on it," Mai stated.

"Sure can. It goes straight up to the rich areas."

"All right team! Let's get our butts in gear," Honda said, itching for a fight.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Yugi questioned, not liking the looks of the fraying insulation.

"Look shrimp," Honda said, annoyed. "You see any other way up there?"

"No, but this just looks like a plain old wire."

"Yeah to you maybe, but to me it the heavenly wire to major Kaiba butt kicking!"

"Honda's right Yugi, it's the only way we can save Isis san."

"All right, if we have no other choice then."

Yugi's group climbed up, he used the Batteries to create platforms to get up to Kaiba Corp. Headquarters. After they get there.

"Hey Yug'! I just remembered something. You should know this place pretty well, ne?" Honda said looking at the huge tower like skyscraper that was Kaiba Corp.'s main HQ.

"I've never been to Kaiba HQ," the smaller teen replied. "This is the first time I've been here."

"Well I've heard that anythin' above floor 60 is really hard to get into, even for the jerks who work here," the brunet said, trying to think of how to go about the rest of the rescue.

"Hmm. Maybe that's where they took Isis," said Yugi.

"Yeah! I was thinkin' the same thing. Ok gang, let's kick some Kaiba butt!" Honda then proceeded for the front doors.

"I don't believe you Honda!" Mai shouted as she yanked the gungho brunet back. "We are not going through the front!"

"But I wanna kick some Kaiba butt!"

"No way hun. We are going to look for a better way in."

"But if we waste anymore time, Isis'll…"

"We'll get caught if we rush in like this! If that happens, it'll be over for Isis anyway!"

"Um.." Yugi said stepping between the arguing twosome. "How about if we try to sneak in?"

"See Yugi agrees with me?" the blonde said triumphantly. Honda sighed and reluctantly followed the other two AVALANCHE members to a side door leading to a very long stairwell.

After much complaining from Honda and not so much from Mai, the group had finally reached the fifty-ninth floor. "Yeesh! I'm beat!" Honda said, panting for breath. "I ain't never gonna get a house with more than one floor again."

"For crying out loud you big baby!" Mai scolded. "We've got this far so do quit on us now!"

Unfortunately for them, two guards stationed at the elevator heard Mai's shouting. "Stop you!" one of them called.

"Oh bleep!" Honda said, readying for battle.

"Hey! This looks like some kind of keycard," Mai said picking up a rectangular piece of plastic from the guard she'd just beat the living daylights out of.

"That means we'd be able to go up, I guess," Yugi said, pressing the elevator button.

"Well we're doing good so far," Mai whispered as they got off at floor sixty-six.

"Hey who's that?" Honda asked, watching a man in a white lab coat head into a room with two guards posted out side.

"Let's find out," Yugi said and started to sneak around the back way leading them to an empty bathroom with a broken vent grate.

AVALANCHE then proceeded to crawl through the ventilation system until they came to a ceiling grate over a room that was filled with people and the man in white Honda had seen before.

"That's a lotta brass!" Honda whispered to the others, recognizing most of Kaiba Corp.'s execs.

"According to the damage reports from Sector 7," said a raven haired teen with emerald eyes in a red and black suit, "the total cost of rebuilding would be…"

"Forget it! Sector 7 is staying where it is," said Gozaburo Kaiba, eyeing the teen contemptuously.

"Nani!" the teen exclaimed.

"We're going ahead with the Mega-Domino project," president Kaiba explained smugly.

"Then the girl…"

The grin on Gozaburo's face grew even wider. "We'll soon control the Promised Land. I want an increase in the Mako in every area!"

A creepy looking boy with mint green hair and insect like glasses laughed gleefully at the possible wage increase. "Don't forget my space program too, boss."

"The extra income will be divided between you Otogi and Ms. Mazaki," the president said, ignoring the annoying kid. A girl with short brown in a very slutty red dress winked at Otogi, making the raven haired teen wince.

"That's not fair!" the mint haired boy whined.

"Do you think that's wise sir?" Otogi began, "Raising the rates would only reduce costumer satisfaction."

"Heh!" President Kaiba said, snorting. "Of course it's wise! That will make those fools more dependent on us than ever!"

"Boss is right you know," said a teen with spiky blond hair that looked like he'd stick his finger in an electrical outlet. "We are the ones who saved the poor citizens of Sector 7 from AVANLANCHE."

"That bleepin' bleep!" Honda muttered as the blond continued to laugh maniacally.

"Pegasus, has the bleep been secured?" Gozaburo asked a silver haired man in a red suit underneath his white lab coat.

"She is fine, Mr. Kaiba. However, I find that she appears to be weaker than her mother Kisara. But once my research is complete, I may change my hypothesis," the man said, between sips of wine. "So far, I have only eighteen percent completed."

Gozaburo frowned. "And just how long do you expect this research of yours to take?"

The silver haired scientist frowned. "Too long I'm afraid, Mr. Kaiba. I fear that all of us may be long gone before that happens, the specimen included." The president swore, glaring at Pegasus. "However, I've come up with a brilliant plan on breeding a new species with her, one that could last a very long time while we do our research."

"I see. But what about our search for the Promised Land? Will that interfere with your research?" Gozaburo asked.

"I don't think so, but I still need to do much more research. Not to mention precautions, the mother was indeed strong, but still had weaknesses."

President Kaiba frowned, but nodded in approval before rising from his seat. "That is all. Everyone back to work!"

They all followed the magenta suited man out of the conference room. The girl in red paused slightly, sniffing the air and looked briefly at the ceiling causing Yugi and company to shrink back into the shadows. "What's that stink?" she muttered before going back to her job.

"It sounded like they were talking about Isis," Yugi said as they made their way back to the restroom.

"Sure sounded like it," Mai replied.

"I'm going after them."

"I'm right behind ya, Yug'," Honda added. "They owe us for Sector 7."

"Pegasus... why is he so familiar?" Yugi whispered to himself as he followed his comrades up to the next floor.

"That Pegasus guy may be in charge of Kaiba's science department, but he gives me the creeps." Honda said, remembering the odd feeling he got while watching the silver haired man.

"I think I remember hearing about him, but I'm not sure," Yugi commented. "He does seem kinda creepy."

The group ducked into a nearby hallway as said scientist passed by and headed toward a glass cylindrical cage. A man with a haircut that ended in a single spike above his forehead in a matching white coat came up to him, a clipboard in his hand. "Is this today's project, Mr. Pegasus?" he asked.

The silver haired scientist continued to smile eerily at the golden dog/panther like creature inside. "Yes. I'd like to get started as soon as possible. Send up to the next floor, Kemo." The assistant nodded and pressed a button on the side of the cage and it shot up through a hole in the ceiling. Pegasus then followed his assistant to the next floor. "My lovely specimen," he crooned, the eerie smile still on his face.

"Lovely specimen!" Mai said in disgust. "Gods I hate experimenting on live animals!"

Just then Yugi noticed a large, strange metal container with a window and a name of sorts engraved at the top. "Diabound?" he asked. Curious, he lifted himself up to take a peek at the contents inside. Suddenly, the small teen let out a gasp and clutched his head as he went into a brief seizure. Before any of the others could react, he quickly shook it off picking himself off the floor. "Diabound... Bakura's... This is where they brought it," he muttered.

"You okay, Yugi?' Mai asked, concerned for her small friend.

"Did you look at it?"

"Look at what?" Honda asked.

"That thing in there," he replied pointing to Diabound's container. "It's still alive!"

The brunet took a peak then let out a squeal. "How the bleep can it still be alive without it's bleepin' head!" he asked, trying to keep the contents of his stomach from leaving.

Deciding that continuing their search would be better for their health, Yugi and company took the elevator the scientists used earlier. To their surprise, a young woman with long black hair was being held in a glass cage similar to the creature they saw just minutes before.

"That's Isis!" Yugi gasped, recognizing his friend.

"Oh so that's her name," Pegasus said not bothering to turn around, a rather lustful grin on his face. "What is it you want?" he said rather annoyed that his 'research' was again interrupted.

"Let her go," Yugi said, his voice strangely lower than usual.

"Oh you're intruders," Pegasus answered, still not turning to face them.

"Like duh!" Honda yelled.

"People covet so many useless things today," Pegasus began only to find himself face to face with Honda's gun-arm. "Oh my! You wish to kill me? My dear boy, that would be highly unwise. You see all this lovely equipment you see here is so fragile. If I'm not here, who'd be capable enough to work it properly?"

"Damn!" Yugi cursed.

"That's it lads," Pegasus said, smirking. "Let's think things through shall we? That way annoying little messes can be avoided. Bring in my lovely specimen, Kemo," he said to the assistant at the controls on the catwalk above.

With a nod, the man hit the switch and the creature from the previous floor entered the cage from a hidden door, growling lowly at the girl.

"N-Nice doggy" Isis stammered, trapped with her back to the glass. That however only seemed to anger the creature more.

"Pegasus! Just what do you think you're doing!" Yugi shouted, drawing his sword.

"Oh not much," he said sweetly. "Just lending a hand to evolution. You see, these two lovely animals here are on the brink of extinction. I'm just making sure they don't die out."

"Isis is a human being you sick bleep!" Mai yelled in utter disgust and loathing for the scientist.

"You're going down!" added Honda, only to find himself restrained by the fact that Isis was still in danger.

"Honda, there's nothing you can do," Yugi said, defeated. He couldn't risk Isis's safety just to indulge his anger.

"The heck I can!" The brunet aimed at the glass cage, intending to shatter it and releasing the woman inside.

"No don't!" Pegasus shouted in fear, only to be knocked aside by the tall teen who then proceeded to rain bullets at the cage. "No! My lovely specimens!" Pegasus cried as the door shattered and the dog/panther creature leapt for the scientist's throat.

"Now's your chance, Isis!" Yugi shouted.

The raven haired woman ran to her friends then let out a shriek, distracting the creature. "What's the matter, Isis?" Mai asked. Then Yugi let out a gasp.

"The lift under the cage is moving," he said, eyes wide.

Pegasus, who had managed to escape, laughed maniacally. "This is a very ferocious specimen. Say hello to my precious Thousand Eyes Restrict!" with that he ran off to who knows where.

"You're gonna need my help," the strange dog/panther creature said turning to face the hideous monster, "It's a tough sucker!"

"The dog thing talks!" Mai said in surprise.

"This ain't the time for dis, babe," the former specimen shot back, dodging an attack from Pegasus' 'pet'.

"Mai get Isis out of here! We'll take care of this thing," Yugi shot at the blonde.

"Right! I'm counting on you… um what's your name anyway?"

"Pegasus calls me Puppy," the dog/panther replied. "I really hate tho."

"Well how about we call you Thirteen?" Isis said, noticing the Roman numeral XIII tattooed on the creature's left flank.

"I really don' care what ya call me babe, jes as long as it ain't Puppy," he replied.

"Less talkin' more fightin'!" Honda yelled back as he and Yugi fought off the monster.

Minutes Later:

"You okay, Isis?" Yugi asked, glancing over the woman with great concern.

"Oh she's fine," Mai muttered in jealousy.

"I say she is," XIII added with a goofy grin, "Though she ain't my type. I ain't inta two-legged babes."

"Hey just what the heck are ya? Some kinda a freaky cat dog?" Honda asked.

"I ain't a dog!" XIII spat angrily at the insult. "My kind doesn't have a word for what I am. Anyway, it doesn't matter 'cause we've gotta get outta here!" He then ran down the hall toward the nearest stairwell.

"I knew you'd come for me Yugi," Isis said, brushing a hand over the gold necklace she wore.

"Um.. sorry 'bout scarin' ya back there," XIII said. "I was tryin' ta fool that sicko."

"Yo team!" Honda said, "Let's blow this freakshow!"

"Not so fast Honda," Yugi said, stopping in front of the eager brunet. "If we all keep going, we'll just attract more unwanted attention. I think we should split up."

"I agree," said XIII. "So who goes with who?"

"I'm going with Yugi," Mai said before Isis could open her mouth.

"Honda, you go with Isis and keep her safe," Yugi said, glancing carefully around the hall.

"Right! Meetcha at the elevator on the sixty-sixth floor."

"Don't be late, Yugi," Isis said giggling as she followed the taller brunet down to their destination.

TBC

Sakura: Whoooo! Six chappies done! Thanks Nobuo Uematsu-sama for making such inspiring music!

Jou: Well good fer you! How could ya make me a dog thingy! ;;

Red XIII: I am not a 'dog thingy.' --

Seto: Come on, mutt. Everyone knows you're perfect for that part.

Jou: Why does everyone haveta be mean to me! ;;

Sakura: Aww, the poor widdle puppy wuppy needs a hug!

Jou: Eeeeeyyyyyyaaaaaaa! Get 'er offa me!

Bakura: I think that's enough 'hugs' onna.

Sakura: Aww, but Bakura-sama.. ;;

Bakura: (glares at the miko)

Sakura: Eeep!

Jou: Thanks 'kura!

Bakura: I didn't do it for you mutt.

Jou: Hey!

Yami: Don't you start again Jou. No telling what she'll do.

Sakura: (Glares at the baka pharaoh) Anywhoo, tell me whatcha think minna. Pwetty Pweese? I neeeeeeed feedback!


	7. 7: Escape From Domino

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 7: Escape from Domino

Note: This chappie is dedicated to Sherabo whose kind words of encouragement gave me that extra boost to get off my keester and attempt writing again. Many, many thanx Sherabo!!

Yugi was about to press the button for the 66th floor when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turing around, he saw a tall, bald man with strange hieroglyphs tattooed on one side of his face in a navy blue suit.

"Um… Yes?" he asked, knowing they were in major trouble now that a Ghoul had found them.

"Press 'up' please," the tall Ghoul said, unaccustomed to speaking so much.

"We're in for it now," the smallest AVALANCHE member muttered.

"Did we have fun little Yugi?" Malik, head of the Ghouls asked smugly as he joined his taller companion. "Too bad for you, play time's over."

Before any of them could do anything, the elevator shot up to the top floor of the Kaiba Corp. Tower.

Moments later, they were handcuffed and brought to Gozaburo's office. Much too his dismay, he saw the rest of AVALANCHE were also present and equally restrained.

"You guys too?" Yugi said to his fellow teammates who gave him apologetic looks. "Where's Isis-san?!"

"Safe where you scum can't touch her," Gozaburo said glaring at them from behind his desk, puffing on a cigar. She's the last of the Ancient Ones after all. It's a shame they're all forgotten now really."

"Wait a sec? That babe was an Ancient?" XIII said surprised to find someone else who was the last of their kind like him.

"It's been said the Ancient Ones know the way to the 'Shadow Realm.' She's our ticket there," the CEO explained.

"Wha? Ain't that supposed ta be some kid's fairy tale?" the dog/panther asked.

"Even if it were," Kaiba began "I'm still going to find it. After all it's been said that it's a very fertile land. And if the land's fertile…"

"There'd be a bleep load of mako!" Honda said realizing the CEO's master plan.

"Bright boy," Gozaburo replied smugly, That's why the reactors are so important. All that endless mako will just flow on out. That is where we'll build our Neo-Domino. It'll be my finest glory yet!" With that, he began to laugh maniacally.

"In your dreams, bleep!!!" the brunet spat back.

"That's not a problem. Dear boy dreams are bought and sold everyday and I've got plenty of more for a dream this big. Meeting adjourned."

Rishid and Malik then began to herd the group out of the office.

"Not so fast Kaiba!" Honda said, tearing away from Rishid's iron grip. "I've gotta lot of stuff to say to you!"

"If there's something you need, talk to my secretary." Gozaburo Kaiba then turned back to looking out the window as AVALANCHE were being dragged off to the holding cells.

'I wonder how Honda's doing,' Yugi thought in his cell. As if on cue, he heard the brunet talking to XIII.

"If Isis is an Ancient, and Ancients now how tot get to the 'Shadow Realm' do you think it's real? Sure looks like Kaiba believes that stuff about it being full of mako, which means he gets his hands on it, the Planet'll die for sure. There's no way I'm gonna let that happen. We need more guys. Of course there'll still be me, you, Yugi, Mai, and Isis.

The dog/panther didn't bother to respond, too wrapped up in his own problems.

"Aww, you're no fun," Honda complained.

'I wonder if XIII's ok,' Yugi wondered again.

"… Grandpa," sighed XIII.

"Grandpa?!" Honda asked, then started sputtering trying his hardest not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" the dog/panther asked annoyed at his cellmate's antics.

"Um… nothing bud," Honda said still trying not to laugh.

'I hope Pegasus isn't hurting Isis-san,' Yugi prayed, remembering what the twisted scientist tried to do to her the last time.

"Yugi, are you there?" came the woman's voice from one of the other cells.

"Isis-san?! Is that you?!"

"Thanks for coming to get me. I knew you'd come," she said smiling sadly.

"I'm supposed to be your bodyguard right?"

"Yes. I promised you a date if you did that for me right?"

"So that's how it is," Mai said from the next cell over, not liking the sound of that one bit.

"Miss Mai?! You're here too?" Isis said in shock.

"Hmph!" the blonde said miffed that no one would think she'd join Yugi. "Well EXCUSE me. Look, Isis I'd like to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Is all this 'Shadow Realm' stuff for real?"

"I'm not sure," the raven haired woman replied, "All I know is that we Cetra, that's what the Ancient Ones called themselves, were born from this planet and speak to it and will eventually return to the Shadow Realm. A land that promises eternal happiness."

"So what the heck does that mean?"

"I wish I knew," Isis said sighing sadly.

"What did you mean speak with the Planet?" Yugi asked, intrigued.

"So what does the Planet say?" Mai asked, skeptically.

"There's too many people making noise, so I can't hear it very well."

"You can hear it though?" Yugi asked, hopeful.

"No Yugi, I could only hear it at the church in the slums. My real mother said that Domino was no longer safe. I'll have to get out of Domino soon and try to speak with the Planet and find my Shadow Realm. ...That's what 'ka-san said. I thought I would stop hearing her voice as I grew up, but..."

"Psst, Yugi, can we get out?" Mai asked.

"Just leave it to me Mai!" he answered.

"Ooo, so brave!" Mai said, giggling happily.

"I think we should get some sleep first though."

"You're right, Yugi. Good night!"

"What the?! The door's open!" Yugi said in disbelief. Sure enough the door to his was wide open. Out in the hall, was a humongous trail of blood and a very dead guard.

"Mai! Wake up!" he shouted opening the door to the blonde's cell.

"What's wrong, Yugi?"

"You'd better take a look for yourself," he replied stepping aside.

Mai gasped as she saw the carnage littering the hall. "What the heck happened?!"

"Mai, you get Isis-san. I'll go help Honda and the others," he said heading for the other cells. The blonde nodded, glad for something to take her mind of the blood splattered walls and floor.

"Whoa Yugi! How'd you get the key?" Honda asked as his door was opened. He looked in shock at the less than spotless hallway. "What the bleep's going on here?"

"There ain't no way a human did this," XIII said "I'm gonna scout ahead."

"I'll take care of the stiff you guys, go ahead. Just do get caught this time," Honda said. Mai nodded then dragged Isis and Yugi after the dog/panther.

"Zorc Specimen..." XIII said investigating the container that had previously held Zorc's headless body. "Looks like it went up on that elevator ova dere," he said following the trail of blood left behind.

"Well, guess we're going up again," Mai said dryly. XIII let out a small whimper. He really didn't want to chase after whatever had left all that blood, but if was ever going to get out of Kaiba's clutches, he'd have to follow his newfound friends until he was free of Domino.

"Oh jeez, it still goes up," the dog panther said at the seemingly endless trail of blood.

"It's headed for Kaiba's office," Yugi said.

"Well, then that's where we're going!" Honda said. "I still wanna give that bleep a piece or two of my mind!"

However when they arrived there, Gozaburo's obviously, very dead body lay slumped over his desk a rather large thin sword sticking out from his back. "Holy bleep he's dead!" Honda said, stating the obvious.

Mai's eyes widened at the sword. She'd seen before, when her father was murdered. "This sword it's…" She couldn't bring herself to say the name of her father's murderer.

"Bakura's!!" Yugi finished for her.

"But that's impossible!" Mai said in disbelief. "He can't be alive! Not him!"

"I'm afraid so Mai," Yugi said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Only Bakura had that sword. You and I both know that."

"So who cares!" Honda said, jubilantly. "Kaiba Corp.'s on its way out now!"

Yugi heard something from behind the desk then quick as a snake, leapt over the body and dragged out a shaking mint green haired boy with glasses.

"P, p, p, please, don't kill me!" he stuttered.

"Who did this?" Yugi asked, still holding the frightened Kaiba employee.

"I-I-It was B-Ba-Bakura!" he screamed.

"You sure?! You saw him?!"

"Yeah, I saw him! I saw him with my own eyes!"

"You really saw him? He's alive?!"

"Would I lie about a thing like this!? And I heard him speak too! I'd know that voice anywhere. He said something about not letting us have the 'Shadow Realm'."

"So does that mean that all this 'Shadow Realm' stuff's real and Bakura's here to save it from Kaiba?" Mai asked.

"So that makes him a good guy right?" Honda added.

"I wish that were true guys," Yugi said, "But I know Bakura. He's got a whole different agenda.

Suddenly, a helicopter was heard from the roof and the boy made a mad dash for it. "Oh bleep! It's Seto! I forgot about him!" Honda spat in disgust.

"Who?" Mai asked.

"Vice President Seto. Prez Kaiba's son."

On the roof stood a tall boy with chestnut brown hair and ice blue eyes wearing a sleeveless white trench coat over a black turtleneck shirt and skintight pants.

"Hmph. So Bakura did come back," he said after receiving the news from the cowardly boy. "Who the heck are you?" he asked noticing AVALANCHE.

"Yugi, former SOLDIER First Class," Yugi said eyeing the brunet carefully.

"I'm from AVALANCHE!" Honda said not willing to give up his name to the likes of him.

"Likewise, hun," Mai said, winking at him.

"I'm just a girl from the slums, Mr. Kaiba," replied Isis.

"A research specimen," XIII spat, glaring at the tall VP.

"Hmph. Just a bunch of losers then. I'm Seto Kaiba. Kaiba Corp.'s new president.

"You're only president 'cause your ol'man's dead!" spat Honda.

"What if I am?" the new CEO countered. "Since you were so anxious to get here, I let you hear my new appointment speech. That old fool tried to control the world with money. It looks like it was working. People thought Kaiba Corp. would protect them. Work at Kaiba Corp., get your pay. If a terrorist attacks, the Kaiba Corp. army will help you. It looks perfect on the outside. But, I do things differently. I'll control the world with fear. It takes too much to do it like the old bleep. A little fear will control the minds of the common people. There's no reason to waste money on them."

"Someone has a lot of hot air like their old man," Mai muttered.

"Honda, get Isis and Mai out of here," Yugi said, placing his hand on his sword hilt.

"But Yug."

"Just go Honda. The Planet's in real trouble here. I'll explain later."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you later! Please Honda, just take my word for it now! I'll go after I take care of Kaiba!"

"Oh awright, Yug!"

"Oh dear, I just thought something," Isis said turning back toward the roof. "I'm going to wait for Yugi! Everyone, get to the elevator!" Mai said ushering Isis into Honda's arms.

"I think we'd better check our stuff. Something tells me it won't be easy for us to leave here," Isis said once the elevator doors shut.

"You want to fight me, shrimp?" Seto said, an amused smirk on his face.

"You're after the 'Shadow Realm' and Bakura," Yugi replied.

"So what if I am? Oh, and by the way did you know Bakura is an Ancient?"

Yugi nodded. "…It's been a long time since then," Yugi muttered, lost in his memories. "I won't let you or Bakura get the Shadow Realm!"

"I see." Seto then snapped his fingers and a black panther with tentacles coming out of its sides emerged from the helicopter.

After the fight...

"Well, that's all I have time for. See you around shrimp," Seto called from the helicopter, leaving the dead panther on the roof.

"Where's Kaiba?" Mai asked after seeing Yugi come down the office stairs.

"He got away. Sorry Mai. It looks things are gonna get real hard from here on."

Mai nodded, not needing any explanations. She knew all too well how difficult it was going to be to stop both Kaiba Corp. and Bakura.

Meanwhile with Isis, Honda, and XIII...

"Damn! They're crawling all over the place!" swore Honda.

"Everyone get out while you can, it's me they want," Isis said.

"Sorry Isis-san, but I can't let you do that. It's my fault you got caught. So I gotta make it up to you. It's the right thing for a guy like me to do!" He then ran at the soldiers blasting his arm gun into their midst.

"Honda-san… thank you," the raven haired woman said, awed at the brunet's chivalry.

"Hey! Don't call me that! It ain't right for you to be calling me Mr. Honda." He then blushed.

"Hey if yer done talkin' hea, can we think of how we're gonna git otta hea?" interrupted XIII.

"Wha? Oh yeah right. Forgot about the talking dog guy."

"What was that? I didn't hear ya Honda."

"Uh… nothing. So Red, whatcha got in mind?"

"Honda!" Mai called running up to the remaining members of AVALANCHE.

"Hey Mai! Huh where's Yugi?"

"Come with me guys," she said leading them to the Kaiba Corp. automobile dealer showroom.

"What up Mai? Where's Yugi?" Honda pressed again.

"Will you shut up you big lug and get in!" She said shoving him into a pick up truck while XIII and Isis climbed into the back.

As Honda revved the motor there was a sudden roar coming from the far stairway and Yugi came crashing down them on a Harley Davidson motorcycle. He then rode straight through the showroom window and out onto the streets. After a hectic chase on the highway and a even more hectic fight with one of Kaiba's military machines, the group was now resting on the outskirts of Domino, the vast countryside stretching out before them in lush green and gray.

"So what do we do now?" Honda asked.

"I've got to settle things with Bakura… now that he's come back," Yugi replied, his mind set.

"And that'll help the Planet, right?"

"…maybe. Don't know for sure."

"So what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

"I'm going too," Isis said. "There are things I need to know."

"About your people?" Yugi asked.

"… a lot of things, Yugi."

"So I guess this is sayonara Domino." Mai said somewhat wistful at leaving the city that had been her home for the past few years.

"Alright then, let's go then."

"Wait a sec Yug. I think we need a leader here. Of course, that'll be me," Honda said puffing out his chest.

"Oh really hun?" Mai said, shaking her head.

"I say it should be Yugi," Isis interjected.

"Aww man!" Honda complained, his ego badly bruised. "Have it your way guys. Anyway, there's this place called Kalm northwest of here. If something happens., we'll met up there. And I think we should split up. That way it'd hard for Kaiba's goons to catch alla us."

"Agreed," Yugi said.

"So who goes with Honda? I'm going with Yugi of course," Mai said sidling up to the shorter teen.

"I'll go with Yugi as well," said Isis, earning her glares from the blonde.

"So, guess it's just you an' me 'eh, red."

"It seems that way." 'Might as well stick with dese guys,' the dog/panther thought to himself. 'I've got no way of gettin' home by m'self.'

"We'll meet you at Kalm," Yugi called as he, Mai and Isis began the trek out of Domino territory.

TBC

Sakura: Whew! Finally got the nerve to get back to this fic.

Yami: And about time too! I want to see more of me in this one.

Sakura: Ain't gonna happen Pharaoh. You'll get the same amount of lines as Zack and that's that.

Yami: Oh come on, just one more page please?

Sakura: Absolutely not! You've got waaaaaaaaaaay too many fics all to yourself as it is.

Bakura: You can say that again. It's disgusting that baka gets to be in more fics than me, especially the lemons.

Sakura: Aww, poor Bakura-sama! There, there. I'm still gonna work on the vampy fic not to mention the hybrid one I've been playing around with. You're in those too.

Bakura: With the shrimp?

Sakura: Of course.

Bakura: Good. (eg)

Yugi: Eep! B-Bakura-kun!!

Yami: Get your paws of my Hikari, thief!!

Bakura: Make me Pharaoh no baka!!

Yami: That's it!! Mind… (gets hit on head with Acme brand anvil)

Sakura: Oopsie. Oh well please gimme loads of reviews if you want this monster to continue. Pwetty Pweese?!


	8. 8: A Cloudy Past

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 8: A Cloudy Past

"Not much to this Kalm place, huh?" Mai said looking at the quaint cobblestone streets and Tudor style houses.

"Yo guys! Over here!" Honda called from outside the inn. "We've been waiting for ya at the inn."

"Well, better get going," Mai said heading over to the inn.

"Sorry, if we're late," Yugi said, joining the others at the table inside the second floor room.

"I'm glad we all made it," Isis said, relieved that no one was missing or severely hurt. The wilds surrounding Domino and Kalm were filled with wolves, bandits, and various Kaiba Corp. machinery gone bad.

"Alright Yug, you'd better explain about this whole Bakura coming back from the dead thing. How come you've been acting like you know what's up?"

"When I was a little kid, I always wanted to be like Bakura. He was my hero. That's why I joined SOLDIER. I went on a few missions with him and we became friends," the spiky haired ex-SOLDIER explained. 'Well not exactly friends,' Yugi thought, blushing slightly remembering how close he'd gotten to the silver haired commander.

"Some friend," Honda muttered, not noticing the smaller teen's blush.

Yugi was relieved the others didn't notice either. He really didn't want them to know just how far their 'friendship' went. It would ruin what fragile friendship he'd built with the other AVALANCHE members.

"Yeah, well he was older than me and kept to himself most of the time. He almost never talked about himself. He was more of a war buddy than a friend I guess. We kinda had an 'I'll watch your back and you watch mine' thing going on. I really trusted the guy, until…"

"Until?" Isis prompted.

"It was two years ago, I was sixteen."

Flashback

Yugi, Bakura and the rest of their squad were in the rear of a troop transport on the way to the mountain town of Nibelheim, the rain pounding on the metal sides of the truck as it trudged along the muddy road.

"You okay?" Yugi asked a cadet who looked like he was car sick.

"I-It's ok," the soldier replied weakly.

Yugi shrugged, not knowing what to do to comfort the cadet. "If you say so, I've never gotten car sick so I don't know what it's like." He turned to the window behind the front. "Everything ok out there?" he asked the driver. He was anxious for some action. It had been weeks since he had last anything to do and was getting bored.

"Settle down," Bakura said, annoyed that he got stuck babysitting a bunch of cadets, yet again.

"Sorry, Bakura," Yugi said sheepishly, "It's just that I got some new materia and I can't wait to use it."

The silver haired commander shook his head, the barest of smiles on his face. "Just like a kid," he muttered.

"Any idea what we're going to Nibelheim for?" he asked sitting next to his 'friend'.

"This isn't a typical mission."

"Yes!" Yugi said pumping his fist in the air.

"And that makes you happy because?"

"You already know I joined SOLDIER to be a hero like you, but by the time I made it to first class, Kaiba Corp. had taken over the world and the fighting stopped. So whenever there's a big mission, I sign up, you know, give myself a chance to prove myself. So what about you Mr. Bakura? You excited?"

"I thought you wanted a briefing?" the silver haired commander said, chuckling at the slight teasing in the younger soldier's voice. "We are to investigate an old Mako reactor. There have been reports of it malfunctioning, and producing monsters. If that's true, we are to find the problem and fix it."

"You don't mean the reactor at Nibelheim do you?"

"Exactly. How did you know?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm from there, it's my hometown," Yugi said proudly.

"Hometown, huh?" he said sadly, however his companion was too excited about the mission to notice.

Suddenly there was a large bang as something hit the truck, shaking it and tossing everyone inside like dice in a cup.

"Bakura, sir!" the driver called, "Something hit the truck."

"Well duh!" he spat back. 'Why do I always wind up with the stupid ones?' "Looks like you'll be using that materia after all," he said to Yugi who eagerly nodded and leapt out of the truck, followed by Bakura.

It was a humongous dragon and it certainly wasn't frolicking in the autumn mist. The two lunged at the dragon, both using swords and materia. However, Yugi was defeated by one blow of its Flame Thrower attack. Just before he passed out, he stared in awe as Bakura slew the dragon with one swipe of his beloved Masamune.

End Flashback

"Bakura's super strong, stronger than any story you might have heard."

"But what about you?" Isis asked.

"Me? Well I was totally blow away by him. Seeing him fight made me push harder to become as good as him every time. After he got rid of that dragon, he used a phoenix down on me and we made it to Nibelheim.

Flashback

Yugi's squad stood anxiously at the town's entrance, waiting for their silver haired commander to start giving orders.

"So how's it feel to be back home?" Bakura asked, slightly bitter. "I wouldn't know because I don't have one." 'Not anymore.' He frowned, remembering Pegasus telling him how his hometown of Kul Elna had been annihilated by Kaiba Corp. during the war.

"Oh? That's too bad," Yugi said, "Well what about your folks?"

"My father's name was Zorc. He died right after my mother gave birth to me. Who cares about this anyway. Let's get this over with!" He then turned and stalked into the small mountain town.

End Flashback

"Yo wait a minute!! Isn't that the name of that headless thingy we saw back at the Kaiba building?" Honda asked.

"Um… I guess."

"Honda!" Mai slapped him upside the head. "Stop interrupting! Yugi's trying to tell a story here!"

"I know Mai, but I was just…" The taller brunet closed his mouth from one glare at the blonde martial artist.

"Go ahead Yugi."

"I bet you got to see your childhood friends again, right?" Isis said giggling, remembering that Mai had mentioned she was also from Nibelheim and had grown up with the tri colored teen.

"Well not exactly, but I did see Mai then."

"No one was there to greet us," Yugi started his tale again, "They were all too scared to leave their homes because of the monsters. It was either that or they were scared of us. Kaiba did have an iron grip on the town and no one dared do or say anything against them. Not with Gozaburo's mansion just between them and Mt. Nibel.

Flashback

"We're going to the reactor at dawn, so make sure you get to bed early," Bakura said addressing his squad. "Oh and you may visit any relations you may have while you're here."

There was some cheering from a few soldiers and the eager grunts ran off to have a bit of fun.

A few hours later, Yugi found Bakura standing at the second floor window of the inn.

"So, whatcha looking at?" he asked, coming up and wrapping his arms around the taller soldier's waist.

"This place... I know I've never been here, but I can't shake the feeling like I know it…" Yugi was about to say something, but quickly changed his mind sensing the silver haired commander's odd mood. "We've got a long day ahead. You'd better get to bed."

"That's the best idea you've had all day, commander," he said teasingly, eager to spend more time with Bakura that didn't involve fighting for your life.

Bakura smiled faintly, letting his smaller lover lead him back to their room. "By the way, I've hired a guide. I've heard she's about your age."

The next day...

The squad stood at the edge of the town leading to Mt. Nibel, the Kaiba mansion looming over them off to the side.

"Alright troops, once that guide gets here, we're off," Bakura said.

Just then a middle aged man and a blonde girl came towards them. "You'd better not let anything happen to my little girl, Bakura," warned the man.

The silver haired commander glared. "I'm better than anyone in this whole team," he replied smugly. "Your precious daughter is quite safe."

"See Dad, I told you it'd be all right," the blonde said, adjusting the straw hat she wore to block out the sun. "I've got two handsome guys from SOLDIER watching over me." Yugi blushed while Bakura could have cared less. "I'm Mai Kujaku, nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand to Bakura.

"Mai?! You're our guide?!" asked the smaller SOLDIER in shock.

"You betcha. I'm the best guide in town. In fact, I'm the only guide!" she said with a slight giggle.

Yugi looked a bit hurt at his childhood friend's inability to recognize him. Had he changed that much? "I can't let you do this Mai!" he said. "It's way too dangerous!"

"Not if you protect her," Bakura said, "Isn't it the hero's duty to protect fair damsels?" The silver haired commander smirked at the friends' blushing. Yugi frowned but grudgingly accepted Mai's help.

Just as they were about to leave, a young man with a camera came running up to them. "Umm… Bakura-sama! C-Could I please take your picture? You know as a memento? Could you ask him for me Ms. Mai?" he asked when Bakura refused to acknowledge the request.

After much teasing and persuading from Mai and Yugi, the silver haired commander gave up and let himself be photographed.

"Thanks a lot Bakura-sama! This means so much to me! I'll give you each a copy once it's developed." The otaku (fan) then ran off, grinning like an idiot.

Later about halfway up Mt. Nibel

"You'd better watch yourselves, it gets harder from here on," Mai said gingerly stepping onto a rather old and rickety rope bridge. "AHHHHH!" she screamed as the bridge gave way and they fell into the chasm below.

Once everyone woke up, Bakura began looking over the wounded and providing potions for those who needed them. "Now that everyone's alright, is there another way up from here?" he asked Mai.

"These caves are like a maze," the blonde replied, gesturing to a group of caves nearby. "But they do go all the way up to the summit." Nodding, Bakura started for the nearest one. "Isn't there a soldier missing?" Mai was excellent at head counts and they were indeed one member short.

"We can't waste time on searching for someone who may be dead for all we know," the silver haired commander replied. "We need to reach the reactor by nightfall."

"Yeesh what a cold bleep," Mai muttered under her breath, but quickly caught up with Bakura and began leading the way again.

One hour later they came upon a strangely colored and lit chamber with a crystalline fountain.

"Where are we?" Yugi asked in awe at the sheer beauty of the place.

"This looks like mako energy," Bakura explained examining the fountain. "This fountain is full of it. That's why Kaiba decided to put a reactor here. A mako fountain…" Even the cold and emotionless Bakura was awed by the crystalline structure. "It's a miracle of nature."

"It's so beautiful..." Mai said, stunned. "Too bad it'll dry up if that reactor of yours keeps sucking up the energy."

Bakura ignored her and continued to stare at the fountain. He then picked up a large chunk of red crystal. "Materia," he mused. "When you condense mako energy, materia is produced. It isn't everyday you see it in its purest state like this."

"Ano… Bakura? How come you can use magic when you use the materia?" asked, also picking up an amethyst crystal.

"You were in SOLDIER and didn't even know that?" barked the taller teen, laughing, "The knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients is held in materia. Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the Land and the Planet. That knowledge acts between ourselves and the planet calling up magic... or so they say."

"Such a strange power." Bakura began to laugh again. "What's so funny?" Yugi asked, glaring at the taller teen.

"Someone once told me you should never call something like this a 'strange' power, let alone magic. I just remember how pissed off he was."

"Who was it?"

"Pegasus of Kaiba Corp. A mediocre fool who was assigned to take over the work of a great scientist. He was a walking nutcase," Bakura said, frowning.

"So this is where the wisdom of the Ancients come from," Mai mused, more to herself then her two bodyguards.

"Well, boys we're finally here," Mai said as they approached the reactor on the summit.

"You'd better wait here Mai," Yugi said, stepping in front of the blonde as she started up the stairs leading into the building.

"Nothing doing, Yugi. I wanna see what's inside these monsters."

"Only authorized people allowed," Bakura said coldly, but only did so to protect the girl. There was no telling what was going on in there. "It's full of Kaiba's industrial secrets."

"But…"

Bakura shoved the blonde out of the way into the arms of a grunt. "See to it that the little lady isn't hurt," he said before going in.

"Hmph! You'd better treat me **_real_** nice or else," Mai said glaring at the cadet.

Inside, Yugi glanced at the door at the top of the stairs in a room filled with caskets lining them in rows. Above said door was a plaque that read Z O R C Project.

"Zorc huh?" He then curiously tried the door. "Darn the lock won't budge."

"I found the problem!" Bakura called from near the bottom. "Close that valve over there." He said once the smaller teen joined him.

"Hmm… why did it break...?" Bakura wondered, walking around, thinking to himself. "I get it, this must have been Pegasus's idea. This still won't make you as good as Professor Hawkins, baka." Yugi came over to his companion, wondering what had gotten the silver haired commander worked up. "They've built a system that condenses and freezes the mako energy. That is as long as it's working properly. So what happens when that energy gets even further condensed?"

"Um… it becomes materia, right?" answered Yugi.

"Right, however that sick bleep has added something else to the formula. Take a look for yourself," he said gesturing to one of the caskets. "Good ahead, look through the window."

The smaller teen blushed, after having asked Bakura to help him, his legs too short to reach the window at the top. "KYAAAA!" he screamed after peeping in. He shuddered, unable to rid his mind of the image of a horribly twisted and deformed man. At least it looked as though it might have been a man.

"You know that the standard procedure is to shower normal SOLDIER recruits with mako right?" Yugi nodded not liking where this was going. "That makes them different from normal people, but at least they're still human. But, that poor sap's been exposed far much more mako than you."

"T-These are the monsters you were talking about, aren't they?"

"Correct. It's Pegasus's fault they're here. Poor unsuspecting fools who are mutated beyond recognition due to extreme amounts of mako energy. That's what these 'monsters' really are."

"Normal SOLDIER recruits? You mean… you're different?" Yugi asked confused and still shaken over this new revelation.

"I am? Was I ever normal?" Bakura grabbed his head which began to throb. He drew the Masamune and began to blindly slashing the caskets. Yugi had to leap out of the way unless he'd be skewered by the deadly katana. "Was I created this way too? Am I the same as all these monsters?!" he yelled.

"Bakura! Get a hold of yourself!" Yugi yelled, grabbing hold of the taller teen's arms from behind. Upon hearing the smaller's voice, he lowered the sword, but refused to sheathe it just yet.

"You saw what that bleep did! They're humans!"

"T-That can't be!" Yugi said just as shaken as his silver haired love.

"Ever since I can remember," Bakura started, "I've always known that I wasn't like everyone else. I was told I was special, but I'd never thought I could special in this way."

Suddenly, one of the caskets shook violently and the once human creature inside burst out, snapping both teens out of their funk.

End Flashback

"Damn that Kaiba!" Honda spat, slamming his fist on the table. "The more I hear about them, the more I wanna bust the living crap outta them!"

"Who'd know that a reactor had secrets like that," Mai said, now glad that she wasn't allowed in at that time.

"Guess dat explains where all the monsters been comin' from," XIII said. "I don't think Yug's done with the story tho. So what happen next?"

"Yeah Yug, what'd you and Bakura do?"

"Hmm… makes you glad you were outside, right Mai?" Isis asked.

"Yeah."

"When we got back to Nibelheim, Bakura shut himself in his room, locked me out and refused to talk to anyone. Even me."

"That's when he up and disappeared, right?" Mai asked, remembering that time more clearly now.

"We found him in the Kaiba Mansion," continued Yugi.

Flashback

After wandering around the abandoned Kaiba Mansion, Yugi finally found his missing commander in the building's hidden basement. The silver haired teen was pacing and reading a book. It was apparent that he had been down there the whole time reading books for tons of them had been carelessly strewn about the floor and huge desk.

"...a creature that was apparently dead, was found in a 2000 year old geological layer. Professor Hawkins named that organism, Zorc... X Year, X Month, X Day. Zorc confirmed to be an Ancient ...X Year, X Month, X Day. Zorc Project approved. The use of mako reactor I approved for use... My father's name was Zorc... Zorc Project... this is hardly a coincidence. Professor Hawkins... Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you have to die?!"

Sensing that he'd want to be alone, the spiky haired teen left the basement. However, he wasn't about to completely leave his traumatized lover behind so he went to sleep in one of the second floor bedrooms. It wasn't long when Yugi was woken by a sudden feeling of unease. Something was wrong and he immediately returned to the basement to check on Bakura.

He shuddered when he heard insane laughter. "Who's there!" called the silver haired commander. "Oh it's the traitor," he spat when he saw Yugi.

"What do you mean traitor?"

"You foolish mortal. The Ancients were a nomadic race. They would move from planet to planet and at the end of their long, painful journey, they would reach the Shadow Realm and supreme happiness. But some of them stayed here, wanting an easier life. They took what the Cetra had left behind and what they wanted from the Planet without ever giving a bleep. Those are your ancestors, little Yugi."

"Bakura, don't…"

"There was a major catastrophe long ago. One that put the Planet in great danger. Your ancestors escaped however. They lived because they hid like cowards. The Planet was saved by the sacrifice of the Cetra. After that, your ancestors continued to multiply. These books are all that's left of the Ancients."

"But what does that have to do with you?" Yugi asked, hoping to calm him enough to talk some sense into him.

"You still don't get it? An Ancient named Zorc was found in the geological layer of 2000 years ago. The Zorc Project. The Zorc Project wanted to produce people with the powers of the Ancients... no, the Cetra! ...I am the one that was produced!"

"Wha?! Pr...produced!?"

"Yes. Professor Hawkins, leader of the Zorc Project and a genius scientist, produced me."

"How...how did he...? Ba...Bakura?"

"Out of my way. I'm going to see my father." With that he through a piece of materia at the shorter teen who was knocked back into one of the many bookcases lining the area, effectively stunning him long enough for his lover to escape.

As he stepped out from the Kaiba mansion, Yugi stared in horror to find that his hometown was turned into a humungous inferno.

"Hey it's you! You're still sane, right?" a muscular man with gray hair called running up to him. He recognized him as the local martial artist who had been teaching Mai.

"Sane? What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Come over here and help me!" Then grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into the town. "I'll check this house. You check that one over there!" Yugi's face went pale when he recognized his house was being consumed by flames. He dashed inside, but quickly ran back out, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was too late. His mother was beyond help.

"T-This is terrible!" he cried. "D-Did you do this Bakura? Why?!"

Suddenly, Bakura appeared, walking through the blazes as if they weren't even there, killing stragglers along the way. He turned, smirking when he caught sight of Yugi, daring him to follow before taking the path up to the reactor.

"Bakura! Wait!" Yugi then ran after him, anxious for answers as well as hoping against all hope that his lover hadn't gone completely off his rocker and was now a maniacal killer. When he got inside the reactor, he saw the lifeless body of Mai's father lying on the floor, the blonde sobbing horribly over him.

"Papa... Bakura?!" Mai cried, recognizing the Masamune sticking out his chest. "Bakura did this to you, didn't he?! Bakura... SOLDIER... Mako Reactors... Kaiba Corp... Everything! I hate them all!" She then grabbed the Masamune and ran deeper into the reactor.

Yugi dashed after her, praying that he could stop his childhood friend in time. They reached the room with the caskets, Bakura standing before the top door.

"Father!" Bakura called, "I'm here! Let me see you!"

"How dare you do this to us!" Mai screamed as she lunged at him brandishing the Masamune. But she was no match for the silver haired SOLDIER. He grabbed the sword, smiling evilly.

"Why thank you my dear," he said still smiling. "Here's your reward for bringing Masamune back to me!" he promptly slashed at her, causing her to fall backwards and down the stairs. Yugi quickly ran to her side as Bakura then went inside the room that held Zorc.

"Yugi…You promised... You promised that you'd come... save me..." she mumbled deliriously.

After making sure she was in a safe place, Yugi then ran after Bakura. Inside the locked room was a statue of a human like creature with wires connecting it to the reactor.

"Father, let's take this planet back together. I've got a great idea. Let's go to the Shadow Realm," Bakura said gazing at the statue.

"Bakura!" called Yugi "How could you do that?! My hometown, my family, my friends! They're all gone!"

"The fools have come again, father. Father was destined to become the ruler of the Planet. He alone has the superior power and knowledge worthy of doing so!" Bakura continued to laugh maniacally. "But these worthless mortals are stealing the Planet from you, Father. Don't worry though, your son's here with you."

He grabbed the statue's head and ripped it off, wires writhing aimlessly.

"Bakura!" Yugi called again. "Please stop this!! Can't you see?! My pain… the pain of losing my hometown, my family… it's the same as yours!"

"Ha, ha, ha... my pain? That's rich! What makes you think I'm in pain? I am the chosen one. I have been chosen to be the ruler of this Planet. Father told me to take back this world from you bleeping Cetra! Why ever should I be feeling pain about that?!"

"I loved you, Bakura!! You've become someone completely different! Y-You're not my Bakura anymore!"

He then drew his sword, rushing at the silver haired maniac. The battle was over in seconds, with Yugi falling into the depths of the reactor below.

End Flashback

"And that's about it," Yugi said, ending his tale.

"Whadda mean that's it?!" Honda asked, disappointed. "There's gotta be more!"

"Sorry, Honda, but I can't remember anymore after that."

"But what happened to Bakura?" Isis asked, just as curious as the taller brunet.

"I couldn't kill him. He's just too strong," replied Yugi.

"The official report is that he's dead," Mai explained. "That's what they put in all the newspapers."

"Hmm… I'm not surprised since Kaiba owns the newspapers," said Isis.

"I want to know the truth," Yugi spoke up, "I've wanted for so long now. Why didn't he kill me?"

"Hey don't forget I'm here too," Mai added.

"A lot of this doesn't make sense," Isis began. "What about Zorc? He was in the Kaiba Corp. building, right?"

"Yeah, Kaiba Corp. shipped the body from Nibelheim to Domino," answered Yugi.

"Did someone else carry it out after that? It was missing from there when we were escaping."

"Bakura maybe?" suggested Mai.

"Damn! None of this makes sense! My head's about to explode!" complained Honda. You guys do the thinking from now on!" He then got up and made for the door. "Yo, Yug! Let's get goin'!"

"Right," Yugi said, following the brunet.

"Yugi, wait!" Mai called. He paused and turned to the blonde. "Just how bad was I… when Bakura slashed at me?

"It was really bad, Mai. I thought you were a gonner, I was so worried." She was too stunned to speak.

"The Cetra… Zorc… and myself…" Isis murmured trying to digest everything they've been told.

"Hurry up! Honda's waiting!" Mai said, trying to sound like her old self.

"That was one heck of a story bud," XIII said as they went downstairs.

After splitting into two groups, one of Honda and Mai and the other of Isis, XIII, and Yugi, the raven haired woman handed Yugi a cell phone. "Honda-kun said he wanted you to have this." Nodding he put it away in one of his pockets.

"That's great! Now we can check up on each otha!" XIII said, eager to get going.

"So where to now?" Isis asked after they left the other group who were still getting supplies.

"Hmm… I don't know," Yugi admitted. "I heard about a chocobo farm not to far from here. How about we see if we can borrow a few chocobos? That way we won't have to worry about running into so many monsters."

"Sounds good to me," agreed XIII.

Everyone knew that chocobos were known to outrun most creatures which was why they were so popular.

"Then we're getting chocobos!" Isis said happily, eager to see the cute birds for herself.

TBC

Sakura: Woot!!! Bakura-sama FINALLY makes his appearance!!!

Bakura: About time too!!! I was hoping to have a bit more fun with the runt though -

Yugi: Yeah… um… me too.

Yami: I'm pretending you didn't say that aibou.

Sakura: Oh shut up Pharaoh!!! Leave the lovebirds alone!!

Yami: One of these days onna…

Sakura: (blows raspberry) You can't touch me Pharaoh!!! L-sama won't let you!! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Lina: (shuddering) She's almost as bad as Naga!!

Zelgadis: No kidding.

Sakura: Zel-chan hidoi!!!! ;;

Xellos: There, there Sakura-chan. You still have me, ne?

Sakura: (glomps Xel) Darn right!! Anywhoo reviews please!!! (PDE's) I NEED feedback!!!!


	9. 9: The Time is Now

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 9: 'The Time is Now'

Everyone headed to the Chocobo Farm.

"You folks looking to rent Chocobos?" the breeder, whose name was Billy asked.

"That's right," Honda replied.

"Well, that's too bad," Billy said.

"Whadda ya mean too bad?!" XIII asked, "This is a Chocobo farm ain't it?"

"Ayep it is, but you see all these here Chocobo's have been already reserved."

"Darn it!" Mai said not too pleased with the idea of hoofing it again.

"Now if you had yersel' some Chocobo Lure materia, you could catch some of them birds for yersel'", Billy went to explain.

"Chocobo Lure materia?" Yugi asked. "How's it work?"

"Well, I don' know fer sure how, but the birds can't get enough of the smell it makes so if you want to catch one, you gotta attach it t'yer equipment. Then you got t'find yersel' some chocobo tracks, then wait for one t'show up. They have habits of showing up with monsters so you better watch yersel' and be real careful not t'hit it or else you'll be in fer a right nasty time," Billy explained further.

"Ok, thanks, so where do we find some of that stuff?" Yugi asked.

"Well son, glad you asked. I've got some here fer 2000 gil."

"2000 gil?! Are you out of your bleepin' head?!" Honda yelled.

"It's pretty rare stuff, so I don' reckon yer gonna find any real quick."

"Just pay the man, Honda," Mai said glaring at the tall brunet, "I'm definitely not walking another step!"

Honda grumbled, but shelled out the gil. "There goes Rebecca's school money."

"Oh quit your bellyaching, we can always get more from monsters," Mai shot back.

"Oi!" Billy called as the group was about to leave. "I can't believe I fergot t'mention the trick!"

"What trick?" Honda asked not too pleased.

"There's a trick t'catching chocobos. If you wanna easy fight, you'll have t'feed the bird some greens otherwise it'll jes' runaway 'fore yer done with the monsters."

"I should have known," the brunet mumbled, "How much?"

"Well, depends on what kinda greens you'll be wantin'. The better the quality the quicker they'll eat 'em."

"Look pal, just give us your cheapest stuff."

"Suit yersel'," Billy said shrugging his shoulders and handed them several bunches of gysahl greens. "Good luck in findin' yersel' a chocobo. Y'all come back now."

"The heck we will," Honda muttered under his breath.

After several frustrating hours and battles later, the group had managed to capture a couple chocobos and decided to try following Bakura's trail through a nearby mythril mine. Unfortunately monsters weren't all they found in the mine. Blocking the exit was a group dressed in navy blue suits.

"Just a second!" a bald headed man with tattoos covering half his face said, tapping Yugi's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Mai asked, not liking the man one bit.

"Do you know who I am?" he said trying to sound meancing.

"You're from the ghouls, right?" Yugi asked narrowing his eyes at them.

The bald man nodded. "Well since you know, then this shouldn't take long. It's rather difficult to explain what we do..."

"Which is kidnapping, right?" Yugi asked.

"If you want to say it like that, but, that's not all there is to it…" he turned to the girl standing next to him, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Sir! It's all right, Rishid-san! I know you don't like speeches, so don't force yourself," the rather cute petite brunette said, noticing her superior's discomfort.

"Then you, explain, Mana-chan," Rishid said, gratefully.

"I'm the newest member of the Ghouls, Mana," she said giving a little wave. "Thanks to what you did to Varon-san, we're short of people. And because of that, I got promoted to the Ghouls, but you wouldn't care about that right? In any case, our job is to find out where Bakura's going, and to try and stop you every step of the way." She said puffing out her petite chest. "Wait a minute, it's the other way around... You're the ones that are getting in our way!" she exclaimed with a rather cute pout.

"Mana, shut up. You talk way too much," a platinum blond teen scolded.

"I'm so sorry, Malik-sama!" she said, blushing profusely.

"Just go and file that report," Malik said ushering her toward the exit.

"Yes sir! Oh, and Rishid and I are headed to Junon Harbor where Bakura's been sighted."

"Mana," Malik said, frowning, "You're doing it again."

"Oops, sorry, Malik-sama!"

The platinum blond sighed, "Just don't let Bakura escape this time."

"Yes sir!" Rishid and Mana replied, the bald headed ghoul bowing and the girl saluting.

Rishid then turned to Avalanche, "Varon said that he'd like to see you again. He wishes to pay you back for the pain you put him through with his new toy." He then left with his rather cute, but annoying new partner.

"Hmm… I don't see Isis with you," Malik said noticing the absence of a certain ancient.

"She's with friends," Yugi said refusing to say anymore.

"I see, well then, give her my regards," he said leaving after his subordinates.

As the group made their way out of the mine and headed to Fort Condor for rest and supplies, they found their way blocked by a boy with long black hair and a rather large shuriken strapped to his back. "Hold it right there!" he shouted. "Gimmie all your materia!"

"You've gotta be kiddin' me!" XIII howled laughing his head off.

"Bad dog!" the boy shouted throwing the shuriken at the dog like creature.

"Hey watch it with dat thing! You'll poke your eye out!" XIII yelled jumping out of the way just in time.

"So are ya gonna gimmie your materia or what?"

"The heck we are!" XIII spat.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya!"

With that, the boy charged. After a few minutes, of fighting, the boy collapsed on his back panting, out of breath

"Geez... I can't believe I lost... You spiky-headed midget! I wanna rematch! Come on! Just you and me!"

"Sorry not interested, kid," Yugi said, glaring at the 'midget' remark.

"Ooo what's the matter? Ya scared of me ain't ya?"

"I'm shaking," Yugi replied, smirking at the panting boy.

"Well ya should be! I've got mad ninja skills! Well see ya! Call me if ya wanna fight again," the boy said turning around and waving over his shoulder. "I mean it! I'm really gonna go this time!"

"Hey wait!" Yugi called after him, not wanting a young boy like that to wader alone, mad ninja skills or not.

"Yeah? Let me guess, you're so impressed with my mad ninja skills you want me to protect ya, right?"

"You could say that," Yugi said trying desperately not to laugh.

"Well, I normally don't do guard stuff, but since you're practically begging me, I can't say no. Ok! I'll go with ya!"

"Good," Yugi said turning to leave.

"Wait a sec!" the boy shouted. "I'm Mokuba!" 'Heh, heh, now all I gotta do is get 'em to trust me and then…' Mokuba chuckled to himself. "Hey! Wait for me ya spiky headed midget!" he shouted, running after Yugi.

After a night's rest and rescuing the giant condor of Fort Condor, Avalanche and their newest ally, Mokuba headed for the harbor city of Junon.

"What happened here?" Yugi asked shocked at the condition of the buildings. "Everything's rundown looking."

Looking over at the beach, they saw a little girl talking to a dolphin swimming nearby.

"He-y! Mr. Dolphin! My name is... Pri-scil-la! Now you say it." The girl looked up and noticed the rather strange group watching her. "Who the heck are you? You're with those meanies from Kaiba Corp. aren't you?

"No way kid!" Honda yelled, "We're the good guys!"

"Or something like that," Yugi added.

"You're lying! Get out of here!" She then began to pelt them with sand.

"Wonderful," Yugi muttered desperately trying to wipe of the sand from his hair while keeping more from flying into his eyes.

"Hey guys! Heads up!" she called noticing a rather large monster heading straight for the little girl and the dolphin.

"Oh no! Mr. Dolphin!" The little girl ran to protect her friend only to be caught in its attack.

"Hey! Hold on, we've coming!" Yugi shouted as he raced toward the monster.

After a hard won victory, Mai ran over to the girl's prone body. "Um… guys any of you know CPR?"

Just then a man came running over to them "Priscilla!" he screamed. "Oh gods no! She's not breathing! You there! She needs CPR now!"

"You mean me? Mouth to mouth?" Yugi sputtered, blushing.

"Yugi, she's gonna die if you don't!" said Honda.

"Demo…"

"Don't tell me, you don't know how?!" Mai yelled.

"I do know! It's just that I've never done it before."

"Well don't stand there!" the man, obviously the girl's father, yelled. "Get going!"

Yugi bent down and began breathing into the girl's mouth. After what seemed an eternity, the girl started to cough and spit up seawater.

"Priscilla! Are you okay, baby?" Her father then scooped her up and rushed her into one of the rundown houses. Yugi followed him, anxious about the girl's condition. After a few minutes of yelling, sobbing, and waiting, Priscilla's father came back out.

"Yugi, was it?" The spiky haired teen nodded. "She's fine, but she needs to rest for now. I want to thank you for what you did, but I'm afraid we don't have anything."

"It's alright," Mai said. "We're just glad your little girl's gonna be okay."

"Why don't you young'uns come in for a bit?" an elderly woman said gesturing them over to her house. "I heard what you did for little Pris. You've got to be plumb tuckered out. How about resting here for the night. I could use some company."

"Hey why not?" Honda said, glad to be sleeping in a bed again.

"I am kinda tired," Yugi said.

"Well that settles it," the woman said, ushering them into her home. "Make yourselves at home. There ain't much, but I'm a good cook.

Later that night, Yugi tossed and turned, his mind busy elsewhere.

"That old woman reminds me…" the strange voice Yugi had heard several times before.

"It's you again! Just who are you?" Yugi asked searching for the source of the voice only to find nothing but darkness.

"I'll tell you soon enough," the voice replied, a hint of mischievousness in it. "However, five years ago…"

"You mean Nibelheim, right?"

"Mai was the guide for that mission at the Mt. Nibel reactor, wasn't she?"

"Yeah! I was surprised to see how big she got!"

"Can you remember her being anywhere else?"

"I don't think so, um… why?"

The voice was silent for a few moments. "It must have been nice for you to see each other again."

"Yep it was."

"So how come you didn't see her alone?"

"I don't know. It's all blurry, it makes it hard for me to remember."

The voice was silent again. "Maybe you should try talking to Mai again," it said after a few more moments.

"…Yeah."

"Then I think you should get up," it said, sensing someone near Yugi's body.

"Hey! Wake up you sleepyhead!" Mai shouted, pulling the blanket off the bed and causing Yugi to try and grab it back. "Oh no, you don't! We're supposed to be looking for Bakura today!"

Yugi woke up at the mention of his former commander's name. "Um… Mai, back at Nibelheim when Bakura and I were there, where were you?"

"Don't you remember, Yugi? We ran into each other."

"No, I mean another time."

"Look Yugi, I know you've forgotten a lot about what happened five years ago, but this isn't the time for this something's up outside."

After meeting the rest of Avalanche outside, Yugi noticed the little girl from yesterday sitting on the steps to her house "I'm glad you're okay now," Yugi said smiling.

"Um… I'm really sorry for thinking you were Kaiba meanies yesterday," she said blushing.

"Hey it's alright," Yugi said ruffling her hair a bit.

"You can have this," She handed him a piece of red materia that had been hung on piece of string. "It's a magic amulet!"

"This is…" Yugi started.

"Dat's a summon materia ain't it?" XIII asked, sniffing it over.

"Hey guys what's that music? Sounds like it's someone's birthday," Honda asked.

"I heard them rehearsing for Kaiba Corp.'s new president," Priscilla said, pouting.

"Hmph, so that rich jerk's here? I've gotta go say hello," Honda said brandishing his machine gun arm.

"Kaiba's more than a jerk!" Priscilla "He's a big doody head! It's all their fault the water's too dirty to swim in and the fish ran away!"

"So do you think Seto's going across the ocean?" Isis asked, wondering why they would have a party for Kaiba Corp.

"You don't think Bakura's already skedaddled, do you?" Mai asked.

"'ey Yug, I thought ya got rid of moneybags," XIII asked remembering the fight the spiky headed teen had on top of the Kaiba Corp. building.

"So how the heck do we get up there?" Honda asked. "How about that tower out in the ocean?"

"Nuh-uh dummy!" Priscilla said. "It's a nasty ol' thunder tower. The lightning will get really mad an' hurt you real bad if you touch it. But Mr. Dolphin might help."

"A high voltage tower, huh?" Mai said looking at the giant mass of steel. "Yugi should be okay with him being in SOLDIER, but the rest of us…"

"Looks like we'll have to leave it to Yugi," Isis said.

"We're countin' on ya, Yug," XIII said nudging the teen toward the tower.

"W-Wait a sec, guys!" he stuttered, not liking the idea of climbing a megawatt tower.

"Now watch this!" Priscilla pulled out a whistle and blew it. Out of now where 'Mr. Dolphin' came and jumped almost to the very top of the tower.

Honda let out a whistle. "Now that's something you do see everyday. I don't think I've ever seen a dolphin jump that high before."

"He's awesome, isn't he?" Priscilla said beaming. "He jumps every time I blow my whistle. You go stand out there where he is Mr. Yugi."

"Ok, but what for?"

"I'm gonna tell Mr. Dolphin to jump you up to that pole there," Priscilla said pointing to a beam near the top.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. I bet if you jumped onto that pole you'd be able to get right into the top of the town!"

"I'd better hold onto that cell for you, Yugi. You don't want to get it wet," Honda said taking the phone. "Good luck, pal. We'll find another way up there if you make it."

"Thanks a lot, Honda," he muttered under his breath and stood next to 'Mr. Dolphin'. Priscilla blew her whistle and Yugi suddenly found himself catapulted up onto the beam. The group breathed sighs of relief then cheered as he began making his way to the upper parts of the city.

After sneaking through the Kaiba Corp. owned airstrip, he made his way into a locker room manned by some of Kaiba's goons.

"Hey you're late!" one of them shouted noticing Yugi. Cursing under his breath, the spiky haired rebel reluctantly allowed the soldier to lead him to a locker and shove a uniform in his hands.

"We're welcoming President Seto today, so get the lead out, and get dressed.

"This brings back memories," Yugi mumbled looking at the uniform.

"Shut your hole and get that uniform on soldier!"

'I used to be so proud to wear Kaiba's uniform. When was it… when I started to hate this thing?' he thought as he began to change into it.

"Hmm… you look okay. You do remember the greeting procedure, right?" Yugi looked at the commander blankly. "Don't tell me. I can see you forgot," he groaned.

"Commander sir!" another soldier piped up, "How 'bout another rehearsal? We'll help!"

"Alright, but make it quick!"

"First you march, like this!" the second soldier said, marching in place. Yugi then copied the soldier. "Now you gotta do exactly as the commander says!" The commander demonstrated a few commands which the spiky haired teen copied perfectly.

"Not too shabby, just don't embarrass us out there in the parade!"

"President Seto's here!" a soldier shouted as he burst into the locker room.

"Company move out!" the commander shouted "And remember you goof up and it'll be my head!"

When they reached the streets, the parade had already started. "Great just, great, thanks to you greenhorn, we're late!" grumbled the commander.

"Commander!" one soldier yelled. "Over here! A shortcut!"

"Good idea soldier! Now get over here!" Yugi forced himself to follow them down a tiny alley. One by one the soldiers snuck into the lines of marching soldiers whenever there was a gap. "Now listen up! This parade's being broadcast live on Kaiba Corp. TV, all over the world! If you look bad, the whole Junon army will look bad. Remember that and don't screw up! OK! Jump in when I tell you! Okay now!"

Yugi snuck out into the parade, and thankfully he didn't goof it up. No one noticed a thing. After the parade had ended, the lone Avalanche member found himself at the docks surrounded by Kaiba Corp. goons. Not a good thing if your member of a so-called terrorist group and separated from your allies.

"Whew! That went off without a hitch!" the commander of Yugi's company said stopping at the nearby ship currently being loaded.

"President Seto, sir!" a soldier said, saluting the tall brunet.

"Alright you maggots! Form ranks! And don't make a move!" The last was said more to Yugi than the other soldiers.

"Marik! What's going on?! Where's my airship?!" President Seto asked a rather crazy looking teen with platinum blond hair spikier than Yugi's.

"It's still being prepared, boss. It'll be ready in about three days." He then let out an enormously psychotic laugh.

"The Blue Eyes too?" Marik hadn't heard for he was still laughing. "Stop that laughing!" Seto yelled. "I'm running this business now and I'll have none of your stupidity Marik!" Marik started to laugh again, but at one glance at Seto's glare of doom, it died quickly. "That ship had better be ready. I'm not going to stay in this hick town any longer than I have to."

"It's just about ready, boss," Marik said then began to berate the sailors and soldiers for not preparing the ship fast enough.

Yugi's company had been give permission to take a break while the ship was still being prepared. "Some day I'm having," grumbled one soldier.

"Yeah Mr. Marik was really p.o.'d. We're lucky he didn't torture us," another said shuddering. Yugi sympathized with him. He'd heard the rumors of Marik torturing anyone and everyone who crossed him or failed to get something done right.

"That man in a black cape's been running around here, but we just can't catch 'im. That's why Mr. Marik's so edgy lately."

"Man in a black cape?" Yugi asked. 'Could that be Bakura?'

"Came here a couple days ago. Got some of our boys when we tried to arrest him."

"Yeah," a third soldier added. "He disappeared after that, now there's a rumor going 'round that it's actually General Bakura in disguise."

"Alright company dismissed!" the commander shouted, not liking his men gossiping. "No break for you, greenhorn!" He then grabbed Yugi back into the locker room, followed by a few other soldiers who elected to stay behind.

"This is the military, soldier not kindergarten. Our orders are to send the President off, so you're going to drill here until it's time and until you get it right!" Yugi groaned inside, praying he'd get out of this torture and soon!

After fifteen minutes of the sheer hell of his 'fellow' soldiers' bad signing and rehearsing extremely bad poses (think Power Rangers style), the commander had deemed they were good to go. "Alright men, meet back at the docks and don't be late!" He glared at Yugi. "Dis—missed!"

After restocking his supplies and futilely searching for the rest of Avalanche, Yugi decided to meet the soldiers back at the dock, hoping to here more gossip about Bakura. "This is it men. Ten-hut!" the commander said and they fell into line, ready to send Seto off.

"Here he comes," a soldier whispered.

"Now I want to see lots of enthusiasm and I want it done right! Junon's rep is at stake here!"

"What a bunch of morons," Seto said annoyed that he had to sit through their little 'send off'. "I can't believe my father was paying for fools like these."

Marik laughed his usual crazy laugh. "Don't worry men, that just means that he liked it. Here a little something for your trouble." Yugi looked stunned as the psychotic blond handed him a rather expensive looking, shiny new sword.

"Now that there's that rumor about Bakura being here, little Yugi and his pep squad of geeks are bound to show up," Seto said waiting as the last of the cargo was being loaded.

"And we'll torture them when they do!" Marik said, laughing his head off.

"Remember Marik, I want them out of my way!"

"No problem, boss!" He continued to laugh, this time even louder and crazier.

"Marik! I told you to stop laughing!"

Marik obeyed, but started beating on the soldier next to Yugi, taking his anger out on the poor man.

"Uh… dismissed!" the commander ordered once Marik boarded the ship with Seto.

"Yeesh, that was scary!" one of the few remaining soldiers said helping the injured soldier.

"Like I said before, Mr. Marik's been edgy 'cause of this Bakura business and now that freaky scientist Pegasus left a letter of resignation and up and disappeared too," said a second soldier.

"I heard about that. They say Marik's been forced to handle that case too."

"I thought I told you maggots to get out of here!" the commander shouted. The soldiers 'eeped' then ran from the docks eager to get some more time off. Yugi however, noticed XIII sneak into the ship's cargo hold and snuck after him.

'Well, at least we're getting across the ocean now. Even if we have to wear Kaiba's uniforms,' the spiky haired teen thought, bitterly. He then noticed Mokuba lying on his back and looking rather green near by some crates.

"Urrrgh... This is why ...I hate ships. Hey, Yugi. You have any 'Tranqs'? the boy asked struggling to sit up and not lose his lunch in the process.

"Sorry Mokuba," he replied shaking his head

"Then ya'd better stand way back," the raven haired ninja warned. "Don't even bother asking where everyone is, 'cause I've got no idea. They're probably hiding somewhere." He then plopped back onto his back, fighting yet another wave of seasickness.

"Psst. Yugi!" Yugi turned and saw Isis but another pile of crates. "Did you see that airship back at Junon?"

"Yeah. I heard it was big, but not THAT big."

"I'd like to ride on it someday," she said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, me too."

"Maybe we can go on it together one day."

"Yeah, maybe." Yugi then excused himself finally noticing a rather busty looking soldier passing by.

"Yes sir! Everything's quiet, sir!" the blonde sailor said reporting to the soldier who came down to check on things. "I just hate these Kaiba bleeps. All they do is take, take, take! I just wish they'd disappear. Don't you Yugi?" she asked when Yugi came out of hiding.

"Yeah…" he replied, not really paying attention, too busy trying to remember what went on with them at Nibelheim. Suddenly another soldier came down the stairs. He then ducked back out of sight.

"'ey dere Yug!" Yugi jumped then went wide eyed when he saw the dog like creature dressed in a sailor uniform. "I'm a little woozy, bud, but I ain't gonna get caught. Ya humans only pay attention to what's on the outside ennyway. So whatcha think? Am I hot or what?" he asked standing on his two hind legs and failing miserably at pretending to be human.

After dodging XIII's teeth because of his uncontrollable laughing, Yugi went in search of the last member of their group and found him standing near the bow of the ship. "It just p.o.'s me that with those to so damned close and we can't do a thing." Honda slammed his fist on the railing. "Look at 'em laughing! I'd love to wipe that smirk off Seto's face with my gun arm!" Yugi could sympathize with the taller brunet, but he was right it was way too dangerous to strike now. Besides they had more pressing business than teaching a certain spoiled rich boy a lesson or two.

"Alert! Reports of a suspicious person found!" the ship's onboard radio broadcasted. "Those not on duty, search the ship. Report when found! I repeat. Suspicious person found on board! Those not on duty, search the ship. Report when found!"

"Hey Yugi! Get the lead out! We've gotta find Mai and the others before these goons do!"

"You guys okay?" Mai asked running up to them.

"You not hurt are you Mai?" Honda asked.

"No, I'm fine, is everybody here?"

"Yeah looks like it. Say you don't think the guy they're looking for is Bakura, do you?"

"You think?" Mai said, giving him a look that said 'Duh. Idiot.'

"Well how the bleep am I supposed to know these things. I'm not a genius like Mr. ex-SOLDIER here!"

"Hey!" Yugi said, bristling at the brunet's sarcastic remark.

"That's enough Honda!" XIII yelled latching his teeth onto the seat of the taller teen's pants. "Someone's gotta go check ta see if it really is Bakura!"

"Well, don't look at me!" Mokuba said, still rather green. "I don't even like Bakura! Besides…" the poor boy then bent over the railing and lost his lunch.

"Alright, Honda, Mai you come with me. Isis and XIII'll stay and take care of Mokuba," Yugi said. They nodded and the three of them raced to the cargo hold. Inside was a gruesome sight. There were corpses and blood lying everywhere.

"After a long sleep... ...the time... ...time has... come..." a voice spoke from the shadows.

"Yugi, over there!" Honda pointed as a figure came out of the shadows.

"Bakura! You're alive!" Yugi shouted surprised to see the silver haired commander standing before them. He hadn't aged a bit and was still wearing the black leather armor and golden dream catcher like neckleace he was wearing the last time the spiky haired teen had seen him.

"Who the bleep are you?!" he spat, eyeing Yugi.

"You don't remember? It's me, Yugi!"

"Yugi…" he continued to stare at his former subordinate and lover. Something sparked in those deep brown eyes, but was gone in an instant.

"Bakura, just what is going on!" Yugi demanded.

"…the time... is now..." he said, then vanishing as quickly as he appeared. However, he had left them a parting gift, a monster that looked awfully familiar to them.

"I think I've seen that thing before," Mai said in disgust at the horribly deformed creature.

"Zorc…" Yugi said remembering the headless body they'd found back at the Kaiba Corp. lab. "I can't believe he's been running around with that thing all this time!"

"Watch it pal!" Honda then shoved him out of the way as the piece of Zorc's body lunged for him. After a grueling battle, the three avalanche members panted and rested against the cool metal walls.

"It was Bakura, after all," Yugi said sadly.

"What do you think he meant 'the time is now'? Time for what?" Mai asked.

"...Time ...is now?" Yugi repeated.

"So any ideas, Yugi?" Honda asked. "You used to work with the guy so spill."

"I'm not sure, but I think I know. Don't interrupt Honda, this is going to be a lot," Yugi said noticing the brunet about to open his mouth again. "Five years ago… Bakura disappeared to search for the Shadow Realm, so he could become the ruler of the planet. Well you saw that he came back and killed President Kaiba. And just now we all saw him. He had Zorc's body with him. He told me he wants to go to the Shadow Realm with his father, Zorc. ...I guess that's about it.

"Dock workers-- We will be docking in Costa Del Sol in 5 minutes. Prepare for docking," blasted the radio, cutting any further discussion or questions from the group.

"Better go hide!" Honda said dashing off, others following after him.

"Bakura... is alive..." Yugi said to himself, still in shock of seeing the man he swore had killed standing before them without so much as a scratch on him. "The Shadow Realm... Does it really exist...?" Yugi then went in search of his own place to hide, wanting to be alone with his own thoughts.

TBC

Sakura: Yay! A new cast member and more Bakura-sama!

Bakura: You promised more lines onna!

Sakura: And you'll get them! My fingers can only take so much! Anyhoo as you can see minna, I'm trying my hardest to continue this monster so bear with me here.

Shadow: Monster is right. She's not even past the first disk yet.

Sakura: Hey! It's not my fault they made the game sooooooo long Shadsie!

Shadow: Shadsie?!! That's it onna! Chaos Bl…

Sonic: Chill out, ya faker! You kill her and I'll have to spend the rest of my life with Amy! Eew!

Shadow: … Call me that again you crazed kitsune onna and I WILL kill you. Blue hedgehog faker or not. (gets tackled by Sonic and Sakura)

Tails: Um… I think this is here where you're supposed to tell Sakura-san what you think of this um… story. So please leave um.. lots of reviews. Flamers however will either be sent to the Shadow Realm or to Knux and Shadow depending on her mood.

Knux: Hey! Leave me out of this Tails! Having to deal with Rouge is bad enough I don't need another crazy female after me and the Master Emerald!

Sakura and Rouge: I heard that!!!!

Sakura: Anyhoo, like the cutie said, please leave me loooooooooooooooots of reviews. Pwetty Pweeze?! (PDE's)


	10. 10: Home Sweet Home Ain't So Sweet

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home Ain't so Sweet

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Yugi and the others were able to relax slightly now that Bakura had not returned after their battle with a piece of Zorc's body.

"It sure is hot here!" Honda said as they stepped out onto the docks of Costa del Sol. "But I sure feel better now that I can say good-bye to this sailor suit. Yo listen up guys!! I want you to act like regular folks while we're here!"

"Oh what a shame," Isis said," I thought he looked rather cute in that sailor suit.

"Y-You really think so?" the brunet stuttered, blushing.

"Well you could always use them as a set of pj's hon," Mai said, teasing him, "Right Yugi?"

"This isn't a vacation guys," Yugi said, holding back a snicker. "We're here for Bakura. I'm going on ahead."

"Hmmph, Yugi! You're the one who's always goofing off. I'm out of the one horse town!"

"Um guys, could ya hurry it up?" XIII said panting, sweat beginning to form on his blonde fur, "Dis heat's dryin' up my nose!"

"Yeah mine too!" Mokuba piped up.

"I guess we could take a bit of a break. Just don't wander off too far ok?" Yugi said, feeling the effects of the heat as well.

"Geez, my fur's a mess! I'm headin' fer da shade!" With that, XIII went in search of a much cooler spot.

"I'll call ya if I need ya!" Mokuba called dashing after the dog like creature.

"Hmm… I think my tan needs work," Isis said examining her arms. "What do you think Yugi?"

"Actually, Isis…" he said, blushing, "I kinda like light skin."

"Oh…" she murmured, walking off, a hurt expression on her face.

"What a bunch of incompetent morons!" Seto said as he and Marik waited for the rest of their cargo to finish getting unloaded.

"Hurry up you lazy good for nothing bums!" Marik said before laughing like a maniac and scaring the workers.

"First they say Bakura was on board…"

"Which we had no proof of," Marik, quickly added.

"Then they say that Yugi and his little cheerleading squad were on board."

"Still we had no proof of, boss."

"Even so, they still got away. Are you messing up on purpose or are you just as incompetent as the rest of my employees?"

"Sorry, boss."

"Is that all you can do? Give me lame excuses and apologize?!"

"Um… Mr. Kaiba, sir," a sailor said approaching them, fearful of the crazed blond. "You're ready for departure at anytime, sir."

"Marik, you'd better not goof up this time. I want results, not excuses!" At that the young president of Kaiba Corp. strode away from the docks. Marik, being the psychotic maniac he was went to torture some poor tourist to let out some steam at being reprimanded.

A while later, Isis, Mai and Yugi were walking along the somewhat crowded beach.

"Um, Yugi…" Isis began, staring at a very familiar looking man lounging on a beach chair, surrounded by bikini clad hussies.

"Well, I'll be," Mai said in complete surprise. Here was someone they'd least expect to be sunning himself on a beach, let alone have bikini clad women hanging all over him.

"It can't be!" Yugi said just as shocked, "Is that… Pegasus?!"

"Let's find out what he's up to." Before either of them could stop her, Mai dashed over to the silver haired freak.

"Wadda you want?" one of the hussies slurred, obviously drunk from way too many piña coladas.

"I'd like to talk to your um… boyfriend for a minute," answered Yugi.

"Hooda bleep you think ya are?" she slurred but turned to the silver haired man. "Pegsy honey, der's man ta see ya."

"I'm rather busy," he replied, sipping on a glass of wine.

"Yeah, well too bad," Yugi said, blocking his sun.

"Oh it's you, Yugi-boy. Why didn't you say so?"

"Pegasus," the spiky haired teen started.

"You know Yugi-boy, sometimes you just have to know when to say 'I've had enough'."

"What are you doing here?"

"I would think it's pretty obvious Yugi-boy. I'm working on my tan."

"Enough Pegasus! Answer me!" he shouted, grabbing the lapels of the man's rather gaudy (not mention, pimpish) red suit.

"Now, now Yugi-boy no need to get so violent. I believe we're all here for the same reason."

"Bakura."

"Oh? Ran into him did you? Hm…"

"What?"

"Just a hypothesis I remembered. Tell me Yugi-boy have you ever gotten the feeling that someone or something was calling you? Maybe you felt like you had to be somewhere?"

"I'll go anywhere Bakura is! I'm going to put an end to all this!" Yugi yelled, not liking how the freaky scientist knew exactly was going on in his head.

"Oh that's very interesting Yugi-boy. You were in SOLDIER, correct? I could use another guinea pig." Pegasus let out a chuckle. Yugi's hand went to the hilt of his trusty buster sword. "Ooo not going to stick me with that sword are you?"

"Yugi don't!" Mai said, placing a hand on his sword arm "He many be a creep, but killing him won't do us any good."

"Well, well if it isn't the Ancient," Pegasus said, just now noticing Isis.

"My name is Isis," she said, calmly. "There must be something you could do, Professor Pegasus. My mother told me…"

"Your mother? Oh you must mean Kisara. Lovely woman. How is she by the way?"

"Didn't you know? She passed away."

"Oh… I see. What a pity."

"Professor Pegasus, I want to know. Are Zorc and Bakura Ancients too? Do we all have the same blood?"

Pegasus began to mumble to himself. The only words they could make out were 'head west'.

"He's hiding something!" Isis said, annoyed that he refused to answer her questions.

"Hey answer us you freak!" Mai yelled.

"Mai, give it up," Yugi said, "He's not going to talk. Not now, not ever." Sighing, Mai backed off and allowed herself be led back to where Honda, Mokuba and XIII were waiting.

After much discussing and complaining – on Mokuba's part – it was decided that their next objective would be Mt. Corel and North Corel, Honda's hometown. Upon reaching the mountain pass, they saw a man sitting near by and decided to ask if he'd seen anyone.

"A 'man in a black cape'?" the man asked.

"Yeah," replied Yugi.

"I've seen him. Just now. He was heading to North Corel. I tried to tell him that it's way too dangerous to go that way, but he ignored me."

"Bakura…" Yugi murmured.

"Don't just stand there Yugi! Let's get going!" Mai said, anxious to catch up with her father's killer.

After fighting their way along the abandoned Corel railroad, they finally reached the now decrepit mining town.

"Y-You're!" one person said, recognizing Honda. "Hey! Everyone, Honda's back!"

"Yugi, you'd better wait here a sec," the brunet said walking up to the man, who then promptly punched in the face.

"You've got a lotta nerve showing your ugly mug around here!" he spat. "Don't tell me their friends of yours." He then came over to Yugi and the others. "You'd best ditch him as soon as you can kids. Honda's nothing but trouble."

"He's got that right!" a woman yelled. "It's your fault that this place is a bleep hole!"

"Not gonna say anything?!" asked the man, "Let me guess, you forgot what you did here did you?!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Honda said, hanging his head.

"Leave him be," the woman said, noticing her husband was going to punch him again and spitting in his face. "He's not worth it."

"You're right. I'm not gonna waste my time talking to this scum."

"You heard them," Honda said to the others as the couple walked away. "It's my fault that my hometown's… destroyed."

Honda refused to say any more and told them to just skip asking about Bakura and head for the ropeway to Kaiba Land, the nearest place.

"Honda, what happened?" Isis asked the gloomy brunet as they rode the gondola.

"I-I can't tell you. It's too much."

"Please, Honda," begged Yugi, wanting to know what that was all about back at North Corel.

"That dump used to be my hometown," the tall teen replied.

"Huh? Whadda ya mean 'used ta be'," XIII asked confused.

"My hometown got buried under all that crap in four years, or so I've heard."

"But for those people to treat you like that," Isis said, laying a hand on his knee.

"I told you before! It IS my fault. ALL MY FAULT!" Honda slammed his fist into the glass window by him.

Flashback:

The citizens were holding an impromptu town meeting at Honda's home.

"We need to decide something," the headman said, "The only one against this is Amelda."

"You better believe I'm against it!" a redheaded boy in a cropped top yelled. "No matter what! I've got nothing to say to you if you're just going to throw away our coal! Our coal's been protected for generations. Our fathers, and theirs before them, risked their lives for it. You've no right to just give it away like that!"

"Oh come on, Amelda!" a younger Honda shouted, "Get with the program, who uses coal these days?"

"See, he understands progress," a young brunette girl in a slutty red dress, said haughtily. "We all use mako now. You've got nothing to worry about. Kaiba Corp. said they'll make sure no one goes jobless once the reactor's built."

"Look 'melda. I don't want my sister have to suffer anymore," pleaded Honda.

"I know, I know, pal, I feel the same. I want a better life for Mikey too, but there's no way I'm letting them take our coal!"

"Amelda-kun, please," begged the headman.

End Flashback

"We finally got Amelda to agree and the reactor got built, but one day Kaiba sent his army to town and burnt the whole thing to the ground," Honda said gloomily

"The army?!" Yugi asked, shocked, "Why would he do that?"

"Not too long after they got the reactor going, there was an explosion. Kaiba then decided it was our fault, since Amelda was the only one who didn't agree on putting it up from the get go. They said a terrorist group did it."

"What a bunch of bleeps!" Mai yelled.

"Got that right babe! But, I just can't forgive myself. I should have agreed with Amelda."

"Don't blame yourself, hon," Mai said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Kaiba had us all suckered in back then."

"That's why I'm so p.o'd most of the time!" Honda slammed the window again. "Not only did they screw us over, I lost my sister and my nephew…" The brunet furiously wiped at his eyes. "Amelda was my best friend. We were real close ever since we were little, him and his kid brother Mikey."

"Honda… why did you tell me?" Mai asked stunned at they learned about their friend's past.

"Look, I agree this is all horrible," Mokuba said, trying to sound tough while rubbing at his eyes, "But it's Honda's fault for trusting Kaiba Corp. to begin with."

"We're here," Mai said glaring at the raven haired boy.

"Oh my Ra!" Isis said in astonishment at the ginormous amusement park. "I know this really isn't the time for this but I think he needs it," she whispered to Yugi. "Oh come on, Honda, cheer up!"

"Isis, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly in a cheery mood right now," the brunet shot back.

"Oh well that's too bad. I was really looking forward to some more time with you. Let's go Yugi."

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" Mai whispered.

"Like I told Yugi," she whispered back "Whether he wants it or not, Honda needs this."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely!" She then looked back over her shoulder at the still sulking Honda. "We're gonna have some fun!"

"Yeah well, bleep you bleep! Go have your fun! Just don't forget about Bakura!" the brunet yelled then ran off in the opposite direction.

"I think I may have overdone it," Isis said, apologetically.

"Oh, he'll be fine. Just give the guy some space," Mai replied. "Yugi, I think you and me and together in case Bakura's around."

"That's a great idea, Mai." Isis then latched onto the teen's other arm, earning a glare from Mai.

While exploring the different areas of Kaiba Land, they ran into a huge gorilla looking teen not much older than Yugi.

"Yo, kid!" he called to Yugi.

"Kid?"Yugi, mumbled, annoyed at being mistaken for a little kid again. 'Damn my shrimpy body.'

"How ya like it here? Ya having fun yet? Good for you, kid!"

"It's Yugi! I'm over fifteen so stop calling me 'kid.'"

However the annoying jerk didn't hear him too much in love with the sound of his voice. "Me? I'm Ushio! Supreme ruler of Kaiba Land! But you can call me Lord Ushio!" Yugi and the girls started to walk away when 'Lord' Ushio grabbed him by the shoulder. "Say kid, do ya know anything about 'black materia'?"

"Um… no?" Yugi did not like having to look up to people, especially really strong, gorilla type people.

"Oh ho ho ho!" 'Lord' Ushio laughed. "That's a good one kid. But you really shouldn't lie, it's naughty."

"But why ask me?"

"Oh, some weird kid came by here earlier asking for it. I thought it was some kinda new game or something. I thought maybe you'd know since you looked to be the same age."

"Um… did he have a black cape?"

"So you do know him! Yeah he had a black cape. Had a tattoo that said '1' also."

"Which way did he go?"

"Don't know. Say why don't ya stop by Battle Square? That's where I keep all my trophies," 'Lord' Ushio then walked off laughing like the complete idiot that he was. After about half an hour, Mai got bored and went off looking for Honda, leaving the ex-SOLDIER with Isis.

"Hey you!" a tiny cat with dice earrings and a red headband and vest sitting on a giant stuffed moogle called to them. "Why the long faces? How about a fortune reading? Maybe you'll get a really nice one! But don't go blaming me if it isn't. How rude of me! Name's Ryuuji!" the cat then took Isis' hand in his tiny paw and kissed it, making her blush.

"So you're a fortune teller?" Yugi asked.

"Not just a fortune teller, but a diviner too! I can find missing people, info, anything!"

"Can you tell me where Bakura is?"

"Bakura, huh!? Here goes nothing!!" the cat and moogle did a kawaii shuffle dance then a slip of paper came from the moogle's mouth. Yugi took it looking at it.

"'Ordinary luck. It will be an active fortune. Give into the good will of others, and something big'll happen after summer.' What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hmm. Lemme try again," Ryuuji said going into their dance again. Another piece of paper was produced and Yugi grabbed it.

"'Be careful of forgetfulness. Your lucky color is ...blue?' Ahh stuff this!" he said, angry that he should have known better than to believe a fortuneteller paid by Kaiba Corp.

"Hey! Wait!" Ryuuji called as Yugi started to walk away. "Gimme another chance!" They then went into their dance yet again.

"W-What the?!" stammered Yugi as he read the fortune.

"Is it another bad one?"

"'What you pursue will be yours. But you will lose something dear,'" Yugi read, getting a very cold feeling down his spine.

"Oh wow! I don't know if I should be happy for you or not!" Ryuuji said, astonished. "That's the first time I ever got something like this. Oh, well, shall we?" The moogle then pushed itself between the two Avalanche members.

"Excuse ME?" Isis said as the cat, who was still on the moogle, began to sidle over to her.

"I'm going with you! I won't be able to relax if I don't see what comes from this. Besides, I can't let a pretty lady go if she's gonna have a bad fortune."

Isis giggled a little. "Um… what do you think Yugi?"

"I'm coming with you like it or not!" said Ryuuji sticking close to Isis.

"H-Hey!" complained Yugi, but it was already a lost battle. There was no getting rid of the cat and moogle.

As the trio was making their way into Battle Square, a fully armed and uniformed Kaiba Corp. soldier stumbled in front of them from the arena then collapsed. Yugi ran up to him and checked him.

"Dead…" The spiky haired teen ran into the arena.

"Yugi wait!" Isis yelled, running after him.

Corpses of Kaiba Corp. soldiers and staff littered the arena lobby.

"Did Bakura do this!?" Yugi asked then examined the bodies closer. "Bakura hates guns. They've all been shot. Hey! What happened?!" he asked when he noticed one of the bodies was still alive.

"Ugh... ugh... a man… with a gun... on his arm..." the staff member then collapsed from blood loss.

"You don't think…" Isis wondered, concerned.

"Don't you move a muscle!" Ushio shouted, followed by a squad of Kaiba soldiers. "Did you guys do this?" he asked towering over Yugi.

"N-No it wasn't us!"

"I'd think we'd better get outta here," Ryuuji whispered to them.

"H-Hey!" cried Yugi as the soldiers started advancing on them. "It really wasn't us!"

"Get 'em!" Ushio shouted. They ran, but were quickly surrounded. "That's as far as you kids go."

"You've got it all wrong!" Yugi persisted.

"Yuugi, just quit it already," Ryuujji said, "They're not gonna listen."

A group of security robots appeared and grabbed onto them, one person each in their gigantic claws. One by one, they were dropped into a chute that had opened up in the arena floor. "Heh, heh, heh. One more to go," Ushio said, gleefully.

"Wait a minute! Please! You've gotta listen!"

"I don't gotta do nothin'!" Ushio spat back. "Ya do the crime, ya pay the time!" At that, the robot dropped Yugi down the chute.

TBC

Sakura: Well, here's chappie 10!!! And another ally joins our hero!! Yay!!!!

Honda: Yeah, but did it have to be that jerk?!

Sakura: Look at it this way, he's not hitting on Jou's sister.

Honda: True, but does he really have to be one of us good guys?

Sakura: Not unless you'd rather be stuck with Bobosa.

Honda: Um… no?

Sakura: Good. Anyhoo please, please, please tell me whatcha think!! I reaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllly need the feedback!!

Bakura: Stop begging onna! It's pathetic!

Sakura: Oh shut it 'kura-sama! (pouts)

Bakura: Oh Ra no, not the pout!

Sakura: Then stop being such a meanie!


	11. A Very Painful Goodbye

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 11: A Very Painful Goodbye

"You alright, Yugi?" Isis asked dusting herself off.

"Yeah. Where are we?" the spiky haired teen asked, looking around and seeing nothing but run down buildings and sand everywhere as far as they could see.

"Corel Prison," Ryuuji said, sullenly not appreciating the fact that he'd been sent there just because he happened to be with them.

"A prison in the desert?" To say Yugi was not pleased was the world's biggest understatement.

"What better place to put one?" the cat replied, "There's quicksand on the outskirts here so there's not getting out that way. But…"

"Honda-san?!" Isis called as she noticed the brunet a little bit further away.

"You don't think he really?"

"This ain't you problem!" Honda shot back. "I gotta deal with this on my own so just butt out!" The pointy haired teen then ran off disappearing behind one of the buildings.

"Don't tell me that was one of your friends," Ryuuji said as he let out a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley."

"Honda-san…" Isis murmured, feeling sorry for the one armed teen.

Yugi was equally worried for their friend and followed him into a broken down house.

"I thought I told you to bleep off!!" Honda shouted, brandishing his machine gun arm.

"W-Whoa!! Chotto matte(Wait a sec)!!!" Both the cat and moogle held up their hands. "We just wanna talk pal! We'll get outta here after you hear us out."

There was a slight rustling sound behind a sofa that had definitely seen better days. Honda whirled then let out a round of bullets in the vicinity. To everyone's surprise, a man came stumbling out of his hiding place then keeled over, dead.

"I-I didn't want you to get involved in all this," Honda said, ashamed his fellow AVALANCHE members got sent to prison as well.

Suddenly Mai, XIII, and Mokuba came bursting in. Apparently they too had gotten sent to the desert prison.

"Yugi's supposed to say that!" the blonde said, hitting her friend on the head. "You'll get in the way… I don't want you to get hurt… blah, blah, blah."

"We're _already_ involved, Honda-san," Isis added.

"We saw Yugi run in here, what's going on Honda?" Mai asked

"Guys…" The brunet was at a loss as to what to say.

"They said whoeva did dat at da Battle Arena had a gun on 'is arm," XIII said eyeing Honda warily.

"It wasn't me," Honda said slumping onto the sofa. "Four years ago when I got this thing, there was someone who had the same operation."

Flashback

Honda and Amelda were returning to North Corel from going on a trip only to learn that their hometown was being attacked.

"Honda! Amelda!" yelled the village headman, running towards them as they made their way along the abandoned railroad. "Kaiba Corp.'s attacking the village!"

"What the bleep's going on old man?!" Honda asked, clearly p.o.'d

"Whoa, take it easy, bud," Amelda said trying to calm his irate friend down. "Let's get to town and see what's really going on."

Just then, a group of Kaiba's soldiers came and shot the old man, effectively killing the defenseless villager.

"Headman!" Honda shouted, getting more p.o.'d by the minute.

"Honda!" Amelda called, pulling on his friend's arm. "We've gotta get outta here!!"

The brunet let out an anguished growl, knowing his red haired friend was right. They dodged the hail of bullets as they ran towards the village.

"You idiots! You'll never hit them with aim like that!" a brunet girl in a _very_ slutty red dress said laughing as the two began returning fire of their own.

"Urusai(Shut up) you ho!" Honda spat back.

The girl, growled at the insult then knocked a random soldier upside the head. "Stop goofing off and cover me!"

"Abunai(Look out!)" Amelda knocked his friend aside, the bullets causing the redhead to fall off the cliff they were up against.

"'Melda!" the brunet cried as he ran and grabbed his friend's arm, stopping him from going completely over. "Don't ya dare die on me, pal! You're comin' back! The both of us are!"

"You've got that right, buddy!" Amelda shot back. "They're all waiting for us… your sister… Mikey… Rebbeca…"

The two friends held on for as long as they could, but the constant hail of bullets and the strain put on their arms, eventually caused them to let go. "Tell Mikey, I'm sorry!!!" Amelda cried as he fell to his death.

End Flashback

"After that day, my right arm was totally busted. I couldn't use it anymore. I got a new one, but it was like nothin' mattered anymore I was so bummed. When I snapped outta it, I decided to get revenge on Kaiba for taking everything away from me. I lost not only my best bud in that attack, but my sister and brother-in-law and 'Melda lost his little bro Mikey. The only thing I had left was my niece Rebecca.

"I got this here gun grafted on my arm so I could teach those bleeps not to mess with me anymore. When I signed up for the operation, I heard one of the doc's sayin' another guy was gettin' the same thing as me only it was on his left arm."

Yugi said nothing, too stunned by what his taller friend had told him.

"So didn't you say that Amelda's arm got damaged too?" Isis asked.

"If that's so," Mai added, "Then we should go find the guy. He probably was revenge against Kaiba too."

"Don't get your hopes up Mai," Honda said turning away, "I've gotta apologize to the guy first so I can go with a clean conscience. That's why I didn't want ya guys followin' me."

"Nothing doing, Honda!" Yugi yelled. "I'm not about to let you get yourself killed on me!"

"Yugi's right!" piped up Isis. "It's not like it's the end of the world here."

"Didn't you say something about saving the planet?" Mai scolded.

"C'mon Mai, you oughta know me by now!"

"We're in the same boat here, hon."

"We all know what your going through, Honda-san, we've all been deceived by Kaiba Corp." Isis said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're stuck with us, Honda," Yugi said. "We're gonna stick with you no matter what."

Seeing that the other AVALANCHE members weren't going to back down, the brunet reluctantly allowed Yugi and Mai to follow him around the prison camp in search of a certain redheaded friend.

They found him by a cliff at the northern edges of the camp staring off into space.

"'Melda is that you?" Honda asked, wary of approaching him.

"Never thought I'd hear your disgusting voice down here, you bleep!" the redhead spat.

"I knew you were still alive pal… I'd hope to see you again… so you did get the same operation as me."

Amelda's eyes narrowed in sheer hate and disgust then opened fire at him, making the brunet and the others dodge the bullets. Suddenly he stopped, cocking his head as if listening to something. "What's that? I can hear him…"

Honda remained silent, but stood his ground, not willing to turn tail again not after all these years.

"I hear his voice… Mikey's voice… telling me not to hate your bleepin' guts. That's why I never came after you."

"I know you won't forgive me 'Melda," Honda said, hanging his head in shame, "So I won't ask. I don't deserve it. But what in bleep are you doing here?! Why'd you go and kill those staffers for? They were involved with what happened back then? Why do it?"

"Why the bleep would you care?!! Are those that got killed four years ago going to understand why?! Are the people back home going to understand by listening to THAT BLEEP'S lies? I DON'T wanna know why! All Kaiba gave us was soldiers and lies!!! There's only despair and nothingness left!!!!!

"You still wanna know 'why'?! I'll tell you why! I wanna get rid of them all _that's_ why! They all deserve to die! There's nothing left for me in this oh-so-wonderful world of yours! I lost _everything_! My house… my town… Mikey! You should know how I feel you lost just as much as I did! Your sister… cute li'l Rebecca…"

"She's alive, Amelda," Honda said, shocking his former best friend out of his tirade.

"After you fell, I snuck back into town. I found Rebecca hidin' so the soldiers couldn't get at her. I looked for Mikey too. I-I'm so sorry," He was desperately fighting back tears. "I couldn't find him 'Melda. I looked _everywhere_.

"I-If you wanna see her, Rebecca's in Domino. She's stayin' with a friend where she's safe. Let's go see her together. But she'd love to see her uncle 'Melda."

"Hmph. So Rebecca's still alive," the redhead said, a slightly crazed look on his face. "Guess that means you 'n' I've gotta fight."

"NANDA YO(What did you say)?!!!"

"Mikey's all by himself. I've gotta go send Rebecca to him!"

"You're off your rocker Amelda!"

"Rebecca wants to see Mikey doesn't she?!" Before anyone could say anything Amelda shot at his friend.

"Calm down 'Melda! You can't kill me yet!"

"Too bad, _old friend_. It was _me_ who got killed that day! When I lost Mikey!" the redhead let off another round of bullets at the brunet.

"'Melda! I don't wanna do this!"

"Honda!" Yugi yelled rushing over to his friend only to have the brunet knock him aside.

"STAY THE BLEEP OUTTA THIS, YUGI! This is _my_ problem.

What happened next was like something out of an old western Yugi used to watch on TV when he was a kid. Both gunmen stood silent for several moments, each sizing the other up, waiting for an opening then, suddenly both started firing an enormous hail of bullets, equally determined to beat the other.

Eventually Amelda tired and took a hit to the shoulder. He stumbled back toward the cliff. Seeing what his former friend was planning on doing, Honda started forward, desperate to stop him.

"Stay back!!" the redhead warned. "I didn't just… lose my arm… back then…" he panted, "I lost something… irreplaceable… Where did it all go wrong?"

"I wish I could tell ya man," Honda said, pitying his former friend, "This can't be the only way to fix things between us 'Melda."

The redhead gave a faint smile and let out a bitter chuckle. "Didn't you hear me? I wanna destroy… everything… especially ME!"

"And what about Mikey?!" Honda shot back, praying that would snap him out of it. "What would your little brother think if you go and off yourself like the do-aho(total dumb $$) that you are!"

Amelda was silent for a moment. "Honda," he began, "Wake up! Just how old was Mikey back then? And even if we did find him, I'd doubt he'd even recognize me now. What's the point?! My hands have way too much blood on them. I can't be allowed to hold my little brother anymore." He reached into his tattered vest and brought out what looked a very battered action figure. He tossed it to the brunet who caught it easily. "Hiroto... Give that back to Mikey if you ever see him… Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect him… Tell him his idiot brother loves him."

The brunet was openly crying now, tears flowing unhindered from his brown eyes. "I-I will," he choked out.

"So Rebecca's... four now..." the redhead gave another sad smile inching even closer to the cliff now "Don't you dare… make her cry… or I'll… make ya pay."

"Amelda! Don't do it! It ain't worth it!!!"

But his words fell on deaf ears. And as if the ground had suddenly turned to fly paper or his legs had suddenly turned into lead, Honda couldn't make himself move as he watched his once best friend wave then serenely step off the cliff's edge, only this time, he would never get up again.

"Ame… lda!!!!!" Honda cried, rushing over to the cliff. Yugi and Mai held him back, lest he follow his friend to his doom as well. "'Melda," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes, "You aho(dumb $$)!!!!!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the ground, "My hands ain't any cleaner!!! I've got no right to be holding Rebecca either!!!" The brunet then let out a heartbreaking howl.

Seeing he wanted to be alone, Yugi forced Mai to follow him back toward the camp. "Let's see if the others found a way out of here," he whispered to her. The blonde looked back at the sobbing brunet, unsure if she should leave him. "He'll be ok. Just leave him so time to grieve, Mai." She nodded and reluctantly followed him.

TBC

Sakura: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Poor Honda-kun!!!! ;;

Hakkai: (hands her a tissue)

Sakura: A-Abigabo Hakkai.

Hakkai: You're welcome Sakura-san.

Goku: Hey what gives, I thought you didn't like the guy.

Sakura: (sniff) I-I dob. Bud for hib to lose 'is bes' friend like dab. I always habeb dab parb of de game. Ib's sooooooo saaaaaaaaaaaad!!! ;;

Xel: There, There Sakura-chan. How about you and I go torment some of your bishounen? You always seem to perk up when you're tormenting bishounen. (eg)

Sakura: O-okay. Abigabo Xel-koi!

Bakura: Stay away from _my _hikari _and my _Yugi you freaks!!!

Sonic: I do. _Not. _Wanna. Stay and find out who.

Sasuke: Better'd not be me! One freak after me is bad enough thank you.

Ed: I hear ya pal. I've got a freak problem of my own.

Envy: Care to repeat that, _Pipsqueak_?!

Ed: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU… YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A PALM TREE HEAD!!!!

Al: They'll never learn. --'

Tails: Yep. Guess it's up to me to Sakura-san's part. Again. So um… I'm guessing she was going to ask for more reviews so she'll feel more motivated to get the next part out faster.

Zel: L-sama help us all if she does.

Sakura: Oh Zel _darling_! (veg) (glomps the chimera)

Xel: (copies the miko)

Zel: Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Get them off!!!! Get them off!!!! Get them off!!!! Get them off!!!! Get them off!!!!

Fluffy: Why should I? She looks rather comfortable. I am not about to risk winding up as one of her toys again.

Inu: Oooooooooooooooooo. Looks like the great _Lord_ Sesshoumaru's _scared_ of a _human female_!!!

Fluffy: Give me one reason, other than you being my brother, not to kill you where you stand.

Kagome & Sakura: INUYASHA!!! BAD DOG!!! SIT!!!!!! SIT!!!!!! SIT!!!!!! SIT!!!!!! SIT!!!!!! SIT!!!!!! SIT!!!!!! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!!

Xel: Feel better, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: LOADS!!!

Inu: Dam… ned… fe… males…


	12. Chocobo Racing and Science Class

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 12: Chocobo Racing and Science Class

It was about an hour or so later when Honda joined the others back at the abandoned house.

"You okay?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," the brunet replied, wiping at his eyes. "Let's get the bleep outta here."

Yugi nodded and put a hand on his taller friend's shoulder as he started out. They then went to a beat up Winnebago where Honda told them the only person who knew how to get out of Corel Prison was living.

"Yeah, whadda ya want?" the man whose name they learned was Coates.

"We wanna go up," Honda replied pointing to the theme park above them.

"Like I toldjya before, you gotta get the boss' permission and even if ya did, you gotta win the Chocobo…"

"Well 'Melda's busy right now," lied Honda, "So he told me to show ya this." He held up the broken action figure his friend had given him.

"Like I care," Coates said, eyeing the toy.

"You let us up!" Honda yelled back.

"Killed Amelda did you? He'd never give that thing to _anyone_. Good riddance I say. Maybe now I'll get some peace and quiet. That guy never gave a damn about anyone but himself, always bossing everyone around."

Honda's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. "What the bleep do YOU know!!!" he cried grabbing the man and slamming him against the side of the motor home. "You know _nothing_ about Amelda!!!!"

Coates was ready to soil himself right then and there. "Y-You're r-right!" he stammered. "I-I don't know a d-damned thing!!!"

"So will you let us outta here?" Yugi asked, anxious to leave the hellish prison.

"Sorry bub, no can do. Only one person can go up at a time and that's the guy who enters the Chocobo Races. Ya win that, and you're outta here fer good."

"NANDA YO!!!" Honda said, shaking him again.

"T-Threatening me won't do a t-thing. I ain't the one in charge of the rules. Look I'll l-let one o' ya go up, b-but after that, i-it's up to 'Lord' Ushio."

Honda dropped Coates, making the warden fall flat on his rear. "Yugi you go. You're good at games right? We'll wait down here so hurry up and WIN!!!!" The spiky haired boy sighed and nodded, it was obvious the others wouldn't be giving him any choice in the matter.

"We'll be rooting for you, hon," Mai said giving him a wink and a thumb's up

"So which one of ya's gonna race?" Coates asked, still a little wobbly on his legs, "Oh yeah, forgot to mention… you've gotta have a manager before you can enter the races."

"H-Hi," a young girl with periwinkle blue hair and a yellow ribbon about said coming over to them. "I-I sorry for interrupting Mr. Coates sir, but I heard your story." She then blushed after eyeing Honda who quickly looked away, blushing as well.

"Rib—uh Miho? What are you doing here?" Coates asked.

"I-I want to be his manager," she replied shyly.

"I don't know… oh what the heck. This here's Miho, the best manager in Kaiba Land."

"I-It's nice to meet you," she said bowing to the spiky haired boy.

"Alright it's settled then," Coates said, leading Yugi and Miho to the Kaiba Land elevator. "I'll take up two up and Miho'll give ya all the details."

"That's terrible!" Miho shouted, after learning just what Yugi and the others were doing there. "I'll speak with Ushio. You don't worry about a thing. Just have fun in the race. I hope you think everyone here's a criminal. Because they're not we've got some pro Chocobo jockeys and just some people who like to have a bit of fun."

"Yo, Ribbon-chan!" a jockey called as they entered the waiting area. "Who's the new kid?"

"H-Hello Joe," she said smiling, blushing at the nickname.

"You're lookin' kawaii(cute) as always," he said, causing her to blush even more.

"A-Arigatou(Thank you). Oh, this is Yugi," she said introducing her latest protégé, "This is Joe, Yugi one of the top jockeys."

"Nice to meet you kid," he said shaking his hand, "So if you're with Ribbon-chan then that means…"

"H-He's an up and coming jockey," she said.

"So whatcha do kid?" A glare from Miho stopped him from pressing any further.  
"Right not supposed to talk about 'down there', sorry Ribbon-chan. Anyway, I've got a good feeling about you kid. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime."

"Just wait here Yugi," Miho said going over to one of the doors on the other side of the room. "I'm going to check up on your Chocobo."

A few minutes later, the periwinkle haired girl returned smiling, "Thanks for waiting, Yugi. You're registered for the next race. I hand picked this Chocobo myself so you'll have no problem beating the others," she said with a hint of pride. "Ganbatte ne!(Go for it)!"

Yugi nodded then proceed to the gates when the PA system announced it was time for his race. Miho was right, the chocobo she had provided for him was indeed easy to handle plus a _very_ competitive bird for it practically flew off the track as soon as the starting gun went off. He did have a bit of trouble with the other jockey Joe, but once they reached the last few meters of the track, Joe's chocobo had run out of stamina by then, allowing Yugi to win.

"Omedetou(Congratulations)!!!" Miho cried, glomping the spiky haired teen, "You're free!! Oh yeah Ushio said to give you this if you won." She handed him a letter.

Yugi opened the folded paper and began to read 'Kid, if you're reading this, then you must've won. Congrats kid you earned it. I heard about Amelda from Ribbon-chan. To show you I've got no hard feelings about what happened at Battle Square, I'm gonna give you and your little friends a full pardon. I'm also gonna give you something to help you on your way, think of it as an apology. I wanted to tell ya this in person, but I'm a busy guy. Anyway, good luck kid. Sincerely, Lord Ushio.'

"A gift?" Yugi murmured, dreading whatever it was the theme park manager had given them. Before he could ask the now grinning Miho, his cell rang.

"This is wonderful!" came Isis' voice from the other end. "Some guy just came by and gave us the keys to one of Kaiba Land's buggies. Now we won't have to worry about crossing the desert or any rivers any more!"

"We'll be waiting for ya!" piped Mokuba. "Hurry up! I can't wait to check this baby out!"

Yugi told the energetic boy he'd be there in a few minutes, then hung up. Staring at the letter in amazement, he noticed there was a postscript added. 'Oh yeah, I just met this Bakura guy you were talkin' about. He must be real popular with kids your age. Why don't ya go get his autograph since you're lookin' for him. By the way, it looked like he was heading south to Gongonga across the river.'

Yugi frowned. "Bakura…" he whispered, wondering what his ex-lover was up to.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Miho said, a little sad to see her new friend go. "If you ever decide to go pro, don't be afraid to stop by. I'll take care of everything."

After a few hours of driving and Mokuba constantly begging to take the buggy's wheel, the group parked outside the dense jungle surrounding the ruins of the Gongonga mako reactor and its neighboring village.

Yugi being the loner he was, made the others go ahead to the village while he'd check the abandoned reactor for anything suspicious. But Isis and Mai insisted on following him for backup reasons, which he couldn't refuse for fear of having to deal with two angry females after his bum.

He was right to check it out for he wasn't at all surprised to find a bunch of Kaiba's soldiers and two of the ghouls lurking about.

"'ey, Rishid. Who do you like?" the brown haired Australian ghoul asked, obviously bored out of his mind. "C'mon mate, whatcha blushin' for? Who's the lucky sheila(that's Aussie for girl, minna)?

The bald ghoul was silent for a few moments before mumbling, "Mai."

His brunet partner let out a whistle. "She's a tough one," he said, just a bit jealous. He too had a crush on the feisty blonde. "Poor Mana's gonna be heartbroken when she finds out."

"She likes master Malik," Rishid replied.

Varon's eyes bugged out. "Seriously mate?" Rishid nodded. "But he likes that Anc…"

Yugi strained to hear their conversation, but was too far away. "Damn, wish I could read lips," he muttered.

"They're such baka(idiots)!" a brunet girl in a ghouls uniform said coming up to him, scaring about another ten years out of him. "They're always talking about which girl they like or don't like. But Malik-sama is different." Yugi had to stifle a chuckle at the rookie's incompetence at recognizing an enemy. "Aiya!!!" she screamed "They're here, they're really here!!

"Guess it's time then," Varon said to his bald partner having heard Mana's shouts. "Don't easy on 'em cause they're sheilas mate."

"Don't worry, Varon. I'll do my job."

"I-I'll go report to Malik-sama," Mana said rushing out their way.

"'ey it's been a while," Varon said as if he were addressing a good friend, "I owe ya for what you did back at Sector 7."

"Move aside," Yugi said, holding his trusty buster sword at the ready.

"Sorry mate, I ain't budging."

"This is as far as you go," Rishid added.

The fight was over in a manner of minutes.

"You may be thinkin' we're runnin' with our tails between our legs," Varon said with a cocky smirk, "But we're the winners here, mate."

Yugi and Isis stared after them in confusion as they ran off into the jungle.

"Is it me or do you get the feeling they knew we were coming?" Mai asked.

"They could have followed us," Yugi began, "but I didn't see any signs of that…"

"Maybe a spy?" Honda asked, after meeting them at Gongonga village.

"I don't want to think about that, I trust all of you," Yugi said, silently praying that wasn't the case.

"Well let's check out what they were doing here," the taller brunet said walking back to the reactor.

As they reentered the reactor's clearing, a Kaiba Corp. helicopter landed and a brunet girl about Yugi's age in a _very_ slutty red dress.

"That's Anzu Mazaki, head of Kaiba Corp.'s Weapon Development," Yugi said, recognizing her. Motioning the others to hide he crept closer to hear what she was saying.

"Hmph!" she said, chucking a piece of materia away. "Typical. Crappy reactors like this only give up crappy materia. Want I want is a nice _biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggg_ piece of materia. Have you and your ghouls seen any?"

"'Fraid not," the blond leader of the ghouls said from the still running chopper. "I'll have my men get right on it."

"It's a good thing that creepy Pegasus up and went AWOL on us. Weapon Development's getting a bigger budget thanks to him."

"How nice for them," Malik muttered, glad the chopper's motor made it difficult to hear.

"Tch. Even if I do design the most perfect weapon that aho(dumb $$) Marik probably wouldn't be able to use it properly." Malik bristled at the insult to his superior. "Oopsie, I forgot Marik's your boss. My bad." She then began to laugh haughtily (think Naga from Slayers) making the blond ghoul cringe. "Let's get outta here, my dress is getting filthy!" she called to the pilot and the chopper flew off.

"Just what is Kaiba up to?" Yugi murmured, not liking one bit what they had heard.

The day was just full of surprises. After shopping around for supplies and a place to rest a bit, Yugi-tachi were shocked to learn that this had been the hometown of Isis' now MIA former boyfriend.

With no sign of Bakura in the vicinity, AVALANCHE decided to move on to Rocket Town to see if anyone knew what was going on with Kaiba Corp's weapons department. But Fate being the merciless bleep she was, had other plans. The buggy then suddenly backfired and its engine died on the spot, forcing them to hoof it to the nearest town, which was a pueblo like village in the Cosmo Canyon.

XIII eagerly ran up the stairs leading into the pueblo's entrance. "Yo!" he called to the watchman at the top "I'm back! It's me Jounouchi!"

"Hey if it ain't Jou!" the guard said smiling. "Glad to see you're safe kid. Sogoroku's been worried sick."

"Jou…nouchi?" Yugi asked, surprised to learn his friend's real name. However, the dog like creature refused to say anything, suddenly tightlipped.

"You friends of Jou's?" the guard asked, "Well if you're friends of his, I guess you can come on in. Welcome to Cosmo Canyon. Guess you know all about this place then."

"Not exactly," the spiky haired teen replied.

"Oh, well this is where people from all over the planet come to study the life of our planet," the watchman explained.

"I always wanted to come here," Honda said, blushing slightly.

Yugi pulled out his cell and called up the others waiting by the buggy. After meeting up again, XIII, or Jounouchi, led them to a series of stairs leading up to an odd looking house at the canyon's highest point.

"Dis is my hometown," the dog like creature explained. "My tribe was the protectors of dis place. My mother died protectin' it while my bleep of father ran away like a coward! I'm all dere is left."

"You don't mean that, do you?" Isis asked, saddened by her friend's tale.

"He was a lazy good fer nothin'!!!" Jounouchi spat, "It's up to me ta protect dis place now so I'm gonna hafta say goodbye to you guys. Thanks for everything."

"Oh Jounouchi!!!" a short old man with a bandanna and overalls said coming from the the house. "You're home!" He promptly gave him a fierce bear hug.

"I'm gonna unpack Gramps," he said and rushed off to the house.

"Hey good idea," Honda said, "I can use a break. Plus I wanna find some stuff out too."

So they followed the dog like creature into the house, which was actually a makeshift observatory.

"Guys, this is my grandpa Sugoroku," Jou said introducing them to the old man, "Dere ain't nothin' he don't know."

The old man let out a hearty laugh. "Oh come now Jounouchi, you flatter me too much. So you're the ones who looked after my grandson, eh? Thank you for taking care of him, he's still a kid you see."

"Grandpa! I'm forty-eight!" he said, blushing.

Sugoroku let out another laugh at the shocked and confused faces of his grandson's friends. "Jounouchi's tribe has an extremely long lifespan," he explained. "Which means in people years, forty-eight is more like fifteen or sixteen."

"Fifteen or sixteen?!" Yugi said amazed, he was older than him? From the way the dog like creature fought and talked, he had thought _he_ was the older one.

"Grandpa! Stop it, you're embarrassing me! I'm gonna protect you and the village when I'm an adult!"

"Slow down there pup," he said laughing heartily, "You're rushing off to your doom and you don't know it. Kids these days! Thinking they can really snatch the stars from the sky." He let out a snort. "Keeping you head in the clouds like that makes you lose sight of what's really important. When the time comes for the planet to die, you'll understand you still won't know everything."

"When the time comes…" Yugi repeated, thinking about Bakura.

"It may be today or a hundred years from now, but it's not far off," the old man said.

"How do you know this sir?"

"Call me Grandpa, son, everyone does. I can hear the cries of the planet." As if on cue an eerie sounding wind blew through the open observatory dome.

"What's that?" Yugi asked, feeling a slight chill run down his spine.

"That my boy, is the sound of the stars in the heavens. They make it as they are born and die." Suddenly another wind blew, this one even more eerier than the last. It sounded as if something or some_one_ were screaming in terror or pain.

"I don't think I want to know what that was," the spiky haired teen said, trying his best to suppress another shiver.

"There it goes again. The planet keeps crying as if to say, 'I'm hurt', 'I'm suffering'," Sugoroku said, frowning.

"'ey Grandpa, why not show my pals here your thingamajiggy. They're tryin' to save the planet."

"Trying to save the planet?" Sugoroku asked, laughing. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Oh yah, um… Yug, you betta pick one of da others cuz only three can fit into Gramps' machine," Jou said before going over to an odd looking elevator and going up to the observatory with the old man.

After drawing lots, it came down to Yugi, Honda, and Mai. They then went up the observatory.

"Over here kids!" the old man called.

Going over they now saw that the dome had been closed and they were now standing in a holographic version of outer space. There were stars all around them which gave them a strange sense of floating in the sky.

The old man was fiddling around with some sort of control panel. "Pretty impressive, eh?" he said, proud of his work. "I've programmed this 3D holographic system I managed to get from Kaiba with all I know about the workings of outer space."

"Oh my!" Mai said as a shooting star raced by, "It's even got shooting stars!"

Sugoroku laughed, happy to have a chance to lecture once again. It had been _too_ long since the last scholar had come searching for his knowledge. "Well, let's get started." The holograms focused on a small green planet with little people walking on it. "We all know people die, so what happens after they die?" Suddenly the people started to fall. "The body rots, and returns to the Planet. That much everyone knows." The bodies of the people 'melted' into the planet. "What about their minds, their hearts and their souls? The soul too returns to the Planet. And not only those of humans, but everything on this Planet. In fact, every living thing in the universe, are the same. The spirits that return to the Planet, merge with one another and roam the Planet."

As he spoke, more people, trees and animals appeared on the planet and they too 'died,' disappearing into the planet and reappearing in a constant cycle. "They roam, converge, and divide, becoming a swell, called the 'Lifestream'." As the beings died, lights came from their bodies and slowly formed an intricate web of light flowing like rivers of light all over the planet. "In other words, they form a path of energy of the souls roaming the Planet. 'Spirit Energy' is something you shouldn't forget. New children are born and blessed with Spirit energy. And then of course, die and return this energy back to the planet. But there have been exceptions… but I'm getting off track here." The old man cleared his throat. "Those are the basics of the Study of Planet Life."

"So," Yugi spoke up, "if the planet's energy runs out…"

"Ho Ho Hoooo. Right you are m'boy!" Sugoroku said, as the holographic planet's 'lifestream' faded and the planet turned gray and shattered. "Spirit energy is so efficient because it's everywhere we look. But if spirit energy is forcefully extracted or manufactured, it won't work as well."

"You mean mako, right?" Honda asked.

The old man nodded. "Everyday your Mako reactors suck up this planet's spirit energy, diminishing it. It gets compressed in the reactors and processed into Mako energy. Kaiba's using all the living things throws them away as if nothing mattered." He scowled, eyes narrowing and darkening to a deeper shade of purple. "Which means, Kaiba's precious mako is killing the planet."

Once the lecture was over, Yugi and the others went back into the canyon and sat by the Cosmo Candle, an enormous bonfire that was constantly kept burning.

"This's where AVALANCHE was born," Honda said somberly, "I promised that once we saved the planet, we'd come here to celebrate. Biggs... Wedge... Jessie... Now they're all gone... died for the planet." The brunet slammed his fist on the ground. "Tch! We all... we all hate Kaiba Corp... But why is it me that has to go on? Will they... ...will they ever forgive me? I know one thing tho', if there's anything I can do to save the planet, or the people livin' here, then I'm gonna do it! Justice, revenge, or whatever doesn't matter anymore. Let everyone have their own reason." He let out a frustrated yell. "Alright! I'm doin' it! Long live AVALANCHE!!!"

"Hey guys! This place is booooring!" Mokuba piped up. "I wanna go look for some more materia!"

"I wonder how long it's been…" Ryuuji said, lost in his own memories, "This place sure brings back memories."

"I've learned so much," Isis said quietly, "About my people… The Shadow Realm… I feel so alone now."

"But… I'm, uh, we're here for you," Yugi said, hoping to cheer her up.

"That's sweet, Yugi, but that's not what I meant. I'm the only Cetra left."

"So, we're still going to help!"

"Aren't bonfires funny, Yugi?" Mai asked, when he came to sit next to her, "They bring back all sorts of crazy memories. About five years ago… Nah forget it."

"What's wrong Mai?"

"I can't help feeling that you're going farther and farther away. You're… you're really Yugi Mutou right?" Yugi remained silent, not sure how to react to that.

"When I was a pup," Jou said, noticing his friend's discomfort, "We used ta gather round dis fire…" He trailed off unable to finish.

"What happened?" the spiky haired teen asked, grateful for the subject change.

"My folks… When I think about my mom, I get dis real proud feeling and dat makes me happy. But when I remember my dad, it just makes me mad."

"Still can't forgive your own father?" Sugoroku said, coming over to them.

"Whadda ya think, Grandpa! He left Mom for dead! When those no good Gi attacked, he turned tail and ran! Mom was left by herself to protect the place!"

The old man sighed. "Jounouchi, there's something I think you should see. I was waiting for you to get old enough to understand, but I know I should have showed you long ago."

TBC

Sakura: Woot!!! Got another chappie done!!!!

Yami: Finally decided to get off your lazy but then, onna?

Sakura: (pulls out her FDNOD – Feather Duster Nyoi-bo of Doom) Care to repeat that _pharaoh_?

Yami: Don't you dare come near me with th-that thing!!!

Bakura: Go for it onna!!!

Sakura: Oh I intend to. (eg)

Yami: Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! I'm out of here.

Sakura: Not so fast Yami!!! (tickles him until he passes out)

Joachim: Now I know for sure. _She's _scarier than Lord Dracula.

Leon: Indeed.

Xel: She's a fast learner, ne?

Kouryuu: She'd make a great demon!

Sakura: Oooooh thank you Xel!!!! Kouryuu-sama!!! It's been ages!!!(glomps him) Anyhoo, I gotta get back to work on the next chappie. Leave your reviews with the bishies, just remember all flames will be sent to the Shadow Realm along wth the flamer so be warned. Jya ne, minna!!!


	13. Daddy Dearest and We’ve Got Yet Another

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 13: Daddy Dearest and We've Got Yet Another Ally

Jou was silent as he and the others followed his grandfather up the stairs leading to his home. When they reached a floor or so below where the observatory stood, they paused by a large, sealed metal door.

"This place can be pretty rough, so would you mind coming with us Yugi?" the old man asked.

"Sure," the spiky haired teen replied, followed by Honda who wouldn't take no for an answer.

"So are we ready kids?" The two AVALANCHE members nodded. "Good, let's get this party started." He then operated the mechanism near the door and it lifted with a tired and annoyed groan.

"Aren't you comin' Gramps?" the dog like creature asked, noticing the old man hadn't moved from his spot.

"What are you thinking Jounouchi?! Would you put an old man like me in danger?!! You kids go first, I'll be right behind."

Shaking his head, Jou started through the door and down the ladders into a huge cavern. They walked a few feet when they ran into a skeleton that wanted to, well what all walking skeletons want. Of course the group told it exactly what they thought of that and the battle was over within seconds – Yugi just threw a phoenix down on it and poof!, instead dead undead.

"Poor fellow," Sugoroku said, feeling a small amount of pity for the spirit, "That was a Gi ghost. He must have died in that battle…"

"What battle Gramps?" Jou asked.

"The spirits of the Gi won't join the lifestream. They all want revenge for what happened. Come on, we've got a long way to go still."

Everyone was silent as they continued to make there way further in to the caves, picking up a few treasures here and there while dealing with the doomed spirits roaming the areas.

"I guess you must have noticed by now, these caves lead to the back of the canyon. Had the Gi made it through here, it would have been all over for everyone back at the village due to their larger numbers."

"…" Jou stood silent, deep in thought.

"There was a warrior who in spite of all the warnings of the others rushed through these caves _alone_, never stopping as wave after wave of Gi warriors came to meet him," the old man said as they took a short breather.

"Grandpa…" Jou said, not sure where his grandfather's talk was going, "Was that guy…"

"Ho Ho Hoooo... almost there," was the reply.

When they reached the end of the caves, they saw an enormous undead creature guarding the exit. Seeing that there was no other way past it, they rushed to fight it. It wasn't an easy battle, but after a few rounds, it was weakened enough for a phoenix down to defeat it in one single blow.

"Thank you, Yugi, Honda, we'd never have made it here without you. You've gotten a lot stronger too Jounouchi," Sugoroku said looking proudly at his 'grandson'.

"Ya think?" he said, wagging his tail in pride.

"I knew this was the time to bring you here. What I wanted you to see is right over here."

They followed him into the other entrance of the canyon.

Jou gasped, looking up at the top of the cliffs. "This is…"

"That m'boy is the lone warrior who fought against the Gi. The Gi never put one foot in the village because of him. But because of his bravery, he can never return home." Sugoroku gazed mournfully at the cliffs. "Look Jounouchi, look at your father, the warrior Mahaado."

The others looked as well and stood at wonder at a statue of a dog like creature similar to Jou, the body pierced by hundreds of arrows making it look more like a large porcupine.

"T-Tha… That's… Mahaado!!" Jou cried, unable to stop the tears leaving his eyes. The calm, kind, yet stern face was unmistakable.

"Your father keep on fighting to the very end," said Sugoroku, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Even when the Gi's poison turned his body to stone… even after they all retreated... Mahaado continues to protect this canyon… even now."

"Even now…" Jou repeated, rubbing his eyes with one paw.

"I'm sorry you had to grow up thinking your father was a coward, Jou. But I had my reasons for not telling you."

"Grandpa? D-Did Mom know?"

"She knew," the old man said, solemnly. "She and your father made me promise seal this place off myself and not tell _anyone_. They believed it was for the best if we all just forgot about the whole thing." Jou just stood there, his head hanging in shame. Shame of ever doubting his father's bravery. "Yugi, could you and Honda leave us for a bit?" The two teens nodded and silently left, both affected by the heart-wrenching scene.

"Jounouchi. I want you to go with them," the old man said once the others were out of earshot.

"But Gramps I just got home!"

"Listen up, Jounouchi. I know your friends are trying to save the planet, but I honestly don't think they can. Even if they do shut down every reactor, even if they stop Bakura, the planet will die eventually, like everything else. I'm not saying you shouldn't try, after all wouldn't you want to help someone in pain even if there was nothing you could do. I'm not as young as I used to be, so I want you to go in my place. Please Jounouchi, do this for my sake if not for the planet."

"Grandpa…"

"I wanted you see what your father really was. I'm just glad I was still around to show you."

"Grandpa! I don't wanna think what it'd be like… without ya."

"I've had a nice long life," he, a glint of mischief in his wrinkled violet eyes.

"Grandpa! C'mon quit it old man! You're gonna stay alive so I can come back and tell ya about all the stuff we did and saw!"

"Only kidding you boy," he said laughing heartily, "Don't you worry I'll still be here waiting. Now get going you big puppy."

"I'm Jounouchi of Cosmo Canyon! The son of the warrior, Mahaado!" Jou said, puffing himself up with newfound pride. "You'll see Gramps, I'm gonna be a warrior just like my old man! Nah, I'm gonna be even better 'cuz I'm gonna come back!"

'Your son's come quite a long way, my friend,' the old man said silently.

"D-Dad…" As the dog like creature looked up at the petrified corpse of his father, he could have sworn he saw two tears drip from the still open eyes. Deeply touched by all he heard and seen that day, Jou let out a mournful howl, one that could be heard from miles away.

The next day…

"The buggy's fixed, so we can go now," Honda said, coming from the mechanic's.

"Well guess we should get ready," said Yugi.

"Poor Jounouchi," Isis murmured, Yugi had filled her and the others in on what had happened to his father.

"That's the way things are," the taller brunet said, not ready to say goodbye to his friend, "He really did come handy in a fight tho'."

"'EY!!!!" Jounouchi yelled running up to the stairs leading out of the village Sugoroku following him, "I'm coming wit' ya guys!"

Yugi turned to face the old man when he felt him tap him on the shoulder, Yugi, please take care of Jounouchi." The spiky haired teen nodded.

"You okay, Jou?" he asked, knowing he had to still be hurting from learning about his father.

"Yeah," the dog like creature sniffed, "I-I think I grew up some back dere, tho'"

"Thought there was something different about you, hon," Mai said.

"We going or what? I wanna get outta this one horse hick town," Mokuba piped up, impatient to get back on the road. Jou growled at the insult to his town, but let it slide as they followed the boy to the buggy.

After hours of driving and even more complaints from Mokuba, who still hadn't been allowed to drive – he was only twelve after all – they found that they were getting low on gas. Spotting a town nestled in a group of mountains, they decided to stop to refuel and restock.

"What the bleep?!!" Mai shouted, recognizing that they had stopped at her and Yugi's supposed to have been demolished hometown. "Yugi, you said Nibelheim had burnt to the ground!"

"I was afraid of this," the spiky haired teen muttered, suspecting yet another huge cover-up by Kaiba.

"Even my house is still here!" the blonde said, staring at an all too familiar two-story townhouse.

"We're dreaming, right?" Honda said, not liking the situation, "What the bleep's goin' on Yugi?!"

"I-I didn't lie!" defended Yugi, "I can still feel the intense heat from the flames."

"Maybe Kaiba Corp. rebuilt?" Isis asked, playing peacemaker.

"I wouldn't put it past them," Mai spat.

"So let's look around!" Mokuba said, then dashed off in search of materia he could steal.

"Might as well," Yugi said before walking towards the back of the town, where the place where all this mess with Bakura began was still waiting – the Kaiba mansion. Isis and Jou went with him this time, much to the silent jealous fuming of Mai and the rather vocal complaints of having to babysit 'the brat' from Honda.

"So this is where it all started," the black haired woman mused as they entered the mansion.

"Bakura…" Yugi muttered, off in a world of his own.

Jou said nothing, knowing Yugi would rather be left alone to deal with the past. After all, he had to practically do the same thing last night himself.

Later…

They reached the hidden basement after having dispatched most of the monsters roaming the abandoned house and searching for clues, which unfortunately were no where in sight.

"Dis place gives me da creeps," Jou said as they came to a room filled with of all things, COFFINS!!!

"I-I think there's someone in this one," Isis stuttered after hearing faint moans coming from one of the coffins.

"D-D-Don't open it!!!!" the dog like creature yelled, shaking like a leaf caught in a hurricane. "I-I-It's gotta be some kinda ghost or zombie or sumthin'!!!"

"Doesn't sound like a monster," Yugi said investigating the coffin, "More like a person."

"Get away from dere Yug!"

Before he could stop him, the spiky haired teen cautiously lifted the lid. Inside was indeed a person! It appeared to be a boy about his age and had long white hair, much like Bakura's but way tamer. What was more shocking than the resemblance to his former lover, was that he was dressed in a long white robe of some sort, which was partially obscured by one angel wing and one demon wing folded over his chest.

"Oh my!" Isis said. "It looks like he's having a nightmare."

The boy in the coffin was still moaning and occasionally twitching. "Hey, wake up!" Yugi said, shaking the boy just enough to rouse him. He blinked his chocolate brown eyes a few times before sitting up and looking at the group gathered around his 'bed'. "Whoever you are, you must leave," he said, frowning slightly at being disturbed.

"You were having a nightmare," the spiky haired teen explained.

"We woke ya up, you outta be thankin' us," Jou piped up, annoyed at the strange teen's rudeness.

"A nightmare," the boy said, "It seems that my long years of sleep have given me time to repent."

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked, puzzled.

"Please, leave. I have nothing to say to strangers. Your nightmare will begin here."

"No need to tell me that," Yugi replied.

"Oh, and why is that?" the boy queried.

"It's like you said, my nightmare began here, only this time it's for real. This is where Bakura lost his mind when he found the secrets hidden here."

"NANDA YO?!!(What did you say) You know Bakura?!! Tell me, how do you know Bakura?!"

"So that's what we're doing here," Yugi said, after explaining about their quest to find and stop his now completely insane former lover and commander.

"So he found out about what they did to him and about the Zorc Project?" the white haired teen mused. "And now he's killing anyone who stands in his way in order to find the Shadow Realm…"

"That's about it," Yugi confirmed, "So what's your story?"

"I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind," the boy said, clamming up again.

"Dat's not fair!" howled Jou, "Yug told ya ours!"

"Your story has given me another sin to repent," the winged teen said, lying back down in the coffin. "I fear I shall have yet more nightmares. I implore you, please leave." With that, he closed the coffin. But Yugi would have none of it, so he quickly opened the coffin a second time.

"You're still here?" the teen inside asked, clearly annoyed.

"You could at least tell us your name," Yugi retorted, obviously miffed.

The pale teen sighed. "I used to work for Kaiba Corp…. In the Manufacturing Department in Administrative Research or more commonly known as the Ghouls. My name's Ryou."

"You're with the ghouls?!" Isis gasped, fearing they may have stumbled upon an enemy.

"Not any longer," he reassured, "My association with Kaiba Corp. ended long ago. You?" he asked Yugi, noticing the glow of mako within the wide violet eyes.

"I used to be with SOLDIER," he replied.

"I see, then you must know Cecilia."

"Dare?!(Who)"

"Cecilia Crawford, the woman who gave birth to Bakura."

Everyone's eyes bugged out at that little tidbit. "Wasn't he… created from Zorc's cells?" Yugi asked, remembering what Bakura had told him just before he went totally schizo on him.

"You're only half right. His mother was a beautiful woman. That woman was Cecilia, an assistant to Professor Hawkins, head of the Zorc Project. Beautiful Cecilia…"

"So he was…" Isis began.

"A human guinea pig," spat Yugi, feeling sorry for the insane man.

"I wanted to stop the experiment for her sake. I tried, but I couldn't convince her to abandon it. That is my sin, I let the woman I loved and respected so much face the worst."

"Dat why you're sleepin' in a coffin?" Jou asked, disgusted. "Oh puh-leeze. Ya gotta be kiddin' me."

"Just let me sleep," Ryou said, closing the lid yet again. This time, the coffin refused to open when Yugi tried to wake the boy again. It was pretty obvious that he was holding onto the lid from the inside.

"Leave da wuss," Jou said, angry that they had to waste their time in a room filled with coffins, which he _did not like_.

Sighing, the spiky haired teen nodded and led them to the secret library where they found…

"Bakura!" Yugi yelled, torn between running up to him with open arms and running his Buster Sword through him.

"A lot of memories here, ne?" the silver haired man said, smirking at his former lover, "So are you going to participate in our little Reunion?"

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about Bakura?"

"Father will be at the Reunion. He will join the Reunion and become a calamity from the skies." He then laughed maniacally.

"What do you mean 'a calamity from the skies?'" Yugi asked, "Wasn't Zorc an ancient?"

"Oh is that the way it is then?" Bakura sneered, "I don't think you have the right to join us. If you want to know, then follow me if you can. I'll be waiting up north, past Mt. Nibel." Bakura threw a piece of materia at Yugi's feet before flying out of the library, basement, and mansion altogether, laughing all the way.

Yugi and the others were silent as they passed the coffins and started making their way back up the spiral staircase leading up.

"Matte!(Wait)" came Ryou's voice. The winged teen was gliding over to them. "If I were to go with you, would I see Pegasus?"

"Maybe," Yugi replied, "We're after him too, but Bakura's our prime objective. Still, it's possible we may run into him on the way."

"He was chasing after Bakura too," added Isis.

"Cecilia…" Ryou murmured. The albino mused for a few moments, then looked at Yugi. "I've decided to go with you."

"N-Nani?!(What)" Jou sputtered, he did not like having a possible vampire traveling with them.

"My skills as a former Ghoul may help you," Ryou said, ignoring the dog like creature.

Yugi looked to Isis. "I don't think he's an enemy," she said, "Besides, he's rather kawaii(cute)." Ryou sputtered and coughed, causing the slightly taller woman to giggle. A rather large blush appeared on his normally pale face.

"Guess it's settled then," Yugi said smiling faintly at their antics, "Welcome to AVALANCHE Ryou-kun."

TBC

Sakura: Yay!!!!! I FINALLY got to Ryou's entrance in this crazy little ficcie of mine.

Ryou: LITTLE?!

Yami: She's got the crazy part right. And WHAT ABOUT THE MORE LINES YOU PROMISED ME ONNA?!!!

Sakura: (holds up the FDNOD™) Did we say something _pharaoh_?

Yami: …

Sakura: Didn't think so.

Ryou: Um… Sakura-san, I don't want to sound like I'm complaining, I really don't mind you dressing me up as the Change of Heart, but why did you have me sleeping in a coffin?!

Sakura: Gomen darling, but that's what was in the game script. I couldn't change it. --

Jou: Just be grateful she didn't make ya into a dog like she did me. ;;

Seto: She knows you're the only one perfect for that part mutt.

Jou: Why you!!!!

Pegasus: Amusing as this story of yours is, Sakura-chan, mind telling me why did you imply my Cecilia was having an affair with a _Ryou Bakura of all people_?!

Sakura: H-How'd you get in here?!!

Pegasus: He let me in. (points to Xellos)

Sakura: Xellos Metallium!!!!!!!! How many times do I have to tell you… DO. NOT. LET. EITHER. PEGS. MURAKI. OR. DARTZ. ANY. WHERE. NEAR. ME!!!!!!!

Xel: But Sakura-chan, they have white hair. Isn't that your favorite?

Sakura: (grabs her cousins' Barney DVDs) They're sick freaks!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T STAND THEM!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU. ARE. SOOOOOOOOOOO. DEAD. MISTER!!!!!!!

Xel: Noooooooooooooooooooo not that!!!!! _Anything_ but that!!!!! Juuou-sama heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllp!!!

Firia: Got what you deserved namagomi.

Sakura: I heard that ryu no baka!!! _No one_ insults my Xel like that!!!!

Firia: Eep!

Kurama: It certainly is noisy tonight.

Hiei: Ch. Crazy females.

Gojyo: Got that right. Though that dragon chick's kinda cute.

Sanzo: Keep in your pants hentai kappa.

Gojyo: Oh shove it ya stuck up bleep!

Hakkai: Now, now let's not fight. Someone's got to do Sakura-san's job for her while she's… um.. busy.

Sanzo: That woman is lazier than a certain goddess I know.

Goku: Oh, who? Who? Who Sanzo?

Sanzo: Shut up baka saru.

Kurama: I guess it's up to me this time. (clears throat) Sakura-san wishes for you to tell her what you think of her story so far and to leave many reviews so she'll get the next part or parts out faster.

Hiei: Like that'll happen.

Kurama: Be nice Hiei or she'll start playing with us. Again.

Hiei: Ch.

Kurama: Be warned, Sakura-san does not care for flames so any reviews of that nature will be fed to her deck along with the reviewer. That is all.


	14. Enter the Dino

AN: As of this date, this is now the **THIRD MOST READ FIC** out of all my stories!!!! DOMO ARIGATO MINNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA!!!! It makes me sooooooooooooo happy that you're bothering to even read this monster!!!! (Grabs Kleenex) YOU LIKE IT!!! YOU REALLY LIKE IT!!! DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!!

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 14: Enter the Dino

The group panted as they reached the other side of Mt. Nibel. It had taken them all night and most of the next morning to reach the other side of the mountain range due to the large amount of monsters roaming the many caves littering the mountain, not to mention having to stop to rest for most of the night.

"Wonder what that old rocket's doing there," Yugi mused as they stared at a rusted rocket that was leaning more than the tower of Piza. "Why would they leave such a thing like that there?"

It didn't matter, what they were after was info on Bakura and transportation to get to the northern continent. There were no ships in that part of the world and getting there by buggy was definitely out of the question. So they headed toward the village with the rocket right smack in the middle of it – hence the name, Rocket Town.

After asking around, they learned that there was an airplane in town but it was owned by the unofficial headman known as 'the captain'. Deciding to check it out, they indeed saw a small two-seater bi-plane behind a house at the northern edge of town. It was a bright yellow color and on the tail the word 'Megazowler' painted on it.

"Megazowler, huh?" Yugi said, shaking his head at the strange name. "Darn! It's got a Kaiba Corp. logo on it!"

"So what, let's steal it!" Honda said, "Those bleeps always keep the good stuff for themselves anyway."

"Um… Is there something you wanted?" a young girl with long auburn hair tied into a ponytail asked, coming from inside the house.

"Um… we were just looking at the plane," Yugi replied.

"Oh, well if you'd like to use it you'll have to ask the captain, he's at the rocket. I'm Shizuka by the way. What are your names?"

"Yugi," the spiky haired teen replied.

"I'm Honda, from AVALANCHE"

"Ryou, I'm… well nevermind."

"Oh so you're not from Kaiba Corp.," she said disappointed. "I thought you came to tell us that they were going to reopen the Space Program. President Seto is scheduled to come by today."

"Seto's coming here?!" Yugi asked in surprise.

Shizuka nodded. "Well, good luck with the captain," she said going back to the house, "He's been awfully restless today."

At the rocket…

After an exhausting and steep climb up the surrounding scaffolding, Yugi-tachi saw a teenage boy with brown and lavender hair fiddling around with various panels and controls inside. "What d'ya want?" he asked, not bothering to look up from his work.

"We heard the captain was here," Yugi explained.

"That's me!" he said turning around to face them, "Name's Ryuuzaki, but everyone calls me captain. So whatcha come here for?"

"What happened to this rocket?" the spiky haired teen asked, curious about it, even if the rest of his friends weren't.

"Heh, so you know a rocket when ya seem 'em. You're smart shrimp. Remember how Kaiba Corp. developed a lot of fancy schmancy weapons during the war back then?" Yugi nodded, "Well, they came up with a Rocket Engine back then. They were always coming up with ideas for going into outer space. They spent gazillion after gazillion on prototype after prototype. It took _twenty-six_ tries, but they finally made a real honest to goodness rocket that actually worked. I got chosen to be the pilot, I mean come on, everyone knows I'm the best in the whole freakin' _world_. Anyway, we set a launch date and everything was hunky dory… But that stupid cow Shizuka had to go and screw everything up! That's why everyone at Kaiba Corp.'s so tight-$$ed! So there I was without a job. Damn those bleeps! They nixed the space program after the disaster! I had to forget about my dream of being the first person in space! Once they found out how to use mako for energy, that was the end of my life! Just look at this heap of junk! Every day, it leans a bit more. I don't know if I'll ever get out of here before this rust bucket falls. President Seto's my last hope…"

"So Kaiba is coming," Yugi said, feeling a bit sorry for the almost astronaut.

"Yah betcha. He's probably gonna say that he's restarting the Space Program. Why else would he come to a hick place like this."

"Well that was interesting and all," Honda said, anxious to get after Bakura, "But all we want is to borrow your plan."

"No bleepin' way are you taking my Megazowler! That's my baby! So get lost bub!"

"Nice going Honda," Mai muttered as they headed back down the scaffolding.

At Ryuuzaki's…

"Oh you're back Yugi. So what did the captain say?" Yugi just shook his head. "Oh, thought as much. Gomen(Sorry)."

"Bleep Shizuka," the two toned brunet said entering his home. "You blind or what girl? We've got guests so GET SOME TEA! Bleep!"

"S-Sorry Captain!" She then rushed into the kitchen and began making tea for them.

"You really don't have to," Yugi said nervously.

Ryuuzaki glared at them, obviously stressed out from the impending arrival of a certain CEO. "Sit your $$ down in that chair and drink your goddamn TEA!" They rushed to obey. The dinosaur loving pilot let out a yell of frustration. "DAMN, I'm _really _pissed!" He got up from his seat and stormed off to the back "Yo Shizuka!" he called, "I'll be working on the Megazowler! You'd better serve them TEA ya got it!?"

"What's his bleepin' problem?!!" Honda yelled, "That's no way to treat a lady." Shizuka blushed, no one had called her a lady before.

"It's our fault, sorry Shizuka-san," Yugi apologized.

She shook her head vehemently, "You have nothing to do with it, Yugi. He's _always_ like this."

"How can you stand to live with him then?" Ryou asked.

"It's my fault he's like that. I made a really stupid mistake and destroyed his dream," she said mournfully.

"What happened Shizuka-san?" Yugi asked, having heard only a tiny bit of the story form Ryuuzaki.

Flashback

It was the day of the launch, and Shizuka was checking on the rocket's oxygen tanks at in the engine section. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with them so she kept insisting on checking and quadruple checking each and _every_ one.

"Get your $$ movin'!" Ryuuzaki said, coming up to the auburn haired girl. "You're so slow Shizuka that there be another ice age and dinosaurs will be running around here again before you get done!"

"G-Gomen, captain!" she stammered.

He sighed. "You don't have to spend so much time checking the bleepin' oxygen tanks! I really appreciate ya bein' careful and all, but no matter how many times ya check 'em, those tanks ain't gonna break even if a brontosaurus stomped on 'em!"

"But captain…"

"No buts! Shizuka, c'mon girl, I know you're smart, and you know you are. So try to be more efficient, 'k?

"Sorry…"

A couple hours later, and Ryuuzaki was sitting in the cockpit, the crew was buzzing with excitement at the main control center.

"Instrument panel... all clear," he said checking the rocket's controls. "Kaiba Corp. No. 26, 'Giant Rex' ready for launch!" he said into the intercom.

"Engine pressure rising," came the voice of one of the operators back at mission control. "Kaiba Corp. No. 26, T-minus 3 minutes. Beginning countdown."

"About time!" Ryuuzaki said, excited to be living one of his childhood dreams. Suddenly the rocket's alarm went off. "What the bleep's going on?!" he demanded into the intercom.

"Ryuuzaki-san! We have an emergency! There's somebody in the engine section.

"Who's the bleepin' aho(dumb $$)?!"

"We don't know. We're activating the intercom for that section."

"Alright! Who's the bleepin' idiot messing with my dream?!" he shouted into the engine intercom.

"Don't mind me, Captain. Go ahead with the launch," came Shizuka's voice.

"**SHIZUKA?!!!!!** WHAT THE BLEEP ARE YOU STILL DOIN" THERE?!!!!!"

"The tests on the oxygen tanks weren't satisfactory captain," she explained.

"SHIZUKA YOU STUPID BLEEP! You wanna get burnt to a crisp?! Get outta there before you die!!!"

"Don't worry captain, I'm almost done. Once I get this fixed, the launch'll be a success."

"YOU IDIOT GIRL!!!!! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!!!!!"

"Ryuuzaki-san, we're starting the countdown," mission control piped in.

"CHOTTO MATTE KIMI!!!!!!(Wait a sec you!!!) SHIZUKA'S STILL DOWN THERE!!!"

"We know, but the next window's six months away. If we cancel now…"

The two toned brunet let out a string of curses. "SHIZUKA DO YA WANNA MAKE A MURDERER OUTTA ME?!!!"

"Captain!" Shizuka called from the engine section.

"WHAT?!!"

"Tank number 7 checks out ok, once I finish up on number 8 you're good to go."

"WELL HURRY THE BLEEP UP!!!!!!!! THEY'VE STARTED THE BLEEPIN' COUNTDOWN!!!!!!!!!!

"T-minus 30 seconds to ignition," called mission control, "Beginning countdown. Ryuuzaki-san, just forget about her, there's not enough time!"

"WHAT THE BLEEP AM I GONNA DO NOW?!!!!!"

"T-minus 15 seconds to ignition. Internal temperature rising."

"Great. Just great. There goes my dream!"

"We're igniting the engine."

"BLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!"

He had no choice, he had to abort the launch. There was no way he was going to be held responsible for Shizuka's death. He wasn't a cold blooded bleep like those working for Kaiba. He unbuckled his straps and rushed over to the emergency abort button and slammed his fist down on it as hard as he could.

End Flashback

"He pushed the Emergency Shut Down switch, canceling the launch, to save my life," Shizuka finished, feeling extremely guilty for what she'd done that day. "The Space Program's been cancelled ever since. It's my fault he didn't get to live his dream, so that's why I don't mind how the captain treats me. I owe him my life."

"Shizuka! I can't believe you STILL haven't served 'em tea!" Ryuuzaki said as the kettle was still letting out a high pitched wail at being ignored for so long.

"G-Gomen!" she apologized, rushing to get the kettle. Yugi got up to help her.

"I thought I told ya to sit down! Or ain't my tea good enough for ya?!" Yugi sighted and sat back down. He really wanted to tell her that what had happened wasn't completely here fault. "Where the bleep is that lazy Kaiba! He's late!"

Then they heard a rather annoying laugh as a mint green haired boy with glasses came into the house. "It's been a while. How've you been Ryuuzaki?"

"Long time no see bug breath," Ryuuzaki said, slapping him on the back. "How long were ya gonna keep me in the Jurassic Age Haga?! When's the Space Program gonna start up again. I can't to get back to work!"

Haga gave a nervous chuckle. "Beats me. Why don't you ask Mr. Big Shot President? He's out back."

"Think I will." With that Ryuuzaki got up again and headed back to the Megazowler.

"Ooooooooooooo Tea!" the bug loving boy said noticing Shizuka coming in with a tray of tea cups and a matching pot. "Can I have some too? With loads of sugar and honey? Oh and don't forget the royal jelly too!"

Deciding to see what Seto was upto, Yugi-tachi went outside, leaving Haga to his tea as he began to pile spoonful after spoonful of sugar and honey into the steaming liquid.

"HOW DARE YA GET MY HOPES UP FOR NOTHIN'!!!!" Ryuuzaki shouted, standing before a rather smug Seto Kaiba. "What the bleep did ya come here for then?"

"We're going after that nutcase, Bakura," the taller brunet said, not fazed by the shorter teen's irate outbursts. "I want to the Megazowler. We were going the wrong way, but now we have some idea where he's headed. For us to get there, we need a plane."

"Bleep!!!" he spat. "First my Black Tyranno, then the Giant Rex, and now, my precious Megazowler. You bleeps aren't gonna be satisfied until _everything_ from me!!!"

"You really are a bakasaurus aren't you Ryuuzaki," the CEO said, mocking his obsession with dinosaurs, "Have you forgotten it was because of _my_ company that you're able to fly at all?"

"NANDA YO(What did you say)?!!

During the resulting shouting match, Shizuka crept up to Yugi. "Um, Yugi can I talk to you for a sec?" Nodding, they went back inside to the rear porch. I think Haga-san's going to steal the Megazowler for Kaiba-dono, so if you still want to use it, you'd better move quick," she said pointing to the mint haired teen hiding near the plane.

"Arigato(Thank you) Shizuka-san," Yugi said and led Honda and Ryou over to the plane.

"Why's he making me do all the work?" Haga grumbled to himself, "I'm the head of the Space Department!!!" He leapt into the pilot's seat and turned the ignition key, causing the plane to whir and the propeller to spin.

"I believe we were here first," Ryou said coolly, startling Haga, making him 'eep' in shock.

"Hey, haven't I seen you guys before?" he asked, scrutinizing the group. "Y-You're the guys t-that killed P-President Kaiba!!! S-Security!!!!!!!!!" Haga leapt from the seat and ran like a chicken with its head cut off!!! Unfortunately, he didn't see a truck with Ryuuzaki at the wheel bearing down on him in time and got thrown several feet into the air only to land into one of Shizuka's beehives. "Ouch!!! Get off me you fools!!! It's not my fault!!!!!!" he cried as a swarm of _very_ angry killer bees chased him off the property.

Meanwhile, the dinosaur loving teen had hopped into the pilot seat while the others either grabbed onto the wings or jumped into the second seat as the plane began its take off.

Kaiba's soldiers opened fire at the Megazowler. The tail of the plan was hit by a rifle bullet, damaging it severely. "Bleep!!!! They hit my baby!!!! Those bleepin' bleeps!!!"

"I think you'd better make an emergency landing," Yugi called over the screaming engines.

Ryuuzaki let out a string of curses, noticing they had flown quite a distance and were now directly over water. "Better hold on, guys!" he yelled. "This's gonna be one heck of a splash!"

Within minutes, the plane shot straight down into a river, luckily it was light enough to stay afloat, especially with all the people on it.

"My poor baby!!" the two toned brunet wailed, "They've fossilized her!!"

"But we can still use it as a boat right?" Yugi asked.

"Do what ya bleepin' want."

"So what are you going to do now, Ryuuzaki-san?" Isis asked.

"The hell I know," he replied bitterly, "My career with Kaiba Corp.'s extinct now. And I'm giving up on that bleepin' rust bucket."

"What about Shizuka, your wife?" Jou asked.

"Hah! That's a good one! Shizuka ain't my wife! I get the willies just thinking 'bout marryin' her! So what are ya gonna do now? You ain't got my Megazwler anymore."

"We're after Bakura," Yugi explained.

"Don't forget about kickin' Kaiba's rich butt," Honda added.

"Ah, what the bleep! Sign me up! I'd like to get back at that pompous bleep myself!"

"What do you think guys?" Yugi asked, looking at his friends.

"Doesn't matter to me," Ryou said morosely. The others gave their assent as well, though not as apathetically.

"Listen up ya numbskulls! You'd better not make me regret joinin' ya!"

"Numbskulls?!" Honda repeated, annoyed at the unwarranted insult.

"Ya heard me! You're all numbskulls! If you weren't you'd be stayin' the bleep away from Kaiba Corp. Ya got guts tho', I like guys with guts. So ya wanna catch up with Seto right?" Yugi nodded. "Well you're in luck. That bleepin' rich prick let on that he was headed to some kinda 'Temple of the Ancients'."

"Where is it?" Yugi asked, not liking the feeling he was getting from the name. Why did it seem so familiar?

"Dunno," answered Ryuuzaki, "Kaiba said something 'bout headin' the wrong way so maybe it's around here somewhere?"

"Let's just find land first, then we'll get info," Yugi said, noticing that they had now drifted out to sea.

TBC

Sakura: Whoo-hoo!!! The gang's all here!!!!! Finally got all the AVALANCHE members together!!!

Ryuu: It's about time too! I was startin' to get fossilized waitin' for ya to put me in!!

Sakura: Oh stuff it dino breath! You oughta be grateful I even thought of you for that part.

Yami: I'm still waiting for more lines, onna!!!!

Sakura: Oh shut up you!!!

Xel: Trouble with the help dear?

Sakura: Nah. Nothing I can't handle Xel koi, but thanx anyway.

Xel: Anything for my favorite miko.

Sakura: (blushes) Anyhoo, keep reading minna, things have only just begun. I've got plans for our little band of heroes. BIG PLANS!!! (eg)

Bakura: Which are?

Sakura: Bakura-sama! You know better than to ask! Sore wa himitsu yo!!! - Anyhoo minna, the more hits I get, the faster I'll post the next chappies!!!!

Yami: Ra help us if she does.

Sakura: Keep it up pharaoh no baka, and you'll get NO lines at all!!


	15. Mokuba Revealed

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 15: Mokuba Revealed

"Where are we?" Yugi asked as the Megazowler drifted onto a beach on the southern part of the virtually unexplored Western Continent.

"Beats me," Ryuuzaki replied. "Never really bothered to fly around here since there ain't nothing but mountains."

"I heard of a town on the northern part of this continent," said Ryou, "I don't know if it's still there or not, but we can try to find it."

"Sounds good to me," Yugi replied.

So off they went. Up the mountain paths until they came to a rope bridge crossing one of the many canyons. They were about to cross when they heard…

"Chotto, Chotto, Chooooooooooooooootto matte (Wait a sec)!!!!!" yelled Mokuba as he panted to catch up with the lead party.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" Honda asked.

"I know this area pretty good! It gets kinda rough past this bridge."

"Now you tell us?!!" the brunet asked, suspicious of the boy's sudden eagerness to help. "You're up to something, ain't ya?"

"I'm not!" he said, indignant. "It does get tough! REALLY tough!"

Just then, a squad of Kaiba Corp. soldiers came running up to them. Somehow they had managed to follow them to the western continent.

"What the?!! How'd the bleep did Kaiba get here?"

"Wait a sec," one of the soldiers said, "That ain't them. These are those guys from before."

"I knew it!" Honda spat, "You were really one of them all along!"

"No way!!! I swear it!!! I had nothing to do with this one."

"Whaddya mean 'this one'?!" Jou asked.

"So you were plannin' something!!!" accused Honda.

"Um.. not really… you see… um… that is…"

"What should we do sir?" the soldier asked, confused by the rebel group's argument.

"Well, duh, get them!!! They're wanted criminals you aho (dumb$$)!!!!!"

"I knew it!!!!!!" Honda bellowed, double checking his equipment after the soldiers had been taken care of. "**ALL** my materia's missin'!!!!!"

"Hey!" Ryuuzaki called, "Where's the gaki(brat)?"

"That damned Mokuba!!!!!" The irate brunet let out a string of curses along with a few frustrated growls. "I should have known the little creep was after our materia!!"

"He went north!" Jou said, noticing Mokuba's tracks on the other side of the bridge.

"We're goin' after him!" Honda shouted, "Just wait 'til I get my hands on him, I'll…" No one waited for him to finish, they had immediately started following the thieving boy's tracks. "Hey wait for me!!!"

Several hours and monster fights later, the group reached the only settlement located on the very northern part of the continent. Wutai was a sleepy little town with not much to it, except for a temple and an enormous statue carved into the side of one of the mountains nearby. They probably would have enjoyed the Japanese style architecture and décor, but the picturesque scenery was far from their minds. They **HAD** to get their materia back.

Upon entering, they spotted the raven haired thief, but Mokuba ran off and disappeared faster than any of them had ever seen him before.

They went from building to building searching for him, even risking a few limbs from the resident crazy cat lady's many cats. Finally they came to the largest house by the temple. It was the last place they hadn't searched, besides the temple which was closed off to outsiders for the time being.

After searching the many rooms, Yugi stepped into a bedroom where a raven haired boy about Honda's age lay sleeping on a futon. He began tossing around and mumbling in his sleep. "What do you want? Don't have... AH...anything much but, you should be able to..." he rolled over before mumbling again. "rest yourselves here. Make yourselves at home."

"Don't you think he looks a bit like Mokuba?" Isis whispered.

"Mokuba?" the sleeping teen mumbled, startling them. Had he heard her? A quick glance told them that he was _still _talking in his sleep. "Don't know him. ...you again? I'm telling you I don't know any Mokuba. There isn't anyone named Mokuba here in Wutai!" He woke himself with that shout. He jerked when he noticed he wasn't alone. You're new here aren't you?" he asked. "You're not with Kaiba Corp. are you? Just my luck! This town's finally getting some tourists again and they're all Kaiba Corp. thugs!"

"Um.. we're not Kaiba…" Yugi started.

"Don't really care, my friend," he interrupted, "But if you're here to start trouble, you'd better leave. The last thing Wutai needs now is trouble with Kaiba Corp."

A black blur dropped from the ceiling. "Nii-san you coward!" Mokuba yelled.

"Mokie!"

"If you're so scared of Kaiba, Ryouta, then why don't you just hand the town over to them like everyone else?!! These guys are way braver than you! They've been kicking Kaiba's $$ all this time while you've been nothing but a guzu(goof off)!!!"

"Mokuba, stay out of this! You don't know anything!"

"I know plenty!" the younger boy spat, "Wutai lost one lousy battle and now you're ready to throw in the towel!"

"How dare you talk to your older brother like that!!! I'm the one who puts food on the table!!! Tell me little brother, how many fish have you caught in the past six months? Not one! That's how many!"

"What if I don't wanna be a fisherman?! It's _my_ life!! Anyway, you're not my father!!!"

The others could see the veins bulging from the older boy's temples and neck.

"Y-You damned gaki!!!!!!" Ryouta bellowed, "If father were alive, he'd tan your disrespectful hide!!!"

Seeing that he went too far and was probably in for the beating of a lifetime, Mokuba threw a smoke bomb and high-tailed it out of there.

After chasing the raven haired boy all over Wutai, Yugi-tachi had finally cornered him outside the Turtle's Paradise pub and restaurant. Ryuuzaki and Ryou blocked two of the exits while Yugi confronted him, cutting off the only other way of escape.

"You're trapped Mokuba," the spiky haired teen said, slowly advancing.

Mokuba looked down, defeated. "Ok, ok, you win Yugi. I'll give back your materia. It's back at my place." Before any of them could protest, he threw another smoke bomb and ran off

Seeing that they had to do their search over, they decided start with the pub – Yugi was in need of a nice cool one. Much to their dismay, it was crawling with Kaiba Corp. soldiers, not to mention some of the Ghouls were there.

"Hey! The reports were right!" one of the soldiers said, recognizing the group, "They _are_ here! Go tell the Ghouls!"

"Bite ya bum(Aussie for shut up BTW )!" the brown haired Ghoul said from the next table over.

"W-W-What?!" the soldier said flabbergasted.

"We're off duty ya dingbat! Sorry we can't come save your bums, mate." Varon really didn't feel like getting his butt kicked yet again.

"Hmph! We don't need your help, right?" The soldier next to him nodded.

"Yeah! We'll show you we can do this without you lazy Ghouls!" the second soldier said.

"Right after we tell HQ about you goofing off again!" With that they ran out of the pub.

"Varon, sir, do you really think that's the way a professional Ghoul should act?" a brown haired girl asked.

"Mana, luv, don't get me wrong. I am a pro, but a pro ain't someone who's always flat out like a lizard drinking(Aussie for busy and stressed out from work). That's cods wallop."

"Um… Rishid-san?" she asked, begging for back up. However, the bald Ghoul remained silent, preferring to stay out of a potential argument.

"Hmph!" she said, getting up, "I'm not buying it." She then left the pub, probably to run crying to Marik about how he and Rishid were being mean to her again.

"No need to get all A over T(Aussie for fall over yourself) mate," he said when Rishid started to get up as well "She ain't no billylid(Aussie for kid). Let 'er go." His bald partner nodded and sat back down.

Later at Ryouta and Mokuba's house…

They finally found the boy who was waiting for them in the cellar.

"Once we lost the war, Wutai's become nothing but a tourist trap," he said, bitterly, "We used to be really good martial artists, but now look at us!"

"Look Mokuba," Yugi said sternly, "I'm really sorry about your hometown and all, but we want our materia back. If you give it back now, we'll forget you were tricking us the whole time."

"O-Ok," he said, sniffling, "P-Pull the left switch over there. T-That's where I hid it." Yugi went to pull the lever, failing to notice the smirk on the boy's face.

"What the bleep!" Ryuuzaki cried.

A metal cage dropped on to the others, leaving Mokuba a chance to get away.

"Nya-nya!" he crowed, pulling the bottom lid of one eye down and sticking his tongue out. "There ain't no way you're gonna get your materia back! Ya want it, then go find it yourself!" He started to run off. "Oh yeah, I forgot! If you find your materia, you're gonna have to steel it. Get it? Steel it?" The raven haired boy disappeared, laughing his head off.

After much cursing from the others and finally getting out of the cage, the Yugi-tachi began their search for Mokuba yet again. However, this time, they noticed that the gate to the temple was open. Being the ex-SOLDIER he was, Yugi knew right away that had to have been where the tricky little brat had gone so they entered the temple grounds.

"Hey looka dis!" Jou said, going over to the temple's gong. "Think it works?" Without waiting for an answer, the dog like creature grabbed the stick hanging next to it and whacked it against the gong. To their surprise, a hidden door beneath the dais the gong sat on sprung open.

"If I was a thief, I bet that's where I'd hide my stuff," Honda said.

Yugi nodded, agreeing. They headed into the hidden room and saw the raven haired boy being tied up by a bunch of thugs.

"Who do ya think you are?!" he yelled squirming worse than a worm on a hook. "Do you even _know_ who I am?! Let go!!!"

"Keith!" Yugi shouted, recognizing an all too familiar bandanna wearing blond.

The former Mafia don of Wall Market laughed maniacally. "I finally got me a new babe! Better make that two!"

"Two?"

"Hey!" Mokuba yelled, insulted. "I'm not a girl!!!"

Just then more of his thugs came in carrying a bound Mana. "You'd better let go of me! I'm with Kaiba Corp.! You're gonna regret this!!!" Keith just laughed, ogling her as they rushed out of the secret room.

TBC

Sakura: Sorry this is so short minna, but L-sama thought another cliffy would keep you guys coming back for more.

Yami: I still can't believe this monstrosity got **almost 200** hits.

Joachim: Well aren't we loved. That drabble she forced me into only got 82. Not to mention, no one favored it or added it to their C2 things. Damn that Square for taking away my fans! ;;

Sakura: Give it time, Joachim dear. Yugivania's still a newer fic. I'm sure you'll get more fans just be patient. Besides you don't even come in until the sequel and I still have the _first_ part to finish!

Joachim: …

Sakura: Anyhoo minna, I've gotta go get Mokie away from that bleep so leave me loads of reviews, they'll help me get Mokie back faster.

Mokuba: You guys better hurry up too!!! Or my big brother'll sue your butts off!!!

Sakura: Mokuba Kaiba!!! No threatening the readers!!!


	16. Rescue and Betrayal

DOMO ARIGATOU MINNA FOR NOW MAKING THIS THING EVEN MORE POPULAR!!!!!!!! IT'S NOW THE 2ND MOST READ OF MY FICS!!!!!!!!!! LONG LIVE FF7!!!!!!!!

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 16: Rescue and Betrayal

Yugi, Jou, and Isis ran after the former Wall Market mobster. The chase led them to the carved mountain behind the village's temple.

"There's Keith! Don't let him get away!" a Kaiba Corp. soldier shouted to his fellow squad members. It appeared they were there to attempt to rescue Mana. "Attaaaack!"

Unfortunately, the blond managed to escape, which was not hard to do considering that most of Kaiba's goons were complete idiots and were too busy fighting Yugi's group, having mistaking them for more of Keith's thugs.

Varon and Rishid appeared on the scene a few moments later, determined to rescue their fellow ghoul.

"I'll give 'im one thing," the shorter brunet quipped, "He's good at runnin'."

"…Mana," the taller man whispered.

"Let's go Rishid. We'll show 'em what the Ghouls can do. If that lech has Mana, this ain't gonna be easy." He then looked over to Yugi and his friends.

"I don't want to fight," the spiky haired teen said, keeping his hand near the hilt of his buster sword just in case. "We're after Keith too. He's got Mokuba and he's got our materia."

"Don't get me wrong here mate," Varon replied. "You're still on our most wanted list, but right now, Mana's more important. You don't get in our way, we won't get in yours."

"Agreed," Yugi said nodding. "We've no intention of working with you either. Now where did that creep go?"

"Here's a hint mate," Varon said smirking "It's something that sticks out the most." He and Rishid then ran off further up the mountain.

"Something that sticks out the most?" Isis asked.

"Don't look at me," Jou spat, just as confused by Varon's hint.

Yugi looked around for a bit, then it hit him. The statues carved into the mountain! "Let's go, guys! Mokuba's up there!"

They then rushed after the two ghouls. When they neared the head of one of the statues, they ran into Varon and Rishid again.

"'Bout time ya got here mate," the brunet said, "How's about you go that way and we'll go this way." He indicated a path that branched off into two different directions. "Don't worry we won't do anything to that kid of yours… yet."

The ghouls then went down the lower path leaving the higher one for Yugi. Seeing they had no choice, Yugi's group followed the path and soon came to where Keith was holding the two hostage. Both Mana and Mokuba were tied to one of the many statues' heads.

"LEMME GO!!!" screamed Mokuba.

The blond mobster laughed. "I just **love** them feisty," he said eyeing the boy lecherously. "You're both so yummy lookin', which one to pick? Maybe her?"

"You won't get away with this!" Mana shouted. "I'm one of the ghouls!"

"Or maybe I should pick her?" Keith mused giving the girl the same look.

"Yeesh! If I knew this was gonna happen, I would have paid more attention in rope lessons," the boy grumbled.

"I made up my mind!" Keith crowed, "I choose the short one!"

"Eeeeeeeewwwww!" shouted Mokuba. "I'm a **boy** you jerk! Besides, you don't have any materia."

"Ooooo she's kinky too!"

"That's enough Keith!" Yugi shouted, unable to watch anymore.

"Dare?! (Who?!)"

"Thank the gods it's you Yugi!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Well if it ain't the shrimp," spat Keith.

"Let Mokuba and Mana go!" demanded Isis.

"You're one sick freak you know that?" Jou spat, baring his teeth.

"Shut it!" yelled the blond. "I've suffered a lot because of you punks!"

"I really don't give a bleep!" Yugi spat, drawing his buster sword. "Let them go or I'll run you through!"

"You guys are really serious!" Keith said, shaking slightly. "Well that's okay 'cause so am I!" He then let out a shrill whistle and suddenly a dragon like monster appeared above.

"Oh bleep," Jou muttered, getting ready to defend himself.

The battle took less time than they thought and Keith's latest pet went sailing down the mountainside. However, being the slimy bleep that he was, Keith wasn't too upset at his apparent defeat. He had taken precautionary measures before anyone showed up.

"Chotto matte! (Wait a sec!)" Keith said holding his hands up.

Yugi ignored him and pointed his sword at him, ready to run the mobster through if he didn't release his hostages.

"Why would a bad guy like me beg you for his life?"

"I really don't care Keith! Let them go!"

Keith laughed then took out a remote control device. He then pushed a button and Mokuba and Mana were spun around until they were hanging upside down.

"Kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa!" screamed Mana.

"I'm gonna be sick!" wailed Mokuba.

"One step more and you're girlfriends are pancakes!" Keith said, one finger on the release button.

"Shimatta! (Damn!)" Yugi spat.

"So this is how a loser lives," growled Jou.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" cried Isis.

"I'm the one who's laughing last!" retorted Keith, confident that not only was he gong to get a girl or two for the night, but to keep his life as well.

"Actually mate, that would be us." Varon said

"Bleep! It's the ghouls!"

"You should have known we'd be comin' for ya," the brunet said, smirking. "We're here to fix your leak Keith."

"Then you're all coming with me!" Keith made to press another button on the remote when a bald headed man came up behind him and knocked the device from his hand, causing the blond to fall. Unfortunately, Keith managed to grab onto one of the statues arms.

"Great timing aibou (partner)!"

Rishid nodded in greeting before going over to the brown haired girl and freeing her. Varon then stepped onto the gangster's hands. "This'll only take a couple secs mate, so listen up. Why do you think we busted our bums working with these here blokes? 1. Because we were ready to die, 2. Because we were sure of victory, or 3. Because we're idiots."

"Um.. t-two?" the blond replied nervously.

"Oo sorry," the brunet said doing his best Alex Trebeck impersonation. "They're all wrong." He then continued to grind his feet on the mobster's hands.

"No wait!" he pleaded. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!!!!!" he screamed as he lost his grip and fell to his death.

"The correct answer was…"

"…because it's our duty," Rishid finished.

"Oh thank you soooooooo much!!!" Mana cried, glomping the brunet. "I'd thought you'd never come to save me!"

"Crikey sheila!" he yelled. "Don't act so bloody weak! You're a ghoul!"

"S-Sorry sir," she said, blushing.

"Never thought I'd say this, but thanks," said Yugi.

The ghouls remained silent, but Yugi could see an almost imperceptible nod from the bald ghoul. Suddenly, Varon's cell rang.

"Varon here," he said after answering it. "Got it. We'll get right to work!"

"Was that Malik-sama?" Mana asked.

"He wants us to find Yugi."

"Then we're…" Rishid started, glancing over to the AVALANCHE group.

"Nah, we're off duty today remember, mate?" Varon said, giving a slight nod to Yugi as he passed by, followed by Rishid and Mana.

"HEY YOU GUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYS!!!!!!!!" yelled Mokuba. "Get me DOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNN!!!!!!!"

"There! You've got you're materia back. Happy?" grumbled Mokuba once they returned to his house after getting him off of the mountain.

"The rest Mokuba," Yugi said drawing his buster sword.

"Aww man," the boy whined, but obeyed and handed the rest of the materia over to Yugi. "That was a close one. Normally I'd kick some major butt. That Keith guy was a real freak. I'd rather deal with my ni-san than deal with that guy. Oh, by the way, weren't those ghouls cool or what?" He looked around and saw he was alone. The others had left. "Come on, wait---! I'm coming with ya guys!!!" he ran out of the house after them

Yugi's group was at a loss. No one knew anything about the Temple of the Ancients Kaiba had mentioned. However, Jou had a brilliant idea. Why not ask Sugoroku? Yugi pulled out his cell and dialed the old man.

"The Temple of the Ancients? Hmm?" the old man asked. "I do believe it's in the jungle south of Gongaga. But you need a keystone to get in. At least that's what the report on the ruins said."

"Thanks, grandpa!" Jou called as they hung up.

"So where's this keystone?" Honda asked.

"I heard Ushio bought it and has it on display at Kaiba Land," Ryuuji replied.

"So I guess it's back to Kaiba Land then," Isis said eager for another trip to the amusement park.

"It'd better be here cat," grumbled Honda. He really didn't want to come back to this place. Not after what had happened between him and Amelda.

They looked around the collection gallery and sure enough inside a glass case was an odd glowing stone with strange glyphs carved into it.

"This must be it," Yugi said, staring at it in awe.

"Long time no see kiddo," Ushio said coming up behind him. Like it huh? I got it from some guy in a shack."

"Can we um… borrow it for a bit?" Isis asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Heh, heh, heh," the tall teen said, blushing slightly. "Sorry babe but it's not for rent. But since I'm a nice guy, I'll let you have it on one condition."

"Condition?" Yugi asked, getting a rather nasty feeling.

"Entertain me," Ushio explained.

"Entertain you?" the shorter teen parroted.

"It's nothing too hard for a strong looking kid like you. Just go and fight some opponents in the arena at Battle Square for me. You do well, and I'll let you have that there shiny rock."

"Looks like I've got no choice," Yugi said then headed to Battle Square.

To his surprise he managed to last all eight rounds even with the various restrictions he wound up getting saddled with. He also won a few nice prizes as well. Mai and Isis were both pleased with the new equipment he'd won for them.

"Hmph. Is that all you've got?" Ushio complained, not too happy at having his best fighters lose. "A promise is a promise. The rock's yours kid."

Glad to have gotten that over with, Yugi-tachi headed back to the gondola station so they'd be able to get on with their search for the temple. However, it was turning out not to be their day.

"I'm sorry sir, but the tram's out of order right now," the staff member said, blocking their way. "I apologize, but you'll have to wait until it's repaired."

"Gee, too bad Yugi," Ryuuji said upon hearing the bad news. "I know, why don't we stay at the hotel? They know me here so I'll be able to get us all a great deal."

"Like we have a choice," grumbled Honda.

"I'll let you know as soon as the repairs are done," the staff member said a little too cheerfully.

"Say Yugi," Ryuuji started, while they waited for their rooms to be ready. "Why don't you tell us what's been going on? I missed out on a lot of stuff since I wasn't here in the beginning."

"Yeah how 'bout filling us noobs in?" Ryuuzaki added.

"I also would like to know," said Ryou.

"I've been with him since the get go, and I still don't get it," complained Honda. "C'mon Yugi spill!"

"I'm tired," was all Yugi said, obvious not in the mood to talk. He kept getting an uneasy feeling the more he thought about the temple and he didn't like it one darned bit.

"Oh come on!" shouted Ryuuzaki. "You're just a li'l kid. You're young so what are you complaining about?"

Yugi glared at the dinosaur loving pilot. Just because he had been short for his age didn't mean he was a child for real. "We are going after Bakura. Bakura's looking for a way to the Shadow Realm."

"The Shadow Realm?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"It's a place full of Mako energy. At least that's what Kaiba believes. I don't know if it's real or not thought."

"We Cetra return to the Shadow Realm when we die. It's a land of boundless happiness," Isis explained. "That's what my mother told me."

"Cetra? That some kinda drug or something?" Honda asked, not really listening. He lost interest once Kaiba had been mentioned.

"The Cetra are what you call the ancients," answered Isis. "The Shadow Realm isn't a place you can find that easily. You just wander around until you get this feeling. Like 'this is the Shadow Realm'."

"Can you feel it Isis-san?" Yugi asked intrigued.

"I think so."

"So Bakura's moving around so much because he's searching for it right?" Mai asked.

"He's also looking for something else," Isis said solemnly.

"Black materia," piped Yugi.

"Yeah," Ryuuji added, "Ushio told me a guy in a black cape was looking for black materia."

"Just how many of these guys are there?" Mai asked remembering seeing a few men with black capes and numbers tattooed on their hands. "The ones I saw all had tattoos on their hands."

"Well my tattoo says I'm numba 13," Jou said.

"Oh yeah, how'd you get that tattoo Jou?" Yugi asked just now remembering his canine like friend had one.

"Pegasus," he spat, "The rest is all scars, but that numba's from him."

"I guess that makes at least twelve others running out there," said Mai.

"I think maybe Pegasus did something to those poor men," Isis piped up. "I don't know what it has to do with Bakura, but I think we should go after just him."

"I agree with her," Honda said, "It's just too confusing if we start messing with those other guys."

"I'm going to bed," announced Isis. The raven haired woman then left to check to see if a room was ready.

"What was that about?" Ryuuji asked, perplexed by her sudden iciness.

"Well if that's all, I'm gonna go too," Mokuba said, following after Isis.

"What about this black materia stuff?" asked Ryuuji.

"Forget it," Yugi muttered, "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Well I really don't care," Honda said, getting ready to head to bed, "All this stuff will be over once we get going tomorrow!"

"Yug' you don't think I'm gonna go nuts like them otha guys do you?" Jou asked concerned about what he heard about the other tattooed men.

"I don't know what Pegasus did to you, hon," Mai said laying a hand on the dog like creature's head, "But you seem to be okay."

"I know, demo (but)…"

"Just forget about it."

"Demo…"

"Stop whining like a lost puppy! You've got to be strong. For your grandfather! For us!"

"Mai!" Yugi yelled.

"You not the only one with worries," she said to Jou, ruffling the soft blond fur.

"I don't like this one bit," Ryuuji muttered.

"We should head to our rooms," Ryou said, noticing the late hour. He went to see if Ryuuzaki had heard, but found the two-toned brunet fast asleep in the chair he'd been sitting in. Shaking his head, he hefted the younger teen over his shoulder and proceeded to carry him out of the lobby.

Yugi woke to a knock at his door. Opening it, he saw Isis standing there with a mischievous look on her face.

"Doushita no (What's wrong), Isis-san?"

"Want to go on a date?" she asked, giggling.

"N-Nani?!"

"Come on, don't tell me you never went on dates! A cute guy like you?!"

"Of course I have," defended Yugi, blushing.

"Well then, let's go!"

Before he could protest, Isis latched onto his arm and bodily forced him from his hotel room.

"O-Oi!" he stammered, cursing Kaiba under his breath for making the amusement park open 24/7.

Yugi could do nothing as the persistent black haired woman dragged him all the way to Event Square. Once there, she managed to rope him into performing a rather schlocky play with her for the other tourists. 'Well at least I don't have to wear a dress this time,' he thought.

Once that horrid experience was over, Isis dragged the poor boy off to the park's sky gondola ride.

"Two please," she said to the staff person and waited for the next available car to show up.

"Enjoy the ride!" the staffer called as they entered the empty car.

Isis sat across from Yugi looking out the window. Yugi however, just sat with his arms crossed across his chest, sulking. "Oh how pretty!" she suddenly exclaimed as fireworks lit up the night sky.

"You know…" began Isis, "It bothered me how much you looked like my old boyfriend. You're two completely different people, but yet you're the same. The way you walk, gesture… It's almost as if he's inside you, but you're different. Things are different…" Yugi remained silent, at a loss as to what to say to that. "Yugi... I'm searching for _you._ I'd like to meet you."

"Isis-san, I'm right here."

"I can see that," she said, sounding a bit put off, "What I meant was, the real you."

After forcing Yugi to go on a few other rides, the couple finally started making their way back to the hotel in Ghost Square. "I had fun. Let's do this again sometime," beamed Isis.

Yugi just sulked, not pleased that he lost some of his sleeping and thinking time. Isis was about to complain, but noticed a rather familiar white moogle with a cat sitting on top of its head.

"What's Ryuuji doing out here alone?" she wondered.

Curious, Yugi glanced over to where she was looking. Sure enough there was Ryuuji, something glowing in the moogle's hand. "What the?! He's got the keystone!" He immediately ran after the cat and moogle, Isis quickly following. After following Ryuuji they finally caught up to him at Chocobo Square where a Kaiba Corp. helicopter was waiting. The moogle threw the keystone to Malik who caught it one handed.

"Well done," he said smirking smugly.

The helicopter then flew away.

"Y-You traitor!" yelled Yugi, grabbing his ever handy buster sword.

"I admit it," the cat said defeatedly, "I'm a spy hired by Kaiba Corp. You can put that thing away. I'm not gonna run."

"We trusted you! I can't believe I was so stupid," cried Isis.

"I really am sorry, can't we just go on like nothing happened?"

"Out of the question, neko (cat)," Yugi said pointing the tip of the sword at the cat's chest.

"What are you gonna do, kill me?" Ryuuji gave a bitter laugh. "You'll only be killing a stuffed toy. My real body's at Kaiba HQ. This is just a RC doll."

"You're from Kaiba Corp?! Who are you?" demanded Isis.

"I'm sorry, dear lady, but I can't tell you my real name."

"This is going nowhere," spat Yugi, utterly annoyed.

"See, told you Yugi. It'd be best if we just kept going on our journey."

"You've got to be kidding if you think we'd let you come."

"I know I'm an employee of Kaiba's, but I'm not exactly your enemy here. There's something about you guys. I just don't get it. You aren't paid for anything, no one's praising you for all this hard work. But you still keep on going, even if it may cost you your lives. Seeing you like that, makes me think about my own life. Please let go with you to the temple."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda," spat Yugi. "Once a spy, always a spy."

"I had a feeling you'd be like this Yugi, so I made a few preparations."

"Papa! Mai!" came a familiar voice from the cat's mouth.

"T-That's Rebecca!" Isis cried in utter shock.

"Hey it's that pretty flower lady! Hello miss flower lady!"

"I think you know how this works," came Ryuuji's voice.

"You vile…" Isis spat.

"I really don't like doing this… using little kids... But we can't afford any compromises with the way things are. I suggest we all be good little boys and girls and continue as if nothing happened. We'll go to the temple as planned. I'll even show you the way since we've already been there. Well I'm off to bed, so oyasumi (good night)."

Yugi sighed. "We have no choice but to listen to him."

Isis nodded solemnly. "I just hope Rebecca's alright. I hope nothing's happened to oka-san." Yugi placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping that would help somewhat.

"Let's head back. It's late."

TBC

Sakura: Bet some of you weren't expecting that ne?

Joachim: Actually dear, I wasn't expecting that horrid thing you put me and Leon through to get so popular so quick.

Sakura: I told you so Joachim dear all it needed was a bit more time.

Yugi: Yeah and I think that plug in the last chapter or so helped too.

Sakura: You thought that too?!

Joachim: Still no favorites or alerts though. ;;

Sakura: Well look on the bright side, it gained 100 hits since I last put up the last chapter!

Leon: She does have a point.

Sakura: Anyhoo, I'm just soooooooooooooooo psyched that this monster's now #2 of my most popular fics!!!!!

Joachim: Which is **so **unfair. Konami's just as good as that lousy Square.

Sakura: Joachim! Watch it Mr.! I just happen to be a big fan of Square's games! You should be happy Yugivania's #4. That's still in the top ten.

Leon: Again she has a point.

Joachim: You're only saying that so she won't torture you again.

Sakura: Play nice you two! I'm not gonna clean up the blood again. Anyhoo, minna, let me know what you think. Pleassssssssse? I really looooooooooooooove getting feedback.


	17. The Bleep Hits the Fan!

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 17: The Bleep Hits the Fan

"It's about time Yugi," Ryuuji said waiting with the rest of AVALANCHE at the ropeway station. "I think the best way to the Temple of the Ancients would be to take the Megazowler east to the sea. So who's going with who?"

"Well I'm definitely going to the temple," Isis piped up, "No ands, ifs or buts."

They started off to the temple. Hours later, they arrived at a humongous ziggurat like structure nestled deep in the enormous jungle south of Gongaga.

Isis stood trembling at the base of the stairs. "I can feel the knowledge of the ancients flowing from here. Their spirits have yet to return to the planet. Why? Were you waiting for us?"

"What's going on Isis-san?" asked Yugi.

The raven haired woman closed her eyes, concentrating on the circulating energy. "They're scared," she said, "But they're happy because I'm here. I'm sorry I can't understand you. It's as if they're all talking at once. Let's go inside, Yugi."

Yugi nodded and they spent the next half hour climbing the stairs inside the temple 'lobby' was a platinum blond teenager in a navy blue suit lying against what appeared to be an altar of some sort.

"Malik?!" Isis cried running over to the severely injured boy.

"The leader of the Ghouls?!" Yugi asked, not expecting to find him there, let alone be gravely wounded.

"Nng… We've all been had," he groaned, pressing a hand against his bloodstained side. "Bakura's not looking for the Shadow Realm at all."

"He's here?!"

"See… for yourself… bleep… "I never... should have… let Isis escape. The President... was wrong..."

Isis frowned, though she was extremely concerned for her former friend. "You idiots. The Shadow Realm isn't what you think it is. Kaiba Corp. wouldn't win even if I did help you."

"Ugh… That is… so you. To say… something like that." He reached into his ruined jacket and pulled out the stolen keystone. "Put it… on… the altar," he said giving it to Yugi, then passed out, the pain and blood loss too much for him to bear.

"You're crying?" the spiky haired boy said, noticing faint tears at the corners of her eyes.

"He may be our enemy, but I've know Malik since we were kids. He was my only friend then." Yugi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure the other Ghouls will take care of him. Let's get moving, this place gives me the creeps." Isis sniffled, but quickly wiped away her tears as the rebel leader placed the glowing stone into an indentation on the altar. A soft blue light surrounded the small group and they were transported to what could only be described as an Escher like maze (think of the room where Sarah confronts Jareth in Labyrinth).

Isis gripped her arms as she trembled from the stronger pull of energy flowing around them. "So many voices… So many…"

"Whoever built this place must have been really stoned," Ryuuzaki muttered, trying not to get dizzy from the confusing surroundings.

"Don't give up Yugi," Isis said, noticing the worried look on her friend's face. "It may look tough, but I believe we'll make it."

Steeling himself, Yugi led them down the nearest set of stairs. An hour or so later they had come to a room with huge boulders rolling down a small slope. Luckily there were niches to each side for them to dodge the boulders. After narrowly escaping the last boulder at the end there was a flash of light and the boulders mysteriously stopped coming. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief as Isis quickly ran back down the path to a large glowing pool halfway down.

"Yugi! Come quick!!" she called. Concerned for his friend, he dashed after her. "I can sense someone here," she said, closing her eyes in concentration again. "They're trying to tell us something. What?! We're in danger?... Evil spirit… show? Oh you're going to show us."

Suddenly the water of the pool rose and formed a huge glowing disk. Inside the disk were two people in navy blue suits, Malik and Mana.

"What's this?" Yugi asked, stunned.

"The spirits are showing us," replied Isis. "I think it's some kind of recording."

"Malik-sama, what's all this?" She asked as they peered over the hieroglyphs covering every inch of the walls. "Does it say how we can find the Shadow Realm?"

"Don't know," the blond replied. "But we still have to report to the president."

"It might be dangerous here sir. Be careful." She then started to leave to file their report.

"Um… Mana," he called, "How about dinner after this job's over?"

"I-I'd love to sir!" she replied, blushing cutely then saluting him before running out.

Malik continued to stare at the strange hieroglyphs. "Is this really where the Shadow Realm is?"

There was a dark chuckle behind him and Bakura materialized from the shadows. "Bakura!" shouted Malik.

"Thank you for opening the door for me," he said, grinning evilly.

"What do you want here, Bakura?"

"The wisdom of the Ancients is stored here. I'll be needing it if I am to become one with the planet."

"What are you talking about Bakura?!"

"You pathetic mortals! That lovely little idea never crossed your puny minds. I'll merge with all of the planet's spirit energy, all of its wisdom. I'll be a god!" he then began to laugh maniacally.

"You're insane! There's no way anyone can do that!"

"I beg to differ. The way is here." He then drew his beloved Masamune and slashed the blond ghoul in the side, gravely wounding him. "Don't worry about dying," he said sneering, "I'll be sure to put your spirit energy to good use." He laughed again before melting back into the shadows.

The 'recording' went blank then the water disk shrank back into the pool.

"Isis-san do you know where that room is? The one with the pictures?"

"I'll ask," she replied. She closed her eyes again only to open them mere seconds later. "They say it's not too far."

"No matter what he's up to, I'm gonna stop Bakura!" vowed Yugi, "It ends here one way or another.

"That's the spirit kid!" enthused Ryuuzaki, "We're not extinct yet!"

After passing two more annoying puzzle rooms, Yugi-tachi finally reached the room with the hieroglyphs.

"We made it," Isis said, rather subdued.

"Come out Bakura!" Yugi shouted, brandishing his buster sword.

"I'm always with you little one," Bakura said coming up behind him and draping his arms over his shoulders. Yugi stiffened as the silver haired maniac continued to whisper in his ear. "Isn't wonderful? All that ancient wisdom."

"B-Bakura what are you talking about?"

"Look."

"At what?"

"It's all here," he purred, gesturing to the decorated walls. "Just a bit longer and I'll be one with the planet!"

"Bakura!" Isis yelled, pulling Yugi from his clutches. "Just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Oh it's quite simple really," he said grinning like a Cheshire cat. "All I need is for the planet to gather its energy to heal the injury. What do you think will happen if there was an injury that threatened the very life of this world? Can you imagine just how much energy there'll be?!" He began to laugh crazily again. "And in the middle of it all, will be little old me. I'll claim all that delicious energy. By absorbing all that energy, I'll no longer be like you pathetic fools, I'll be a god!" He continued to laugh, enjoying the horrified look on Isis' face.

"What do you mean by a life threatening injury?" she asked. "You don't mean…"

"Exactly my dear," he replied, gesturing to one of the scenes painted on the walls, "Behold the most destructive magic known to man, Meteor!" The then disappeared into the shadows, laughing maniacally.

Yugi stared at the picture. It showed a huge fiery boulder falling from the sky. "As if that'll happen any time soon," he spat defiantly.

"Wake up, you fool!" cried a voice that Yugi had completely forgotten about. Just who was this strange voice he'd heard back at Domino and Junon?

Suddenly the spiky haired teen felt strangely lightheaded and dizzy. He stumbled, leaning heavily on the wall.

"Yugi!" Isis cried, rushing to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Ryuuzaki asked, equally concerned.

Meanwhile, Yugi started laughing crazily, giggling is if he'd been smoking pot.  
"Black Materia... Call Meteor."

"Yugi! Snap out of it Yugi!" Isis yelled, slapping him repeatedly.

"I'm Yugi," he said, still giggling. "What should I? Oh that's right I remember the way."

"Yugi…" Poor Isis was at a loss. She didn't what else she could do.

However, mere moments later, Yugi just as quickly came down from his high. "What's wrong Isis-san?" he asked, blinking confusedly. It was obvious he couldn't remember a thing about the past couple minutes.

"Bakura… Bakura got away," she said, silently asking the two toned brunet not to say anything about his bizarre behavior.

"It's alright, Isis-san. I think I know what he was talking about."

"Hmm…" Isis stared at the mural closely. "It appears that the Ancients had the power no magic to call meteors from outer space. If Bakura ever got a hold of that…"

A slight roar could be heard coming toward them. "Bakura?"

"Think again, pet," came the madman's voice from the shadows. Shortly afterwards, an enormous red dragon came rushing to meet them. They spent the next twenty minutes fighting it until it had finally fallen to the ground, never to get up again.

"Is Bakura still here?" Yugi asked Isis.

"No sorry," she said shaking her head, sadly.

"What's this?" the spiky haired teen asked, examining the small altar at the end of the hall.

"There's lettering here," Isis murmured, "B.l.a.c.k. M.a…"

"Black Materia!" Yugi shouted.

"So now that we've found it, what should we do Yugi?" she asked.

"Take it," he quickly replied.

"Chotto matte Yugi!(Wait a sec)" she asked as she heard a voice only she could hear. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. "The spirits say that the temple itself is actually black materia."

"No way!" Yugi said in disbelief.

"That's what they told me."

"Then it's impossible to take it," he muttered in defeat.

"Hmm? What's that?" Yugi and Ryuuzaki watched as Isis concentrated on the spirit voices. "They said the model on the altar here is some kind of puzzle trigger."

"Puzzle trigger?"

"Yes. Solving the puzzle will make the model smaller. As the model shrinks, so will this temple. It'll keep on shrinking until it's able to fit in the palm of your hand," she explained.

"So all we need is to solve the puzzle to get the materia right?"

"Yes, but there's a catch."

"Isn't there always?" spat Ryuuzaki.

"We'll have to solve it from in here. But whoever does so will get crushed."

"That was rather smart of the ancients. There's no way anyone could get the material if they didn't want to die."

"Welp," piped Ryuuzaki, "Guess we'd better leave it alone."

"No!" Yugi said emphatically, "Bakura's got a lot of people working for him. It wouldn't bother him if he threw their lives away."

"So just what are we going to do?" Isis asked, praying that no one would foolishly give up their life for the horribly destructive magic.

As if one cue, Yugi's cell phone rang. "I heard the whole thing!" came Ryuuji's voice. "I've got the perfect idea. It's pure genius! Just send me in. I'm really good at puzzles. Besides my body's only a remote controlled toy."

"He's got a point," Yugi said, nodding. "We can't afford to lose it to Bakura or Kaiba Corp."

"I know you still don't trust me, but I'm the only logical choice you've got."

"Agreed," Yugi said, stoically. The cat was absolutely right anyway. There was **no** other way of safeguarding the evil materia.

"Great! I'll be waiting for you at the exit. Just get yourselves outta there and quick!"

After defeating the exit's guardian, Yugi-tachi met the cat and moogle on the other side. "Sorry I'm late," he said, "Just leave the rest to me!"

"Yugi say something!" Isis cried, "He's about to sacrifice himself for us!"

Yugi blushed. "I was never any good at serious stuff like this."

"I don't blame you," said Ryuuji.

"Um… why don't you tell us our fortunes?" the raven haired woman asked.

"Hey that's right! I haven't done that for a while. So what do you want me to predict?"

"How about if I'm a good match for Yugi?" Yugi started to sputter in embarrassment.

"Isis-san!!" The raven haired woman just giggled.

"Okey dokey! That'll be one date!" he said winking at her. "Here goes!" he then went into a little dance then read the fortune that came out of the moogle's mouth. "Poor Mai," he said sadly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You two were made for each other! If you ever need a preacher, I'm your man!" Yugi just blushed, his face getting redder than the reddest summon materia. "Well guess this is it. Thanks for giving me one last chance." The cat and moogle then began to head deeper into the temple.

"Chin up, Ryuuji!" Isis called.

A while later, Ryuuji stood before the model on top of the altar. "She told me 'chin up'," beamed the cat, a blush could be heard in its remote controlled voice. "But I can't help feel a bit sad though. This body may be a stuffed toy, but there's only **one** me. I hope you guys don't forget about me even if I get replaced."

Solving of the puzzle only took a few short ten minutes. The temple had gradually shrunk until there was only a large crater left. At the center of the hole was a piece of materia as black as the darkness of space itself.

"So that's the black materia," Yugi spoke softly.

"I really need a drink," muttered a very somber Ryuuzaki.

Yugi ignored him and started climbing down into the crater. 'As long as we have this, Bakura won't be able to cast Meteor,' he thought to himself as he picked up the evil looking stone. "Do you think any of us could use it?" he asked.

"No," Isis replied, "None of us have enough spiritual power."

"So you need lots of spirit energy to use this."

"Not one person alone could do it. You need to be somewhere where there's plenty of spirit energy. Like the Shadow Realm."

"But…"

"Bakura isn't an Ancient, Yugi. He shouldn't be able to find the Shadow Realm."

"That's good to hear."

"Is it?" came Bakura's sneering voice. "My poor little pet, you're such a fool! I'm far more superior than those pathetic Cetra! I now travel the Lifestream! All of the wisdom of the Ancients is now mine and soon, I shall rule over you all!"

"We won't let you!" spat Isis.

"Oh really now? I think it's time for you to wake up my little one!"

"Urusai!(Shut up!)" screamed Yugi. He grabbed his head as an excruciating pain blinded his vision. He then collapsed and writhed on the jungle floor, the others staring in utter shock. Scant moments later the puzzle around his neck glowed with a blinding gold light. It was so blinding that they had to close their eyes or lose there own eyesight.

Within the light's epicenter, Yugi continued to writhe in pain as his body began to shimmer and fade slightly. A faint golden outline appeared beside the writhing teenager and it steadily began to become more visible and solid. Yugi's body grew taller and his features became more angular, sharper. His eyes became more narrowed and gradually changed from pure amethyst to magenta to blood red.

The form beside him had now fully materialized and had the appearance of the boy's original form. The puzzle on the other boy, faded only to reappear around the newcomer's neck. Amethyst eyes snapped open and he blinked around, confused.

The light quickly died and the others were able to see again. Every jaw hit the ground as they stared at the two Yugis.

"Come here, little one," said Bakura as he appeared. "Give that to me."

"Yugi don't!" cried Isis, finding herself unable to move. In fact, none of them could.

Glazed eyes stared at the black materia he was clutching in one hand then back at the silver haired man before him. He smiled, recognizing his commander and lover. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling against his slightly exposed chest.

"That's my Yugi," he purred, stroking the soft spikes.

"'Kura-sama," chirped Yugi, thoroughly enjoying the loving touches.

"We have what we came for, pet. Let's go." The smaller boy nodded and gasped in surprise as he and his lover vanished.

"Just what the bleepin' bleep just happened?!" demanded Honda.

Isis stared at the other Yugi who was now starting to come around. She gasped, nearly fainting. Sitting on the jungle floor before her was her long lost boyfriend! "By the gods!" she yelled, rushing over to him and nearly squeezing the life out of him. "Atem! Is that really you?! You're not hurt are you?!"

"Isis, please… can't breathe!" She eeped then quickly released her formerly missing boyfriend. "What happened?"

Isis frowned. "Nothing good I'm afraid." She then went to explain about the light and how Bakura had shown up again and there were now **two** Yugis and that Yugi had given the black materia to the silver haired madman and vanished with him.

"No!" Atem yelled, hanging his head in shame, "I tried to stop it, but the pain… Bakura was too strong."

"There was nothing you could have done, Atem," she said drawing him into a hug. "It is as you said, Bakura has grown much stronger."

"I should have been able to!" he screamed, banging his fists against her chest, "I should have been stronger! We were both in SOLDIER for crying out loud!"

"Hey!! You don't hit a lady like that!" scolded Ryuuzaki, grabbing hold of the crimson eyed boy.

"Um… I'm not interrupting anything am I?" said a cat perched upon a moogle as he approached the currently stunned group. "Ryuuji no. 2 reporting for duty!" He then did a quick salute, but soon became as somber as the rest as they watched the raven haired woman cradle her sobbing boyfriend.

TBC!!!

Sakura: Aiya!!! As the title says, the crapola has indeed hit the fan!

Yami: You can say that again, onna. Care to explain why you yet again gave my aibou to that flea ridden tomb robber?!

Sakura: What can I say, pharaoh no baka? L-sama and I happen to adore seeing them together. And FYI, I'd stop calling 'Kura-sama flea ridden.

Seto: It's the mutt who's got fleas.

Jou: Grr! Quit it with the dog remarks you guys!

Sakura: Oh come on Jou! Everyone knows you're perfect for that part! Anyhoo, you're stuck with it so there! 8P

Seto: One more word out of you puppy, and I'm getting a muzzle.

Jou: Grr.

Sakura: Well it looks like things are really going to get serious now that the kid gloves are off. For all you purists out there, GOMEN NASAI!!!!! But L-sama demanded a few changes here and there. And believe you me you definitely do **NOT** want to disobey a rather psychotic goddess of chaos.

L-sama: Why thank you for that lovely compliment, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: You're welcome L-sama. Once again I'd like to give all of you who are reading this monstrosity a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge **DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU **for making it the second most popular of my fics!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haseo: People are reading this?!!! What are they nuts?!!!!!

Sakura: Hey!!!! No insulting the readers!!!! Keep up with the 'tude pal and I'll **never** help you kick Endrance-sama's way-too-hot-for-it butt.

Haseo: Girls. I'll never understand 'em.

Sakura: Just ignore him minna, he's just jealous I'm actually working instead of leveling him up. Anyhoo, tell me what you think of this crazy thing so far. Any flames will be immediately data drained along with their senders so be warned.


	18. It Only Gets Worse

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 18: It Only Gets Worse

AN: _italics _ dream sequence

Atem tossed and turned on the bed. The group had decided to go back to Gongaga to rest and think about what to do next after the fiasco at the Cetra temple.

_Atem was standing in the midst of a strange forest shrouded in a dense white fog. He could barely make out his hand in front of his face. He grasped onto a tree, leaning against it as he tried to sort through his currently jumbled mind. "What happened back there? Did Yugi and I really separate or did I dream the whole thing? Am I still dreaming?" he mused._

_He started as he felt a presence near by. He instinctively reached for his buster sword, but found it wasn't there. "Atem, can you hear me?" came Isis's voice from nowhere and everywhere._

"_I'm sorry for what happened Isis," he replied._

"_It's not your fault."_

"_But still…"_

"_Stop worrying about it!" she said angrily, coming out from the fog in front of him. "What happened was something none of us could prevent. Bakura would have gotten the black materia one way or another. You can't save everyone all the time."_

_Atem stood silent for a few moments. "Where are we?" he asked._

"_A forest near the City of the Ancients," she answered, "The Sleeping Forest to be exact. We all know Bakura's going to summon Meteor, that's why I'm going to stop him. I'm the only one who can Atem. Only a Cetra has the power to stop Meteor. Don't worry about me anymore, I'll be fine. I won't be long so wait for me."_

"_Isis! Matte! (Wait)", he called but she turned and walked away, smiling as she disappeared back into the fog. He tried to run after her, but found himself paralyzed. He continued to struggle against the invisible hold to no avail. Suddenly an all too familiar silver haired man strode up to him, followed by a shorter clone of himself._

"_Bakura!" he yelled. "Let the little one go!"_

_The insane ex-commander laughed. "I don't think so. Besides it's not up to me," he then turned to Yugi, "Is it pet?" The smaller teen wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist, purring as he nuzzled against his chest. "See, he's happy where he is. Very happy."_

"_Damn you!" Atem spat, struggling again, but still was unable to move._

"_**My**__ little one isn't the one you should be worrying about," the silver haired man said, smirking. "That bleep's going to be a pain. Don't you agree?" he asked his smaller lover. Yugi nodded emphatically. "So what do you think we should do, hmm?"_

"_Stop her?" queried Yugi._

"_My thoughts exactly. Come little one, we have much to do."_

_With that Bakura took Yugi's hand and led him deeper into the foggy forest. "__**Yuuuuuuuuuggggggggggiiiiiiiiiiiii**__!!!" cried Atem as they completely vanished and he collapsed as the hold restraining him suddenly released itself._

Atem shot up from the bed, a concerned Honda stood beside the bed. "You ok?" he asked, "That must have been some nightmare."

"I could be better, but it's alright now," Atem replied, praying what he'd dreamt was just a dream and nothing else.

"Guys, I've got some bad news," Mai said coming into Honda, Jou and Atem's room. "Isis left."

"She's… She's at the City of the Ancients," Yami replied, cringing now that he knew his dream was no ordinary dream.

"Bleep!" cursed Honda. "What the bleep was she thinking going off by herself?!" He slammed his fist against the wall, leaving a small dent in the cheap plaster.

"She went to stop Meteor. She said only an Ancient could be able to."

"Then why are we still sitting around here for?!" shouted the blonde. "We've gotta find her before Bakura does."

"It's too late," Atem said, hanging his head, "He already knows. I saw him… with Yugi." Mai stiffened at her friend's name, but quickly recovered herself and placed a sympathetic hand on the spiky haired man's shoulder.

"Then let's get our $$e$ in gear!" shouted Honda.

"You'd better leave without me then. I'm useless against Bakura. He was right there in front of me and I couldn't do a damned thing to stop him or save Yugi!"

Crack! Atem rubbed his aching jaw, his lip bleeding slightly from making contact with Honda's fist. "I deserved that," he said morosely. "It's my fault he has the black materia."

"Look, whoever you are," Honda said, glaring at him, "We've all got our problems, but you've gotta snap out of it! You're stuck with us whether you want it or not!"

"Besides you still have a score to settle," said Mai.

"That was Yugi. Besides, what if he does to me what he did to Yugi?"

"You're a real bleep! You know that?" spat Honda. "You think Yugi'd be runnin' away like this? No bleepin' way! No matter how tough things got for us, Yugi never once backed down!" Honda stormed out of the room.

"We know you're not Yugi," Mai added, "But I still believe in you. I mean some of what Yugi did had to be you right?" She then left to see if she could get the tall brunet to calm down.

"What am I supposed to do now?" the spiky haired man asked, putting his head into his hands, "What Yugi? Tell me."

Mai stood outside the village inn, waiting for any sign of Atem. The blonde was a bit unnerved by the man's sudden appearance, but the resemblance to her now missing friend was a bit of a comfort to her. She started to head back into the inn to check up on him when Honda stopped her.

"He'll come out when he wants to. He's got to get through this by himself, Mai."

"I hope he's alright. Both of them," she said, grimly.

Atem shortly came out of the inn, glancing at them warily. 'Why can't I remember anything but my time with Isis?' he thought. 'What am I so afraid of?'

"Atem…" Mai said, not sure of what to say.

"You gonna be ok now?" Honda asked, still a bit angry at him. "Just tell us right now what's it gonna be, pal? You gonna chicken out or come with us and find out what the hell's going on? And even if Bakura does do something to you, I'll knock some old fashioned sense back into that spiky head of yours."

"We're all here for you," Mai added.

"Thank you, but…"

"Look. Whatever happens, happens. So quit giving yourself an ulcer over it!"

"We've got to find Isis!" Mai reminded him.

Atem nodded. "Y-You're right," he said sullenly. "Let's go.

After a quick call to Sugoroku, AVALANCHE went to Bone Village, an paleontological dig site on the Northern Continent. It turned out that the forest Atem dreamt of was right smack next to the dig. However, their way was blocked by the trees, they were so close together, that nothing could pass, not even the smallest of animals.

What baffled them the most was that after asking a few of the workers, Isis had been able to pass through the dense trees without a single problem. While discussing what to do next, the foreman had mentioned in passing that an legendary item known as the Lunar Harp had the ability to move the trees, but it had been lost centuries ago along with the Cetra. Not one to back down from a challenge, Atem paid the workers a hefty sum of gil and for the next couple nights or so they worked around the clock, digging until at last the mystical harp had been found.

It only took a few strokes of the strings and the trees magically parted, making a path for the travelers to pass through. They dodged various monsters and animals as they continued on their way until they came to an enormous canyon and nestled in the center of the canyon was an equally enormous city in ruins.

It would have been a fantastic sight if they weren't hard pressed for time. At Mokuba and Mai's insistence, they rested a bit at one of the more intact snail shell shaped homes. In the middle of the night, Atem shot up wide awake after tossing and turning again.

"I can feel it," he murmured.

"What's wrong?" Honda asked, having woken up at Atem's cries as he dreamed.

"They're here, Isis, Bakura, and Yugi."

"Yugi?! He's here?!"

"Are you sure?" Jou asked, nervously. Something about the deserted place gave him the willies.

"I can feel it… in my soul."

"Then it's time to get goin'!" Honda said, grabbing his supplies and double checking his gun arm.

"Hold on Isis," Atem said following them out the house, "I'm coming."

They ran along the cobblestone streets and came to a large building on the other side of a large lake. Atem crossed the bridge spanning the water and dashed into the structure, the sense of impending doom getting stronger with each step closer.

They finally reached the bottom of the building which was an enormous chamber with an indoor lake or pool of some sort, hundreds of pillars shooting out from the water. At the center of it all was a gigantic platform surrounded by a strange energy field that was connected by a group of pillars arching inward.

At the platform's center was Isis. The raven haired woman was kneeling, her hands clasped tightly together as she silently prayed. As they silently approached her, a small figure crept along side of her, its sword drawn.

"Yugi!" cried Atem and he ran over to the smaller clone, grabbing hold of his arms. Yugi struggled vehemently only to lose his grip on the sword and it fell to the floor with a large metallic clang. "Snap out of it!" Atem shouted not loosening his grip one bit. "Can't you see he's controlling you?!"

However, the amethyst eyed boy only stopped his struggling and smiled evilly, he could sense his lover was near by. Isis stopped her praying and gave Atem a faint and sad smile, she too could sense the danger. Atem started to say something when a black and white streak shot down from above. Before any of them knew what had happened, the Masamune was sticking out of Isis's stomach. She had been struck down from behind!

The raven haired woman bounced a bit as she slumped forward, a look of utter shock on her previously calm face. Bakura turned to Atem and smirked smugly, giving his smaller lover a wink at which Yugi blushed. The silver haired man drew out his sword and shook the blood and gore off of it.

They all stood and stared as the white materia embedded in her Millennium Necklace began to give off a pale aqua glow and drop to the floor as Isis's lifeless body fell flat on its face. The glowing crystal then proceeded to bounce its way across the platform and down several of the surrounding pillars, making a faint ding each time it made contact with stone. It finally bounced off the lowest of the pillars and fell into the water below.

"Isis! No!" yelled Atem, running to the body. Yugi smirked and joined his lover's side. Bakura smiled gently and ruffled the little one's hair.

"Good work, pet," he whispered. He knew they'd be too busy worrying about Yugi to notice he wasn't alone until it was too late. He turned back to Atem and the others. "Don't worry, her spirit energy will be put to good use," he said laughing maniacally, "All we have to do now is head north. The Shadow Realm is waiting for me past these lovely snowfields. It is there that I'll become one with the planet, just as she has!"

"Urusai!" shouted Atem, tears threatening to fall from his crimson eyes. "Your precious Shadow Realm doesn't matter anymore! Isis isn't here anymore! She'll won't talk anymore, or laugh, or get angry!

"What's this?" Bakura asked, sneering, "Don't tell me you have feelings for that pathetic wretch!"

"Of course I do! She's my girlfriend!"

The silver haired ex-commander laughed. "That's rich! To think someone like you could have feelings!"

He and Yugi then vanished, but not without leaving another piece of Zorc's body behind as a parting gift. Once the monster was properly dealt with, a voice called mockingly from the shadows.

"A puppet with feelings! That's a good one!" it said.

'Am I really just a puppet?' Atem thought to himself.

Atem stood waist deep in the middle of the city's lake, Isis's body held gently above the water by his strong muscular arms. It had been cleaned and her eyes were closed and her arms folded against her chest. She appeared to only be asleep, but he knew better. He leant down and lovingly kissed her ice cold lips, which were only now beginning to turn blue.

Ignoring the falling tears, he silently said a prayer then let go of his now dead girlfriend. He watched silently as Isis slowly sank deeper into the water, her raven hair spreading out like a dark halo. Eventually the body came to rest in the soft white sand at the bottom.

The others were watching from the shore, all too sad to say anything, even Mokuba who had been the noisiest during their travels. Ryou placed a cool hand on the spiky haired man's shoulder in sympathy as he solemnly began to head back to the residential area of the city.

TBC

Sakura: Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Gomen minna, I had to do it!

Marik: Thanks, babe. I've been wanting to get rid of that bleep for a long time now.

Malik: Maaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkk!!!! How could you?! That's it! No playtime for a month!!

Marik: But hikari-wari, you said she was bleeping you off too!

Malik: But that didn't mean I wanted my sister dead!

Sakura: There, there Mal-chan. It's only a fic. (glomps him)

Malik: Eeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyaaaaaaahhhhh!!! Get her off!!

Haseo: Hey! I think I see Endrance!

Sakura: (drops Malik) En-saaaaaaaaaaama!!!!!! (runs off)

Haseo: Knew that'd work.

Malik: Thanks.

Haseo: Don't mention it.

Tsukasa: That was rather mean.

Malik: So? It got her away from me.

Tsukasa: …

Balmung: Should I do this or do you want to?

Haseo: Whatever.

Tsukasa: I'll do it. (clears throat) The rather deranged author asks that you leave her lots of feedback.

Sakura: Tsu-chan! I'm not deranged!!!!!!!! I'm eccentric!!!!

Haseo: Sounds like deranged to me.

Sakura: Watch it, buster or I'll never let you level up enough for the tournament finals!


	19. Doubts and UhOh!

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 19: Doubts and… Uh-Oh!

After Isis's tragic murder, no one had the energy to chase after Bakura and Yugi so they decided to at least try to get some rest in one of the ruined city's remaining houses.

"I just want you all to know," began Atem, "That I am Atem, ex-SOLDIER first class… born in Nibelheim. I'm here because I have a score to settle with Bakura."

"So what?" complained Ryuuzaki, "You told us that before."

"Yes, but I want you to know that I came here by my own free will, at least that's what I'd like to believe. I won't lie to you. I'm scared… scared that Bakura may be able to take control of me like he did Yugi. That is why I think I should not go with you any longer on this journey. Before that happens and I wind up killing you." Honda was about to protest, but the spiky haired man held up his hand. "I'm not saying I'm giving up. Bakura destroyed our hometown, murdered Isis, and is now bent on destroying this planet. I'll never forgive him! I'm not expecting any of you to trust me, but I'd like to keep going with you. That is if, you'll have me."

"Of course we will!" Mai insisted. He gave her a small grateful smile.

"I don't know what Isis was trying to do to stop Meteor, and now we may never know. But there's still a chance! We have to get the black materia back from Bakura before he uses it!"

The others still greatly affected by what happened only a few hours ago, could only nod their consent.

The next day, Atem, Jou, and Ryuuzaki formed a small group while the others went ahead to find the nearest inhabited place.

"So which do ya think that creep went?" asked the two toned brunet.

"After he killed her, he said he was heading north. Past the snowfields.

"Then we go north," Jou said, though he wasn't too happy about the thought of trudging through a bunch of freezing cold snow.

They eventually made their way to the tiny ski resort town of Icicle Inn after narrowly escaping freezing to death as they passed through a strange valley covered in coral and caves. Of course, they stopped to meet up with the others, get info, rest and re-supply. But when they tried to head north through the back of the town, they were blocked by a villager.

It appeared that the only way down the mountain to the glacier beyond, was by snowboarding. So, of course Atem-tachi started to head back into town to see if they could find any.

"Hurry! They're here!" cried a brunette girl in a navy blue suit.

"Yes, Miss!" replied the leader of the squad of Kaiba Corp. soldiers next to her. Atem laid his hand on his Buster Sword incase things got ugly.

"You're not going anyway, Yugi!" Mana yelled, not noticing the slight difference in the man's appearance.

"What are you hiding down there?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"So-re himitsu (It's a secret)," she said in a singsong voice. "Who cares anyway! How dare you try to kill my boss!!!"

"Boss? Are you talkin' 'bout Malik?" asked Jou.

"We didn't do it, toots," Ryuuzaki added.

"I'm not stupid!" she shot back. "You're a big, fat liar!"

"It was Bakura." But Atem's words fell on deaf ears.

"Yeah right! I'll NEVER forgive you!" She was practically shaking with fury, tears threatening to leave the confines of her eyes. "You're going to suffer! Just like he did!"

The squad leader stepped between them. "Bring it punk!" he spat, "Jes' you 'n' me!"

"No!" ordered the brunette, "I'll handle it!"

"But, ma'am," the soldier pleaded.

She pushed the soldier aside and raised her fist. Just as the punch was about land on the spiky haired man's jaw, Atem step to one side and the poor Ghouls member stumbled backwards and was sent rolling down the hill and out of the village.

"M-Miss Mana!" the squad leader cried, and dashed down after her, followed by a rather confused and somewhat amused group of Kaiba Corp. goons.

Atem found himself lying on a mat inside what seemed to be a log cabin of some sort, Honda and Jou were also lying nearby. Apparently someone must have found them and brought them there after they collapsed from exposure to the extreme cold.

"Whoa! You're awake," said an elderly man, coming into the cabin's main room from outside. "It's been at least twenty years since I've seen anyone in these parts. Oh! Where are my manners, I'm Holzoff. And you are?"

"Atem," he replied.

"You'll really lucky to be alive, young man. Oh don't worry," he said noticing Atem's worried glances toward the others, "They'll be just fine, let them sleep it off a bit. If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you. Come with me, we can talk in here." He then led him into what appeared to be some kind of large storage room/root cellar.

"Ever hear about those who tried to climb those cliffs behind here?"

"Um… not really," Atem said, remembering the large walls of snow and ice they'd seen earlier.

"Well, there's this old legend about something falling from the sky a really long time ago. That's how the cliffs were born. Around thirty years ago, my pal Yamski and I decided to go and climb them there cliffs to see what was behind them. We were stupid then. Oh sure we knew it'd be cold out there, but we didn't expect to run into the subzero wind that's always blowing up there. While we were climbing Yamski cut his rope. I never noticed til it was too late. It was then that I vowed to never let anything like that happened again, so I stay here so I can warn any darned fool stupid enough to challenge them cliffs. I can tell you ain't gonna listen, I can see it in your eyes so I'll give you some free advice. You've gotta keep an eye on your route at all times, it's really easy to get lost in all that snow, and two once you get to a ledge, you've gotta move around a bit to warm yourself up or you'll freeze. You got that, young man?"

"Hai," replied Atem, concerned that they weren't going to be able to make it over the cliffs.

"Well you'd better get some more rest, son. It's getting late and them cliffs ain't going anywhere. You can start out when you're all warmed up and recharged."

The next day, the rest of AVALANCHE had met up with Atem's group and they were now outside Holzoff's cabin, planning the next leg of their journey. "I've been thinking," Honda said as they watched Mokuba go over their materia under the watchful eyes of Mai and Ryuuzaki.

"About what?" asked their spiky haired leader.

"How this place reminds me how awesome nature can be. Don't get me wrong, the view's really something, but you'd gotta be nuts to wanna live way out here. You know, if I had to live here, I'd make it a heck lot better, like Domino maybe. Kaiba Corp. did have some good stuff." The tall teen then let out a growl that was somewhere between surprise and anger. "What the bleep am I saying?! Kaiba good?! My brain musta froze over or something."

Atem couldn't help snicker, which he promptly suppressed "Ryuuzaki, Honda and I will secure a route. You follow later," he said to the others.

Mai nodded, "Just be careful out there hon," she said. Atem gave her reassuring smile before heading off to climb the cliffs.

A few hours later Atem's team finally reached the top of the cliffs. The spiky haired man stared in awe at an enormous crater, probably larger than Domino, surrounded by an equally enormous barrier of what appeared to be mako energy while the aurora borealis shimmered in the unending night sky, echoing the lightshow from the crater.

"A crater… something falling from the sky… leaving a scar on the planet," he said, remembering the words of Soguroku, Isis, and Holzoff.

"So that's what they meant by the energy going to heal the planet," Honda said, just as amazed at the sight.

"Bakura's going to use that energy to summon Meteor. This time there won't be a crater that big, it'll be worse."

"Matte!(Wait)" cried Mai as they started down the other side of the cliffs. "I'm going with you! No ands, ifs, or buts! You're not the only one who's lost a lot because of that bleep."

"If that's what you want," Atem replied, knowing there'd be no stopping the blonde even if they tried.

When they reached the edge of the crater, they gasped as the airship they saw back at Junon fly overhead.

Meanwhile inside the Black Tyranno…

"It's about time you found him!" grumbled Seto as he peered out the window at the crater. The brunette in the slutty red dress began laughing.

"This is wonderful!" she crowed.

"So this is what the old man was looking for," Marik mused.

"Yeah, but I'm the one who got it," boasted the current president.

"Do you really think that Kaiba-boy," laughed Pegasus, "That place belongs to no one. They'll all come here for the Reunion. I wonder what we'll see…"

"Shut up you fool," spat Seto. The mad scientist got on his nerves way too much for his liking.

While that was going on above, Atem-tachi had moved into the crater. While dodging the extremely high winds, and various monsters, they had come across a procession of hooded figures, all of them in black.

"End of the line you pathetic mortals!" cried Bakura who stood in front of the procession. He then began to slash at the hooded figures, several of them falling deeper into the crater.

"Bakura!!!" yelled Atem, ready to rush headlong into battle.

"You're gonna get sent back to the ice age!" Ryuuzaki added.

"I don't think so," retorted the silver haired maniac, "It'll be this body that goes to the ice age. He then disappeared as they were forced to cover their eyes from the stinging winds.

"He's gone!" said Atem.

"I don't know," said Mai, getting an uneasy feeling, "He could still be around somewhere.

"We must bring the black materia to our master," came Yugi's voice.

"Yugi?!" Atem cried, eyes darting everywhere for any sign of his smaller look-a-like. "What do you mean our?!"

"You ok?" Ryuuzaki asked, concerned. Apparently, he hadn't heard Yugi's voice. In fact neither did Jou.

"Those who have Zorc's cells in their body," replied Yugi. Atem winced, finally remembering some of the process they'd gone through when he and Yugi had first entered SOLDIER.

"Just what did you mean by master?" he asked, still not knowing where the boy was.

"Why Bakura-sama of course!" Yugi answered, laughing. "Master's waiting for me, so I've got to go. Oh yeah! He said to give you this!"

Suddenly yet another piece of Zorc's missing body appeared in front of them and the group was forced to defend themselves while the traitorous clone had made his escape. "This thing just keeps on gettin' uglier," spat Jou as he lunged for the monster.

Once the horrid thing was dealt with, a stone as black as the depths of outer space fell from the remains. Atem ran ahead ignoring the materia for the moment, desperately searching for Yugi and Bakura. "So that's what all this is about…" he murmured, "Zorc's cells… the Zorc Reunion."

"What are you saying, Atem?" Mai asked. "Are you trying to say that that wasn't Bakura?!"

"Not now Mai," he answered, "We've got to stop Bakura first. I'll explain when we have more time."

"But, Bakura…"

"He's just below," Atem said, not paying attention to her, "I can feel something really stong, cruel and evil." He picked up the evil looking stone and turned to the others, trying to decide who to give it to, he most certainly couldn't trust himself since he had Zorc's cells in his body like Yugi. "We have the black materia," he said, "Now all we have to do is deal with Bakura and get Yugi back."

"You right!" piped up Mai, "But I don't think we should take that thing with us, she said, guessing his mind. "Why not give it to one of us to hold onto?"

Nodding, he gave it to Jou. "Aw man, why do I gotta be the one stuck with dis thing?" the dog like creature muttered under his breath.

"Don't give it to ANYONE," warned Atem. He then started off deeper into the crater, followed by Mai and Honda.

When they finally reached the bottom of the crater, Mai gasped in horror. They had appeared to have somehow wound back at Nibelheim. "What the bleep is going on?!" she yelled.

"Easy Mai," Atem said trying to calm the frightened blonde, "Bakura's near. This is probably his doing."

"Why this place?!" Honda asked, equally on edge.

"Bakura's playing with our heads," Atem said, grimly. "His trying to confuse us so'd we give up and leave."

"You may be right," agreed Mai. She grabbed the spiky haired man's elbow and pointed at looked at what had to be a recording of five years ago. "Look!"

"Let's go," said Bakura to his squad.

"Hey!" piped up Honda, "I don't see Yugi."

"I don't like this…" Mai muttered to herself.

"It's only an illusion," Atem whispered trying to block out the vision.

"Hon, you're absolutely right," said Mai as the vision disappeared. "It's just some sick mind trick of his." Suddenly another one appeared.

"Great what now," groaned their leader.

"Just quit it already!!" shouted Mai, getting strangely nervous.

"Is it just me or is any of you getting the willies from all this?" queried Honda.

"It's nothing!" Atem yelled, trying to convince himself. "I bet it won't be Yugi who comes out of that mansion, you'll see." The figure who came from the burning mansion was indeed not Yugi, but Atem!

"Hey you're still sane right?!" asked Mai's sensei as he came running up to him. "Help me look for survivors!"

"Don't look Atem!" pleaded Mai, "Shut your eyes!"

"Mai, it's only an illusion," he said nonchalantly. "Bakura! I know you can hear me! Tell me are you trying to say that Yugi wasn't in Nibelheim five years ago?!"

"So you finally grew a brain!" came Bakura's mocking voice.

"No matter how much you try to fool me, it won't work," he retorted, "I can still feel the heat of the fire, the pain. My body remembers it all!!!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, puppet," the former ex-commander said with a barking laugh. "Toys like you don't have hearts so you can't feel pain. What you think you remember is the illusion! What I showed you is the truth!"

"Why are you doing this!!"

"My dear Atem, I only want for you to realize you've been fooled," Bakura said in mock kindness. "Hah! Who knew a couple of failed experiments would end up being so useful. Pegasus would have a cow if he found out."

"What the bleep does Pegasus have to do with all this?!"

"Why everything!" he said, the smirk clearly audible in the man's voice. "He practically made you! Five years ago after Nibelheim, Pegasus constructed a puppet out of Zorc's cells, alive with his power and knowledge of mako. That useless puppet is you! That's your reality!"

"Don't listen to him!" begged Mai, clearly anxious by the maniac's words. "Just shut your ears! Shut your eyes!"

"I'm alright Mai," he reassured, "I'm not even paying attention to him."

"What he's been saying is a total lie! You have memories of when we were kids right?!" the poor girl was near hysterics.

"What's the matter dear?" sneered Bakura's voice, "Not feeling well? Should I show them what's in that oh so lovely heart of yours?"

"Mai? Tell me the truth, is that bleep right?" pleaded Atem.

"Atem, I…" The blonde couldn't finish.

"It's ok, Mai. I'll never believe him no matter what he says! I may get confused as to who I am, Yugi's and my memories are all messed up. But I'm sure, no matter what, that I'm the one you grew up with. I am Atem of Nibelheim. No matter what anyone else says, that's who I'll always be."

"Atem…" Mai looked away, unable to look him in the eye. "That's not true."

"What do you mean? Aren't I the one you grew up with?"

"That's not what I mean," she said solemnly, "I… give me some more time, Atem, I'll explain then."

"I wouldn't blame her," came Bakura's voice, once again reminding them that he was still there. "Just like Zorc, you have the power to change your face, your voice. Your cells have merged with that girl's memories. There might have been someone named Atem or maybe it was Yugi." He laughed, enjoying the confusion he had created.

"Just don't think about it for now, please Atem," she begged the spiky haired man.

"Oh that's a good one!" chortled the maniac, "Think! Ha ha ha! Atem! There is no Atem, Pegasus never gave you a name! Bwa ha ha!"

"Urusai!" spat the rather irate Bakura.

"Boy are you dumb!" laughed Bakura "What about that ridiculous picture we had taken? You do remember that do you? It was just before we went to Mt. Nibel. I wonder what happened to it. It did turn out rather nice."

"Atem, please…"

"Even if I'm not in it, it shouldn't matter right? We're just stuck in one of Bakura's insane illusions."

Mai sighed, knowing there was no way around it, she had let him see him the picture. Suddenly, Bakura appeared before them and bent to the corpse of the man who'd taken their picture five years ago. He smirked as he picked up something lying next to it. He handed it to Atem, sneering derisively at him.

The spiky haired man couldn't stop the gasp that escaped. Just as he'd expected, the picture consisted of Bakura, Mai, and a happily grinning Yugi, standing next to the former commander, trying to keep his hands to himself and failing.

"Hmph, nice fake," he said chucking it back at the silver haired maniac. "My memory holds the truth. I came back to Nibelheim five years ago, I was about fifteen. The town was just as I had left it. After we spent the night, we headed to the reactor. I was so excited then, I had just made SOLDIER first class." He paused when he felt a quick flash of pain in his head. "When was that? When did I enter SOLDIER? How? Why can't I remember?!" He winced as the pain became worse the more he tried to remember. "Forget it!" he said, tossing the confusing memories aside. "It's doesn't matter anyway."

"Atem?" Mai asked, fearing for her friend.

"It's ok Mai, let's go."

Mai sighed again, silently praying that he would never really find out the truth about five years ago. About who she really grew up with. She quickly ran after him as he started heading toward the crater's epicenter.

When they reached there, they gasped at the sight. All around them were what appeared to be trees made of pure materia. The light was so bright it was almost blinding due to the reflectivity of the crystalline structures. They would have continued to be awed by the area if they hadn't found that they were not the first one's there. Kaiba and his goons had beat them!

"This is incredible!" squealed the slutty br unette, "Just look at all this material!"

"This has got to be the Shadow Realm," said the president, "No matter where we go in here, it's rich it mako energy!"

"Oh do stop being ridiculous, Kaiba-boy," scoffed Pegasus, "The Shadow Realm doesn't exist. It's just a bunch of old wives' tales."

"Hmph. What would you know you second rate freak," spat Kaiba, "This is better than I had imagined!"

There was a slight rumbling and the surrounding materia shook a bit. "There's something moving behind that wall!" cried the girl.

"Weapon…" mumbled Pegasus, "So it really does exist."

"What are you mumbling about now?!" demanded Seto.

"A monster created by this planet. According to legend, it appears when the world's in danger. At least that's what Professor Hawkins wrote in his report. It was said to leave total devastation wherever it went."

"What report?! I never saw it! Where is it?!"

"Why right here, Kaiba-boy," the silver haired freak, um scientist, said pointing to his head.

"Just what else have you been hiding," muttered Seto, not liking that one of his employees was keeping secrets.

Meanwhile, back with Jou and the others…

"I hope Atem's ok," Jou said, the black materia between his paws as he lay on the ground to wait. "I still can't believe that dis little rock's gonna destroy a whole planet." Suddenly all light was extinguished, leaving them in complete darkness. "What the bleep?!" he cried, shaking nervously. He never really did like the dark. "What's goin' on? You guys still there?"

Mai came running up to him. "You're here, Jounouchi! I'm so relieved!" the blonde cried, giving him a huge hug.

"Um… Mai how come it got so weird alla sudden? What happened?!"

"Atem needs your help!" insisted the blonde, pulling at him. "He's over there!"

"Ok! I'm coming!" he said leaping onto his feet, making sure the materia was safely tucked into one of the bracelets he'd been given back at Junon.

"Oh and don't forget the black materia," Mai called, giggling ominously. 'Sucker!' she thought quietly as the dog like creature followed her down into the crater.

At the epicenter…

"Set- I mean, Mr. President, sir," the brunette said, shaking nervously. "This place is giving me the creeps."

"Hmm," he replied, silently agreeing with her, "We need to prepare to inspect this place further. Let's go!"

"Where'd he come from?!" Anzu shouted as Atem suddenly appeared from the center's entrance.

"You'd better leave as quick as you can, Kaiba," he warned, not liking the uneasy feeling he was getting from the place. "It's going to get rough, let me handle it."

"Just what are you talking about? Let you handle what?"

The spiky haired man's crimson eyes suddenly went blank. It appeared he was now in some kind of trance. "This is where everything begins and ends," he said woodenly, "Reunion."

"Atem!" called Mai as she ran up to him.

"Here I come to save the day!" cried Jou as he joined them.

"Thanks Jounouchi," he said, "Where's the black materia?" The dog like creature smiled at him proudly, not noticing the odd look on his leader's face.

"Atem! Snap out of it!" shouted Mai, but her voice sounded as if were miles away to his ears.

"I've got it right here, bud!" Jou replied, holding up one paw.

"Good, I'll take it from here."

"Why can't you hear me?!" cried Mai, watching them with growing anxiety.

"You sure?" Atem nodded. "Ok. Hate to say it, but I'm kinda glad to get rid of that thing. It was creepin' me out thinkin' about it!"

"Stop Atem! Don't do it!" Mai begged once more, only guessing what was going to happen next.

"Thanks, you're a good friend," Atem said, taking the offered stone.

Atem, said Yugi's voice through the mind link they once shared. I need that. Please give it to me 

"You've all been such good friends to me," Atem said sadly. He turned to Seto and gave him an apologetic look, "Gomen." He turned back to the others who had now shown up after realizing that Jou was gone. "I'm so sorry, minna. You kept insisting that I was the real me, Mai. I wish it didn't have to be like this. Maybe one day you'll meet the real Yugi and Atem."

"Oh this is just wonderful!" crowed Pegasus, "This means my experiment was a success! Which number are you?"

Atem turned to face the mad scientist. "I don't have a number, Professor Pegasus. You never gave me one because I was a failure."

"What the?!" The silver haired scientist had a look of utter shock on his face. "You mean only the failure made it here?!"

"Please, Professor, give me a number!" he begged, grabbing onto the man's lab coat.

"Get away you miserable failure!" he cried in utter disgust.

Suddenly, Atem began to float up to one of the larger clusters of materia.

"Just who was that?!" demanded Seto.

"A failed Bakura clone I made after the real Bakura died," explained Pegasus, going into lecture mode. "I gave him life with the combination of my knowledge and wonderful skills along with Zorc cells and mako. I'm not too happy that only the failure made it here, but at least the Zorc Reunion theory has been proven. Even if his body is dismembered, Zorc will eventually be whole again. That's what Zorc Reunion means. It's been five years, but the clones I've made are beginning to return. I made one wrong computation though. I thought that they'd reunite at the Kaiba Corp. Building in Domino, where we had Zorc's body, but it suddenly started moving AWAY from us. But I'm not a genius for nothing Kaiba-boy. I soon figured it out that Bakura was the one pulling the strings. It seems that he's not too happy to just disappear into the Lifefstream."

"That's how it all started," mumbled Atem, listening in from above.

"I never really did figure out where they were going," admitted Pegasus, "Until now that is."

Atem smirked as he landed on a 'branch' above, standing upside down on its underside. "It was the same for me," he mocked.

"However, I knew that wherever it was, Bakura had to be at the end."

"I wasn't following him," Atem spat bitterly, "He was calling me! He made sure I'd never forget him by blocking everything else but the anger and hatred I felt for him. Bakura-sama!" he called, still controlled by the cells buried deep in his body. "I'm here! Here's your precious materia!"

There was a loud cracking noise and the materia at the 'ceiling' broke apart. A huge crystal like coffin slid down, stopping about a few feet above them. Inside were not exactly what any of them ever expected. Bakura was incased within the crystal, but so was Yugi! The smaller teen was on his side, curled around a very naked Bakura, a huge smile on his face as he and his lover slept on.

"This is perfect!" crowed Pegasus. "I knew he had to be here!"

"What are you so happy about!" spat Mai, punching the scientist only to have it blocked by one of Kaiba's soldiers. "Don't realize what's going on?! Atem's got the black materia! Bakura's gonna summon Meteor!"

"We're leaving!" ordered Seto. "You all are coming with me. I want an explanation from you all!"

"Hey! Atem!" shouted Honda. "Snap outta it man!"

"Atttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!" screamed Mai as she was forcibly dragged toward the waiting airship.

But they were miles away as far as he was concerned. Atem smiled lovingly at the two sleeping peacefully in the coffin. He took out the dark stone and pressed it against the crystal like substance. It warped just enough for his hand to slip in and the materia floated out of his offered hand. He withdrew his hand and that was when all hell broke loose.

TBC!!!!

Sakura: Whew! As if things couldn't get any worse!

Yami: Just what did you think you'd accomplish with all that, onna?

Sakura: Hey! Shut it baka no pharaoh! I gave you the more lines you kept bugging me for! Would you rather have Yugi go through all that?

Yami: …

Sakura: Didn't think so.

Bakura: Hey?! When do I get to kick his royal $$?!

Sakura: Don't know Bakura-sama. You'll just have to settle for the emotional torture for now.

Bakura: That I can do. It's rather fun. (eg)

Sakura: Tell me about it.

Ed: Freaks.

Sakura: What was that Hagane-chibi?

Ed: Uh… coming Al!!

Sakura: Well g2g minna. See ya next chappie!!!! Oh yeah, don't forget the feedback!!!


	20. Heeeeeeeeeere's Obby!

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 20: Heeeeeeeere's Obby!!!

_Previously: Atem smiled lovingly at the two sleeping peacefully in the coffin. He took out the dark stone and pressed it against the crystal like substance. It warped just enough for his hand to slip in and the materia floated out of his offered hand. He withdrew his hand and that was when all hell broke loose._

Mai stood on the deck of the Black Tyranno staring at the glowing crater below. She didn't have enough time to worry about her friend for the barrier around the crater began to glow even brighter and spread outward. Suddenly the snow and ice broke apart and an enormous monster climbed out of its hiding place. It seemed that the old legends were true after all for to everyone's horror, the monster called Obelisk the Tormentor by the Ancients had been awoken!

The airship lurched as the Tormentor flew by off towards who knew where. Mai desperately attempted to keep her footing, but the sheer force of the winds caused by the monster's passing proved to be to strong for her and she fell backward onto the deck, hitting her head and falling unconscious.

_Mai found herself back at the Domino train station near the Sector 7 slums. She quickly realized that she was looking at a time shortly before everything had begun. "Atem, Yugi..." she whispered to herself, "I wish I knew what to do then. I'm so sorry."_

_She fought back tears as she watched the memory play itself out. Just as she'd expected, Yugi/Atem appeared on the scene, collapsing on the train platform. The station master stationed at the time ran over to him. "You ok?" he asked, hoping he'd didn't have to deal with yet another dead body The boy moaned, struggling to get up but failed. "You poor kid," pitied the station master. _

_The dream Mai came running up to them, then bent down to help him to a sitting position. "Daijoubu ka? (Are you alright?)" she asked._

"_M-Mai?" he moaned._

_The blonde's eyes widened as she recognized who it was she'd just helped. "Yugi?!"_

"_Yep! That's me!" he chirped, starting to feel a bit better._

"_Is it really you, Yugi?! I'd never think you'd show up in a place like this." The dream Mai then promptly glomped her childhood friend._

"_I-It's been a while," he said after escaping her grasp._

"_What happened, Yugi? You look like death warmed over."_

"_Hm…I'm ok Mai. It's nothing." _

_She knew he was lying, but chose to ignore it, believing that if he wanted to talk about it, he would when he was ready. "So how long has it been?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. "What, three years? Four?"_

_Yugi suddenly gripped his head in pain, but it soon passed. "Five actually," he said, waving her worried hand away. "What?" he asked when he noticed the frown on her face._

"_It's been a really long time, Yugi," she said looking at the ground as she sat next to him. "It's actually seven years since I last saw you. So you got your wish and joined SOLDIER huh?" she asked noticing the remains of a SOLDIER uniform on him._

"_Yeah, I did. But..."_

"_I know," she replied, "I can tell. You quit. After what happened with Bakura right?" He nodded. _

"_I'm a merc now."_

_Mai stood as she watched her dream self and Yugi talk with each other. "You told me everything that you did when you left Nibelheim," she spoke to the dream Yugi, knowing he couldn't hear her. "But I could tell something wasn't right. Some of the things you said didn't just add up. You forgot things and somehow knew things you shouldn't have. When you said you were going to leave again as soon as you got better, I didn't like it. I didn't want you to leave me all alone again. I didn't know what to do about what was wrong with you, so I told you about AVALANCHE. I just wanted you to stay." Tears fell unbidden and unheeded down her cheeks as the dream ended and faded away to nothingness._

Mai woke up to find herself locked up in some kind of cell with Honda, where they were, she didn't know nor did she care. She wanted to find Atem or Yugi or both. It appeared that they were somewhere in Junon.

"Hey you're awake!" the brunet said, relieved as he came over to her. "You've been sleeping for a long time. Glad to see you're ok though."

"I'm…" she started, but changed her mind, "hungry."

"How come you ain't askin' about _him_?"

"Because I don't want to know, I'm scared."

"Don't blame you, Mai," he said, frowning, "I don't know what happened either. None of the others know."

"He's got to be alive right?" Honda only shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "H-How long have I been sleeping?"

"You've been out of it for a week Mai."

Her eyes widened, wondering how was it that they were still in one piece after what had happened back at the crater. "What's happening with Bakura?"

"Remember that weird barrier back at the crater?" She nodded. "Well it kinda grew and now no one can even get near there. Good thing is that Bakura and Yugi are still asleep somewhere in there. Damn!" He pounded his fist against the wall, leaving a small dent. "There's nothing we can do about! We just have to sit and wait for 'em to wake up. But what really stinks is that some monster called Obelisk is running around now."

"Obelisk?"

"Yeah. It's some kinda legendary monster, that's what they've been saying. Anyway, it came from the crater Mai."

"So Bakura sent it?"

"Not sure. All I heard is that it's been going nuts destroying all kinds of stuff. Kaiba's trying to stop it. As much as I hate the guy, he's got a lot of guts. We should be the ones out there fighting that thing! But it really doesn't matter now. There's no time left." He sat on the cot across from her, totally defeated.

"No time? You don't mean?"

"Look outside, Mai," he said grimly, pointing to a window.

The blond went over to the window and gasped. A huge fiery rock the size of the moon could be seen the sky. Bakura had summoned Meteor. "So we're giving up." It wasn't a question.

"…" Honda said nothing. What was there to say when the world was on the verge of complete and utter destruction?

A few moments later, Seto Kaiba strode into the cell, a smug look on his face. "I would have thought the shrimp would come save you," he sneered, "Looks like that freak Pegasus doesn't get his guinea pig back."

"What did you do to him?!" yelled Mai.

"Why should you care? In a bit it won't even matter anyway."

Marik came in, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "Yo boss, we're all ready for the public execution."

"What's the big idea?!" Honda fumed. "It's no use executing us now! You'll wind up dead anyway when that big rock hits!"

"The people are panicking. They need a scapegoat or else I'd be dead _before_ Meteor hits."

"Mai, forget what I said about this bleep. I'm takin' it all back!"

"I hope you enjoy your last moments together," sneered the blue eyed CEO.

Marik handcuffed their arms behind their back, chuckling the whole time as they were led to a sort of conference room. Several people with notebooks, microphones, and cameras were there sitting in the chairs that had been neatly arranged into rows.

"Are we all here?" queried Anzu, still wearing her trademark slutty red dress. "Good. These are the ones who started all this mess," she said indicating the bound AVALANCHE members.

"The hell we did!" spat Honda.

She ignored him and continued to address the media "As you well know we will be broadcasting their deaths on all the major networks."

"Miss Mazaki," piped on one reporter, "Why did Kaiba Corp. decide on a public execution when the last one was over a hundred years ago?"

"With all the havoc caused by Meteor, we felt that punishing those responsible publicly would help increase the public's morale."

"You sick bleep!" spat Mai.

Anzu turned to the blonde, sneering as she whispered in her ear. "You know, they won't admit to it, but people loooooooooove this kind of stuff." She turned back to the media. "I think we'll start with her."

"If you're gonna kill us, kill me first!" Honda shouted, desperately trying to get between the guards and Mai.

"Point your cameras over here!" squealed Anzu. Several of the cameramen obeyed and zoomed on the prisoners. "The public just looooooves heroics like that!"

A few moments later, the scuffle was ended with Honda being restrained by four soldiers and Mai was led to a gas chamber with cameras stationed at all four corners and a chair in the middle. The blonde struggled as she was forced and strapped into the chair. "What are you going to do?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I hope you enjoy a _very_ slow and painful death," sneered Anzu. To tell the truth she was rather glad to be rid of a girl who many had considered to be much better looking than her. "Slut," she spat, slapping her with such force that Mai's head hit the back of the metal chair and knocked her out.

Anzu then sashayed out of the gas chamber. The soldier who had brought in Mai got distracted by her slutty red dress and missed his pocket, dropping the keys to the chair and door.

Anzu reappeared in the conference room. She hit a button on the remote she had been carrying and the wall behind her slid up to reveal a window into the gas chamber.

"Enjoy the show, minna," she beamed.

Before anything could start, the P.A. system suddenly crackled to life. "Emergency!" it cried, "Emergency. Attention all military personnel! Obelisk is approaching the city! Battle stations!"

"Ai ya!" cried a reporter, "It's Obelisk!!!!"

"Everyone for themselves!!!!" cried another.

Pandemonium broke out as everyone in the room pushed, shoved, and trampled their way out of the room and the building.

"Why did it had to show up _now_?!!" yelled a very irate Anzu.

"So how does it feel now Anzu?" mocked the one remaining reporter.

"Huh?" She turned to see a man standing by Honda. "You're still here? I'm impressed. So you want to know how I feel? I'll tell you how I feel. I'm…" She never got to finish her rant for the reporter quickly sprayed a can of knockout gas directly in her face.

"What the?!" asked a very shocked Honda.

The reporter then began to uncuff Honda's arms. "I came to help," he said, then removing his clothes. Instead of a man, there stood a cat perched on top of a stuffed moogle.

"Ryuuji?! But I thought you were with _them_!"

"Yes, well, I'm against making public spectacles at times like these. Besides I really hate that slut. You go get Mai, I'll stand guard here."

The brunet nodded and dashed to the door of the gas chamber. "Bleep! It won't open!" he yelled.

Meanwhile in the command center above Junon's canon…

"Wheeee! It's Obelisk!" squealed Marik, eager to see more of the monster's devastation.

"It just won't stop," complained Seto, "Do you think we'll be able to deal with it this time?"

"Sure thing, boss," Marik replied, though he'd rather just let it run amok, the planet was probably going to be destroyed by Meteor anyway.

"You'd better not let me down again like the other times," the CEO warned.

"We've got the biggest canon around, boss!" the deranged blond said, beaming. "One whack from it and ol' Obby out there'll be fertilizer." He then went over to the canon's intercom. "All right, you lazy bums!" he called, "Open the cannon doors! Hit Obelisk with all that baby's got!"

All over Junon people were running to the nearest shelters while the upper buildings were being shielded by huge metal barricades rising from the ground. Once the city was fortified, its otherwise hidden guns rose as well and locked into position. The rest of the military took up several positions, their various weapons pointed out to the sea.

"All set Marik, sir!" came a soldier's voice over the intercom.

"Fire!!!!" the blond commanded.

The canon came to life and let loose an enormous roar as a mako shell shot straight for the slowly approaching harbinger of doom. It hit Obelisk dead center in his chest but there wasn't even a scratch on him.

"Did we get it?" the brunet asked, peering out the window above the canon

"Of course we did!" Marik beamed. "The shot hit him dead center."

"Obelisk approaching!" crackled the intercom. "He's headed this way!"

"No bleepin' way!!!" yelled Marik. "That shot hit!!!"

"Don't just sit there!" ordered Seto, "Hit him again!"

"We need to reload and that takes time," grumbled Marik.

"So?! We've got other weapons right?!" Marik nodded. "Then use them you idiot?!"

"You morons heard him!" spat Marik, "Hit him with everything we've got! Don't let that bleeper get within an inch of Junon!"

At that command, the twilit sky was set further ablaze with countless showers of mako shells from bazookas and an endless hail of mako bullets. However, no matter how much they threw at him, Obelisk just kept coming. The puny attacks only served to make him angrier and speed up. When he finally reached Junon, Obelisk lifted one enormous hand and balled it into a fist. The canon fired just in time to make the monster miss his target. The punch hit the area below the canon, making an enormous gaping hole, which coincidentally was where Mai was supposedly being executed.

The monster was knocked back into the ocean due to the force of the mako shell being fired at such a short distance. Grumbling to itself, Obelisk decided that these puny creatures were not worth his times and energy and turned around and went off to only the gods knew where.

Shortly before Obby's attack…

"Gas!" yelled Mai as she came to. There was a slight hissing sound and a faint fog was beginning to roll into the chamber. "Honda!"

"I can't get the door open Mai!" came the brunet's voice from the other side of the locked door. "Try to hold your breath as long as you can! I'm gonna look for another way in!"

"Are you nuts?!" she called back, but the brunet was long gone. Sighing, she began to struggle noticing the dropped keys. Maneuvering her legs, she managed to kick the key ring up and was lucky enough to catch it with her mouth. She immediately bent forward and began to try the keys. She let out a short breath of relief as the second one fit. She quickly turned it and her left arm came free of the shackle keeping it to the chair. Mai wasted no time in setting her other arm free.

Just at that moment, one of the walls caved in and a gaping hole was revealed. Seeing her chance, she dashed through the hole and began climbing up the wall.

"I couldn't get the door open!" wailed Honda as he came running up to Ryuuji.

"Guess it's time for Plan B," said the cat. To the airport!"

"There's no way I'm leaving Mai you bleepin' cat!"

"Honda, please," begged the cat, "just trust me! I've got a hunch!" Unbeknownst to the brunet, Ryuuji had been listening on the military's airwaves to the reports on the attack.

Seeing that he had no choice, Honda reluctantly followed the cat and moogle ran out of the building and down the now eerily empty main street. About halfway, they were stopped by a reporter with a handicam. "I know you're probably in a hurry," he said stopping in front of them and zooming the camera on Honda's confused and angry face. "but could you give us your opinion on…"

Honda shoved the reporter out of the way. "Bleep off!" he yelled and started running down the street again. The reporter however, wasn't deterred at all. He then ran after him, removing the bandannas covering his face and head.

"You didn't have to be so mean!" he shouted. "It's me! Mokuba!"

Honda then skidded, nearly falling flat on his face. "What the bleep are you doing here?!" he asked, utterly flabbergasted at finding one of his missing comrades in the middle of a monster attack.

"No time to explain," the boy said pulling on his arm, "We've gotta get to the airport!"

A few minutes later, they reached the empty airport. Honda stared at the deserted area nervously, "I hope you know what you're doing cat. You'd better not try nothin' 'cause I'm counting on you to cover my back, _partner_."

"Don't worry! I've got everything covered," grinned Ryuuji.

"Why don't I feel relieved," muttered the taller brunet.

Meanwhile, back with Mai…

After climbing all the way to the top of the prison wall, the blonde woman found herself stranded on the canon's shaft with no visible path of escape except for certain death by drowning in the sea below and she wasn't too keen on dying just yet – even if she was going to die anyway should Meteor not be stopped.

"Looks like I win at this little game of ours," said a brunette girl in a rather slutty red dress. Anzu apparently had witnessed her escape and followed her up the wall and onto the canon. "The execution may have been botched, but I'm sure your death by drowning as you crash into the ocean would be just as thrilling." She then slapped her. Mai however, remained silent, holding her head high, refusing to give the bleep the satisfaction. "Still full of ourself I see," she said, slapping her for the third time that day.

"Stop that, you fat brat!" scolded Mai and she returned the slap, causing a matching mark appear on her face. "There!" she said smugly, "Some rouge to match that rag you're wearing!"

For the next two minutes, the two females had a no holds barred bleep slapping contest. Eventually Anzu grew tired and slipped on the sweat and droplets of blood on the cannon's shaft. She winced as she ingloriously landed on her rear, however she ignored the pain and glared at her opponent.

At that moment, a squad of soldiers finally decided to show up. The brunette allowed herself be helped up and began laughing. "Now you're gonna pay bleep! Get her!" she commanded. The soldiers began to advance on the blonde. She fearfully glanced at the sea behind her. Could she do it? Would she?

Suddenly she heard a voice from below the cannon. "Mai! Get to the end of the canon!"

Recognizing who was calling her, she immediately obeyed and dashed to the end, the soldiers dogging her heels. As she reached her destination, Kaiba's private airship shot up from below and she saw Honda and Mokuba holding onto a rope dangling from the side. Taking that as her cue, she grabbed the rope. The two began to pull her up as the Black Tyranno sped away from Junon.

TBC!

Sakura: It just keeps getting worse! ;;

Yugi: But it all works out right in the end, right?

Sakura: Yu-chan! I can't say that! It'll ruin the rest of the fic! And I'm almost done!!

Yami: Really?! Finally!

Sakura: Yep. I reckon I've got at least five more chappies left of this baby. I think.

Yami: You call that almost done?!!

Sakura: Considering how much I've actually have posted, yeah I do.

Kaizer Ken: Good that means you can **FINALLY** finish that fic everyone's been demanding you get back to.

Dai: Yeah, I wanna see the looks on everyone's faces when they find out Ken 'n' I are together. That'll teach 'em to mess with the leader of the digidestined!

Sakura: Whoa! Slow down there guys! I've still got to get the rest of this sucker typed up first! And that's still a while away.

Messiah: Besides, she promised **ME** she'd finish my fic!

Haseo: Not until she lets me beat the crap out of that snooty Endrance!

Sakura: Keep insulting En-sama like that bub, and I'll trade the game in and you'll NEVER get to kick his, oh-so-too-dreamy-for-it, kiester.

Haseo: You wouldn't dare!

Sakura: Just try me!

Endrance: Now, Sakura-san. No need to raise your blood pressure. I'm more than willing to fight him. Mia's been itching for a more interesting fight.

Sakura: Ok, if you say so En-sama! Just let me finish collecting the rest of the keywords. Anyhoo, I'll see you all next update minna! Jya-ne!!!!


	21. Huge Materia, Condors, Obby… Oh my!

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 21: Huge Materia, Condors, Obby… Oh my!!!

"You ok babe?" Honda asked once she was safely on board.

"Well other than the crappy makeup job ala Anzu, I'm fine. So what's going on?"

"The Black Tyranno's all yours now," Ryuuji said coming from below the deck.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna steal this thing?! I thought Mai was a goner!" Honda fumed, grabbing the stuff cat by the throat."

"Chill dude," the cat retorted, not the least bit fazed by the death grip he was in, "I had to pull one over on old Kaiba there and believe you me, that's no walk in the park."

"Ryuujji?! Mokuba?!" Mai cried, "You're here?! Are the others here too?!"

"Why don't you see for yourself, good lookin'?" the cat replied.

Mai dashed to the cockpit, sure enough there they were, Ryuuzaki, Ryou, Jou, and Mokuba. "Hey babe!" called the two toned brunet, "So whatcha think of my Black Tyranno? Ain't this baby a beaut or what?"

"Cool it, pal!" scolded Jou, noticing Mai's disappointed look when she realized neither Yugi nor Atem were there with them.

"Oh! Um… sorry," he apologized.

"So he's not here," she whispered sullenly.

"'ey!" Jou said, laying a paw on her arm. "It's not like we can't save the world without 'im right?"

"I don't know, Jounouchi," she said hanging her head. "I just don't know anymore."

"Snap out of it Mai!" chided Honda. "I know there's a lot on our plate right now, but there's no way out of this mess."

"If Yugi or Atem were here, he'd know what to do. He'd smile that cute little way of his and say, 'Leave it to me, Mai."

CRACK! Everyone stared in shock as Mai grasped her now very red cheek. "Don't _you_ start wimping out on us now Mai!" shouted Honda. If Mai was this affected by Atem and Yugi's betrayal and the older one's disappearance, no telling what would happen to the others of their group if she carried on that way.

"I-I'm sorry, Honda. It's just that I'm so scared right now."

"Mai," Ryuuzaki said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I can't say I like the guy, but I definitely don't hate him. He mighta been a bit of a weirdo, ya know smart one minute and a complete idiot the next. And sure he had a funny way of talking. I can see why he was acting like he did, not that we all know. What I'm tryin' ta say is that you've gotta stay alive. Who knows, you just might find him so cheer up babe."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I am! There's no where this baby can't go, well except forests, but once we find where he is, my Black Tyranno will get there before you can say Tyrannosaurus Rex!"

"Yeah maybe Atem and Yugi are buried somewhere," Jou suggested, "I mean dat was one heck of an earthquake back there."

"Buried? Wait are you talking about the Lifestream?" she asked, hoping that he didn't mean the other kind of buried.

"Gramps told me once dat the Lifestream comes up from undaneath the ground through cracks like dat earthquake. So maybe dat's what happened ta him."

"Sound's like an idea ta me!" Ryuuzaki said before given directions to the pilot. They headed southeast from Junon to a large island south of Fort Condor. The dinosaur loving pilot had remembered hearing about a few Lifestream cracks near the small village of Mideel.

After wandering through the village, Mai overhead a rather interesting conversation between two men.

"Poor kid, it's been a week since he washed up here and there's still no change," said the first man.

"Ya," replied his friend, "it's sad. Weird tho'. He had that really long sword with him and I don't know 'bout you but those red eyes of his really creeped me out."

Mai's eyes bugged out. There was only one person she knew who had red eyes. "Excuse me!" she called to them, "That kid you were talking about…"

"One of the villagers found him about a week ago," the first man said.

"Looked like must have drifted a long way too," added his friend.

"You said he had red eyes, right?"

"Ya," the second villager replied, "Really spooky I tell ya."

"It's got to be him!" she cried, praying to whoever would listen that she was right.

"Told ya you'd find him, babe," Ryuuzaki said, smiling. He was happy to see the depression slowly fading from the blonde's face.

"You sure Mai?" Honda asked, not liking to be the voice of reason, but if she had gotten her hopes up only to have them shot back down, it would only make things worse.

"How many people do you know with red eyes?!" she snapped, glaring at the tall brunet. "Where is he?" she asked the villagers, "Is he ok?!"

"He's at the clinic, miss," the first man replied, "if you want to see him."

"He's alive!" she squealed, "Atem's alive!"

There was no stopping her. She ran as fast as she could toward the clinic at the back of the village. When she got there, she burst in, barely able to breath. "Atem!" she called desperately looking around at the cots neatly lined up against the walls.

"I must ask you to be quiet young lady. There are sick people who need their rest," the doctor said, coming in at the blonde's shout.

"I'm sorry, sensei (doctor). I heard that someone washed up and was being taken care of here. He's a friend of mine."

"Your friend?" he asked, confused. "Oh you must mean that young man who showed up a week ago. He's in the next room, but I'm afraid that he's…"

Mai didn't wait to hear what the doctor had to say. She ran into the room he had indicated and gasped as she looked in.

Sitting in a wheelchair was indeed Atem. His head was hanging low and his eyes seemed to be darting all over the place, but not seeing anything at all.

"Atem!" she called.

No response.

"Atem?" she tried again, "It's me. It's Mai."

The spiky haired teen only mumbled a few sounds of gibberish.

"Atem?! What's wrong?! What happened to you?! What did that bleep do to you?!" She began to shake his shoulders, trying to get him to snap out of it. "Atem! Please say something!"

"He can't hear you," the doctor said, glaring at her sternly. "He has a very advanced case of Mako poisoning. It appears your friend was exposed to an extreme amount of Mako over a prolonged period of time. So of course he won't recognize you. It appears that his mind is elsewhere. Somewhere far where we can't get to."

"Man that bites!" Ryuuzaki said, coming in after catching up to her.

"Mai…" Honda said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Atem…" Mai knelt down next to him and placed her head in his lap, silent tears flowing from her amethyst eyes.

"I think we should leave them alone right now," the doctor said, ushering the two boys out of the clinic.

"Why Atem?!" she wailed. "Tell me what I have to do! Talk to me dammit! Come on! Tell me you're only joking! Wake up!"

"So what's wrong with him?" Honda asked, wincing at the sobbing coming from the open window of Atem's room.

"Like I told your friend, he has Mako poisoning. The most extreme case I've seen yet. What my staff and I believe is that he had an extremely large amount of Mako covered info crammed into his brain all at once. It's a miracle he even survived. No human should be able to!"

"So Jou was right," the tall brunet muttered, "He did fall into the Lifestream."

"Look, son. Don't give up hope just yet," the doctor said, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "It may be a difficult case, but it's not unsolvable."

"Do I really want him back?" Honda continued to mutter, ignoring the doctor's words, "For all we know, he could be still under Bakura's control."

"Something wrong son?"

"Um.. nothin' doc. Just thinkin' to myself," he replied, heading back into the clinic to check up on Mai.

"You all right?" he asked, feeling terrible for not being able to help either of his friends.

"I-I'm fine," she replied, sniffling. "Sorry for worrying everyone. I have something to tell you… Nothing else matters now, just Yugi and Atem… I want them back more than anything."

"We all do, babe," Ryuuzaki said, joining them. "You just hang in there."

"He's right," agreed Honda, "You've gotta be strong for Yugi an' Atem. And _you._"

"You guys are right, I've been a selfish bleep and we've got more important things to worry about."

"Don't sweat it babe, you just stay here and take care of your boyfriend. We'll take care of the big stuff."

"But.."

"Ryuu's right," Honda interrupted, "You've gotta stay here an' take care of him. You don't want him to be alone if he snaps outta it do you?"

"No."

"Well it's settled then. You just take it easy." Honda stopped shortly and turned back to her. "Um… Mai, I know this is gonna sound insensitive, but I've gotta ask. You really think that Yugi's your childhood friend and not one of Bakura's puppets?"

"Of course he is!" she said emphatically.

"Well if you're sure then. Sorry for asking."

"It's okay, Honda. I don't blaming you for doubting him."

"You comin' or not?!" called Ryuuzaki, anxious to get back to his precious airship.

"Yeah, I'm comin'!" called the brunet, "We'll keep in touch ok Mai?" The blonde nodded, smiling gratefully.

"Good luck," she said as they left the clinic.

Later on the Black Tyranno…

"So what now?" Honda asked as the rest of AVALANCHE stood around the cockpit. "And don't any of you tell me to wait for Atem."

"Minna (everyone), I've got some news!" Ryuuji suddenly said after being practically lifeless since saving Mai.

"So what?" spat the brunet, "We already know you're a spy."

"Get over it already!" the cat snapped back, "I told you I was sorry. Besides I'm really one of you for real now. Anyway, Marik and the slut are plotting something, wanna listen in?" he said, grinning rather like a Cheshire cat. They all stared at him, their ears eagerly waiting for the cat's little broadcast. "I'll take that as a yes then."

At Kaiba Corp. HQ

"Listen up you idiots," Seto said to the department heads seated around the conference table. "We've got two major problems here, 1) Meteor and 2) Bakura's forcefield around that crater. What are you going to do about it?"

"We've got Meteor covered boss," Marik said laughing, "As soon as we get enough Huge Materia, that sucker's gonna be smithereens!"

"You sure that'll work?"

"Of course it will!" assured the slutty brunette sitting a little too close to him. "Since that kind of materia has such a high density due to our reactor process, the energy we get from it is three hundred thirty times more powerful than the regular stuff. When we ram it into Meteor, the explosion will be so big that Meteor'll be nothing but space dust."

"You're planning to ram Meteor? With what?" Seto wasn't too pleased with that idea. They practically had nothing to ship something into space.

"That's no problem," Anzu assured, "We just have to get that materia."

"We got the stuff from Nibelheim's reactor," Marik added, "We just have to collect it from Corel and Fort Condor." The insane blond then began laughing maniacally, driving the CEO almost as insane.

Meanwhile on the Black Tyranno…

Honda was having a royal fit. "Those bleepin' bleeps can't they just leave Corel alone?! Haven't they done enough?!"

"'Ey!" Jou piped, "I've 'eard about dat Huge Materia stuff. Accordin' to Gramps, if we put a little materia next to a really big one, somethin'll happen. Don't know what tho'."

"Well, there's no bleepin' way I'm gonna let that rich bleep get his hands on any of that stuff! Anyway, when Atem gets back, I bet he'll flip when he sees the size of it!"

"Oh? So you _do _want him back," Ryuuji mocked.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about man!" defended the brunet, blushing profusely. "Shut your damn hole cat! I'm just sayin' that every group's gotta have a leader and Atem - or was it Yugi – is ours! There's no way I can fill his job."

Ryuuzaki jolted awake, "Huh? Waz goin' on?" he queried, still half asleep.

"Congrats Ryuu," Honda said, clapping him on the back, "You're our new leader."

"Nah, I'll pass," he replied, "It's a pain in the $$."

"Oh come on, be a pal," the taller brunet pleaded, "We _need_ the Tyranno and you. It's crucial for saving the world! You're the only one who knows how to really fly this baby!"

"You really know how to hurt a guy don't ya. I'll do it," he said reluctantly, "So ya think my Tyranno's gonna save the world huh?"

Honda let out a loud whoop! "Thanks man! So I say we go to Corel and kick some Kaiba $$!"

"Hey! I'm the leader right?! So I'm the one who says where we're gonna go! Yo!" he said to the crewman at the helm, "Get your butt in gear and take us to Corel!"

About a few hours later, they landed as close to Corel as they could and headed straight to the reactor. As expected, they saw Kaiba's goons crawling all over the area.

"Hey! You're…" one soldier cried, recognizing Honda and Ryuuzaki. However, he never got to finish his sentence since Ryou quickly snapped the man's neck.

"Remind me not to p you off," Ryuuzaki said, shivering at the white haired teen's efficiency.

"Heads up, guys!" Ryou called.

"Bleep!" cursed Honda as they saw a train coming down the stretch of tracks they were currently on. They immediately ran off to the side and hid behind a stack of metal barrels.

"So that's how they're taking the materia outta here," Ryuuzaki said noticing several large crates loaded on one of the flatbed cars.

"The hell they are!" spat Honda, determined to stop them no matter what.

"You're going after them," said Ryou. It wasn't a question.

"Just leave it to ol' Ryuuzaki!" the two toned brunet said, puffing his chest with bravado. "It's mostly a bunch of bozos anyway."

They began looking for a way to catch up with the train and found another one on a set of tracks running parallel to the first set. "It's a good thing I know how to drive one of these things," Ryuuzaki said leaping into the engine car. He immediately began to start it up and with help from Honda and Ryou, the train was hurrying along the tracks after Kaiba's train.

Once they caught up, Ryuuzaki slowed just enough to pull alongside of the first train. "I reckon you've got ten minutes to stop that thing. So you'd better not screw up!" he called as Honda and Ryou climbed onto the top of the enemy's caboose.

It was a very good thing that Ryou was with him, otherwise Honda would never have made it in time due to all the soldiers guarding the train. Ryou tapped on the soldier's shoulder as they burst into the engine car. "I'd think you'd better stop now," he said, coolly.

"What the?!" the soldier said, his eyes bugging out.

"Just hit the brakes already!" Honda said, knowing time was running out. After taking out the guard and fooling with the controls, the train finally stopped mere meters before Corel. If they hadn't been able to stop the train, what was left of Honda's hometown would have been completely destroyed.

"You the ones who stopped the train?" a man asked coming up to them, "Thanks a heap! Kaiba Corp. was going to ruin our lives. _Again!_ Thanks for saving the only home we've got Honda!"

"Aww… it was nothing," he replied, blushing slightly, "I was raised in the coal mines same as you."

"You're right!" said a second man, "We're coal miners aren't we? Meteor don't scare us! We can hide in the mines and survive!"

"That must have been some battle, son," the first man said, "You've gotta be tired. How about a free night at the inn? It's on me."

The next day, they said goodbye to the grateful people of Corel and immediately headed to Fort Condor. When they got there, the place was in total chaos. People were running about like bees in a hive, each person doing some task or other.

"You folks had better get below if you don't wanna get caught in the battle," one man said noticing the newcomers.

"Looks like we got here in time," Ryou said.

"It's Kaiba isn't it?" Honda asked. The man nodded.

"Never thought they'd be crazy enough to try and attack this place. Not with that giant condor up top. Let me guess you've got a problem with them too?" He could tell by the tall brunet's furious look that he was right. "Might as well tell you what's going on, since you climbed all the way here."

"So spill," Ryuuzaki said, making himself at home at one of the long tables in what appeared to be a mess hall of some sort.

"Like I said, there's a giant condor at the top of this mountain."

"And that's a problem because…" Ryou started.

"It's made the reactor its nest," finished the man. "Now Kaiba shows up again demanding we get rid of that bird so they could get some kinda special materia from the reactor. Of course we refused, since we have no way of even fighting that thing let alone Kaiba's army. That's why we've put out ads for mercs. If you wanna help us out here, we'd make it worth your while."

"We'd do it even if you weren't gonna pay!" said Honda.

"It's not right to harm a defenseless animal just because it's in the way," Ryou added.

The man thanked them profusely and then told them to go to the top of the mountain and talk to the head man. They did and then were briefed on what to do. The battle wasn't easy. It took several small squads of locals and mercs and even some of their own gil, but eventually Kaiba's goons were sent packing.

Just as the people of the fort were beginning to congratulate each other, there was a sudden blinding light and an earsplitting shriek from the reactor above. "What the heck was that?!" the head man asked, rubbing his still blinded eyes. "Could you guys go check on the condor?" he asked them.

"Might as well," Ryuuzaki said, seeing that no amount of refusal would do them any good.

After a few more minutes of climbing, they watched in dismay as the condor fall from its nest, dead. There was a small cheeping sound and to their amazement, a baby condor about the size of a small shed flap its tiny wings and fly off into the sunset.

Everyone was saddened at the loss of their adopted mascot, but were also relieved in a way that Kaiba had been unable to get his precious materia. "We can't thank you enough," the head man said as Honda-tachi made their way back down the mountain. "It may not be much, but take this."

"This is…" Ryou said, eyeing the man questioningly.

"Take it," he said shoving the large piece of materia into the winged teen's hands. "It's worthless to us anyway. Those condors were more important anyway. Kaiba forced us to build that reactor knowing full well that the birds made this place their home. I'm sorry for deceiving you, but I just couldn't let an almost extinct species die out."

"Nah, it's cool," Ryuuzaki said, "Nobody got killed, so who cares who gets what right?"

"At least those Kaiba bleeps didn't get that stuff," agreed Honda.

Back on the Tyranno…

"I'm guessing that their next target would be the underwater reactor near Junon," Ryou said standing in his usual corner in the cockpit.

"Who cares where they're going!" spat Honda, slamming his hand on one of the many consoles, "We've gotta beat 'em and beat 'em good."

"Hey! Watch it will ya!" scolded Ryuuzaki, not liking his 'baby' getting abused, "Ya know, now that Kaiba knows we're trying ta stop 'em, I bet security's gonna be a real bleep. So why don't we wait till the heat's down. I mean we can always kick their $$3$ back to the stone age and take the materia later."

"He's right," agreed the white haired teen. "We might as well take a break."

"Why don't we go see Mai?" Mokuba asked.

"Just what I was thinkin' kid,'' Ryuuzaki piped. "I'm kinda worried about her. Ya know with Atem the way his is an' all."

"Fine! Go take a damned vacation for all I care!" The tall brunet then stormed from the cockpit.

"I'll go talk ta 'im," Jou said, following his friend.

Meanwhile in Mideel…

"What should I do?" Mai asked the spiky haired teen sitting next to her. "What if you never come back Atem, what's gonna happen to Yugi?"

The others sat around the room, all of them silent as the grave, unable to say anything for fear of making an already terrible situation worse. Suddenly there was an enormous roar from outside the village and the earth shook, rattling the clinic's walls. "He… He's… here!" Atem said

"What the bleep?!!!" Ryuuzaki said, jolting out of the daze he'd been in, "Did ya just say somethin'?!!!"

They stared at their former leader and he just went back to staring off into space and making nonsensical noises.

"Will one of ya tell me what the bleep's goin' on?!" Honda asked hearing shouts from outside.

They ran from the clinic to see what was going on. On the outskirts of the rear of the village was a massive fissure filled with strange glowing green goop. "What the heck is that stuff?!" Ryuuzaki asked, standing well away from it in case it was toxic.

"The Lifestream's busting from below," Jou said, recognizing the glowing stuff from Sugoroku's lectures. "This ain't good."

"What's going on?" Mai asked coming up to them, wheeling Atem. Fearing that the clinic wasn't safe due to the sudden earthquake, the blond decided to take Atem to somewhere safe – if she could actually find such a place.

"Nothin' babe," the two toned brunet replied a little too quickly. "I think ya'd better get back inside.

"But…"

"Chill babe, I've got it handled."

"Just be careful," she said, reluctantly heading back to the clinic.

Once the blonde had safely gotten the comatose man back inside, there was another roar and more screaming was heard from outside. She was hard pressed to run and see what had happened this time, but knew that Atem would need her help.

Outside, Ryuuzaki and the others stood and stared as an all too familiar blue skinned monster came towards the village. "Holy bleep that's bleepin' Obelisk!" he said, cursing his luck. "Why'd he have to show up now?!"

"Shut it!" Honda said, brandishing his gun arm. "We've gotta stop that thing!"

There was no time for arguing since Obby had chosen that moment to attack. The next fifteen minutes were sheer hell for the group, even with the extra back up, they were still having an extremely hard time beating the monster.

"Catastrophe!!!!" screamed Honda as he leapt into the air and a blast of super heated plasma shot from his gun arm, hitting Obby dead center.

"Cosmo Memory!!!" Jou followed his friend's example, unleashing his most powerful attack. An enormous ball of plasma came falling from the sky and enveloped the god-like monster in its hellish heat.

"Black Tyranno!!!" Ryuuzaki called into his cell. The airship suddenly appeared above them and launched a furious barrage of missiles while the two toned brunet leapt to and fro, shoving his spear into whatever he could reach.

"All Creation!!!!" Mokuba suddenly disappeared into a blinding light which then formed into an enormous ball and hit the monster from behind.

Ryou doubled over as if in pain and there was a faint ripping sound as a second demon wing broke from his back, causing the angel's wing to shrink back into the skin. Next came a tail snaking its way from his lower back. Once the transformation was complete, Ryou began to blindly attack Obby, slashing here and there wherever he could reach.

Seeing that these pesky humans weren't about to go away any time soon, plus they had done a decent amount of damage to him with those last attack of theirs, Obby then just up and left heading off in a random direction.

"Hey!! Come back here you bleepin' coward!!!" shouted Honda.

"Just let it be, bub," Ryuuzaki said, glad that the battle was over.

"The Lifestream doesn't seem to be bubbling as much as it was before," Ryou said, now back to his normal self.

"Hate to tell ya Ryou, but it's acting up again," Ryuuzaki contradicted, noticing the green goop starting to boil once more. Bet that means Obby's gonna come back!"

"It's gonna blow!!!" Jou cried.

"Mai!" Honda called, "Get Atem and get outta there!"

Meanwhile in the clinic…

"I definitely don't like this," Mai said, frowning as yet another quake shook the building. "They just won't stop. Isn't there anywhere else we can take him doc?"

Mai: This is bad... The tremors are getting worse. Wait a minute, Atem.

"I'm not sure, miss, but maybe if we get to somewhere that's wide open."

Nodding, the blonde grasped the handles of the wheelchair and began to push Atem toward the exit. "Don't worry, Atem, I'm going to make sure you get somewhere safe."

Another tremor shook the building again, this one the worst yet. Mai and the doctor had to hold onto something in order to keep from falling, even Atem's chair almost toppled over if it wasn't for the staff members.

"Hurry!" yelled the doctor. "The clinic's going to collapse if this continues!"

"We're outta here," Mai said shoving the nurse away from the chair and started pushing Atem out of the building, "Right Atem?"

Just as they had reached the bottom of the ramp, the ground opened up beneath them, causing both Mai and Atem to tumble into the bubbling, glowing, green goop of the Lifestream.

TBC

Sakura: Whew!!! Thought I'd never get this chappie done!

Yami: I was hoping you wouldn't.

Sakura: Watch it pharaoh!!! I could always make it so you'd fall for Pegs.

Yami: You wouldn't dare, onna.

Sakura: Wanna try me? (veg)

Yami: Um.. I think I hear Seto calling. (runs off)

Sakura: It's good to be the miko


	22. Finding Atem

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 22: Finding Atem

Mai looked around, rubbing her eyes. She was standing in what appeared to be a jumbled version of Nibelheim. All around her was the glowing green goop of the Lifestream. "Where's Atem?!" she said, noticing she was alone. "Atem! Where are you?!" She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and grasped it in her hands, desperately trying to stay on her feet. "Who… are you?!" she cried in pain as hundreds of voices began to talk all at once inside her head. "Stop it! Get away! I'm not doing anything!!!! Atem! Someone! Anyone! Help!!!!!!!!" She then screamed and collapsed, unconscious from the excruciating pain.

Minutes, or was it hours?, later, the blonde woke up and struggled to stand. Once she was able to keep herself steady, she looked around and saw that she was still in the Daliesque Nibelheim. But this time she saw Atem hanging upside down above her, holding his head. Or was it Yugi? She couldn't tell. Three other spiky haired figures stood around her, each a different age.

"Just what is going on?! Am I in your dream? Am I dreaming? Or is this your mind?" She couldn't stand it not knowing what to do. "You're searching for the real you are you? Well don't worry I'm here now. I'm gonna help." She had nothing better to do right? She didn't know how to get out of there so looking around and trying to talk to the figures seemed like the best thing to do at the time. "So where to start?"

She decided to speak to the figure that seemed to be five years younger than her. 'Five years ago…" she murmured, "Where it all began."

The figure was indeed Atem. The Atem of five years ago. "Five years ago Bakura came through those gates," he said pointing to the gates of the abandoned Kaiba mansion. "That's how this mess started."

"So it all comes back to Nibelheim," she mused. "To the Kaiba mansion. Well like the Mad Hatter said, 'Start at the beginning'." As she strode over to the gates, there was a sudden blinding light. When she was able to see again, she found herself staring at the entrance to Nibelheim. "The town well, the inn, the town's one and only truck. It's all here. It's just as I remember it. "Is this how you remember it Atem?" She saw Atem standing by the truck, as if he were waiting for her. "Five years ago… there were two guys from Kaiba's SOLDIER unit. Bakura and… a little guy." As if on cue, said general appeared and strode past them, Yugi following eagerly behind. "Do you know what happened next?

"It was the first time I saw him. 'So that's the great Bakura', I thought. I then realized he wasn't so great as his rep made him be. He gave me a creepy feeling to tell you the truth."

"I've been keeping that from you all this time. I was afraid that if you found out, something really bad would happen to you. I've learned my lesson the hard way. I'm not gonna keep anymore secrets from you anymore, Atem. The little guy with Bakura wasn't you. You never came back to Nibelheim five years ago. I waited and waited, but you never came.

Bakura then came out of the inn, followed by Yugi who stuck to him like glue. "You mean the one with Bakura was…" Atem asked.

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you for so long. I know it may be too much so just take your time. One step at a time right?"

The blinding light returned and Mai found herself back at the jumbled Nibelheim, however, one of the figures had vanished. She walked over to the figure that resembled a much younger Atem than the one of five years ago. "That night we met at the well…" he said in a much higher voice. "Was that promise I made a lie too?"

"Easy Atem," she said gently, "Don't rush into things here. What do you remember about that night?" Another blinding light later, they found themselves watching to children hanging out at Nibelheim's well – a blonde girl and a spiky haired boy.

"Hey! I remember that dress!" she said, recognizing the girl's blue sundress. "Even back then you were shorter than me. No one could believe you were actually older than me." She let out a giggle at the memory. "I wonder, was Bakura telling the truth when he said you made up your memories from mine? No! This is definitely your memory. Not some fake! You just don't believe in yourself now.

"You've got other memories, right? They're just locked up tight in your heart. You have to find the key. I know! Why don't you tell me something I can't remember that good. That should convince you that your memories are lies!"

Chibi Atem frowned. "I was real bummed. I just wanted to be noticed. I thought if I got stronger, I could get them to notice me."

"Who?"

The spiky haired boy blushed profusely. "You."

It was her turn to blush. "Why me?! What's so special about me?"

"Did you forget Mai?"

"Forget what?"

The light returned and the scene changed back to the jumbled up town. They were now standing before a window that had no wall or any building of any kind around it. "Don't blame you for remembering. Things were rough for you back then."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you sure you want to see? It's a really important memory for me." He then vanished and the last of the shadowy figures appeared. "A locked away secret…" the new Atem started, "A wish… special memories… that no one should know. Do you know where this window is from?" The blonde nodded. "Alright, then let's go."

The light then took them to Mai's room in her old house in Nibelheim. Chibi Mai appeared followed by a bunch of other children. "We'e in my room!" she said.

"It was my first time inside your house," chibi Atem said solemnly.

"Really?"

"I was too shy to ask to come over, so I would look at your window every time I passed by."

"Ooo look it's the freak shrimp!!" one of the kids said noticing chibi Atem standing outside the window. "Ya think he wants ta play too?"

"Now I remember!" Adult Mai said, "We lived right next to each other. You were so shy, so I never really got to know you that well. Though I always thought we were close. Funny isn't it?"

"You were always with your own friends so I never bothered butting in on your fun.

"Yeah, I remember those brats."

"I always thought they were a bunch of idiots. Even you."

"N-Nani (What)?!!" she bellowed, a vein popping in her forehead.

"You were so childish. You laughed at everything, no matter how stupid."

"So what?!!! We were kids!!!"

"I know. It was me who was the stupid one. I wanted a friend so much, but because of my size and my hair, no one would let me play with them. Especially your friends Mai. It really hurt. I began to think I really was the freak that they always called me. When I asked you to meet me at the well, I thought you'd never show."

"I remember now. That was so sudden. But I came anyway. You know, when you left town, I started to think about you a lot. I would say to myself, 'How's Atem doing?' or 'What's he up to now. Did he get into SOLDIER yet?' I kept reading the papers in case you did become famous like you wanted."

"You're a good friend Mai. You really should tell _him _what you told me. That should make _him_ happy."

"I will. So tell me, what was so special about that day?"

"It was the day your mother…"

The scene shifted and the younger version of Mai was pestering her grieving father. "I want mama!!!" chibi Mai wailed. The poor man didn't know what to do. He had tried to explain that she couldn't see her mother anymore, but Mai had run out of the house, refusing to believe him.

The scene shifted yet again to one of Mai and her childhood friends Standing at one of the rickety rope bridges on Mt. Nibel.

"You guys ever wonder what's behind this mountain?" she asked, staring off past the mountain's peak.

"No way. It's scary," replied one of the children, "My Pa said that it'll kill you if try to cross it."

"So? I'm gonna go through and see Mama!" she said defiantly.

One of the boys ran off, obviously going to tell on her. Mai didn't care. She ran across the bridge and was soon out of the others' sight.

"I don't remember how I got there," Atem said grimly, remembering what happened next. "You stepped the wrong way… I tried to stop you, but I didn't get there quick enough. We both fell down a cliff. I was lucky… only had scraped knees, but you…"

Both chibi Atem and Mai were lying on the ground. The boy shakily got up and slowly made his way to his companion. The blonde hadn't moved, she was out cold. He started bawling, fearing he had killed his friend. Just then a group of men came rushing up to them.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Mai's father shouted, "How dare you make Mai come to a place like this!" He then slapped the boy on the cheek, making him to cry even louder.

"Where's your head, Atem?!" the boy's father scolded, spanking him.

"She could die!" the first man, yelled.

"You were in a coma for a week," older Atem continued, "Everyone was certain you were going to die. I was so angry for not being able to save you. I've always felt that you blamed me for what happened. I went bad… always got into fights… I never cared who got hurt. It was about that time when I heard about _him. _I believed that if I was strong like Bakura, then everyone would… You would notice me."

"So that's what happened…" she said, "If only I hadn't forgotten, I might have been able to help you sooner, Atem."

"Anata sei ja nai (It's not your fault), Mai," he said, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, before vanishing. Mai was again back at the distorted version of Nibelheim.

"But I finally remember… you _were_ there when we were eight. That means that you _aren't _a puppet like Bakura said! _My_ memories are fake! Ganbatte (Hang in there)! We're almost there. Just bear with me a bit more, ok?"

There was yet another scene shift and Mai found herself watching the events of five years ago play out again. She watched as she, Bakura, and Yugi made their way up the mountain.

"No, not there," she moaned as the memory Mai finally lead them to the reactor.

"Why didn't you come back, Atem? Why did it have to be Yugi instead?!" She jerked her head away as Bakura ran her father through with his Masamune.

"I _was _there, Mai," Atem said, appearing next to her. "I saw the whole thing."

"But I never saw you! How can you say that?!"

"Watch," was all he said.

Reluctantly, she turned back and watched as the now insane commander fought with his lover and defeat him. She winced as he turned to her and shoved his sword into her chest. "Don't look away," Atem commanded. What she saw shocked her for she'd been completely unconscious by this point of the memory. She stared as the soldier, who had originally blocked her from entering with Bakura and Yugi, gingerly pick her up and then just as carefully laid her down off to the side at the foot of the steps.

He then ran up the stairs after picking up Yugi's discarded sword. He then boldly tapped Bakura's shoulder with the tip of said sword.

"What do you want?" he said in a rather bored tone.

"'Ka-san (Mom)… Mai… my home… give them back!!! I admired you so much… I respected you…"

"Don't tell me," the current Mai said, in disbelief, "that was you?"

The memory soldier undid his chin strap and took of the visored helmet off to reveal the red, gold, and black spiky hair of Atem.

"My God!" Mai cried, finally realizing the truth of that day. "You really did come home! You were there, watching over me all that time."

They continued to watch as a severely wounded Yugi crawled over to his slightly taller look-a-like. "You okay?" he asked before blocking out.

"I never made it into SOLDIER," the Atem of the present explained. "I was too ashamed to show my face, not after bragging to everyone that I'd definitely get in."

Mai couldn't help herself, she rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. "You kept your promise after all! You came when I needed you!"

"I wasn't fast enough," he said returning the hug.

"Who cares, you kept your promise."

The memory ended and she was taken back to the jumbled Nibelheim. Eight year old Atem came over to her and hugged her. "Arigatou (Thank you) Mai," he said, smiling, "I'll see you again."

She watched as he flew up to the upside down Atem and then merge with him. The spiky haired man then floated back down to the ground and righted himself. Opening his eyes, he looked around dazed and confused.

"M-Mai?" he asked finally seeing that he wasn't alone.

"Atem!" she beamed, glomping him, "Is that really you? Are you alright now? Is everything all there?"

"Sorry for being away for so long," he said, smiling, glad to finally be whole and his own person again. His eyes bugged out as the blonde who had previously squeezing the life out of him, slap him on the cheek.

"You aho (dumb $$)! Do you have any idea how worried we all were?!" He suddenly grabbed his head in pain and doubled over. "Atem!" she screamed, fearing the worst, "What happened?! What's wrong?!"

"V-Voices… in my head."

"It's the Lifestream," Mai said, wincing at the memory of the attack from all the souls wandering around the glowing green goop. "We're in the Lifestream. Let's get outta here. We've kept the others waiting long enough."

"Sounds good to me," he said, and suddenly found himself floating up towards what he hoped was the way out. Smiling, in relief, Mai followed him. She wept tears of joy as Honda and the others pulled them from one of the many fissures that now covered the utterly destroyed Mideel.

"You ok, Mai?" the taller brunet asked.

"Where's Atem?" she asked, darting her eyes over the group.

"He's fine, babe," Ryuuzaki, "He'd still be here if a Brontosaurus sat on him."

"While we were in the Lifestream, I saw the Atem. That is Atem finally found himself. He knows who he really is now."

"About time too!" Honda said, smiling, "It was really getting annoying with him acting the way he was. I gotta hand it to you, Mai. You're really something, standin' by his side all this time."

"It's strange isn't it? How we can forget things, especially when we've got all that junk pent up inside." She then collapsed, the after effects of being submersed in pure unrefined mako taking its toll on her.

"Mai!" Honda shouted, quickly catching her before she hit the ground. "Mai! Wake up!"

Once everyone made it safely back to the Black Tyranno, Atem called them all to the conference room, Mai being the only exception since she was still recovering from her not so voluntary swim in the Lifestream.

"Minna (everyone), I know saying 'I'm sorry' won't fix things, but…"

"'ey, it's cool," interrupted Jou. "We're just glad you're back, pal."

"But I lied to you. Everything I told you about five years ago was a lie. I never even got into SOLDIER. I left my home thinking I'd get famous once I did get in. I was so embarrassed… then I remembered my friend Yugi telling his story. When I lost my memories, I began to pretend I was someone else. I kept doing it for so long that I eventually began to believe it."

"That must have been some lie," Honda said shaking his head, "for it to fool you like that."

"The irony is that I'm built like someone who is in SOLDIER. It was Pegasus's idea to clone Bakura. It wasn't hard for him to do it at all since he used the same procedure when they made members of SOLDIER." They stared at him, confused, "You see," he began to explain. "Once you join SOLDIER, you're not just exposed to Mako energy. You're injected with Zorc's cells. Only those strong enough can enter due to the high risk of getting possessed by Zorc. Those with weak wills, like me, could easily be controlled by Zorc. I knew that, but chose to ignore it and continue lying to you all and myself. But no more! It's time I woke up and start living in the real world for once."

"Atem you baka (idiot)," Mai chided, coming into the room.

"Glad to see you're ok," greeted Jou. She gave him a grateful smile.

"So what," Honda said, "You're still a part of this group, SOLDIER or not."

"What's our next move?" Ryuuji asked, "You're not going to run out on us again are you?"

"It's my fault Meteor got summoned. I've got to do something."

"Darn right you are!" Honda said, glaring at him.

"It's like you told me, Honda."

"Huh? Oh you mean when…"

"When what?" Jou queried, curious.

"There's no getting off this train. It doesn't make any stops," explained the tall brunet.

"Atem, I think you should know that we're in the middle of collecting the Huge Materia from all the reactors before Kaiba gets their hands on it. We got the stuff from the ones at Corel, and Fort Condor, but we were on the way to the one in the sea near Junon until we got a bit side tracked."

"Then let's go," the spiky haired man said, a determined look on his face.

"You got it, boss," the cat said giving him a mock salute then dashed off to give the pilot the order.

TBC

Sakura: Woot!!! Got another chapter done!!!

Yami: Good for you.

Sakura: I'm warning you pharaoh, one more crack…

Bakura: Want me to feed him to my deck, pet?

Sakura: As wonderful as that sounds, love I don't think that's a good idea. I don't need moneybags bleeping at me because he won't be getting any.

Bakura: Suit yourself. Just call me if you change your mind.

Sakura: Will do Bakura-sama! Anyhoo, minna, tell me what you think of this. I liiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvve for feedback!!!


	23. Searching for Answers

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 23: Searching for Answers

"Is it me or do you get the feeling that we're forgetting something?" Atem asked as they rode down the elevator to Junon's underwater reactor.

"Nah," replied Honda, "You probably just nervous."

"I hope you're right."

Several fights and another elevator ride later, they reached the submarine docks only to watch as a sub being loaded with the Huge Materia and shortly sail off. "Bleep!" cursed Honda.

"We just missed it," Atem said, angry that they had to be tied up with fighting Kaiba's goons along the way there.

"Hey!" Ryuuzaki called from the next dock over, "We can still get it if we hurry!"

They rushed onto the sub and knocked out the crew. After a few minutes of fooling with the controls, Ryuuzaki started it up and they were soon on the trail of the first sub. When they finally caught up to it, they were forced into a brutal battle, however, their sub had more torpedoes loaded and wasn't weighed down by any extra crew or cargo. They were able to win against Kaiba with only a minimal bit of damage while Kaiba's sub wasn't so lucky.

"We did it," the spiky haired man said as they watched the enemy sub sink slowly to the sea floor.

"Let's go get that Materia!" Mokuba said, eager to help himself to the treasure before the others could.

"Attention all Kaiba Corp. subs," Atem-tachi jumped, startled as the intercom system suddenly sparked into life. "Come in all subs, do you read?"

"They must have radioed for help," said Ryou.

"Number two, report!" called the radio again.

"Are they 1alking' to us?" Honda wondered.

"Let me handle this," Atem said shoving Ryuuzaki aside, "I may not have been in SOLDIER, but I was still in the military. Nothing to report," he said, coolly into the receiver, "Everything's fine here."

"Ryoukai (Acknowledged)," came the reply. "Return to Junon. We're transporting the cargo from the airport. That is all."

"Roger," Atem replied, "Over and out." He quickly shut the radio off, lest they got wind of what had happened. "They must have known we were coming and pulled a switch on us."

"Hmm, I wouldn't put it past them," agreed Ryou.

"So it's back to town, huh?" Ryuuzaki queried. "All right then, here we go!"

Once again, they were too late. They glowered at the rapidly disappearing plane.

"Not again," Honda muttered. "Can't we get a break for once?!"

"Where do you think they're goin' wid it?" Jou asked.

"Looks like they're headin' ta my place," Ryuuzaki said.

"Guess we're going to Rocket Town then," Atem said, starting to go back to the Tyranno.

\

"The terrorists are here!" a Kaiba Corp. flunky cried as they made their way up the scaffolding on the rocket.

"Don't let them get near the –" The commander never got to finish that order because Ryou had snuck up behind him and snapped the man's neck. Atem cringed at the slightly demonic look lying just below the surface of the usually quiet and shy teen's eyes. All the other soldiers ran away screaming something about a demon.

"Well that takes care of that," Honda said, keeping a safe distance from the white haired teen.

"Bleep!" spat Ryuuzaki, "Lemme at 'em! No one's gonna mess with _my_ Two Headed King Rex!" The two toned brunet dashed up the scaffolding before any of them could stop him. He was a few steps away from entering the rocket when he ran into something hard.

"You will not pass," said a rather tall bald man blocking their way.

"Out of the way," warned Atem, not wanting to hurt anyone unnecessarily.

"No," was Rishid's reply.

Sighing, he reluctantly drew his sword.

It was only a matter of seconds before the man was on his back unconscious. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said, stepping over him, the others following suit.

"What the bleep's goin' on?!" Ryuuzaki demanded, grabbing hold of a crew man.

"Captain!" he said, "You came back!"

"Hey Captain!" called another crew member, "Isn't great?! We're gonna launch the rocket for real this time!"

"What do you mean?! The Rex's a fossil!"

"They say it's gonna help bust up Meteor," a third man explained, "They're gonna use it as a bomb. I helped load the materia myself!"

"Our rocket's gonna save us all!" the first man beamed.

"Ain't it awesome, Captain?!" said the second.

"Just a second," Atem said, butting into the conversation.

"Stay outta this spiky boy!" Ryuuzaki spat, not too pleased to see one of his 'babies' about to be blown to bits. "How's ol' Rex? Is he up to it?"

"The rocket's fine, Captain…"

"But…"

"C'mon! Spit it out ya trilobites!"

"We were supposed to have it run on auto, but the auto-pilot's busted."

"Ya fix it yet?"

"Actually…"

"Shizuka's working on it now."

"Aww, just wonderful!" he muttered, "That fool girl's gonna take to the next ice age to fix it! Listen up! I'm takin' over this here mess. Screw the auto-pilot!"

"But Captain!"

"Are ya deaf or what?! Get lost!"

The crew members hesitated for a few more seconds, then dashed out at the grim looking Ryou.

"Ryuuzaki are you nuts?!" Atem asked, dumb-founded, "There's a whole lot of wisdom and knowledge in that materia! We can use that to find a way to stop Bakura! If you let them blow it up, we may never find a way to stop him!"

"I know that bub. I kinda get what you're tryin' ta say, but I really don't believe in all that mystic hocus pocus crap. I've always trusted science and there ain't no way I'm gonna stop now. Besides, this may be my last chance ta get into space!"

"Ryuuzaki, please reconsider," pleaded Ryou.

"Shut your holes! I ain't gonna listen! If ya ain't gonna help, then get the bleep out!" Just then the door shut closed and was locked from the outside. None of them could leave even if they wanted to. "What the bleep?!"

"Hyo-hyo-hyo!" came a familiar voice from over the rocket's intercom.

"Haga!" Ryuuzaki spat into the receiver "What the bleep are you playin' at?!"

"Weeeeeeellllllll," drawled the annoying head of the space department, "The auto-pilot's fixed now, so we're gonna launch."

"Damn that Shizuka!" he cursed, "She would have to pick _today_ to finally learn to speed it up!"

"Hyo-hyo-hyo!" came Haga's laugh, "Better get buckled in Ryuu-kun, it's lift off time!"

"Hey! What about the countdown?! It just ain't right without it!"

"Hyo-hyo-hyo! Blast… Off!!!!!!!"

The rocket then roared awake and jostled them to and fro as it shook and quaked before bursting free of the metal restraints that had kept it earthbound for so long.

When they came to, Ryuuzaki staggered to his feet and looked out of one of the portholes. Their home was a brilliant blue and green marble surrounded by an endless sea of diamonds set upon a blanket of black velvet. "I finally made it," he murmured, wishing it had been under different circumstances. "Better check the course." He then floated over to the controls and fiddled with a few buttons. "Just as they said, we're headed straight for Meteor."

"Just great," Honda griped, "Can't you stop it?"

"Nope," the dino loving pilot said, apologetically, "That bleepin' Haga made sure that the auto-pilot can't be shut off. I don't think we can change directions."

"This can't be it," Atem said, refusing to believe he'd die like this.

"Damn right it ain't! There's no way I'm gonna let Rex baby crash with me on it! That's why _I _made sure to put in an escape pod." He started pushing a few more buttons. "Alright! I overrode the lock on the pod! We're gonna bail just before this ol' heap hits!"

"That's swell and all," grumbled Honda, "but what about the materia?"

"Who cares," he grumbled back, "Ya want it, you're welcome to it. It should be down that ladder over there. That's where all the dangerous stuff is."

"Thanks Ryuuzaki," said Atem.

"Forget get about it! All I really cared about was making Kaiba put me into space."

Ryuuzaki showed them the way to where the materia was and instructed them how to open the case without causing too much trouble. On the way to the escape pod, one of the on board oxygen tanks that they had been passing by exploded and toppled onto the two toned brunet. "Bleep!" he cursed, "My leg's stuck!"

"Ruuzaki!" Atem cried, rushing over.

"Bleep! It won't budge!" spat Honda.

"You trilobites forget about me! Just get to that escape pod before it's too late!"

"I'm not going to lose another friend!" shouted Atem.

"There's no time, Atem!" Jou said, tugging on his pants leg only to be brutally shoved away.

"I'm not leaving him!"

"What an idiot!" Ryuuzaki spat. He then struggled a bit more. As he kept trying to free himself, he counted the tanks, curious as to which one had blown. "Damn Shizuka, you were right. Number eight was no damned good after all. Too bad you'll never get to hear me say it tho'."

"Don't talk like that Ryuuzaki-san," said an auburn haired girl coming into the hallway.

"SHIZUKA?!!!!!!!!!" he asked, totally blown over.

"Don't move, I'm going to help you!"

"You stupid bleep!" he scolded. She winced, looking down. "Gomen (Sorry)."

She immediately tried to lift the tank, but found that she was like Honda, unable to lift it. Not being one to let a girl strain herself, Honda rushed to her aid along with Atem. With all three of them lifting, they were finally able to get Ryuuzaki's leg free.

"Captain," Shizuka said, "Hurry and get on that pod, I'll make sure it gets away safely.

"It had better be working, Shizuka," he warned.

"I've been double checking on it till now. It's just fine."

"That's a relief," he muttered under his breath, "Thanks babe."

"No thank _you_ captain. If it weren't for you, I'd never be given another chance."

"Shut up, girl! Now get in here!" Ryuuzaki grabbed her arm and pulled her along with them into the escape pod. She and Ryuuzaki then quickly shut the door and began pushing buttons like mad. Within moments, there was a faint hiss and slight shaking as the pod ejected itself from the rocket, which was not a moment too soon. Just as the pod had finally cleared the distance needed to be safe, the rocket crashed into Meteor with a rather spectacular explosion."

"Sayonara, Kaiba Corp. number twenty-six… so long my Two-Headed King Rex," the two toned pilot said, sniffling.

"Um… Ryuuzaki," Jou said, tapping his shoulder with his tail, "I don't think dat rocket o'yours worked."

They looked out the view ports and saw that it indeed hadn't worked. The blast only seemed to make the large hunk of space rock to speed up toward the planet.

"So much for science," mocked Honda.

"Shut up!" Ryuuzaki spat, before going over to a corner to sulk.

A few days later, Atem-tachi were back on the Tyranno safe and sound. "Kaiba's plan was a failure," Atem reiterated as they were having a brainstorming session in the conference room.

"Yeah, I was kinda hopin' it'd work," said Honda.

"We've been messing with Kaiba as much as we can so far," Ryuuji started, "I wonder if we've been doing this the wrong way."

"It's enough to make ya freak don't it," Jou added.

"Well, stop freaking and start thinking!" snapped Mai.

"Ya Mai's right," agreed Ryuuzaki, "Freakin' out ain't gonna help anything! It's only gonna make it worse than it already is."

"You're pretty chipper," Honda said, eyeing the two toned brunet warily, "You got an idea or something?"

"I've been thinkin', while we were stuck up there."

"I've been thinking too," Atem added, "About everything. How small we really are in the scheme of this."

"Well, we may be small, but I think this planet's small too. I mean it looked so small from that escape pod. It kinda makes ya feel like ya can't do anything. That's why I think the planet's like a poor lil' sick kid. A kid that's all alone and needs protectin'. It looks like no one's gonna do that so it's up to us."

"Wow! Who know you'd be the philosophical type," Mai said, impressed.

"Yeah, you even got to me," Honda added, "So how are we gonna protect this 'kid'?"

Ryuuzaki blushed profusely, not expecting to be praised. "Well… I'm still kinda thinkin' about it." The others sweatdropped.

"'Ey, what was that?" Jou asked, cocking his head, and perking up his ears.

There was an eerie wind blowing loudly from outside the airship. "It sounds like a scream," Mai said shuddering, "Is the planet screaming?"

"Mai," Atem saied jokingly, "A planet can't scream."

"Did you forget what Jounouchi's grandfather told us?"

"Sogoroku…" he said, finding himself missing the jovial old man.

"I've gotta idea!" Jou piped up, "How 'bout we go see Gramps. I bet he'll know what to do!"

"Good idea, but what about the materia we left in that sub we sank," reminded Mokuba.

"Yeah, I think we'd better go back and get it," suggested Honda.

There was no way around it, besides, they would have to eventually go back to retrieve it.

They had gotten the materia from the sub, but now found themselves lost. After sailing through the many subterranean caves and canyons, they came across two unusual caves. One deep below the ice of the northern continent where they found a strange looking key like object and one on the shore of a hollowed out volcano or mountain. They never did find out what it was exactly.

As they started exploring the second cave, Ryou stopped short when he heard something.

"What is it?" Atem asked, wondering if it was an enemy.

"It can't be," the white haired teen said, "Cecilia?! Is that you?"

A ghostly figure of a beautiful blonde woman appeared before them. "Ryou?" she queried, staring at the winged teen.

"Cecilia!!" he cried as he went to embrace her. He frowned when his arms went right through her.

"No! Stay away!" she cried, frightened by his somewhat monstrous appearance.

He winced, but obeyed and stood where he was. He silently cursed Pegasus for making him into the monster he was now.

"I'm sorry Cecilia," he said, hanging his head in shame. "What you see is my punishment for not being able to stop you and the others from going on with that project. All I did was sit by and watch. This is why I am the way I am."

"It's not your fault, dear," she said laying a transparent hand on his cheek. "After Pegasus found out about us and Bakura went misisng, I wished and wished to disappear, but the Zorc cells injected in me wouldn't let me. I was forced to stay alive until the cells couldn't produce any more fuel. Now all I do is remain here and think about my poor Bakura. Not even once did I ever get to hold him. Even though I gave birth to him, I have no right being called his mother. This is _my_ punishment for letting my husband treating our son like some experiment."

"Cecilia…"

"Tell me Ryou, is my son still alive? I've heard stories that he died five years ago. But I see him in my mind so often… I know that even if he did die, he wouldn't be allowed to pass on. So tell me, please."

"He's dead, Cecilia," lied the winged teen, not wishing to burden her with the truth. It was obvious she had suffered enough. "He joined those in the Lifestream."

"I'm glad," she said forlornly, "Now he can finally be at peace. Perhaps one day I'll be able to hold him and tell him how sorry I truly am." The ghost then faded, but he got the feeling that she hadn't passed on, just chose to leave since she had nothing else to say.

"Cecilia…. Gomen," Ryou said, hanging his head in shame, the guilt of lying to her eating away at his conscience and heart.

"You had to do it," Atem said, placing a sympathetic hand on the slightly taller teen's shoulder. "How can you tell a mother her son was trying to destroy an entire planet?"

"Yet another sin…" he sighed.

"That had to be done to ease a grieving mother's heart," interrupted Atem. "Let's go see the old man. The sooner we stop all this, the sooner you can apologize to her."

Nodding, he offered the spiky haired teen a small smile. "Arigatou (thank you), Atem."

They then followed the others back to the waiting sub.

Later at Sogoroku's…

"How nice of you to come visit an old man," the old scientist said, making sure they were made comfortable, laughing all the while.

"That's not why we came," Atem said with a serious tone.

"Ho ho hooooo," Sugoroku replied, "I thought as much. "Lost your way did you? It happens to all of us son. All you have to do is look into the deepest part of your hearts. Whatever is buried there, must be what you're all searching for."

"What the bleep, is that supposed ta mean?!" Honda said, irritated by the old man's cryptic words.

"Mai and I have tried, but I still can't remember what it is I was supposed to," said Atem.

"You just haven't looked hard enough m'boy."

"You gettin' any of this?" Mokuba asked the others totally perplexed.

"I'm as clueless as you kid," answered Ryuuji.

"I don't believe it!" Atem said suddenly, startling the others out of their own reveries. "She was here all along. Isis was with us all this time. She was so close that we never saw! We all forgot about what she did, what she left behind."

"She said she was the only one who could stop Meteor," Jou said grimly.

"And she's gone," added Honda.

"Why'd she go off by herself like that," bemoaned Ryuuzaki. "Why'd she go to that bleepin' place?!"

"Ryuuzaki you're a genius!" the spiky haired man cried, grinning broadly.

"I-I am?!"

"The answer's got to be back at that city she ran off to."

"Hmm," Sogoroku pondered, "You may be right, son. I think you'd better take me there."

"Ya comin' with us, Gramps?" the dog like creature asked, amazed that his normally reclusive grandfather had insisted on going with them.

"I do on occasion want to leave the house, Jounouchi," he scolded, "Besides, I haven't been this excited in ages. What are you all waiting for?! Let's get going!"

"Um… I have a favor to ask sir," Atem said, catching his attention. "We've been carrying around this huge materia and I was wondering if we could keep it here, where it'd be safe."

"You don't say. Well then just put it upstairs and now let's go," he said, anxious to see the ruined City of Ancients for himself.

On the Tyranno…

The old man was darting around the airship like a kid in a candy store. "Ah… the smell of machines!" he crowed, taking a deep breath, "But the smell of nature's nice too. Oh is that the deck up there?" he asked a crew member heading for the lift. However, the rather hyper old man didn't wait for a reply. Instead he followed him onto the lift. "Tell the others I'll be on the deck for a bit." The crewman just shook his head and mutter to himself about crazy old men.

Once they had landed near the ruined city, Sogoroku dashed off the airship as fast as his aging legs would let him. Never before had he seen such an intact relic as the city. They later found him puttering around some kind of strange mechanism in the central part of the city they had passed by on their first trip there. He was happily muttering to himself, most of which none of them could fully understand.

"So do you know what this is?" Atem asked curiously.

"Just a minute, m'boy," he replied poring over the carved hieroglyphs.

"This place is unbelievable!" he beamed. "A complete and intact reservoir of Ancient knowledge! According to what I've been able to understand, we have to find 'Holy'."

"Holy?" asked Mai.

"It's the ultimate white magic spell. It just might be able to stand up to that nasty old rock up there. According to some of this writing, if someone is able to search and ask for Holy, it will appear and whatever is threatening the planet will disappear."

"Um… does that mean…" inquired Mokuba.

"Well, it's up to the planet to choose what it wants to get rid of. If it deems us to be bad for its health, then it will get rid of us. I wonder what it thinks of us." He then let out another of his trademark chortles.

"So how do we look for Holy?" Atem asked, not wanting to dwell on the possibility that doing so could spell doom for the human race.

"Well… according to this," he pointed to a rather ornate fresco like painting on one of the walls, "We'll need to have some white materia and then 'speak to the planet.' If the planet hears us it'll grant our wish and the materia will start to glow a faint green color."

"Then it's no use," the spiky haired teen said, frowning, "Isis had the only piece of white materia I've seen so far and now she's…"

Sogoroku began to laugh loudly. "I think you'd better see this then." He pointed to another set of hieroglyphs carved into a circle. Atem stared at them, but they were too faded and worn to read. "Oh not that," he said, "I mean over here." Atem then moved over to where the old man was standing and stared amazed at a message written in very faint chalk.

"Key," Atem said after trying to decipher the faded handwriting "In the music box?"

"It appears that you weren't the first to come upon this place," the old man said. "Whoever wrote that must have spent all his remaining life force trying to learn about this place."

"But what does it mean?" Atem wondered.

"Sorry, son. I don't know either. But I think it may have something to do with all this."

"With Isis-san you mean?" Mokuba asked, interested now that materia was involved.

"It would seem so," he replied, "Our 'music box' is over there." They looked to see a rather fat and shortish column off on the far side of the chamber. I'm guessing that you have to put the 'key' in there somehow. Say what's that you've got there?" He noticed Mokuba playing with a strange stick made of rock similar to the surrounding 'stairs'. Several smaller branches stuck out at varying intervals. "Why I do believe that may be our key. Let me see it, Mokuba."

The raven haired boy was reluctant to let it go, seeing that it now had value. But after receiving several warning glares from Honda, Jou, and Mai, he begrudgingly handed it over.

"I was right! This very well may be the key." Before any of them could stop him, he quickly dashed out the chamber and reappeared a few moments later at the column. They could see that he was happily muttering to himself as he began to circle around the column, searching for any clues. After finally noticing a faint impression in front of the column, he bent and gingerly began to brush away the dust. Once cleared, he could see that it looked like a hole for placing something into it, a pole perhaps?

He then carefully placed the 'key' into said hole and was amazed to see it suddenly glow and faint music played. The column groaned into life and sank into the ground. There was a soft rumbling sound and a few short seconds later, an enormous cascade of water came falling down the center of the chamber, the central platform they had been standing at was completely surrounded by the strange glowing water.

"Go ahead in!" he called indicating the drenched platform. "I think this is some kind of viewing device. Ho ho hooo, maybe your answer's in there."

Atem bravely strode into the cascading water, shocked to find that not only was the platform dry as a bone, but he hadn't gotten went either! He watched as the water in front of him began to glow brighter and a faint image began to form and play out before him.

He gasped as he watched Isis was once again murdered by Bakura. The white stone that had been set in her necklace fell and bounced its merry way down the columns and into the water below.

"I-It was glowing," the spiky haired man said in awe.

"Was it a pale green?" the old man asked, startling him slightly at his sudden appearance.

"Hai," replied Atem, "So she was able to do it after all. She was praying for Holy. When Yugi – or was it me? – gave the black materia to Bakura, I had a dream about her. She told me she was the only one who could stop him. She said she had to come here because there was a secret here. Somehow she knew about this place and knew what to do. Damn it Isis! You left without telling us. If only I'd been able to figure this out sooner!"

"What's done is done. Besides there's still hope, m'boy," the old man said, giving him a sympathetic look.

"I know. I understand now. Gomen nasai, Isis. I'm such an idiot for taking so long to get it. Don't you worry, I'll take care of the rest."

"Nothin' doin'!" Honda said, having overheard their conversation. "_We'll _take care of this mess!"

"Yeah. She did that for _all _of us!" emphasized Ryuuzaki. "She'd be real mad if we didn't do anything."

"Minna, Arigatou (Thank you everyone)," Atem said, giving his friends a grateful smile. "And thank you Isis. The planet heard you after all."

"'ey wait a sec!" Jou called. "If da planet heard her, then how come nothin's happenin'? Isn't Holy supposed to stop Meteor?"

"Hmm…" pondered Sogoroku, "Something must be interfering."

"Bakura," the spiky haired man said grimly, "It's got to be. He's the only one strong enough." Just then Atem's cell rang. "Hai?" he said, answering.

"Have I got news for you," came Ryuuji's voice. The cat and moogle had stayed behind, since his real body was busy at Kaiba HQ.

"Something happened?"

"Well… do you remember the Junon cannon? It's not in Junon any more."

"So that's what I forgot back there when we were heading for the reactor."

"Yep. Look's like Seto had it moved."

"Where to?"

"Well… you see he wants to use it to kill Bakura. It appears that it runs on not just any old materia, but _huge_ materia!"

"So that's why they wanted it."

"Right, but since we've screwed up his brilliant rocket plan, it was pretty much useless sitting in Junon. So he had it moved to where there's plenty of mako."

"Domino," Ryuuji replied, solemnly. He cringed as he looked out the office window, Meteor looming over the mako dependent city and getting bigger by the moment.

"Otogi," Kaiba said, causing him to suddenly hang up and turn to face his boss, secretly pocketing his cell. "I want you to be in charge of adjusting the reactor output."

"Yes, sir," he said, keeping on his best poker face.

"Aw, just open it all the way!" Anzu grumbled, "That way we'll get the best results." She then began laughing, making all who heard it cringe. (Think Naga from Slayers folks)

"You can't fail this time boss," Marik said, joining his brunette coworker in a good laugh. "Once we beat the crap outta Bakura, Meteor will go bye-bye."

"Just remember it was _my _idea to use the reactors as power for the canon sir," Anzu said, batting her eyes at the rather disgusted CEO.

"You're sure the shells well reach the northern continent?" he said, none to gently brushing Anzu aside.

She huffed, but quickly calmed down, since she didn't want to lose her job. "Oh of course they will sir! But can't we drop that silly name of Mako Cannon and call it the 'Sister Ray'?"

"Whatever," he said fully annoyed, by the girl's and Marik's laughing. "Just make sure you don't screw up like all the other times."

"Yes sir!" they all said, breathing sighs of relief as the young CEO strode out of the conference office.

TBC

Sakura: Phew! Thought I'd never get this chappie done!!!

Yami: Took you long enough.

Sakura: Hey! I had to spend the whole week with Haseo 'cause of a glitchy code. I was darned lucky I didn't have to start over from the beginning!

Atoli: You really shouldn't have been cheating anyway.

Sakura: Hey! Who let her in?!!! Besides, it's only bad if you cheat on online, Al said so!

Ed: Al?! Since when did you start playing video games?!

Al: I don't nii-san.

Sakura: Not that Al o'chibi! (grabs Albireo) I meant this 'Al'. You should read more .hack Eddo.

Albireo: Just how did I get roped into this? Why is it always me?

Gojyo: Just be grateful she doesn't stick you into one of her sicko fics.

Sakura: Gojyo dear, I'd better start running now if I were you. (veg)

Bakura: That's enough, onna. Don't you have another fic to work on?

Sakura: Oh yeah! Almost forgot about that! Well I'm off to work some more on Yugivania 2 minna. So don't forget to leave me loads of feedback. I liiiiiiiiiiiiive for the stuff! Jya ne!


	24. Endgame

Final Fantasy 7 - Yu-Gi-Oh style

Chapter 24: Endgame

"Nanda?!(What the)" Atem cried as the Black Tyranno lurched suddenly. He gasped along with the others as Obelisk the Tormentor slowly rose from the ocean below.

"Hey you ok?" Ryuuzaki asked when Ryuuji suddenly collapsed.

"Captain," called the crewman currently piloting the airship, "There's a weird signal!"

"Where from?"

"Um.. from this uh… guy?" he replied, unsure of what to call the cat and moogle.

Said stuffed doll righted itself and Ryuuji's voice came through the cat once more. "Sorry about that guys, my controls went a bit freaky there," he apologized, "I've got bad news I'm afraid. Obelisk's heading straight for Domino. Our latest toy may be able to stop him, but I don't think it's ready yet."

"What about Rebecca you bleep?!" Honda yelled, worried for his adopted daughter's safety, "She's still in Domino!!!"

"Chill bud," the cat said smugly. "She's with Isis's mother. I made sure they'd be somewhere safe. So that's how you really are, ne? You don't care about anyone else as long as your precious Rebecca's ok. Well I've got one thing to say to you Honda. I've kept quiet about this, but I can't keep it in anymore. Just how many people do you think you killed when you and your friends blew up reactor number one?!"

"T-That was… We did it to save the planet! Ya gotta break a few eggs to make an omelet right?"

"You bleep!" shouted the cat, indignant at the teen's callous words. "What may be a 'few eggs' to you was he world to those who you killed! Tch! Save the planet! You may preach about protecting and saving this world, but all you really are nothing but a bunch of damned no good terrorists!!!!"

"Shut your bleepin' hole you corporate flunky!!"

"Not my fault, my boss's a corrupt jerk!"

Honda then growled and raised his fist, ready to give the stuffed doll the pounding of its life. "That's enough!!!!!" commanded Atem, grasping the taller teen's arm and squeezing tightly. The taller brunet winced in pain. "We don't have time for this nonsense!!!"

"Ryuuji," Mai said, laying a hand on the moogle's head. "We all know what we did back then. None of us has ever forgotten that! Even you. You can't up and quit 'cause you're worried about the people, am I right?"

The cat nodded, sighing lowly. "Now we've got that sorted out," said Atem, "Let's go stop Obelisk!"

"Do you think we can stop him?" Ryuuzaki asked, "I mean look at the size of him! He's gotta be at least as big as a Tyrannosaurus Rex or two!"

"I won't say can, but I won't say we can't either. But we've got to try before it gets too late!"

After the fight…

It had been a harrowing half hour. In spite of all their best attacks and strongest summon allies, the enormous monster had not been stopped at all. He may have been greatly weakened this time, but Obelisk was still determined to make it to Domino and exact his revenge on the humans.

It would be a while before any of them could be ready to fight for they had nearly exhausted their entire supply of recovery items and each and every one of them needed time to rest and heal.

"Damn it!" cursed Ryuuji, attracting their attention. "We'd better get out of the area right away! Something big, and I mean REALLY big's goin' down over here!"

At KC HQ…

"Yo boss!" Marik called, laughing manaically, "The 'Sister Ray's' all set!"

"We're ready whenever you are," added Anzu, joining her coworker in a triumph, though irritating, laugh.

Not bothering to turn from his view of the city, Seto nodded. "Fire," he commanded.

One by one, the reactors began to spout out green mako fumes, making them look more like erupting volcanoes than energy reactors. Beams of green glowing energy shot out from the sides of each reactor and were absorbed by the huge cannon in the very center of the city, causing a city wide black out since every drop of power was poured into the weapon.

Particles of light formed at the end of the cannon, slowly becoming a glowing ring of white and purple light. Several of the weapon's components locked into place and the ring turned blue then shrank and became a glowing blue orb. Within moments, the cannon lurched forward and the orb turned to a beam, flying quickly away from the city towards its target. The sheer force of the shot shattered every window in the Kaiba building and several chunks of metal were ripped from the cannon itself.

"Hmph!" Seto said nonchalantly, confident that this time he would not fail. It really didn't matter that he had several cuts from the shattered glass. He could get those taken care of later once he was sure his precious company was safe.

Meanwhile a couple miles outside the city…

Obelisk had been preparing his own attack and was now ready. A bright blue light formed at his now open mouth and split into several short beams, all heading straight for Domino.

"Where are they attacking from?" Mai asked, as the Tyranno began its retreat from the immediate area.

"Look's like Domino," Jou said grimly, his fur standing on end and making him look like one of those black cat decorations you see on Halloween.

"Rebecca!!" Honda shouted, barely stopping himself from jumping ship there and then.

The beam from the Domino cannon shot past Obelisk's own attacks and to everyone's surprise blasted an enormous hole in the monster's chest and kept on going. Obelisk then was forced back by the momentum of the beam and fell flat on his back, dead. Had they not fought him before and had he enough sense to rest and heal, there was very little doubt that the shot would have done any damage let alone kill the monster.

Honda let out a surprised whistle.

"Whoah!" said an equally shocked Mokuba.

"Dat went right through 'im!" added Jou.

"So that's what they were planning," Atem said, realizing what had just happened. "They weren't after Obelisk, they're after that barrier of Bakura's!"

They quickly changed direction and followed the beam. They silently watched as the beam of pure mako energy reached and collided with its target. there an enormous boom and a blinding light. Mere seconds later, the forcefield that had been surrounding Bakura and Yugi's sleeping place had dissipated completely.

We watch a movie of the Sister Ray shot destroying the crater barrier. Then at

Back at KC HQ…

The intercom buzzed into life, drawing the young CEO's attention, though he still wouldn't move from his spot. "We did it sir!" the voice at the other end called jubilantly. "Obelisk's dead and the barrier is gone!"

'Hmph. About time they did something right,' he thought, finally going back to his desk.

Suddenly there was another buzz and the intercom spoke up again. "Um… sir! We've detected a massive high density energy heading this way!"

He whipped around and saw the people below were still panicking. He continued to stare as the last of Obelisk's attack hit and destroyed several areas surrounding the Kaiba building. Suddenly one of the energy beams collided with his office, causing the entire upper area of the building to explode.

Back on the Tyranno…

"I think we'd better check on the crater," Atem said, choosing to ignore what had just happened back at Domino.

The explosion was heard despite of the distance they had managed to put between them and the city and the resulting fires could be seen clearly as well.

None of them could say anything, all too shocked or stunned to protest.

When they arrived, Atem stared over the railing of the deck. 'Just as I thought. They were after _him._' He then took out his cell and dialed the others below. "Ryuuzaki!" he called into the phone, "Can this airship get in there?"

"Whadda ya think?!" the two toned brunet replied, "Of course she can! My baby can go anywhere!"

"You're right," the spiky haired teen said chuckling, "I shouldn't have asked."

"So now what?" Honda asked coming on deck, followed by Ryuuji. Apparently wherever he had been during the attack, the cat's real body was unharmed.

"Chotto matte! (Wait a sec)" he said, then went silent for a moment, "Anzu! Marik!" he called, "What's happening?"

At KC HQ…

"This is weird," Marik said, too stunned for once to do his habitual annoying laughing, "The boss ain't answerin' and he ALWAYS answers!"

"Forget about that," said the raven haired teen, fingering his die earring, "Get to the 'Sister Ray'!"

"What's with you Otogi?" Anzu said, laughing her usual annoying laugh, "You're acting kinda weird today."

"Oh shut up!" he snapped, making her stop mid laugh and stare at him as if he had grown a second head. "Don't you ever pay attention you stupid hussy?! The reactor output is increasing too rapidly!"

"W-What?!" she sputtered, "What are those baka (idiots) doing?! They know the cannnon's got to cool at least three hours for it to fire again. Shut the damned thing off!"

"We can't," Otogi said grimly, "The controls aren't responding."

The intercom buzzed on and one of the cannon operators began to speak frantically. "Sir! The cannon controls have been switched over to the computer mainframe! We can't reverse it from here!"

"Who's over there?! Someone contact the mainframe!"

"Hey! Who died and made you boss?!" grumbled Marik.

"Shove it, freak! I'm the only one who's got enough sense to take control here. All you two have done is laugh your idiotic $$3$ off!!!" he shouted, slamming his fists down on the desk.

Marik and Anzu were too stunned to say anything, they'd never seen Mr. Quiet And Suck Up so angry or forceful.

Meanwhile at the 'Sister Ray'…

A silver haired man in a fancy tailored red suit was busily fiddling with the controls, "Be patient Bakura, you'll soon get all the mako your little heart desires," he said laughing maniacally.

The man's cell rang and he accidentally brushed his hand over the keys, inadvertently answering it. "Pegasus!!!" came a very irate Otogi, "Are you nuts?!!! You're gonna destroy Domino!!!! Stop the cannon!!!!"

"We all know what happens to Dominos in the end Otogi-boy," he replied, "They all fall down!" he then laughed maniacally.

"Pegasus!!!!! PEGAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

The silver haired maniac promptly shut off the cell and threw it off the scaffolding, not wanting t be bothered with annoying corporate bureaucrats.

"Show me… Bakura," he said, still puttering around the complex machinery. "Show me why science falls before you."

"Do somethin' you damned cat!!!!!" Honda roared, steam coming out of his ears.

"I can't," Ryuuji said defeated, "Pegasus has completely blocked out all control."

"Heh, heh, we know your big secret now, O-to-gi!" sing-songed Mokuba.

"What about the reactors? Can you stop them?" Atem asked, ignoring the hyper boy's taunts.

"Nope. He's got those blocked out too."

"Just like you Kaiba Corp. bleeps!" spat the tall brunet, "Good for nothin'!"

"You better not be planning to mess with us," warned Ryuuzaki.

"I know you'll probably never trust me…"

"Ya baka neko!!!" yelled the two toned brunet, "Don't ya get what I'm tryin' to say?! You're a man right?! If you've got any decency in ya, you'd try ta so somethin'!"

"Look, it's not that I don't want to shut them off, but if we do, Domino'll got to hell in a handbasket!"

"What about shutting off the valve? Ever think of that?!" Ryuuzaki shot back.

"Easier said than done. The reactor has an exhaust vent underground so that the excess energy goes back into the planet, but if you open that, you can't shut it off until everything gets let out and right now we have no way of stopping the energy from coming in. You figure it out."

"That means…" started Atem.

"An explosion!!" finished Honda, realizing what the cat was trying to get across.

"And with reactors 2-7 all going, what you did to number one will look like a harmless firecracker."

"Bleep!" cursed the taller brunet.

"Look we've wasted enough time dilly-dallying! We've got to get to the cannon!!!"

"Which means we have to stop Pegasus and make him reverse it," Atem said determinedly.

"Well, looks like Atem and his friends are on the way," Otogi said, glaring at his indignant coworkers, "Don't. Even. Think. Of. Interfering!" he warned.

Marik let out a rather loud and irritating laugh. "Like I'll listen you pretty boy! I don't remember the boss tellin' me you're in charge. My Peace Department's gonna do their damnedest to make sure your 'friends' never get here!"

"Marik…" he warned, doing all he can to _not _strangle him then and there.

"So what if the boss's dead?! I'm gonna do this _my_ way!" the psychotic blond then laughed and stormed out of the office.

"What an idiot," spat Anzu laughing, "Let them come! My Sister Ray'll blow them to bits!" she then followed her coworker.

"Marik! Anzu! Get back here!!!" Otogi then swore vehemently before picking up his remote control. "Sorry guys," he said, "I couldn't stop them." Just then two Kaiba Corp. soldiers, under Marik's direct command burst in and grabbed him. They failed to see him hide the remote and began to drag him off to kami (gods) know where kicking and screaming all the way. 'Hurry!' he prayed silently.

"Ryuujji!!!" Atem shouted when the cat suddenly fell silent and slumped over. "Ryuuzaki!"

"Gotcha!" the two toned brunet replied. "Get this baby to Domino ya lunkhead!" he called to the pilot.

"Ryoukai (Roger)!" was the reply.

Twenty minutes later, the pilot turned from the wheel. "We're at Domino sir!"

"It's not gonna be easy gettin' in," Honda said gloomily, "The city's probably under martial law if Marik's doin' his own thing now."

"They probably cut off the trains too," added Mai.

"So?" queried, Ryuuzaki "We've got my baby don't we? If ya can't get in on land, ya get in by air!"

"Understood," Atem said, heading out of the cockpit. "We'll parachute in."

"W-Whoa wait a sec!" Mokuba called nervously. However none of them were listening. They had all gone to grab a chute. "Man, why does no one listen to me?" he grumbled, going off to find a chute of his own.

"Listen up guys," Ryuuji said, after surprising them by jumping from the airship without a chute. "Marik's gonna be after your butts. So you'd be better off if you went below ground." He then led them to one of upper Domino's back alleys. The cat and moogle stopped at a man hole cover. "This is where I leave you. The rest is up to you," he said removing the metal cover. "I'd go with you, but I can't risk that psycho idiot finding out. Just get to the cannon as fast as you can."

Thanks Ryuuji," Mai said giving the cat a peck on the cheek. Elsewhere, a raven haired teen was blushing profusely.

They traveled for about a half hour along the subterranean train tracks until they met up with an all too familiar trio.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!!" cried the brunette girl, "What are we going to do?! They're here! A-Are we going to ignore orders again?"

"Mana," the slightly taller brunet scolded, "You're showing weakness to the enemy."

"You're one of us," the tall bald man added.

"Sorry Varon-sama. Sorry Rishid-sama."

"We've got work to do," commanded the bald one, turning to face them.

"Oh man…" grumbled the brunet, "And I was hoping they wouldn't show."

"Our orders were search and kill," piped Mana, rather too cheerfully, "Everything's a mess now, but an order's an order. That's what the Ghouls are all about!"

Atem-tachi stared at her dumbfounded, several of them had sweatdrops.

"Come on! Let's do this!" she cried, eagerly putting up her fists.

"I'd rather not," Atem said coolly.

"What do you take me for a fool? We Ghouls have pride!"

"Mana, chill," Varon said coming to stop in front of her.

"V-Varon-sama?! You're not going against orders are you?"

"Face it sheila! Kaiba Corp.'s nothing now without Kaiba!"

"Rishid-sama?" she asked, begging him to back her up.

"You were shaping up into a great ghoul," the brunet said, ruffling her hair.

"See you blokes around," he said then turning to leave, surprising them all. "If we all survive that is."

"We'll be back!" Mana called before running after her superior.

"Farewell," Rishid said, bowing slightly then left as well.

"Ya've gotta be kiddin' me," Ryuuzaki said as a giant legless robot appeared, blocking their way up the cannon's scaffolding.

Marik appeared next to it, laughing maniacally as usual. "So ya really showed up! Goody I get to have loads of fun while paying you back for how you've treated us!"

"You had to go and kill all my lovely soldiers!" shouted Anzu, joining the psychotic blond.

"Let's see you get by this!" Marik crowed, laughing.

"You're pathetic!" spat the brunette. "But my baby here will take care of that."

Sighing and shaking his head, Atem drew his buster sword. After a few well placed strikes and a few shots from Honda, the robot fell flat on its back.

"I-Impossible!!!" sputtered Anzu.

"Holy…"

Marik never got to finish whatever it was he was going to say for the robot then exploded, taking both him and the rather slutty and annoying Anzu with it.

Not even bothering to see if they had survived, Atem and the others sped up the scaffolding reaching the 'Sister Ray' in no time.

"That's enough Pegasus!!!" the spiky haired man ordered.

"Oh if it isn't the failure," the silver haired man said rather nonchalantly.

"My. Name. Is. Atem," he spat, trying not to kill him on the spot.

"How it pains me…" the mad scientist said forlornly, "every time I look at you it reminds me I had so little scientific sense back then. I had labeled you as a failure… but look at you now. You're the only one who survived as a Bakura clone. Why I'm even beginning to hate myself." He then let out a crazed chuckle.

"Just shut up already!" raged Atem, "Stop this madness!!"

"Madness? Oh you mean the 'Sister Ray'? Why I'm only lending Bakura a hand. You see he seems to be liking this energy."

"But why do it?!"

"Oh do shut up. It's annoying." He then went back to the controls. Hmm… energy at 83. This is taking too long. Can't a father help his only son?" he asked, turning back to them.

"Your _son_?!" Atem queried, incredulously.

Pegasus then laughed maniacally. "Sad isn't it? He doesn't even know. HA! HA! HA! I wonder what he'd say if he found out the man he was always looking down on was his biological father! It's hilarious!"

"You're Bakura's father?!"

"I gave my Cecilia and our unborn child to Professor Hawkins' Zorc Project. And then while he was still in the womb, took some of Zorc's cells…"

"You're disgusting! To do that to your own child! And all this time Bakura thought…"

"It was all for science!" Pegasus rebutted, laughing maniacally. "I failed then, but this time I won't! Not now that I have Zorc's cells in my body!! And here are the results!"

He started laughing again and suddenly keeled over as if in excruciating pain. They stared as the mad scientist's body writhed around on the floor and gradually mutated into a hideous misshapen monster.

Atem, Jou, and Ryou wasted no time in drawing their weapons and leapt into the fray. Abou half way through the battle, Pegasus' monstrous body writhed and once again mutated into an even more hideous form. It took at the very least another two minutes for them to defeat him. Pegasus fell against the controls, causing them to short circuit and consequently stopping the reactors from pouring any more energy into the cannon.

"That takes care of that," Honda said triumphantly.

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Atem turned to stare at the scientist's mutilated corpse. 'Why'd you have to be such a fool?' he said silently before following the others back down the scaffolding and to the Black Tyranno.

"Well that's definitely the end of Kaiba Corp.," Ryuuji said, feeling just a bit sorry for his company.

"When's Meteor going to reach us?" Atem asked, not liking to bring that up.

"Gramps said 'bout a week," Jou said, gloomily.

"You want to go back home don't you?" the spiky haired teen asked.

"… Yeah."

"You're worried about Rebecca right?" he asked Honda.

"What the bleep do you think?!" the tall brunet spat.

"We have to beat Bakura before the week's up. If we don't free Holy by then, there won't be anywhere to go home to," Atem said, sullenly, "We'll be the lucky ones if Bakura kills us before Meteor does."

CRACK!!!!

He stood, staring at the blonde in utter shock. "Don't you _ever _start to think like that!!" scolded Mai. "If you do, then you're gonna lose for sure!"

"M-Mai, that's not what I was trying to say. I just wanted to know what it was we were fighting for. I want you all to understand that. It's all and well that we want to save and protect the planet, but is that really why you're fighting? I'm doing this because I have a score to settle with Bakura. And to deal with my past. If I wind up saving the planet along the way, then good. I've been thinking a lot. About what we've all been fighting for. We've all been fighting for ourselves… and that special someone… something or whatever it is that's important to us. That's why we've been fighting for so long."

"Yeah, you're right pal," said Honda, "Savin' the planet sounds cool an' all, but it was me who blew up that reactor way back when. Lookin' back now, I realize what we did was the wrong way of doin' things. I made my friends and all those innocent people suffer. When I started all this AVALANCHE stuff, I wanted revenge against Kaiba. For destroyin' my town… But now all I want is Rebecca to be safe. I want to save this world for her sake."

"Why don't you go see, her," Atem said placing his hand on the taller brunet's shoulder. Just make sure you make it back ok. I want you all to leave this ship. Go see your friends or family and find out what it is you're fighting for. Once you've done that, we'll all meet back here."

"Ah let's just forget about all this," grumbled Ryuuzaki, "It's like you said, there's no guarantees that we'll come back from fighting that nutcase. What's the point if Meteor's gonna destroy everything in the end?"

"Well I'm going to save this planet and that's the end of that," Atem said determinedly. "But that's not all. It's personal. I'm not expecting any of you to come back here, no one can really fight without a reason right? I won't blame you for running away."

After several minutes of silence, they all left leaving him alone with Mai.

"What are you still doing here Mai?" he asked the blonde.

"Did you forget again, Atem?" she teased, the dull look of her eyes belying the levity of her words. "There's no one left back home."

"I know. We don't have anyone left or anywhere to go home to."

"They'll all come back, I just know it," she said leaning against the airship's railing.

"I wonder…" Atem said, joining her. "They all have someone or something irreplaceable to them. But this time…"

"It'll be ok, hon," she said, staring off into the night sky. "Even if none of them come back, you'll still have me. No matter how scared I'll get, there's no way I'm gonna back down now!"

"Mai…."

"We were so far apart before all this, even when we were right next to each other. Then when we got sucked into the Lifestream, surrounded by all those screams of anguish, I thought I heard you calling me." She then let out a faint sniffle, furiously wiping at her now moist eyes. "You probably don't remember that, but I heard you calling, deep down in my heart."

"I think I heard you calling me too, calling me back from the Lifestream. Besides, didn't I promise that if you ever needed me, I'd come rescue you?" he said, teasingly.

"I wonder…" she said looking at the stars again, "Do you think the stars can hear us? Do you think they can see how hard we're fighting down here?"

"Don't know. We still have to do what we can even if they can't. All we have to do is believe in ourselves. Maybe someday the answer will come, right? That's what I learned from you in the Lifestream."

"Y-You're right," she sniffled.

"Um.. Mai," He looked away, unsure how to put what he wanted to say into words. "There's a lot of stuff I wanted to say to you. Now that it's just us, I just can't find the right words. Funny isn't how nothing's changed at all?"

"You don't need words to tell someone what you need to say, Atem."

They stared like that for a few hours, saying nothing, just glad that the other was there.

"It'll be dawn soon," the spiky haired teen said, noticing the faint glow of sunlight way off in the distance.

"W-Wha?" Mai said sleepily, having fallen asleep about two hours earlier.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"O-Ohayo (Good Morning)," she said, yawning loudly, "Just let me enjoy this moment a bit more. We may never get another one like it."

"You're right," he said sitting down next to her. "This could very well be our last day together. He then noticed that she had fallen asleep again. Chuckling lowly, he drew her close, warming her with his body heat. It was a few minutes later that he had fallen asleep as well, obviously exhausted by all the fighting they'd done recently.

It was late in the morning when he woke. He looked at the slumbering blonde next to him, her head on his shoulder. Smiling sadly, he gently shook her. "We've slept too long. We should go."

Mai blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Can't we stay like this just a bit longer?" she asked, not wanting for their time together to end.

"Mai, it'll be ok. You said so last night. We won't be going alone."

"Y-You're right… we have each other."

"Let's get things ready," he said, helping her up before heading below deck.

"This thing's just too big for us two," Mai said looking around the still empty airship. "It feels so lonely."

"Cheer up Mai," he said, laying a hand on her arm. "I'll make so much noise you'll think the whole world was on here," he said jokingly. "Besides, we'll be too busy to be lonely."

Just then the Black Tyranno gave a lurch, causing them to stumble. Atem quickly grabbed Mai before she fell face forward, making her blush. "What was that?!" she asked.

"The ship's moving!" he then ran to the cockpit to see who it was piloting the ship. "Ryuuzaki! Honda!" he shouted, surprised and secretly pleased to see at least two of his friends had returned.

"Ya got a problem with that?!" the two toned brunet asked, grinning.

"He betta not 'cause I don't wanna have ta bite some sense into him," joked a dog like creature followed by a white haired teen with mismatched wings.

"Jounouchi!"

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were coming back?!" Mai asked, running to give the taller brunet a massive bear hug.

"Well, you know how dino boy is," the dog like creature said, wagging his tail and making him look like an excited puppy.

"Oh shut it, flea bag!" Ryuuzaki scolded, blushing. He didn't want the others know that he came back for Mai's sake.

"Ryou!" greeted Atem, just as surprised to see him.

"Atem: Ryou!

"I thought you wanted us to meet back here," the winged teen said, a slightly hurt look on his face. He'd thought that Atem didn't care about how he looked.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "it's just that you were always so quiet that I though you didn't care about what was going on."

"I'm sorry," Ryou said shamefully, "I do care it's just that well… it's hard to talk to someone when you look like I do."

Before Atem could say anything, Honda caught their attention by snorting indignantly as a certain cat and moogle made their way into the cockpit. "Well look what the cat dragged in. (AN: Gomen nasai minna, couldn't resist --') "It's Kaiba's suck up boy."

Ryuuji then hmphed. "Well excuuuuuuuuse me for wanting to help. Domino's _my _city too you know. Sorry for being late, I was um… detained. But I was lucky enough to find someone nice enough to help me get um… un-detained. I may be a stuffed animal for now, but I'm gonna work just as hard as you guys."

"I guess we're all going through with this, then," said Mai.

"'Ey? Where's Mokuba?" Jou asked looking for the raven haired ninja boy.

"Forget that brat," Honda spat, "He ain't gonna come. Just be glad he didn't steal our materia this time."

There was a whoosh sound and said 'brat' landed silently behind the much taller brunet. "Why'd you have to be such a big meanie!!!" he shouted, making Honda practically jump out of his skin. "I wasn't about to leave you guys behind. Not after all we've been through. Besides, can't let you have all the fun." Actually the truth was that after learning that he had come back to Wutai without any materia, Ryouta had kicked him out and wouldn't let him back until he did.

"You sure about this Mokuba?" Atem asked, giving the boy one last chance to back out.

"You tryin' to get rid of me?!" he asked, pulling out a couple kunai.

"Just making sure your mind's made up, kiddo," Mai said, playing peacemaker, "This is serious stuff."

"Well I'm serious too!!" he shot back. "I'm going with ya and that's that!" He then dashed out into the hall. Atem gave a low chuckle noticing the boy's rather greenish face.

"I really appreciate you all coming," he said.

"Whoa, stop the speech making!" Honda said holding up his hand. "We didn't come back because of you. We came because of Rebecca." The others glared at him. "Uh… that is, um… oh heck! I don't know how ta say it. But what I'm trying to say is that you ain't the only one with somethin' to protect."

"What the lunkhead means dat none of us would be here if it weren't for her," Jou said.

"And there's no way we're gonna let her down!" added Ryuuzaki.

"You're talking about Isis," said Atem. It wasn't a question. "Even near the end, she was smiling. That smile will just be a fake smile, like the ones on kids' dolls if we don't do something. She's trapped just like Holy and we've got to stop Bakura or she'll never be able to join the Lifestream. We have to let go."

"So if ya wanna leave this is your last chance," the two toned brunet said, looking at each of their faces. None of them spoke up, no one moved.

"Ryuuzaki," Atem said after several moments of agonizing silence. "I'm counting on you to get us in there safely."

"Whatever, boss man," he said jovially, though he knew this was _no_ time for silliness. "You know, even though I helped design this baby, I still don't know what these two levers do. You wanna find out? It's up to you Atem."

"This is it minna," he said putting on his best commanding officer look, "We're going to the crater on the northern continent to stop Bakura. Move out!" he called.

Ryuuzaki nodded and smiled as he pulled the levers, which had stuck a little since no one had ever used them before. The Black Tyranno then began to groan and shake slightly as all around it, metal scraped against metal and several hidden jet engines began to reveal themselves. Once they were locked into place, flames shot from each of the newly reveal engines and the airship sped off twice as fast as before.

"I'm coming for you, Bakura," Atem vowed, staring out the window as the airship made its way toward their final showdown.

"I'm gonna stick on him like 'raptors on fresh meat!" Ryuuzaki said cracking his knuckles. Suddenly the ship gave a lurch as if it had slammed against a wall or suddenly slammed on the brakes. "I'm losin' control!!! There's some kinda force playin' with us!" He then grasped the helm as tight as he could. "Don't just stand there like a bunch of stegosauruses! Help me steer this baby!!!" Atem, Honda, and Ryou rushed over and helped the two toned pilot turn the wheel. "This ain't gonna be pretty," he said, gritting his teeth. "We're goin' in! Geronimo!!!"

After making sure everyone was ok, the group had split into to two. One to lag behind and take care of any resistance Bakura would obviously send their way and one to act as a type of strike force.

It proved to be a wise choice, for Bakura had indeed sent resistance. Group after group of monsters met them at almost every step. Mokuba, Ryuuzaki, Jou, and Honda were forced to stop following the others, giving them a chance to slip by and continue on.

At the end of the dark and twisting path of caverns, they had finally made it to the darkest and deepest part of the crater. Suddenly, a silver haired and a spiky haired figure emerged from the darkness. What was odd that they all could see them as clearly as if it weren't total darkness all around them.

"Bakura!!!" Atem shouted, recognizing his sworn enemy.

The former SOLDIER commander only smirked smugly, enjoying the anger his smaller companion was causing him by snuggling and rubbing against him. Soon he grew tired of them and shoved a hand toward them. The sudden force of the invisible blast threw them back several feet.

"Ugh… just how powerful is he?!!" Mai asked, struggling to get up.

"I-I can't move my body!" Atem cried as he found himself completely paralyzed.

Bakura sent out another blast, this time it pulled them forward before forcing them back. "Ugh!!" Ryou shouted, paralyzed as well, "It feels like my wings are being pulled off!!"

"I-I see it!" Atem called to the others though it was unknown if they could hear him or not with the sudden wind blowing, "I can see Isis' prayer shining! It's Holy!!"

"Holy…" Mai breathed.

"D-Don't give up now!! This is _not _how it's going to end!!!" The ground began to rumble. "Her memories… our memories… Holy!!! Give us your answer!"

Bakura frowned as the faint light of the materia began to shine brighter. Yugi clung to his black leather trench coat, not liking the feeling he was getting. To him it felt like the very world itself was p.o'd at him – which probably true. Suddenly the ground broke apart around them all and the light flared, causing all who saw it to immediately shut their eyes. Before any of those present could do or say anything, they felt themselves falling even deeper into the planet's core.

When they could open their eyes, all they could see was that they were still in absolute darkness and gasped at the form before them. Bakura had mutated into a huge legless winged demon like figure while Yugi had mutated into a smaller imp like demon and was now sitting on Bakura's shoulder giggling and taunting them as they continued to stare.

The larger demon pulled his arm back and prepared to smash them with his fist.

"I need your help minna," Atem prayed silently, "Lend us your strength!" Suddenly all their red materia began to glow. The light made the area look as if someone had lit an enormous fire far off in the distance.

Many beams shot from the red stones and formed into several dragons, knights in shining armor, a cute little fuzz ball and various other creatures of just as many sizes and shapes. The summon creatures attacked the demons on mass greatly weakening Bakura and unfortunately killing the smaller imp.

The now unmoving body glowed and returned to that of Yugi. Mokuba sniffled, seeing the sad yet peaceful look on the teen's face. However, they didn't have time to mourn him just yet. They still had Bakura to deal with.

The summon creatures had vanished back to wherever they had come from now that most of their work was done, but one remained. It was a tall handsome purple haired man in odd purple armor and an odd pointed hat. A black staff was grasped tightly in his hand.

He looked over to the boy who had once been his master and frowned. He hadn't wanted it to turn out like this. He glared at the demon who was now having trouble keeping himself upright then turned to Atem, as if to ask for permission. The spiky haired teen nodded. A sad smile appeared on the summon creature's face as he aimed the jewel on his staff at the staggering demon. It glowed for a few seconds then an enormous beam of black energy shot from the staff and hit the demon dead center in the chest.

Bakura let out a silent scream of pain then collapsed. The summon creature vanished with him, a look of complete satisfaction on his face. Then it went pitch black again.

However, their long struggle was far from over. There was another blinding light and to their surprise, Atem-tachi found themselves surrounded by pink, lavender, and gray clouds on all sides. There were clouds even below there feet. The clouds swirled constantly around them forming a strange kind of tunnel. At the 'tunnel's' center was what appeared to be a clear blue sky.

They suddenly looked up at the sound of maniacal laughter. Mokuba eeped and ducked behind Ryuuzaki. Mai gasped as Bakura came floating down before them. It appeared that he had mutated yet again. He had the bottom of what appeared to be a squid. At least to Atem it looked like a squid except that there were only four tentacles instead of the normal ten. The tentacles were actually four white and blue feathers giving the madman a bizarre angelic look. From the waist up he was still human and bare-chested. He had one enormous black wing coming from his right shoulder and two huge golden rings attached to the middle of his back, looking like halos to everyone present. But Bakura was _no_ angel.

"You pathetic mortals!!" Bakura sneered, "Do you really believe you can destroy me?!! I am a god!!!! The planet and all its energy will be mine!!!" He then began laughing again.

Bakura moved an arm in a circular motion and several orbs of black energy shot toward the nearest person, which happened to be Ryou. Having been expecting an attack, the winged teen leapt out of the way and the orbs went sailing harmlessly by. The others began launching their various attacks and spells while Ryou and Mokuba stayed behind to act as medics.

Bakura grunted as Atem landed a particularly nasty cut to his wingless shoulder. Glowering at the spiky haired teen, the silver haired man thrust his hand out and a beam of bluish light shot toward him as he leapt back. The beam grazed Atem's side and the short teen gasped in pain, but refused to take his eyes off the madman.

Bakura laughed again and jumped high into the air. A few mere seconds later, an enormous comet almost as Meteor itself came crashing down upon them. The force of the crash knocked them back and many of them were unconscious in dire need of some phoenix down. Seeing what had happened to his friends, Ryou's eyes turned blood red and his nostrils flared. He suddenly let out a primal scream as his wings retreated into his body only to return as two demon wings. He had turned into his demon form. The now mindless Ryou lunged at Bakura, darting back and forth between the feathered tentacles, striking wherever his claws and fangs could reach.

Jou struggled to his feet and made a last ditch effort by leaping onto Bakura's chest and face, effectively blocking him from picking any specific targets. Seeing his chance, Atem ran forward and leapt up at him. "OMNISLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHH!!" he screamed, furiously slashing at whatever parts he could with his ever trusty buster sword. The combined attacks would not have worked if they hadn't already weakened him in his previous form. But this time they did. Bakura let out a blood curdling scream as bright white light shot out from various parts of his body and tore him into tiny bits and pieces, which then slowly vanished along with the swirling clouds.

Atem looked in shock to find them back inside the cave nearest to the crater's entrance. "I hope what we did was enough," he said looking into the darkness beyond the rear of the cave.

"I… It had better be," gasped Honda as the now restored Ryou poured an elixir down the tall brunet's throat. "Holy had better appreciate us busting our $$3$ off like that!"

"It's up to the planet now," Ryou said going to revive the others.

"Ryou's right," Mai said solemnly, "We did our best."

"Let's go home, minna," Atem said, helping a now revived Mokuba up to his feet and handing him an elixir. The others got up and began to slowly make their way out of the crater.

Suddenly Atem stumbled, the strange pull on his body making him shiver.

"What is it?" Mai asked, not liking the horror stricken look on his face.

"H-He's still alive!" he replied, clasping his head in his hands and falling to his knees.

"W-What?!"

"I can hear him laughing."

Suddenly, the ground below him burst open and he began to fall back into the depths of the planet. "AAAAAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMM!!!" screamed Mai, unable to catch him in time.

It felt like an eternity as he fell in that total darkness. But it was only about a minute before he opened his eyes and saw _him_ standing there, waiting. Bakura stood proudly, his beloved Masamune at the ready. He smirked smugly as Atem's eyes went wide upon recognizing him.

Neither said anything as the shorter teen drew his sword. There was nothing in that darkness but silence as both combatants stared each other down. Suddenly Bakura let out a crazed yell and lunged toward him, Masamune ready to strike, "This is for Yugi!!!!!!" he bellowed.

"And this is for Isis!!!" Atem retorted as the blade struck his uninjured side almost killing him instantly. He groaned in pain, but fought against blacking out and poured the last of his strength into the attack. "Oooooooooommmmmmnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiissssssslash!!!" he cried and furiously slashed all over his enemy's body. Blood poured furiously from the wounds followed by beams of white and red light. Bakura let out one final yell as his body was yet again destroyed and vanished, this time for good.

Atem, grasped his side, fumbling with an x-potion with his free hand. He stood there panting and wincing as the liquid began its healing process. Green lights and beams began to circle him and float up toward the surface. He stared amazed and confused as more and more appeared.

The red lights from Bakura's body flowed over to and joined the green ones. They flared causing him to shield his eyes only to die down mere moments later. The red lights had been completely absorbed by the green lights of the Lifestream which had now formed into one enormous pillar of light.

"Isis?!" Atem cried, sensing a familiar presence. Staring into the now slowly fading light, he caught sight of a tan hand reaching out for him. "Isis!" he called again and reached out to her. The hand turned into a much paler one and he blinked to see that he was once again back at the familiar cavern. Mai was leaning over the edge of a ledge and still reaching out to him. The ground was shaking and several parts of the cave were beginning to fall.

"Atem!!!" she called. He stumbled as he tried to reach her. Suddenly the ledge she was on cracked apart and she plunged toward the rapidly bubbling Lifestream below. The spiky haired teen leapt and dashed after her, catching her in the nick of time.

Leaping up at the next second, he caught hold of a ledge just above them and held on as tight as he could while helping Mai to climb up onto it.

"I think I understand now," he said as she grasped onto the ledge.

"What?"

"About the Shadow Realm… and an answer from the planet."

"Yeah me too," she said climbing over the edge. "Think we'll be able to meet her there one day?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Let's go meet her. Mai, what about the others are they ok?"

"'Eeeeey!!!" came Jou's voice from a ledge further above.

"Glad to see you're alright!" Mai called back waving happily after seeing everyone had indeed survived, even the stuffed cat and moogle.

"Glad you're ok too babe!" said Honda, "But what do we do now? We're stuck down here."

"Yeah, now that Holy's moving," added Jou, "This place is goin' ta hell in a handbasket."

"What we need is a bleepin miracle," Ryuuzaki said, leaning against the rock wall."

There was a sudden massive earthquake causing the entire cave to shake and the two toned brunet stared in disbelief as his beloved Black Tyranno came crashing down from above, barely missing them by a few scant feet.

Back at the surface of the crater, the surrounding area was shaking just as badly as it had below the surface. The pale green light of Holy was bubbling furiously from inside and rapidly rose up, intent of escaping its former prison. As the light finally reached the rim of the crater, the Black Tyranno shot out of the crater as if it were a bullet fired from a gun. The airship was tossed around like a child's toy by the sheer force of Holy as it shot into the darkened sky. Several bits and pieces broke off along with the wings.

"Bleep! cursed Ryuuzaki as he scrambled for a lever labeled 'emergency'. Breathing a sigh of relief, he pulled it with all his might and the last of the hidden jet engines blazed into life, followed by a new pair of wings sprouting from hidden compartments on the sides. With an enormous explosion of rocket fuel igniting with the air, they sped off toward Domino.

Meanwhile at Kalm…

A little girl with blonde pigtails sat gloomily at the table, her cup of hot cocoa had long grown cold. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. "Ms. Flower Lady?" she asked, dashing over to her window. Rebecca threw the shutters open and stared at the horrific sight. An enormous meteor was a mere thousand miles or two away from falling onto Domino. She could see blue lightning and angry red tornadoes destroying several neighborhoods of the city.

Suddenly an equally enormous pale green light shot across the sky and collided with Meteor in an attempt to form a shield of some sort and stop it from falling even further. The resulting flash was so blinding that Rebecca had to shut her eyes or risk being blinded.

Over at Cosmo Canyon…

Sogoroku frowned as he observed the attack on Midgar through his observatory telescpe. "Something's not right," he muttered, "Were they too late?"

The meteor flared, as if angry at being blocked then began to force its way through Holy's shield, turning the pale green light to furious angry red as it finally broke completely through.

On the Tyranno…

"Bleep!" spat Honda, glaring at the sheer devastation Meteor was causing. "We've gotta do somethin'!" he yelled, slamming his fist down on one of the consoles.

"I knew it was a dumb idea to evacuate everyone to the slums," grumbled Ryuuji. "What the bleep was I thinking?!" The cat hung his head in shame, furiously wiping at his eyes. The stuffed cat may not be able to shed tears, but Otogi's real body was.

"We were too late," Jou said sniffling and whimpering like a poor lost puppy. "Holy's working the opposite way! Forget Domino! The whole planet's in major trouble now!"

Leaning over the back of her seat, Mai stared out the rear window as the airship flew past the now destroyed Domino. "Hey guys," she called, "What's that?"

They went over and saw hundreds of faint green lights bursting from the ground all over the planet. They rapidly formed into streams of thousands of lights and began to snake and slither towards Meteor and Domino.

"Whoa," Honda said in utter awe.

"Lifestream…" Atem whispered.

Back at Kalm...

All over the quaint little country town, people were opening their shutters and windows to stare in amazement at the flowing green streams of light.

"They're coming," Rebecca said, still watching from her bedroom window.

Several of the streams met and joined forming thicker and larger ones in what some would later say was like watching the most terrifying yet beautiful ballet they had ever seen. The streams then sped toward Holy and Meteor, giving their power and energy to the weakened white magic. Holy's light began to turn back to its original pale green and quickly intensified. All over the world people were forced to close their eyes at the brilliant pale green light that had flared outward from Domino.

As he closed his eyes, Atem could have sworn he was back in the Lifestream and he could see Isis standing before him, not a scratch anywhere on her tanned boy. She looked at him and smiled serenely. To his surprise and shock, Bakura appeared along with Yugi, who was clutching onto the taller teen as usual. Both were smiling as well, no trace of evil or malice in their eyes. "Thank you, aibou(partner)," Yugi said before fading back into the Lifestream with the others.

OWARI

Epilogue – 500yrs later…

A dog like creature with golden fur and honey eyes ran along a canyon followed by two smaller ones – obviously his pups. They ran for a few feet then came to a series of ledges forming a set of natural stairs. They leapt from ledge to ledge until they reached the top.

Jounouchi stared over the cliff at Domino. The former city was now completely covered by dense plants and trees. Flocks of swans and geese flew by, trumpeting and honking as they went by.

The pups gave weak roars both trying to show off for their father. He chuckled softly. "Lemme show you how it's really done," he said smiling then let out a loud roar that would have made any lion proud.

OWARI

Sakura: Yahoo!!!! Finally got this monster finished!!!!!

Messiah: About time too. Now get working on_ my_ story!

Sakura: Hey! Gimme a break! I need some rest after spending almost a week on this chapter!!! Damned super slow dial up connection!!! Took _forever_ to dl the research vids I NEEDED.

Bakura: You had the freakin' game didn't you?!

Sakura: Yeah, but I forgot I could access the movies from the PC disks until the last three pages of this thing. --'

Yugi: Did you have to kill me, Sakura-san?

Sakura: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen Yu-chan! I had to do it or _she'd_ get reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally p.o'd if I went against her. You know how gods of chaos are.

L-sama: Not complaining again are we?

Sakura: Eeep! N-Not a-at all L-sama!

L-sama: Good. Well if off, people's lives to ruin and all that fun stuff.

Sakura: Have a good time! Anyhoo, before any of you start asking I'm going to nip it in the bud right here. NO I AM **NOT**. I REPEAT, **NOT** GOING TO DO AN FF7:AC SEQUEL!!!!!! There's two reasons why – 1) I don't have a script and I don't feel like shelling out $60 to by the collector's dvd to get it and 2) This fic wore me out and like I said earlier, I need rest – from anything FF7 related at least. So NO MORE FF7/YGO!!!!!

Yami: Thank goodness.

Sakura: You're lucky I'm too tired to deal with you right now pharaoh. Well, I hope you've enjoyed this monstrosity. Let me know what you think, I liiiiiiiiiiiive for feedback!


End file.
